Anzai Sensei?
by sereneione
Summary: [FINISHED] Shohoku has a new coach. It's a SHE. This is her story... For more Hanayuki drama, read the sequel 'For As Long As It Takes'.
1. The new coach

**Chapter 1: The new coach **

CRASH!

"Hn..."

Rukawa Kaede slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Slowly (in case you didn't notice, he does almost everything slowly, except for basketball, fighting, and falling asleep), he picked up his fallen self and his fallen bike. Yup, you guessed it... our beloved Super Rookie had once again crashed into a car while sleeping and cycling to school at the same time. God knows how he had managed to walk, or rather, cycle away unscathed every time. Anyways, back to the story...

It was the first day of high school. Rukawa was on his way to Shohoku High School, the school which he had so conveniently labelled as 'the school near my house', also the reason given to Moichi Taoka-sensei as to why he chose Shohoku over Ryonan when he was invited to join Ryonan's basketball team. Turning around a corner, he was about to fall asleep again when suddenly...

"Get away from me!"

Rukawa was instantly jolted awake. "...huh?"

"I said get away from me!"

Rukawa immediately halted to a stop. Looking around, he saw nothing. At first. Then, he heard it again.

"I said get away from me, or I'll scream!"

Only this time, he also heard other voices.

"Hehehe, go ahead my pretty little baby. Go ahead and scream all you want. That's what you'll be doing soon anyway..."

Rukawa's eyes widened with surprise, and soon, anger. If there was something he couldn't tolerate, it was a girl in trouble. (A/n: Actually, there're a lot of things he couldn't tolerate, but let's just put that aside for the time now shall we?) Not just any trouble, but BIG trouble. Don't get it wrong, it doesn't mean that Rukawa has a soft spot for girls. It's just that he couldn't bear seeing a girl in trouble, and a BIG trouble at that. Especially not when he could do something to stop it.

Walking towards the voices, he soon found himself in a back alley. And right in front of him, was the source of all the noise. A girl was being surrounded by...

_3 guys._ Rukawa mentally counted. _Shouldn't be much of a problem._

"Do'aho."

"What the...?" The guy with his back towards Rukawa turned around.

"You'd better mind your own business kid. Not if you want to be hurt..."

"Hn..."

In a flash, Rukawa knocked him down with a clean upper-cut.

"Why you... oomph!" The second guy tried to punch Rukawa but was awarded with a quick kick to his stomach.

_Two down, one more to go._ And he turned around to face the last one.

"Look out!"

PRANG!

Blood started trickling down his face. Shreds of glass that were the remains of the bottle which had come in contact with his head a while ago lay scattered on the ground. Rukawa, being Rukawa, remained standing while touching his forehead to check the wound. Seeing the blood on his hands, he shrugged and lashed out a kick to the attacker.

_Game over._

"A...anou..."

Remembering the girl, he turned around... and found himself looking into a pair of eyes so blue, it was almost purple.

"Oh my god! You are bleeding! Are you feeling alright?" The girl asked, panic clearly showing in her eyes.

Coming to his senses, Rukawa shrugged (again) and started walking back to his bike.

"Matte! Where are you going? You have to go to the hospital. Or a clinic at least. You are still bleeding." The girl ran after him.

Rukawa ignored the girl and was about to mount the bike when he suddenly lost his balance and almost fell down flat on his face. A pair of hands grabbed his arm, trying to break his fall. It worked. Almost. He didn't fall on his face but rather, on his knees.

_Kuso._

"Are you alright? Did you hurt your knees?" came the girl's voice again.

Struggling to get back on his feet, he let the girl help him up before pushing her away. "Leave me alone. I don't even know who you are." With that, he started pushing his bike and walking away from the girl.

"You don't, and yet you were still willing to save me."

_Sigh... and I thought he wouldn't be as bad as they say he is._

Determination and concern written all over her face, she decided to follow Rukawa not too far behind, just to make sure he's alright before reaching wherever he's going.

* * *

10 minutes later...

_Kuso. Why is she still following me? It's not as if I don't know the way to the clinic..._

Deciding to continue ignoring the girl, Rukawa kept on walking, not once turning to look at the girl who was still following behind him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached the clinic. Leaving his bike lying on the pavement, he was about to walk into the clinic when once again, he felt his legs give way and fell down, only this time, flat on his face.

"Rukawa-kun!"

He felt a pair of hands on his arm, trying to hold him up. "Hold on a little longer, Rukawa-kun. The clinic is right in front of us. You'll be fine soon." He heard the girl say. He felt the girl gathering all the strength that she could muster to help him walk into the clinic. He would've pushed her away, if not because of his head, which by the way was throbbing so hard he could've sworn it was on the verge of exploding.

He struggled to keep himself conscious, although slowly, he was beginning to lose consciousness. He heard the nurse asking for his name. And the answer given to her.

"Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede."

_How did she know my name?_

And then, everything went black.

* * *

The next morning...

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg...BAM!

_Kuso._

Rukawa sat up slowly, this time from his bed, while massaging his bandaged head. As he did so, his thoughts wondered back to what had happened the day before.

-Flashback-

"You'll be fine. Just get enough of rest and you'll be up and about in no time." The doctor proceeded to his desk before continuing, "I'll prescribe you with some pain killers for your headaches."

"Hn..." With that, Rukawa walked out of the room, still a little wobbly, but he managed to get himself seated on the bench outside in the waiting room before he fell again. And before he could stop himself...

_Where is that girl?_

"Rukawa Kaede."

He looked up, expecting to see the girl standing in front of him. Instead, it was the nurse at the receptionist desk calling out to him. Not knowing whether he was disappointed or relieved, he stood up and walked to the desk, steadying himself at the same time by keeping his hand on the wall.

He barely registered what the nurse was saying about his prescription as his head was still throbbing hard. However, as he was about to leave, he distinctly heard the nurse add, "The girl you came in with said she had to go and do something first, but she'll be back so... hey, wait! Didn't you hear what I've just said? Aren't you going to wait for her? She said she's coming back. Wait!"

_Who cares if she comes back or not?_

-End of flashback-

_Better get to school quick. I missed the first day of school, can't afford to miss it today._

With that, he got up and walked to the bathroom. 5 seconds later...

BAM!

"Kuso..."

* * *

Class of 1-10...

"In the year 1943, the second world war started when..."

Knock, knock.

The door slid open. "Sumi masen, sensei. I'm sorry I'm late. I had to settle some things at the school office, and then I had to go to the principal's office."

"And you would be...?" Miyamoto-sensei enquired. The student passed him a piece of paper. Taking the piece of paper, he looked through it before nodding and said, "Alright, Tsukino-san. Why don't you introduce yourself first before taking a seat?"

"Hai." The student turned to face her new classmates and bowed. "Oyaho gozaimasu. My name is Tsukino Hanayuki. You may just call me Hana or Yuki. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

She straightened up and ignored her whispering classmates as she made her way to the only available seat at the back of the classroom, which was next to Rukawa's, who was, by the way, hunched over his desk, sleeping.

* * *

Recess time...

Rukawa made his way to the rooftop, where hopefully he could get some of his deprived sleep.

_No one had better disturb me this time or I'll really wrench their head off their body._

-Flashback-

"Alright class. For today's homework, I want all of you to..."

Snore.

_Patience, patience._ "I want all of you to..."

Snore.

_Patience..._ "I want all of you..."

Snore.

Snap_. That's it! I've had enough. And it's only the second day of school!_

Walking in between the desks, Miyamoto-sensei stopped beside the last desk next to the window. A sleeping figure was hunched over the table, drool dripping onto the floor.

"Rukawa Kaede!"

Snore.

"Rukawa Kaede!"

Snore.

"RUKAWA KAEDE!"

Almost immediately, his eyes flew open, but not completely. Because if they did, he would have realised that it was his sensei who woke him up, and he probably wouldn't have done what he was about to be doing next.

"Nobody wakes me up from my sleep."

One sentence, and then a loud scream could be heard from the classroom of 1-10 that morning.

-End of flashback-

Luckily, his classmates had managed to get the sensei to safety before any further damage could be done. Not that there wasn't any damage though. The sensei had been sent to the school's medical room, and it seems that he had not gain consciousness yet. Talk about a teacher's nightmare.

Anyway, not too long after he had settled down to sleep, he was once again awakened. Only this time, it was a kick that woke him up.

_This time they're really gonna get it._

And with that, he stood up, and kicked the guy who kicked him in the first place. It wasn't long before he was finished with them (there were three of them), although he did sustain some minor injuries.

He heard the door to the rooftop open, and turned around to face 5 boys, all of them looking at him and then at the three unconscious third-years. One of them, the shorter guy with dark hair, asked him, "Hey, did you do this by yourself?"

"Hn..."

Another guy, this one with yellow hair, then asked, "Who are you?"

This time, he answered. "Rukawa Kaede."

Wrong answer.

The next thing he knew, he was being sized up by the tallest one of them all (or something like that, considering that the redhead was practically looking at him with fire in his eyes), whose hair was a shocking red colour. Suddenly, the door burst open again, and a girl came running.

What happened next was total chaos. First, the girl started berating the redhead, something about rumours and resorting to violence. Then, she turned her attention to him and tried to offer her hanky to clean his wounds. As usual, Rukawa brushed her off. Only to be head-butted by the redhead.

_Damn, my head!_ His head started throbbing again.

The redhead was being held back by his friends, and also by the girl's screams and shouts. Not wanting to continue the fight since his head was threatening to explode, Rukawa left the rooftop.

_I shouldn't have taken off the bandage. Then again, even if I didn't, that doesn't mean that the do'aho wouldn't headbutt me. Damn that stupid do'aho and the girl. I don't even know them. K'so... I'd better get to the clinic fast._

As he made his way down the stairs, somewhere in the school, someone was blissfully unaware of what had happened on the rooftop of Shohoku High School. If she had known, things would have been so much more complicated.

* * *

The next day, in the classroom of 1-10...

Miraculously, Rukawa came to school. But as usual, he slept through the lessons. This time, the teachers were careful not to wake him up. Not after what he did to Miyamoto-sensei. Apparently, Miyamoto-sensei, who was absent from school that day, was confined to bed at home, still shaken from the bad experience. Gee...

His new seatmate however, whom, by the way, he hadn't noticed yet, tried to wake him up, and immediately found a fist flying towards her face. Her classmates gasped, and gasped again. She had managed to dodge his fist. Undeterred, she gave it another try, only to find the fist flying towards her once more.

Finally, she gave up, to the relief of everyone. If you think that they were relieved because they were concerned about their new classmate, think again. They were concerned alright, but not for her safety.

More like they were concerned that the punch will ruin her unusually violet eyes.

* * *

After school...

There was a big commotion coming from the basketball gym of Shohoku High School. Rukawa wouldn't have bothered about what was going on there, if he hadn't heard the name of the person involved.

_Sakuragi Hanamichi. The do'aho who headbutted me yesterday._

He found out soon enough what was causing the commotion. Seems that the redhead had vented his anger at a few basketball players when their ball accidentally hit him, due to his bad mood from the incident the day before, but was stopped by the captain of the school team. Then, the redhead had insulted the game of basketball, saying that it was child's play, and infuriated the captain even more.

In the end, the captain had challenged the redhead to a one-on-one game. The redhead was allowed to use any way to make a successful shot into the basket. Just one and the redhead would win. However, if the captain successfully made 10 shots, he would lose.

What happened next was a... well, not exactly a disaster, but then it wasn't smooth-sailing all the way either. The captain of the basketball team successfully made 9 shots, while the redhead couldn't even put in one shot. Not even when he accidentally pulled down the captain's pants while trying to stop him from scoring, thus exposing his, um, bottom, to the crowd which had gathered at the gym to watch the showdown.

It was hilarious for most people, and totally embarrassing for the captain, but the game went on, and finally, the redhead succeeded in making a dunk (although it would have been a foul if they were playing in a real game). The game ended with the captain admitting defeat, and the redhead pledging to join the basketball team, as he wanted to impress the girl who had berated him on the rooftop the day before (by the way, she had apologised to the redhead for misunderstanding him, and also, the captain is her brother, a fact that the redhead found out after the game ended).

_Not bad, Sakuragi,_ thought Rukawa, as he left the scene.

Somewhere in the school, someone was still blissfully unaware of what was happening around her (some people can be so ignorant). Once again, if she had known, things would have been so much more complicated. But then, it seems that fate had decided that it was not the right time yet, and so it would stay that way, until the time comes, when everything would be revealed.

* * *

Recess time, some days later...

A girl could be seen walking along the corridors of the school, trying to find her way around. To be exact, she was trying to find the way to the rooftop. Clutched in her hands were two bentos; one wrapped in blue cloth while the other in white. As she continued searching for the stairway that would lead her to the rooftop, whispers could be heard from the students and glances could be seen thrown at the girl.

At 175 cm, she was quite tall for a girl. In fact, she was taller than most of the girls in the school (for all you know, she was probably the tallest girl in school), although if compared to the guys her height was nothing. She had long straight black hair, which was always tied up in a braid, sometimes in a bun. And then there were the eyes. Always the eyes.

She was not bothered by the people around her, mainly because she had learnt to ignore them from an early age (well, you have to if people started gawking and gaping at you since you were young). At the moment, she was more interested in finding her destination.

Finally, she found the stairway and started climbing up the stairs. Upon reaching the rooftop, she scanned the area for something, or more accurately, someone. Her eyes rested on the figure lying on the floor.

She walked towards the sleeping figure and, after carefully positioning herself, preparing for what she knew would be coming, she called out softly, but loud enough to wake him up.

"Rukawa-kun. Rukawa-kun." She shook his shoulders a little.

As expected, a fist flew towards her face, but, having been prepared earlier, she dodged the fist easily. Undaunted, she tried to wake him up again. This time, she couldn't dodge the fist, but managed to hold it back with her hands.

Feeling somebody holding his hands, Rukawa finally opened his eyes and sat up. He snatched his hands away and glared at the intruder. He was about to stand up and leave when he suddenly recognised the intruder.

"What do you want?"

"Rukawa-kun, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me that day. I'm sorry I didn't thank you earlier, I didn't have the chance. When I went back to the clinic, they told me you have already left," the girl replied, bowing her head a little. "And I didn't know where you were staying so..."

"You have thanked me. Now leave me alone," Rukawa cut her off and lied back down on the floor.

"How is your head? Does it still hurt?"

"I said leave me alone."

"Rukawa-kun, please." She pushed the blue cloth-covered bento towards him. "I've made some cookies and cakes for you. It's not much, but I really wanted to show you my appreciation. I hope that you will like it." She waited for his response.

None came.

"Anou... Rukawa-kun. The bell is going to ring soon. Don't be late for class, ne?" With that, she left the rooftop, taking her own bento with her.

_Finally. She is such a troublesome girl. But then again, all girls are. _

Within 5 seconds, he was asleep. Alas, things did not seem to be going well for our Super Rookie that day...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

_Kuso! Damn that stupid bell. _

Reluctantly, he stood up and started walking to the door, when something blue on the floor caught his eye.

The bento.

Rukawa stopped and looked at it for a while, contemplating on whether to take it with him or just leave it there.

_Sigh_...

He took it with him. As he climbed down the stairs, he decided to open the bento and have a look.

_The cookies look nice enough, although the cakes look as if they've been squashed or something. _As if on cue, his stomach started rumbling in hunger. I guess I'll just taste one and see if they taste as nice as they look.

He took a bite. And another. And another. And another...

By the time he reached the bottom of the stairway, only bits of crumbs were left in the bento.

_Not bad,_ he thought as he walked into his class. The seat next to him was empty. _Come to think of it, I never knew who was sitting beside me. Hn, who cares anyway? _

He fell asleep almost immediately after sitting down. And naturally, he didn't notice his seatmate sitting down next to him.

* * *

After school, at the Shohoku High School basketball gym...

Yasuda Yasuharu and Kakuta Satoru were walking towards the basketball gym for their daily basketball training when they heard the sound of a basketball being bounced. They couldn't have been mistaken; since they were basketball players, the sound of a bouncing basketball was like second nature to them.

"That's weird. It seems to be coming from the gym, but who could be this early for practice?" Yasuda asked.

"Perhaps it's captain Akagi. Who else could it be?" Kakuta replied.

They were in for a shock.

* * *

"I wonder if they have started practising yet." Kogure Kiminobu, the vice-captain of the Shohoku High School basketball team wondered aloud to no one in particular.

"Well, they'd better be, or I'll knock them senseless," came the reply from his friend, Akagi Takenori, also the captain of the Shohoku basketball team.

"Maa, maa, Akagi. You shouldn't be so hard on them. You know that they are trying their very best to keep up to your expectations." Kogure said.

"It's for their own good and for the team's as well. This year will be the year we become the National Champions."

"Sigh. I really hope so. I mean, of course I want to... Hey, isn't that Yasuda and Kakuta standing at the doorway to the gym?"

Without waiting for his friend's reply, he jogged up to his juniors. "Yasuda, Kakuta. What are you guys...?" He trailed off when he caught sight of what his juniors were staring at. And just in time too.

BAM!

The basket shook from the impact of the ball slamming through the net, and the ball fell to the ground along with the person who slammed it in.

Watching somebody do a slam dunk was not a very big deal to the boys, especially since their very own captain does very impressive slam dunks himself. However, they had every reason to be really shocked and awed at this person. Why was that you ask?

Well, this person was a girl.

Panting slightly, she was about to go and retrieve the ball when she caught sight of the people standing at the doorway. She turned to face them.

They continued staring.

Sighing inwardly, she walked towards them with a smile.

They stare some more.

Ignoring the stares, she approached Akagi. But, before she could say her greetings and introduce herself, she was cut off by Kogure.

"That... that was a great shot. You could actually do a slam dunk despite... er, I mean, despite..." Kogure stammered a little as he realised that he was about to say 'despite her height'. He hoped that she wouldn't notice in case it offended her.

"Despite my height?" She finished his sentence for him with a smile. "Don't worry Kogure-sempai," she continued when she saw him blanch, "I get that all the time."

"Ah, gomen. I didn't mean to say that. It's just that... wait a minute. How did you know who I was? Ah... well, um... forget about it. Anyway, you were amazing. How did you do it?" Kogure asked.

Before she could answer, she was interrupted by Akagi. "Before that, may I ask why you are here?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when you were going to ask me that, Akagi-sempai. Perhaps we should all sit down somewhere before I start ne?" With that, she started walking towards the benches situated at the side of the gym, beckoning for the boys to follow her. Though surprised that the girl knew his name, Akagi went after her, followed by the others.

Upon reaching the benches, she gestured for the boys to be seated while she herself stood in front of them. She took a deep breath before started speaking. "First question. Why am I here? Well, you see..."

"Er... sorry to interrupt you, but that wasn't the first question. The first question was Kogure sempai's 'How did you do it', as in how did you do the... ITAI!" Yasuda clutched his head, which had just been administered with a Gori punch by Akagi. Hanayuki sweatdropped.

"Forgive this baka. Please, you may continue."

Another deep breath. "Anyway, before I answer the question, haven't any of you ever wondered why Anzai-sensei never came to your practises since the holidays started a couple of weeks ago?"

"Eh? Well, actually, we did. But we thought that maybe he went on a holiday or something, so we never thought much about it. Why do you ask? Don't tell me something had happened to him." Kogure started panicking at the thought of something happening to Anzai-sensei.

"Now calm down Kogure-sempai. Anzai-sensei is perfectly fine. However, you were almost right on target when you said he went on a holiday. Because you see, he is now in America."

"Nani?" All four of them chorused.

"Yes. He went to the US two weeks ago when the holidays started. However, he didn't go there for a holiday. He went there to undergo a heart surgery. He's doing fine," she quickly added when she saw their eyes widen in panic, "but he will have to stay there for at least a year so that the doctors could keep an eye on his heart condition."

"Oh." They breathed a sigh of relief. But not for long.

"Wait a minute. You said that Anzai-sensei will have to stay in the US for at least a year? But... but that means he wouldn't be able to coach us anymore."

Panic started engulfing the four boys. Yes, even Akagi, though he tried not to show it.

"What are we going to do?"

"How are we going to get a new coach at such short notice?"

"How are we going to cope without Anzai-sensei?"

"How are we going to realise our dream of becoming national champions?" (Guess who said that?)

"How are we...?"

"WOULD YOU GUYS PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

They stopped ranting and looked at her.

"Good. Now please listen to what I have to say. All your worries are totally meaningless, because Anzai-sensei had everything arranged before he left. Did you honestly think that he would just leave you guys like that without doing anything?" Hanayuki explained. Finally getting their full undivided attention, she proceeded, "Anyway, he had arranged for a new coach to take care of the team whilst he's away, and you are supposed to meet the coach today. Which brings me to the answer of your question, Akagi-sempai." She looked at Akagi pointedly.

Confused, Akagi asked, "Er, which is...?"

"I am your new coach."

* * *

Author's notes: Well, I've combined the first three chapters together, so that all of you Mary-Sue haters out there who have so unfortunately chanced upon this piece of fiction can stay away quickly.


	2. My name is Tsukino Hanayuki

**Chapter 2: My name is Tsukino Hanayuki **

Swish!

The ball went into the basket without touching the rim.

It was a lovely Thursday evening. At a public basketball court somewhere in Kanagawa, a lone figure could be seen practising vigorously. The ball was dribbled with perfect rhythm. Every shot made went into the basket. Perfect lay-ups. Beautiful jump shots. Amazing slam dunks. One by one, they were executed almost effortlessly, as if the person executing them knew how to play basketball even before birth.

However, even while practising, this person's mind was wondering back to the events which had happened the day before.

-Flashback-

All four boys stared at her, as if she had suddenly grown a pair of horns on her head.

"Er, forgive me, but could you please repeat what you have just said? I don't think I caught the words clearly." Kogure had managed to find his voice and directed his question to the girl standing in front of him and his other team-mates.

"Kogure-sempai. You have to stop panicking. It is not good for your heart to keep on having panic attacks like that. Trust me, I know," the girl replied.

"No, no, no. I really didn't get what you were saying before. Could you just repeat it one more time, this time louder and clearer? Because I think there's something wrong with my ear, and... and..." Kogure tried to keep the panic from his voice, but it was clear to everyone that he was on the verge of a major panic attack, just like what the girl had said.

She sighed. _This was harder than I thought it would be._ She turned to Akagi. "Akagi-sempai, I know you had heard me. Now, if you would be so kind as to help Kogure-sempai here calm down, I would really appreciate it."

Snapping out of his shocked state, Akagi replied, "I apologise for Kogure's state," he started, "but I'm afraid I can do very little to help him, because I myself find it hard to believe that you are to be our new coach. I don't mean to offend you or anything, but... but you are a girl, and this is a boys' basketball team. What I am trying to say is..."

"What you are trying to say is that a girl cannot coach a guys' basketball team," she cut him off. "To be honest, I am rather offended, but let's put our personal feelings aside for the time being, shall we? Anyway, since when were there rules which state that girls cannot coach a guys' basketball team?"

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was..."

"Ok. My mistake. Let me try again. What you meant was that girls can coach boys' basketball team, but only at... let me guess, kindergarden level, or maybe even junior high school level, but never high school level. Was that what you were trying to say, Akagi-sempai?"

"No, that was not what I..."

"Ooops. My mistake again. One last try. What you really meant was that girls can coach boys' basketball team at any level if they are good enough. However, you think that I am not good enough to coach you guys, what with the fact that I am only a girl, and younger than you guys in fact since I am only 15 this year and in my first year of high sch..."

"What did you say?" Again the four boys chorused.

Watching the scene in front of her, it was a pity she couldn't roll around on the floor, laughing her intestines out. _Goodness, from the look on their faces, it is as if I've just told them that I am a serial killer and am about to kill them now._ Since it was a serious matter, she had to hold herself together, and this she did very well, although she couldn't keep the smile from forming on her lips. Sighing again, she decided to pull out the secret weapon.

"Sempais, I do not mean to be rude, but I believe that whatever I've just said, you have heard each word loud and clear. In fact, I can imagine those very words ringing in your ears and racing around in your minds right now. Therefore, I will not repeat myself. However, I will still try to convince you to accept them, for they were all nothing but the truth. Please, can you at least hear out my proposition?" She half-pleaded to them, hoping that this time they would at least regain some of their senses.

She was lucky, for Akagi had managed to gather most of his senses back into order, and asked, "What is this proposition that you are talking about?"

"We will have a game. A one-on-one, between me and each of you people. If I win, I'll get to stay to do my duty as your new coach. But," she continued, "if I lose, I'll leave and get you guys another coach. One that you think is worthy enough to be a decent coach."

She paused for a while, watching their reactions. Akagi seemed to be seriously contemplating the challenge, or offer, or whatever you may call it. Kogure was... still Kogure, on the verge of yet another panic attack. Yasuda and Kakuta, on the other hand, looked as if they were put in a trance, judging from the way they weren't moving a muscle at all. Finally, Akagi spoke.

"I don't think that is a very good idea. I mean..."

"Are you worried about losing to me, Akagi-sempai," she cut him off again, "or me losing to you? If you are worried about losing to me, I can understand that, but... if you are worried about me losing to you, well, I can tell you now that you do not have to be. In fact, you have no reason to be. Because I know very well what I am doing. And I am very, I mean very confident that I can win this challenge."

Even if she didn't say it out loud, one could have seen it for themselves; she was practically overflowing with confidence that shone out blindingly and brightly from her eyes. And along with that smile on her face (from now on we will call it her 'confidence smile'), it was as if she had a huge banner waving above her head which read 'I am so full of confidence that I can win this challenge!'.

Somehow, it made Akagi feel his level of confidence rising as well. Not only Akagi, but the others, who had, by the way, finally regained most of their senses, also felt their confidence level slowly rising. One by one, they rose to the challenge.

And one by one, they fell.

-End of flashback-

_Akagi-sempai was very good, but unfortunately he lost because he still had a weakness in him. Well, I'll just have to make sure that it disappears for good, or else we'll never be able to win the Inter High championships. _

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't realise she was being watched.

* * *

Rukawa was on his way to the basketball court near his house when he heard somebody already there practising. Since this is basketball we are talking about, curiosity got the better of him, and, leaving his bike somewhere further behind, slowly and quietly, he walked to the court to see who was there, partially hiding himself behind some bushes to avoid being caught watching. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

_It's her._

He watched as she gracefully executed a lay-up shot. Settling himself behind the bushes, he watched the girl for the next hour. Even after an hour, she didn't seem to be tired out from all the practising she had been doing. He was amazed at her stamina.

_Not bad for a girl._

He could see that the girl wasn't fully paying her attention to the practice. And yet, her performance was superb. As if her body is playing on its own. She must have been playing for very long, or else she wouldn't have been able to do it.

As he was busy analysing her plays, he didn't see the ball rolling towards the bushes he was hiding behind.

* * *

Bending down slightly and supporting her upper body by putting her hands on her thighs, she breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch her breath. She had just done a slam dunk, and as the ball fell to the ground with her, it rolled out of sight. Ignoring the ball, she walked to where she had put her bag and sat down beside it, still breathing heavily. Rummaging through her stuffs, she took out her watch to check the time.

_Shoot! I've been practising for more than an hour already. I'd better get home quick before anything happens._ She quickly packed her things, and after gulping down some water, she was about to leave when she realised that her basketball was missing. Her eyes searched the area for the orange ball, and spotted it next to some bushes at the other end of the court. Too tired to jog, she walked slowly towards the ball to retrieve it.

As she neared the ball, she heard some shuffling from behind the bushes. She froze in her tracks, then slowly but surely, made her way quietly towards the bushes. And fell back on her bottom almost immediately as something, or rather, somebody shot out from behind the bushes.

* * *

_What's that sound?_ Rukawa looked around and saw the ball in front of him. He was about to pick it up when he heard something else.

_Uh-oh, she's coming this way! What am I going to do? I'll be caught, and she'll probably think that I'm some sort of a pervert or something. Not that I would care, of course, but still._ He shifted in his position, and heard the girl stop in her tracks.

_I'm in for it now. She heard me!_ He could hear the girl walking slowly towards him. Left with no choice, he stood up just as the girl was about to peek into the bushes, causing her to fall back.

"Ru... Rukawa-kun? What were you doing hiding behind the bushes?" She asked him as soon as she realised who he was.

He could feel his face heating up from the embarrassment he was feeling. Looking down at the girl and trying to keep his face as expressionless as always, he said, "I was not hiding."

"Um... ok. You were not hiding. So what were you doing back there then?"

"That's none of your business!" He snapped at her.

She raised her eyebrows, surprised to see him so agitated at the question. Deciding to drop the matter (it wasn't as if he was going to tell her anything anyway), she picked herself up from the ground, wincing a little from the soreness caused by the fall.

Giving him a small smile, she nodded her head in goodbye and walked towards the ball. She picked it up, dribbling it as she walked back to the other end of the court. She didn't get as far as 5 steps away when she heard Rukawa calling out to her.

"Oi."

She turned around. "Yes, Rukawa-kun?"

"Rukawa-kun?"

He pointed to the ball in her hands. "One-on-one?"

He thought he saw a flicker of worry in her eyes, but as quickly as they appeared, they were gone in a second.

She smiled, and this time, he saw confidence shining back at him from those eyes of hers. Hmmm... such lovely eyes.

The game started soon after. The truth was, he wasn't too keen about the challenge, because clearly (at least to him), she was the underdog, what with the fact that she had been practising for over an hour before this. That, and also the fact that she was a girl. I don't know why I actually challenged her to a one-on-one. It's not as if there would be glory or satisfaction if I win this challenge, although I must admit that she is good.

But, things are not always what they seem.

She had scored the first points, when she had managed to elude him and did a lay-up shot. Not too long after, Rukawa evened the score, but it hadn't been easy for him. The ball had been swatted away from his hands by the girl, but he had managed to catch up to the ball quickly and executed a jump shot, barely missing her hands that were outstretched to throw the ball off-course.

"Very good, Rukawa-kun. But mark my words, those will be the last points you are going to score in this game." And once again she smiled her soon-to-be-famous 'confidence smile'.

She kept true to her words. In the course of the next 30 minutes, she did not even once let Rukawa get another point. And as she proceeded nearer and nearer to the finishing point (they had decided that the first to get 20 points would be the winner), he began to fumble more and more. He wasn't used to losing so badly, especially to a girl.

She knew this would happen. Which was why she was so confident in the first place. He has the same weakness as Akagi sempai. Well, that makes the two of them now. However, it must be made known that it wasn't just because of their weakness that they lost to her; she really did possess the skill and talent, which, if put to full use, would be able to beat them with or without their weakness. It's just that, well... the truth could not be denied that she was a girl after all, and thus lacked the advantages that came with the guys when playing basketball.

But, she wouldn't let this factor bring her down. Nope. She didn't let it bring her down back then, she wasn't about to start now. And so far, things were going smoothly for her.

She snapped back into reality when she felt the ball snatched away from her hands. She immediately ran after Rukawa, and before he could slam it into the basket, her fingers managed to touch the ball and she gave it a hard push. It was enough to stop Rukawa from dunking.

Upon reaching the ground, he jumped up to attempt another dunk, but he wasn't quick enough. For she had already jumped up before he did and smacked the ball away from him. The moment the ball left his hands, she ran after the ball, with Rukawa right behind her. She caught hold of the ball and was about to do a jump shot when Rukawa appeared, trying to block her.

He saw her smile. Not just any smile, but that smile. He immediately knew that he was tricked, but too late. She had already jumped back behind the three-pointer line, and as he watched helplessly, the ball went into the basket without so much as touching the rim, signalling the end of the one-on-one game.

Rukawa was speechless. Not that he talked much anyway, but... well, he was... speechless. He was beaten, and by a girl no less.

_I lost._

"Rukawa-kun, daijoubu ka?"

Without looking at her, he muttered, "I lost," and started to walk away.

Once again, she was surprised by his reaction. She had expected him to be shocked, and a little disappointed maybe, but not this disappointed. Concern swelling up inside of her, she tried to call him back.

"Rukawa-kun, matte! Rukawa-kun."

When he didn't respond to her calls, she quickly grabbed her stuffs and hurried after him. As he rounded the corner, she picked up speed to catch up with him, when suddenly, she felt a stab of pain in her chest.

Oh no. Not now, please not now. She tried to ease the pain by taking deep breaths, but it only worsened her condition. Practically gasping from the pain now, she tried to concentrate on searching her bag for her medication, but she was in too much pain to be able to focus on anything. She knew she shouldn't panic, as it would only make matters worse, but considering the situation that she was in at the moment, she couldn't help but do just that.

As expected, the pain in her chest intensified and she dropped to her knees, spilling the contents of her bag in the process. Gathering all the strength that she had left, she called out to Rukawa for help.

"R... Ruka-wa-kun... p-please... Ru-kawa... kun..."

She was about to pass out when she felt a pair of strong arms holding her up. Though her vision was blurred, she could vaguely make out the outlines of the person as that of Rukawa.

He had heard her calling and running after him, and when she suddenly stopped, he became curious and had actually waited for her to catch up with him. When she didn't, he became worried that something might have happened to her, and so here he was.

Seeing her things scattered all over the place, he guessed that she must have been looking for something in her bag that could help her. So, he looked around and saw a pill bottle lying not too far away. He retrieved the bottle, all the while never letting go of his hold on her.

After scanning through the instructions on the bottle, he popped out 2 tablets, and gently prompted her mouth open to feed her the pills. He looked around again, this time for her water bottle, and found it behind him. He opened the bottle and put the bottle to her lips so that she could drink from it and swallow the tablets. After some time, she began to regain consciousness.

"Daijoubu ka?" asked Rukawa. You could almost hear the relief in his voice.

"A... Aa. I think I'll be fine," she answered, still breathing a little heavily, but not as heavily as before. After a while, she continued, "Thank you very much, Rukawa-kun. This... this is the second time you have saved me. How can I ever repay you?"

Seeing that she was alright, since she had started talking, he switched back to his old expressionless self. "Forget about it. Are you feeling better already? If you are, then we'd better get going. I'm sending you home."

"I'm feeling much better already," she replied, smiling softly as she did. It took all of Rukawa's self-control not to melt from the effect of the smile. He helped her gather her things, which were strewn all over the ground, and then, as she was trying to stand up, he held her on the shoulders to give her support.

"Thank you once again, Rukawa-kun. I can take care of myself now. Good bye." With that, she turned to leave, only to find that her legs were still wobbly and almost fell to the ground; if not for Rukawa's quick reflex, she would have fallen face first on the ground.

"I'm sending you back. Wait here." He disappeared around the corner again, returning with his bike a while later. Ignoring her protests, he helped her get on the bike before mounting on it himself and started pedalling. Tired and exhausted, she told him her address before falling asleep, leaning on his back for support.

Realising that his passenger had fallen asleep, Rukawa decided to take the long way to her house so that she could have some rest (so sweet, ne?). Even when he had finally reached her house, he continued cycling around the area, seeing that she was still asleep.

She had better not drool on me, Rukawa thought. Deep down inside however, he was feeling all warm and fuzzy from the feeling of her leaning against his back.

Finally, she woke up when he accidentally cycled over a bump on the road. She realised that he was still cycling and asked, "Er... Rukawa-kun. Haven't we arrived yet?"

"Hn," was all the reply she got.

A few minutes later, they stopped in front of her house. It was dark and empty, as if no one else was living in the house but her. Does she live alone? Rukawa wondered.

He helped her get off the bike and accompanied her to the door, in case her legs decide to give way again. Before going in, she once again thanked Rukawa for his help. As she was about to close the door, she heard him say, "Oi."

"Yes, Rukawa-kun?"

"..." He shifted his legs uncomfortably, his gaze on the floor.

"Rukawa-kun?"

He muttered something, but it was barely audible.

"I'm sorry Rukawa-kun, but I didn't quite catch what you were saying. Could you please repeat what you've just said?"

Once again trying to keep his face as expressionless as possible, he looked straight into her eyes and felt the words caught in his throat. Nevertheless, he managed to blurt them out anyway.

"You haven't told me your name."

At first, she looked at him blankly, not understanding what he meant by that. Then slowly, comprehension dawned on her as she remembered something.

_He still doesn't know._

Smiling, she said, "Ah, gomen. I keep on forgetting to introduce myself. And after all the times that you have helped me... gomen nasai, Rukawa-kun."

"Anyway, my name is Tsukino Hanayuki."

* * *

Author's notes: To all those who have been reading, thank you from the bottom of my heart. There will be plenty of surprises in this fic, but it might take some time to show. Anyway, I have edited some parts in the first 3 chapters. Feel free to read it again. Even if you don't, it's ok since it's really up to you guys.


	3. Oniichan?

**Chapter 3: Oniichan? **

That morning, Hanayuki woke up with a heavy head, but still, she pulled herself out of bed and got ready for school. Stepping out of her house, she was surprised to see somebody leaning against the wall beside the gate. It was Rukawa, who appeared to be waiting for her, for when he heard the sound of the gate being unlocked, his eyes flew open and he straightened up to stand properly.

"Rukawa-kun? What are you doing here?" asked Hanayuki, locking the gate behind her.

Rukawa walked to his bike lying on the ground and mounted it, but he didn't cycle away. He just sat on the bike, supporting both the bike and himself on one leg, while the other leg was on the pedal. It was as if he was waiting for her to get on the bike.

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows at this. _He wants me to get on the bike?_

Seeing her silence, Rukawa sighed. _Is it so hard to understand my actions? I mean, it's so obvious what I am trying to..._

"Anou, Rukawa-kun. It's very kind of you to offer cycling me to school, but I would like to walk to school if you don't mind."

Rukawa turned to look at her so quickly, it was a wonder he didn't sprain his neck. _What the... how did you know what I was trying to say through my actions? You are not supposed to know. Nobody is supposed to know. _(Man, and he was about to say that it's so obvious what he was trying to say through his actions.) Rukawa narrowed his eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I really would like to walk to school. I mean, I take the walking as a form of exercise. Besides, after what happened yesterday..." she trailed off, before continuing, "I think this walk would be able to help me freshen up a bit."

Rukawa looked at her for a moment longer before getting off his bike. This time, he stood beside the bike, waiting. As if...

_He's walking me to school?_

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows again. That was twice in a row she was surprised today, and only in a matter of a few minutes. _If there are any more surprises, my poor heart wouldn't be able to take it._

They walked to school in silence, Hanayuki giving up trying to strike a conversation with Rukawa. _It's not as if he would answer me anyway. I mean, he didn't even ask me to walk with him; he just walked off after a while, as if expecting me to follow him. And here I am, walking beside him..._

Hanayuki sighed. All of a sudden, she remembered something. "Matte!"

Before Rukawa could react, she turned and ran back to her house.

_What is she, crazy? She shouldn't be running like that, especially after what happened yesterday._ He dumped his bike on the pavement and ran after her.

Despite her condition, she was running really fast. But Rukawa wasn't slow either. He was right behind her when she unlocked the gate and went in. He waited outside, but not for long, for she came out less than a minute later, holding a bento in her hand. She held it out to Rukawa, motioning for him to hold it for her (she was panting from the run, so she couldn't really speak at that moment) while she lock the gate. Then, she stood still for a while, catching her breath.

Rukawa just stood there, watching her. _Stupid._ He saw her glancing at the watch she was wearing on her wrist, and watched as her violet eyes slowly widen in their sockets.

"Ahhhh! We're going to be late! We'd better hurry up, or... or... Ahhhh!" She started running again, only to be stopped by Rukawa before she could go any further. "Ah, Rukawa-kun! You're blocking my way. We have to get to school quickly or we'll be late, and then we'll have to see the principal, and then we'll get a deten... ," she trailed off when she noticed that Rukawa seemed like he didn't care whether they were going to be late, or would have to see the principal, or even get detention. "Rukawa-kun?" He pointed, and her eyes followed in the direction of his finger. His bicycle was lying on the ground.

Rukawa walked to his bicycle and picked it up. Hanayuki, meanwhile, was still standing at the same spot, blinking stupidly at the sight of the bicycle.

Rukawa looked at her, and rolled his eyes. _How slow can you get?_ He got on the bike, and in the exact same way, posed like how he did a while ago, with on leg on the ground and another on the pedal, hoping that, like before, Hanayuki would get the message.

She did, and soon they were off to school again, this time on Rukawa's pink bike. Fortunately, they weren't late, but not as fortunate as the fact that both of them were still in one piece, considering that it was Rukawa who did the navigating (you know what I'm talking about).

You could imagine the chaos that had erupted from the mere sight of both of them. The entire girl population of Shohoku High School (well, almost) launched into a wailing competition, each of them trying their very best to wail the loudest, as if she who wailed the loudest, loved Rukawa the most.

The guys... well, being guys, most of them either ignored them or were totally oblivious to them (one of the good points of a guy, I suppose?).

As was the case with Rukawa and Hanayuki. Rukawa, being Rukawa _and _a guy, ignored the wails, although they were starting to give him a headache. Hanayuki, on the hand, couldn't get it through her not-usually-thick head as to why the girls acted the way they did, and so decided to ignore them as well.

It took a few rings of the bell (the sensei had to ring it a few times because the girls were too busy wailing to hear the bell) before silence finally descended upon Shohoku High School that morning.

* * *

Class of 1-10...

"Ah... today, your ah... homework will be on, um..." Takota-sensei was being rather nervous that day. Actually, rather would be an understatement. Very would be more like it. Takota-sensei was being very nervous that day. So much so that he was actually stuttering, a problem he had never encountered before, even when he was nervous. Not that anyone could blame him, though. He had never come across this scene before, and had never even dreamt of it happening. He still couldn't believe that he had lived to see the day Rukawa Kaede would not be sleeping in class. Or even pay attention in class.

Yes. Our dearest Super Rookie Ice King was _actually _paying attention in class. But do not be fooled. He was paying attention, yes... but not to the sensei standing at the front of the class. He was paying attention to his own thoughts, which had refused to grant him peaceful sleep ever since he found out who his seatmate was. His thoughts wandered back to the incident a while ago.

-Flashback-

Ignoring the commotion around them, Hanayuki accompanied (or followed...) Rukawa to the bicycle shed, to show her appreciation for his help. She thanked him, and then excused herself, before he could say anything. Then, he realised that he was still having her bento. He didn't know which class she was in, and she had all but disappeared after leaving the bicycle shed, so he decided to head to class, thinking that she would come for the bento later, since she seemed to know more about him than he her.

As he settled into his chair, putting the bento on the desk next to his, he looked out of the window, reminiscing about the ride to school just now. He didn't notice his seatmate coming into class, although he did notice that wails were starting to echo from every corner of the room. He didn't even notice her sitting down beside him, until she spoke to him. "Rukawa-kun, this bento is for you."

Remembering the bento, he turned around, his hand reaching out to take the bento from the 'filthy little hands' of the girl sitting next to him, when he found himself looking into a pool of violet eyes. _Hmm... they look familiar. Now where have I seen them before?_ His eyes widened when he realised that they belonged to the same person. And that person had been sitting next to him from the very beginning.

-End of flashback-

He sneaked a peek at Hanayuki sitting beside him, who was taking down notes from the board. He had been trying to make himself comfortable and drift off to sleep since the first lesson; they were now in the third, but he had yet to succeed. He even tried to fake sleeping, deliberately snoring loudly, in hopes that the sleeping angel or demon or whatever the thing was which controlled his sleep, would be fooled and give him back his sleep.

Unfortunately, the timing of his snoring, mainly whenever the sensei paused while reading out notes, almost drove the sensei to the brink of insanity, or more accurately, to the brink of the class window. For those of you who didn't understand, here's a peek of how it was:

"Central transition metal ion is linked to the ligands on an electrostatic basis."

Snore.

"Ligands on their own possess an electric field and upon bonding to the metal ion, causes electrostatic repulsion."

Snore.

"Bonding causes the 'd' orbital to split into 2 levels."

Snore. (The sensei's leg started twitching towards the window.)

"Energy difference depends on the type of ligand and the nature of metal ions."

Snore. (He was nowhere in front of the board which is in the middle of the class.)

"When ligand field strength increases, energy difference increases."

Snore. (He was right beside the window.)

"When a 'd' subshell electron is promoted to a higher orbital, radiation in the visible region of the electromagnetic spectrum is absorbed."

Snore. (The window was opened.)

"The light energy not absorbed is seen as the complex colours."

Snore.

_That's it. Good bye cruel world._ He tried to jump out of the window, but knocked himself unconscious on the low window pane in the process.

The whole class sweatdropped.

* * *

After recess, back in the classroom of 1-10...

Hanayuki entered the classroom, followed by Rukawa. They had just come down from the rooftop after spending the whole recess in each other's company. Well, if you could call it company.

Hanayuki had stopped altogether trying to make a conversation with Rukawa. She just sat there in front of him, eating from her bento. Rukawa was... not really Rukawa. He didn't attempt to make a conversation, if that's what you think. Like Hanayuki, he just sat there opposite her, eating from _her_ bento (the one she prepared for him).

So what's the problem you ask? Well, he was _supposed_ to be sleeping, that's what the problem is, but he wasn't. In fact, if I told you what he actually did before this, you would immediately embrace the thought that he was not being himself that day.

You see, Hanayuki didn't follow (or in this case accompany) Rukawa to the rooftop, nor did she go there to find him. At least, she didn't out of her own will. Rukawa had 'accidentally' (if you know what I mean) left his bento in class, so obviously she had to make it her duty to send it to him on the rooftop, since she was the one who had prepared it in the first place.

Although he was a little bothered by her silence, because for as long as he had been associated with her (by the way, the grand total would be, what, 3-5 days?), she definitely had been talking more than she did today, he decided that he didn't care. _It's not as if I like noise anyway,_ he thought as once again he launched into his trying-very-hard-to-sleep mode.

A moment later, the sensei came in and started the lesson. Not even 5 minutes later, he was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, before it slid open.

* * *

Akagi had found it very hard to concentrate on things that week. There were so many things jumbled up in his mind, he had even found it hard to relax. His hand reached up to massage his head.

First, there was that redhead, Sakuragi Hanamichi. At the beginning of the week, he had come across this gangster-like boy who had said that basketball was child's play, resulting in a challenge game between him and the boy. Not only did he lose the game, he had also been embarrassed in front of the whole school when Sakuragi had accidentally pulled down his pants to reveal his um, bottom to the crowd who had gathered to watch the game.

The next day, they had found the locker room broken into by none other than Sakuragi, who by the way was also wearing _his _jersey when they found him and bragging that he would beat Rukawa the way he did Akagi. Akagi ignored him, but it only made Sakuragi more determined to get on the good side with Akagi.

So, after tormenting Yasuda for information about Akagi (he found out that Akagi was a neat freak and liked disciplined people), he had sent Akagi a box of bananas, complete with pictures of beautiful girls (Yasuda didn't tell him that Akagi likes bananas and pretty girls, he just assumed Akagi did since in his opinion Akagi looked like a gorilla, and all gorillas like bananas. As for the pictures of the girls, he assumed that all guys would like them), embarrassing Akagi again right in front of his classmates as the things were sent by the redhead himself (in a disguise of course, which was later uncovered by Akagi) to his class.

The day after that, the locker room was once again broken into, only this time they went in to find a sparkling clean room. Sakuragi had actually enlisted the help of his gundan to clean up the place after hearing Akagi reprimand Yasuda the day before about not cleaning up the locker room. Again, Akagi had ignored him, complimenting his juniors instead, infuriating the redhead even further.

_I wonder what he'll be doing next,_ Akagi thought to himself. He had to admit that this boy had guts. _I like that in a guy _(He didn't mean it THAT way, you hentai!), he thought as he continued walking down the corridor. Looking around, his mind was brought to the second thing which was boggling his mind. The new basketball team coach.

He wouldn't have mind if the new coach was a devil in disguise. He wouldn't even have mind if the new coach was a young and inexperienced one. But, of all the things that could've happened, it had to happen this way.

_I mean, she's younger than me for goodness sake!_

But then, a challenge was a challenge; he had lost it and so had his other team-mates. He would have to accept the fact that their new coach was only 15 _and _a female. Which was why he was walking along the first-year corridor in the first place. In his dazed and shocked condition after losing the challenge two days before, he had conveniently forgotten to ask for her name and how to contact her. The only thing he knew about her was the fact that she was a student of Shohoku High School, so here he was.

He wasn't alone though. His vice-captain, Kogure had come along with him, but they had split up to cover more ground. Towards the end of recess time, they still didn't manage to find her, and were about to give up when Lady Luck decided to smile upon them.

"Akagi, I think I saw her walk into that classroom over there," said Kogure excitedly (ok, so maybe he wasn't really like, excited in the sense of excited, he was only um... excited in the sense of relief because they had finally found her after walking around for so long). They headed towards the classroom which Kogure had pointed to, and Akagi, after taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

Rukawa watched as the captain of Shohoku's basketball team entered the classroom, towering above the rest of the students in the class (well, obviously... since he was standing and they were all sitting down), even Kaneshiro-sensei. He couldn't hear what the guy was saying to sensei, but he soon found out.

"Let me get this right. You are looking for someone."

Akagi nodded.

"You saw her entering this class just now."

Another nod.

"But, you don't know her name."

Akagi nodded again, this time a little hesitatingly.

"Is this some kind of a joke, young man?" Kaneshiro-sensei demanded.

Akagi gulped, but managed to maintain his composure. "No, sensei. I mean, I do know her, but I..."

"You don't know her name. This is ridiculous. How can you know her and _not_ know her name? Please leave the classroom now. You are disturbing my class." He turned to face the class, about to continue with his lesson when Hanayuki stood up.

"Anou, sensei. I think he's looking for me."

_They know each other? _Rukawa wondered.

Kaneshiro-sensei looked at her as if she had just said something ridiculous like Akagi. "And how do you know that, my dear girl?" His voice was clearly dripping with venom.

"You can ask Akagi-sempai, sensei," she calmly answered. Kaneshiro-sensei turned towards Akagi, who nodded his confirmation and said, "That's her alright. May I see her for a moment, sensei?"

Narrowing his eyes and looking at the both of them, Kaneshiro-sensei finally relented. With that, Hanayuki walked out of the class with Akagi.

_I wonder what they are talking about, _thought Rukawa.

* * *

"Can I help you with anything, Akagi-sempai?" Hanayuki asked as soon as they were outside the classroom. She immediately noticed Kogure who was waiting outside. "Kogure-sempai," she acknowledged, before turning to face Akagi again.

"It would be of great help, if you could first and foremost, tell me your name, er... sen... sen..." Akagi replied before trailing off when he realised that according to the norm, he would have to call the younger girl as sensei.

Hanayuki noticed this and quickly said, "Please, Akagi-sempai. Do not call me sensei. It makes me feel so much older than I am, when the truth is I am actually younger than you are. Just call me Hana or Yuki. I'd really like that." She paused to look at each of them before continuing, "By the way, that's my name. Hanayuki. Tsukino Hanayuki."

"Ah... finally we know your name. We are so sorry we interrupted your lesson, ah... Yuki-san. We forgot to ask for your name the other day. How forgetful, ne?" Kogure said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"You weren't the only ones, Kogure-sempai. I was forgetful, too. I didn't introduce myself properly in the first place." Hanayuki returned his smile (although sheepish, but a smile nevertheless). "And please, drop the 'san' from my name. I don't really like it."

"Um... but we can't call you by name. It seems so... improper, with you being our coach and all. How about Yuki-chan, or Hana-chan?" Kogure asked, scratching the back of his head as if trying to dig out some ideas from inside about what would be the best way to call her.

Before she could answer, Akagi cut in. "We'll call you Yuki-chan from now on." When he saw the protest in her eyes, he quickly added, "At least it's better than Hanayuki-sensei or Yuki-san, isn't it?"

Hanayuki seemed to be contemplating this, and then finally agreed. "Ok. But then I'll call you both Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai. You are after all still my seniors. No buts," she concluded, raising her hand to stop them as they were about to protest. "Anyway, what did you want to see me for? I'm sure it's not just for the name," asked Hanayuki.

"Oh, yeah. We wanted to ask you if you would be coming to today's practice. As you would have known, we'll be enlisting new players today. Perhaps you would like to see them as they turn up," Kogure explained.

"Ah... that would be interesting. But I'm afraid I won't be able to make it today. I have something else I have to do. In fact, I don't think I'll be coming for the whole of next week either, at least until the next Monday. So both of you will have to handle everything for the time being ne, Akagi-sempai, Kogure-sempai?" Hanayuki looked at them with a smile.

"Hai. You can count on us, Yuki-chan," Kogure replied enthusiastically. For some reason, he was beginning to feel at ease with her.

"Is there anything else? Because if you don't, I would like to get back in there, before Kaneshiro-sensei comes after me. You know how he is," Hanayuki said with shrug.

"That is all, Yuki sen-, I mean, Yuki-chan. Arigatou," Akagi replied with a bow, almost forgetting that he wasn't supposed to call her sensei. Hanayuki only smiled at his 'almost-mistake'.

"Arigatou. Sayonara." She bowed, and then disappeared into the classroom.

* * *

The afternoon came quickly, and soon the basketball gym was filled with its members, old and new. Akagi watched as Kogure and a few other second-years gathered the first-years to form a line. He mentally counted the number of new members, knowing fully well that the number would soon decrease by half. When he saw that the first-years were already in a line in front of Kogure, he walked up to them and stood beside Kogure, asking them to introduce themselves. One by one, they did. And among them were Rukawa Kaede and Sakuragi Hanamichi.

When Akagi arrived at the gym a while ago, he had found Sakuragi sleeping on the floor. The floor had been cleaned thoroughly, and the balls had been polished till they actually shine, with the name Sakuragi scrawled on each ball.

Facing such determination and persistence, Akagi finally let Sakuragi join the team, and now there he was standing beside Rukawa. Already, he was creating trouble with Rukawa, just because Akagi had asked Rukawa about his hobby but didn't ask Sakuragi. Besides that, upon hearing that Rukawa's hobby was sleeping, Sakuragi had immediately started to ridicule Rukawa.

_This is not going to be easy, _thought Akagi.

The doors to the gym burst open, and in came a girl with long black curly hair tucked under a cap, wearing a pink t-shirt and blue shorts. It was Ayako, the team manageress. Seeing the first-years, she launched into her cheery welcome-to-the-club self, practically peering into the faces of each and every one of the newcomers in her attempt to get to know them.

It was then made known that she and Rukawa went to the same junior high school, Tomigaoka. She even praised Sakuragi a bit, mentioning that the one-on-one game between him and Akagi was currently the talk of the school. This got Sakuragi into high spirits, only to be brought back down when Akagi placed him under Ayako to be trained in basics such as dribbling, since he was still an amateur in basketball.

One week (and a couple of days) later, Sakuragi was still doing his basics, but this time, it wasn't dribbling. Nope, he was now doing basic passing with Ayako, whose hands were practically hurting from the practice. But she didn't complain. As long as he stayed on the team, she wouldn't mind practising with him. She knew that he had the potential to be a great basketball player, and it was a great relief that he came back after walking out on the team a few days before.

At the entrance to the gym, three girls had gathered to see their beloved Rukawa practise. They had been appearing much more often these days, and everytime they did, they'll start screaming their lungs out whenever they see the ball in Rukawa's possession. They were a nuisance (I am sure everyone on the team thinks so), but nobody could do anything about it.

Sakuragi tried to politely ask them to leave, but was laughed at by the girls, who then further insulted him. Angry, he slammed the door shut right in their faces, only to make matters worse when the girls started banging on the door and shouting furiously.

He was about to go back to practicing when the door suddenly opened. With flames of fire practically bursting out of his eyes, he turned around, ready to chuck whoever that opened the door out of the gym, but stopped short when he saw that it was another girl and not one of the earlier three. He blinked at her a few times, before realising that he had his fist raised, and then, smiling sheepishly, put it down.

"Ehehehe... gomen. I thought you were one of those annoying girls. Er, are you looking for someone?" Sakuragi asked the girl.

The girl did not answer. She just stared at him, eyes unblinking.

"Um... hello? Anybody home?" He waved his hand in front of the girl's face. Still no response.

Sakuragi narrowed his eyes, squinting at her before shrugging and walking off. He wasn't even two steps away when he heard the girl call out to him softly.

"Oniichan..."

* * *

Author's notes: Despite some REALLY bad reviews, I'll still continue writing. So there. I thank everyone who had taken the time to read and review my fic, including the ones who gave me the bad reviews. Truly, I really do appreciate it. Thanks again from the bottom of my heart. Anyway, that's all for now. Ja!


	4. Hanamichi & Hanayuki

**Chapter 4: Hanamichi & Hanayuki **

Rukawa got up from his chair and left the classroom. He walked towards the school gym, where basketball practices were being commenced everyday after school. It had been more than a week since he joined Shohoku's basketball team.

_So far, so good,_ he thought. _Well, except for that do'aho. Can't believe that he came back after all. Not that I care anyway. He's still a do'aho._

Said do'aho would be Sakuragi Hanamichi, his team-mate, and, at the moment, his number 1 enemy.

_It's not my fault that we hate each other. He was the one who had started the fight that day on the rooftop. _

Thinking about the rooftop, he was suddenly reminded of Hanayuki. It had also been more than a week since he started walking her to school. Not only that, they had been spending recess time together on the rooftop since then too, for she would always be bringing him a bento. Not that he minded, though. Her cakes and cookies were tasty, and he enjoyed her company.

For one, she didn't try too hard to make him talk; for another, she seemed to understand him better than anyone else ever did. He didn't need to put anything into words; he just had to make a gesture or something to that effect, and she would know, if not immediately, what he was trying to convey.

And although he never asked her anything about herself, he felt that, like she him, he knows her better than anyone else, by means of observing her and the way she acts. He was rather successful with that method, because he had noticed a number of things about her.

First of all, she seemed to be always, as in _always_, looking at the person's face and no where else whenever she was talking to that person (you know how sometimes, when you are talking to somebody, you tend to look here and there besides the person's face. Well, Hanayuki doesn't). That's the first thing Rukawa noticed, mainly because he was the complete opposite; he doesn't look at the person he's talking to.

The second thing he noticed was how oblivious she seemed to her surroundings, especially towards sound. Once, while they were walking to school, two cats were fighting in the back alley, and made a lot of noise, jumping in and out of dustbins. It had happened quite suddenly, and had startled Rukawa a little, but Hanayuki wasn't the least seemed to be affected by it. In fact, she didn't even show any signs that she was actually aware of it.

Another thing he noticed was, of course, the fact that she had an illness, although he wasn't sure what kind of illness it was, despite knowing that it had something to do with her heart.

And lastly, but not the end of the list, he noticed that she was rather, no, make that extremely sensitive about people touching her out of the blue, be it a girl or a guy. She would practically almost jump out of her skin at the sudden contact, looking fearfully at whoever had touched her, before relaxing again. _I wonder what's wrong with her, _Rukawa thought as he reached the locker room. He changed, and proceeded to the gym, where the rest of his team-mates were already assembled.

Practice started not long after. Sakuragi was in a corner, doing his basic passings with Ayako. The rest of them were practising on court, when suddenly they heard screams of Rukawa's name. All of them turned to look, and saw three girls standing at the doorway to the gym.

The girls had been appearing more often lately, and were starting to get on the nerves of everyone on the team. Rukawa couldn't be bothered to tell them off, although he was really irritated with their high-pitched voices and shrill screams.

Ignoring them, the team continued practising, when Sakuragi walked up to the girls and asked them politely (blushing in the process; he doesn't talk much to girls, except, maybe to Haruko) to stop screaming so loudly, only to be laughed at and insulted.

_As if they would listen to you do'aho, _thought Rukawa as Sakuragi slammed the door shut in their faces. They were about to continue practising again when the door opened, and somebody came in.

_What is she doing here? _

* * *

It had been more than a week since the first years joined the team, and for more than a week, Akagi had conveniently forgotten about Hanayuki... until he saw her standing inside the gym. For a while, he was at loss about what to do. _How could I actually forget about her? How am I going to break the news to them?_

Then, he saw her staring at Sakuragi, and another question popped up in his mind. _Why is she staring at Sakuragi?_

He was about to approach her when she spoke, in a voice so low it wasn't more than a whisper. And what he heard made him stop in his tracks. _Oniichan? Who is she calling oniichan? It couldn't be that baka redhead. _

He noticed that Sakuragi had stopped walking too, and watched as he turned around to face Hanayuki. _What is going on?_

* * *

Sakuragi was about to walk off when he heard the girl speak. He didn't quite hear what she said, but he turned around anyway and looked at the girl. She was still staring at him. He felt his temper rising, but struggled to keep it down. It was a girl he was facing anyway.

"Oi, what are you staring at? Never seen a handsome guy before?" When she continued staring, he couldn't control his temper any longer.

"Oi, stop staring at me! Can you hear me? I said stop staring! You'd better stop staring or I'll... ITAI!" Sakuragi broke off when a fist lodged itself onto his head, creating a huge lump.

"Baka! Is that how you talk to a girl? Baka! Baka!" Akagi shouted, punching Sakuragi on the head again and again.

Hanayuki stared at the scene before her. Normally, she would have stepped in immediately to stop it. However, at the moment, her mind was too jumbled up to be able to really process anything. _I found him. I've finally found him. _

Her left feet took a step forward, and then stopped. _But... what if it's not him? What if I was mistaken? But, I couldn't have been mistaken. It must be him. _

As she stood there, struggling to come up with a decision, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped (as in, um... jumped in shock or surprise) and looked up immediately. It was Kogure.

_It's just Kogure-sempai. Calm down, calm down, _she thought to herself, trying to keep her heart from beating too fast.

Kogure looked at her with concern. "Daijoubu ka, Yuki-chan?"

Hanayuki took a deep breath before answering, "I'm fine." She looked in the direction of Akagi and the redhead. "Anou, Kogure-sempai, who is that guy with Akagi-sempai?"

"Oh, that's one of the first-years. His name is Sakuragi Hanamichi, and I must say he... Yuki-chan!"

That was all the confirmation she needed. Before Kogure could finish what he was trying to say, she was already running towards Akagi and Sakuragi. Just as Akagi was about to raise his fist to punch Sakuragi's head again, Hanayuki stepped in between them and spread her arms, blocking Sakuragi from his view. "Stop!"

Akagi stopped and looked in surprise at Hanayuki, his fist still in mid-air. "Yuki-chan?"

"Onegai, Akagi-sempai. I think that's enough. He had the right to be angry, after all. I mean, who would like to be stared at?" said Hanayuki, arms still spread out. When Akagi lowered his fist, she turned around and knelt down beside Sakuragi. "Oniichan, daijoubu ka?"

Despite the pain, Sakuragi turned his head to look at the girl. "What did you call me?"

"Oniichan, don't you remember me? It's me. You promised that you won't forget me," Hanayuki answered, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Stop calling me oniichan. And who are you?" Sakuragi demanded, getting more and more confused by the second. Something seemed to be nagging him at the back of his mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

The tears started to fall down her cheeks. _He doesn't remember me. _

"Please oniichan. You have to remember me. You cannot possibly forget about me. You said you wouldn't. You promised," she pleaded with him.

Sakuragi somehow knew that she was telling the truth, but he still couldn't quite place it in his mind. Frustrated, he headbutted the floor, trying to clear his head. When it didn't work, he stood up to leave the gym, only to be stopped in his tracks again when he heard her whisper, "Hana-niichan."

Instantly, a series of scenes started flashing through his mind.

_"Hana-niichan, you won't forget me, right?"_

One by one, his memories of the past came flying back.

_"From now on, don't call me Hana-niichan. Call me oniichan, ok? And yes, I won't forget you. I will always remember you."_

The laughter of two children kept ringing in his ears.

_"Promise?" _

The word echoed in his mind. His eyes began to glisten with tears.

_"Promise."_

Slowly, Sakuragi turned on the spot, and looked into the violet eyes that he had come to know so well a long time ago, but had forgotten. After what seemed like an eternity, he whispered, "Hana-chan."

Upon hearing him whispering her name, Hanayuki stood up and flung herself into his arms. She held on to him as hard as she could, sobbing her heart out, while laughing at the same time. Sakuragi was also crying and laughing at the same time. The scene continued until finally, exhausted from all the crying and laughing, they sat down on the floor and held on to each other quietly.

Seeing that they have calmed down, Kogure cautiously approached them. "Anou, Yuki-chan, Sakuragi. Do you, er, think you can fill us in about what just happened? I don't mean to be rude but..."

Hanayuki raised a hand to cut him off. With one hand still holding on to Sakuragi's, she used her other free hand to wipe away the tears on her face, and said, "Yes, I think I owe all of you an explanation." She looked at Sakuragi before continuing, "Shall we tell them together, oniichan?" Sakuragi nodded.

Hanayuki took a deep breath before she started telling their story...

-Flashback-

"I'm so sorry, Mr and Mrs Sakuragi, but your daughter... well, her brain is dead, and although she is on a life-support machine, chances of her recovery are almost nil, which means that technically, she is dead. I would advise you to take her off the machine, as I am sure she wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life like this. You could, however, put her organs into good use, by donating them to those who need them. I'm sure she wouldn't object to that. Knowing her, she would be very proud to know that even after death, she could still help others," said the doctor, trying to console and convince the Sakuragi's at the same time.

Mr Sakuragi looked at his wife, and she him. Without saying a word, they came to a decision and took the doctor's advice. After signing the appropriate papers, they left the doctor's room and headed to their daughter's to see her one last time.

Opening the door, they saw their youngest child and only son sleeping on the sofa beside the bed. Tears streaking down her face, Mrs Sakuragi walked towards the sofa and woke him up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up to his mother, and when he saw the tears on her face, he asked, "Okaasan, what's wrong?" Although he was only 7 years old, he was more mature than his age, largely due to his sister's condition.

Knowing that it was useless to hide anything from her son, Mrs Sakuragi told him what the doctor had said. She watched as he slowly digested what had just been told to him. He looked at his sister lying on the bed with tubes running in and out of her body, and then back to his mother. Slowly, he nodded his head, as tears started to spill from his eyes. Mrs Sakuragi hugged her son and cried, as Mr Sakuragi came over and hugged them both. A while later, the three of them watched in silence as the plug of life was pulled on Sakuragi Hanayuki.

* * *

6 months later, in the US...

"Are we there yet, okaasan?" Hanamichi asked his mother for the umpteenth time since their arrival in the United States.

The Sakuragi family was on their way to meet the child who had received Hanayuki's heart for a heart transplant surgery. Normally, the identity of the donor would be kept confidential, but in their case, the Sakuragi's wanted to meet all those who had benefited from Hanayuki's donated organs.

So far, they had seen the recipients of Hanayuki's corneas, liver and kidneys. They were most anxious to see the this one, partly because this was to be their last trip, and also because among all the recipients, her condition was the worst, as she was born with the congenital heart disease, which had taken a turn for the worse over the years. If she was to miss this one chance, she would not be able to survive.

An hour later, they arrived at the hospital where the recipient, a girl was being hospitalised. The director of the hospital was there to meet them, and after the introductions, they were immediately brought to the girl, who was at the same age as Hanamichi.

Upon seeing the Sakuragi's, the girl's parents thanked them profusely, her mother breaking down into tears not long after. The adults then decided to leave the two children together whilst they go down to the cafeteria for a drink.

After his parents had left, Hanamichi walked nearer towards the girl, who was seated up on the bed. Despite looking very pale due to the surgery, she smiled, and Hanamichi smiled back. And that was the beginning of their friendship.

The Sakuragi's stayed in the US for 2 months, and during those two months, the two children bonded deeply with each other, to the extent that Hanamichi had asked her to call him oniichan instead of Hana-niichan.

To him, she was the reincarnation of his dead sister, although she was older than him while the girl was younger. To her, he was the brother and companion that she never had. All her life, she had been confined to bed due to her illness, and never had the chance to play with other children. Having Hanamichi with her was like a dream come true.

But dreams never last long. Soon it was time to say goodbye. On the day of the Sakuragi's departure, the two children had cried bucketfuls of tears, but they made a promise that they would never forget each other.

Just as the Sakuragi's were about to enter the departure hall, the little girl's father came up with a decision. In honour of Hanamichi's dead sister, he would rename his daughter after her, so as to always remind her of her ties with the Sakuragi family.

And so, from then on, the little girl's name became Hanayuki.

-End of flashback-

"We kept in touch by writing to each other for the next couple of years. But, about 2 years back, he stopped replying my letters, and then I found out that he and his family had shifted. That's how we lost contact with each other," Hanayuki finished their story.

"Ah, gomen, Hana-chan. I, er... something came up, and er... well, I'll tell you some other time, ok?" Sakuragi shifted uneasily on the floor. Hanayuki sensed his discomfort and nodded her head, giving him a smile. He smiled back.

There was silence for a while, and then Kogure asked, "So, technically, Sakuragi's not your real brother, Yuki-chan?"

Hanayuki looked at Kogure. "Not technically, no. But to me, he'll always be my beloved brother," she turned to look at Sakuragi with another smile.

"But how did you know that you would be able to find him here?" It was Ayako's turn to ask.

And that reminded Akagi of his task. He cleared his throat, getting everybody's attention before continuing, "Er, minna. Before anything else, I would like to announce something. Anzai-sensei wouldn't be able to coach us for the time being, due to some health problems. He is currently in the US undergoing some surgery, and will be staying there for at least a year. Therefore, we now have a new coach."

"Who is he?" Ayako asked, although she already had a vague idea as to who the new coach might be.

"Well, actually, it's a she," he corrected, confirming Ayako's suspicion. "And she is already here in the gym as we speak." He looked in the direction of Hanayuki as he spoke. Everybody followed his gaze.

There was silence again, only this time, it was much longer. It was only broken when Hanayuki stood up, bowed and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Tsukino Hanayuki. I'll be your new coach for the rest of this year, until Anzai-sensei comes back. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Thud. (That was the sound of jaws dropping onto the floor. As they were many of them, the sound was quite um, noticeable.)

Hanayuki looked at them, a little exasperated. Then, she heard Sakuragi ask, "Er, Hana-chan. Did you just say that your name is Tsukino Hanayuki? I thought it was-"

"Oniichan, we'll talk about this later ok? For now, we have a practice to continue," Hanayuki said quickly, cutting off her brother. Turning to face the others and clapping her hands, she said, "Alright, minna-san. Let's not waste anymore time and continue practising. Come on."

Sakuragi stared at her back for a moment, and then shrugged. _I guess she'll tell me the reason later. Wow, she's actually the coach of this team. That's so great. My little sister, the coach of the Shohoku basketball team. Hmm... hey, that would mean..._

Suddenly, he jumped up, put on his Tensai pose and started laughing, Tensai-style. "Nyahahahahahaha! My imouto is the coach of this team. That means everybody will have to listen to her. And because she'll be listening to me, since I am the Tensai, it means that all of you must listen to the Tensai too. Nyahahahahahahaha!"

Everybody sweatdropped. Rukawa snorted. _Please..._

Sakuragi turned around to face Rukawa. "Teme kitsune!" He was about to pounce on Rukawa and beat him to a pulp when he realised that Hanayuki was watching him.

Not wanting to ruin his Tensai reputation in front of his little sister, he changed his demeanour quickly and said, "Ha, kitsune. You're just jealous of the Tensai. The Tensai will not argue with you, for the Tensai have a lot of other things to do."

Watching her brother's antics, Hanayuki could not help but smile. Then, she remembered that she had something to tell them. "Before that, can everybody gather around for a while please? I have something else to tell you."

"Alright, everyone. Fall in!" Akagi shouted, bringing some of the players back from their trance state. They still couldn't believe that their new coach was actually a girl (I wonder what would happen when they find out that she's only 15 years old).

"Before he left, Anzai-sensei had arranged a practice game with Ryonan High School. I'm sure you've heard of them," said Hanayuki, looking at the players one by one.

"Ryonan?" Kogure looked dumbstruck, as were some of the second-years. "Last year they made it into the final four of the Inter High eliminations."

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. "So?"

"Yeah so?" Sakuragi butted in, still striking his Tensai pose.

_So what if they were in the final four last year? _Rukawa thought.

"So... er, so..." Kogure trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Hanayuki sighed and smiled. _They really need to build up their self-confidence._

Raising her hand to stop the whispering and chattering among the players, she said, "Let's not think about the practice game yet. For now, I want to have a match between the juniors and the seniors. Get yourselves ready, yeah?" With that, she walked towards the bench at the sidelines and sat down.

"Why does she want us to have a match between the juniors and the seniors?" asked Yasuda.

"She wants to see the abilities of the juniors through this match. We have so few second and third-years, so sometimes we have no choice but to put in the first-years as well whenever there is a game," Kogure explained, before turning to look at Hanayuki.

_She'll be a good coach, _he thought, smiling to himself.

* * *

As Rukawa got ready for the match, his mind was still thinking about the incident a while ago. _So, the do'aho is her brother, although they are not related by blood. Still, how unfortunate. _

His mind zeroed in onto a particular scene. _What did he mean by that? If he's really her so-called brother, shouldn't he already know her name? He acted as if that was the first time he heard her name._ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the referee blow the whistle to signal for everyone to get ready.

Pushing all thoughts out of his mind, he walked onto the court to face his opponent, Akagi. _I am going to beat you, _he thought, looking at Akagi.

Coincidentally, Akagi was also thinking along the same lines as he looked at Rukawa. Facing each other, a voice started speaking in their minds.

-Flashback-

"Akagi-sempai, do you want to know why you lost?"

Akagi looked at Hanayuki. Slowly, he nodded.

"It's not because you aren't good enough. Truth to be told, you are very good. However, there is one thing which is holding you back," Hanayuki started explaining. "Do you know what it is?"

Akagi stared at her. So did Kogure and the others.

"Your underestimation of your opponents."

* * *

Rukawa turned to look at her. They were on the rooftop of Shohoku High School, eating from their bento, and she had brought up the subject out of nowhere.

"You underestimated me. That made you put in less effort to win the game. By the time you realised your mistake, it was too late to do anything. That's why you lost."

* * *

_I __underestimated her? _Akagi thought to himself, as her words began to sink into his head. _Yes, I did underestimate her. I thought that I could win over her easily, and that made me relax my defenses and offenses._

* * *

_When she began to take the lead, I became flustered and started making mistakes easily, _Rukawa thought. _That gave her an advantage, and she took it, winning the game in the process. No wonder she was so confident that she could beat me._ _She knew that I would be underestimating her._

* * *

Akagi began to realise his mistake. He looked at Kogure and his juniors. He could see that they were beginning to understand too. Turning back to Hanayuki, he bowed and thanked her for her guidance and advice. Before she left, she gave him another advice.

* * *

"Remember, to win, there are 3 things you need to have in you. The first is of course, skill. But that is not the most important thing of all. The most important is these next two things; your will to win, and hope. Sometimes, even without skills, you can still win based on your will to do so. But without it, you can never win. The same goes with hope. Without hope, you can never win. As long as there is hope in you, there will always be a way out of anything. And as long as you have the will to win, you will always be a winner, whether you win the game or not." The bell rang, signalling the end of recess time. As they walked down the stairs, she continued.

* * *

"The two things that you should not have are these: underestimation of your opponents, and giving up. I've just told you about how underestimating your opponents undermine your own abilities, so I'll go straight to the next point. Never, I repeat, _never _give up no matter what happens. If you give up anytime before or during the game, the game is already over for you. And, if you give up anytime after the game, then you might as well just give up on basketball. In short, three words. Never. Give. Up. To give up is to lose totally and completely, whether or not in the end your team emerge as the winner." She smiled and left the gym, leaving Akagi and the rest deep in their thoughts.

-End of flashback-

The whistle was blown, and the match began, with the centers of both teams thinking about the same thing.

_I will not underestimate you, but I will win!_

* * *

Author's notes: Chapter 4 done at last. Thank you for reading, thank you. And forgive me for any grammatical errors. Chapter 5 coming up, as soon as I can find the time to write it down.


	5. Ryonan I

**Chapter 5: Ryonan I **

It was a bright sunny morning. Hanayuki stepped out of the train, and left the train station. Glancing at her watch, she picked up speed as she walked down the road towards Ryonan High School. _I'd better hurry or I'll miss the start of the game._

At that moment, her handphone rang. Adjusting her earpiece, she answered, "Hello?"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke. "Put him on the phone, Ayako-san." There was another moment of silence, but if anybody had been nearby, they would have been able to hear the chaos happening on the other side of the line.

Putting the phone a little distance away from her ears, Hanayuki cautiously said, "Oniichan?"

It was a good thing that she had done what she did, because Sakuragi was practically shouting at the top of his lungs into the phone on the other side of the line. Hanayuki sighed. _I should have just gone with them instead of going by myself. I really don't understand why oniichan and Rukawa can't get along with each other._

It seemed like only yesterday when they had recognised each other, but the truth was it had been almost a week. In the past few days, they had caught up with each other on current events and stuffs, including the past. And she had found out why he had stopped replying her letters 2 years ago.

As Sakuragi continued ranting and raving, her mind wandered back to their conversation a few days ago.

-Flashback-

"When I was 13, okaasan died in a car accident." Hanayuki gasped. Sakuragi continued, "It was my fault. I didn't look properly before crossing the road, and didn't see the car coming. She tried to save me by pushing me out of the way, but she got hit instead." Sakuragi lowered his head. "She died on the way to the hospital."

"Oniichan," Hanayuki whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Otousan was so devastated that he couldn't see okaasan for the last time before she died. Unable to bear it, he decided to leave the place, taking me along, and we came here. He was very sad, but he didn't blame me. However, after the incident, his health became worse."

"I was too busy blaming myself that I had completely forgotten about you, Hana-chan. Although otousan didn't blame me for okaasan's death, I still felt that it was my fault she died. And so, to drown my sorrows, I began to go astray, always getting myself involved in gang-fights. This went on for a year, until the day otousan died..." Sakuragi trailed off.

"Oh, kami-sama." Hanayuki started sobbing quietly. _Why? Why did all this happen to him? He doesn't deserve all this._

"He died because of me. One day, when I got home, I found otousan lying on the floor. He had a heart attack. I rushed out to call for help, but was stopped by the same gang whom I had gotten into a fight with earlier. They wouldn't let me pass and started attacking me. By the time I managed to get help, otousan was... was..." Sakuragi broke off, as he recalled what had happened to his father. He wasn't crying, for he was done with crying since the day his father died.

"I didn't stop my ways after that. I just continued fighting, forgetting completely that I still have a little sister out there," Sakuragi finished his story with a sad smile on his face.

Hanayuki wiped off her tears, gave him a hug, and said, "It's ok, oniichan. You don't have to apologise. You did nothing wrong." They kept quiet for a while, before Sakuragi spoke again.

"Ok, so now it's your turn. First thing's first. Why didn't you tell them who you really are?" he asked, looking at Hanayuki.

"I was hoping that you'd forget to ask," Hanayuki groaned. But she answered him anyway. "Well, I didn't tell them because I don't want them to start linking my abilities to him. I mean, it was he who taught me everything I knew about basketball, but still, I don't want to be in his shadow. I want to be my own person, as a coach. It's bad enough that I cannot play in a team because of this." Her fingers reached up to touch her ears.

Sakuragi patted her head. "I understand. I promise I won't tell them. No, scratch that. I promise I won't tell a single person." He held out his little finger. Hanayuki smiled and linked hers with his, sealing the promise.

-End of flashback-

Turning her attention back to the phone, she tried to pacify her brother. "Oniichan, there is a reason why you are not one of the starting members." She stopped when he started shouting again, waiting for a while before continuing, "It was my idea, oniichan. Akagi-sempai was only following my instructions."

She listened as he stopped shouting and started wailing instead, saying that she shouldn't have done that since he was her brother and all. "Oniichan, I didn't put you as a starting member because you are the secret weapon."

This time, Hanayuki listened as he started laughing his Tensai laugh and bragging, saying that she had done the right thing. Hanayuki couldn't resist a smile. "That is why, oniichan, you will have to wait for your turn patiently, yeah? I mean, I have to wait for the right moment before I can put you in you know."

There was a pause before she spoke again, "I'm on my way now, and I'll be there soon. Please tell that to Akagi-sempai. And oniichan, please behave yourself before I get there. Don't do anything rash. We don't want them to know just yet that you are our secret weapon, alright? I'll see you there. Bye, oniichan." With that, she hung up and continued on her journey.

As she reached the entrance of Ryonan High School, she dropped her phone on the ground. Bending down to pick it up, she didn't see a figure running towards her. Unfortunately, the running figure didn't see her too, and collided into her, causing the both of them to fall to the ground. Almost instantly, the figure jumped up to his feet, proof that he wasn't hurt in any way. However, Hanayuki wasn't so lucky, as she had sprained her ankle.

Realising that she was hurt, he squatted down beside her and asked, "Um, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry and so wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's ok. I was in a hurry too. It's not your fault," Hanayuki answered, looking at the person beside her, and giving him a small smile. She tried to stand up, but her ankle was too badly sprained that she was unable to do so. Before she could fall, the other person caught her in his arms. Shocked to the core, she practically jumped out of his arms, causing herself to fall to the ground again and hurting her ankle even more.

"Oh! Are you alright?" The guy asked again.

It took her a while, but she managed to nod her head in answer. _It was nothing. Don't panic. Don't panic._ She took a deep breath before apologising. "Gomen. I guess I was er, a little wobbly there," she said, trying to make herself sound convincing.

The guy nodded his head. "Yeah. It's ok. Anyway, are you going somewhere? Because if you are, I think you need help, what with your ankle and all."

"Well, I guess I do need help," said Hanayuki, while massaging her ankle. "But I don't want to trouble you, since you are in a hurry."

"Don't worry about it. It was partly my fault that you got hurt in the first place. I'll help you get to where you are going before I go off. Where are you going anyway?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, actually, I think both of us are headed to the same place. That is, if you are going to the basketball gym," Hanayuki answered.

"Oh, so you are going to the gym too? Let me guess, I don't think you are from Ryonan. Are you here to support the Shohoku basketball team?" he asked again.

"Um, yeah. I am," Hanayuki hesitated a little before answering.

"That's cool. Anyway, let me help you get up first," he said as he stepped forward. Putting one hand around her waist and the other on her arm, he helped Hanayuki to stand. "Ok. Now let's take one step at a time, slowly."

They had barely gone one step further when Hanayuki cried out in pain. Seeing her condition, he said, "You know, I don't think you'll be able to walk just yet. How about I carry you to the gym? That way, you don't have to walk, and we'll get there faster. I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but the game is about to start, and I don't want to miss it."

Hanayuki looked at him for a while, before slowly nodding her head. "Ok. I understand. I don't want to miss the game too." And so, he lifted her in his arms easily, and walked quickly towards the gym. _Stay calm. Stay calm. He's just being helpful. Nothing's going to happen. We're going to the gym, that's where he's heading. Calm down._

_

* * *

_

_Phew! For a moment there, I thought she was going to slap me. Thank the stars that she agreed. Gosh, she smells nice. I wonder which hair shampoo she uses? Maybe I should get it too, so that we can smell alike. Gee, now I really hope that the gym is situated further away. I definitely wouldn't mind carrying her around like this for the rest of my life._

_

* * *

_

_Where is she?_

That was the question that was running through Akagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa's minds, as they looked at the clock on the wall. _I hope nothing's happened to her._ They were about to leave the gym to wait for her outside (yes, all three of them, although they didn't realise that they had the same intentions) when the door to the gym slid open to reveal a boy with a girl in his arms.

"Sendoh-san!" Aida Hikoichi of Ryonan rushed forward to meet his sempai. "What happened? And who is this girl?" he asked.

"Hana-chan!" Sakuragi rushed forward to meet his sister. "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked as he took her from Sendoh's arms. Akagi had also rushed forward, but Rukawa stayed rooted to where he was standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle, that's all. I bumped into Sendoh-san, and he offered to carry me here since I couldn't walk," Hanayuki explained.

"Out of the way, Sakuragi," Ayako ordered as she moved in to tend to Hanayuki's sprained ankle. "Hmm... well, I guess it's going to be fine, as long as you don't move it so much and give it some rest. For the time being however, you may have some difficulties in walking."

"How long will it take to heal, Ayako-san?" Sakuragi asked anxiously.

"Not too long. It depends, actually," Ayako answered as she began to wrap a bandage around Hanayuki's ankle.

Sakuragi started bombarding Ayako with questions, while Rukawa just stood aside and watched. _Why did you let him carry you? Was it really that bad? I mean, you could have walked while he supported you. You didn't have to let him carry you all the way here. _Too busy with his thoughts, he didn't notice Sendoh approaching them.

"Ah, are you feeling better now?" he asked Hanayuki, who was, by the way, seated on the bench with Sakuragi beside her. She looked up at him and smiled. _My, what a lovely smile. And those eyes... they are so mesmerising._

"I'm feeling much better now, Sendoh-san. Thank you for asking. And thank you for carrying me here too," she answered.

"Please, don't thank me. As I've said earlier, it was mostly my fault that you sprained your ankle. If I had loo-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Sakuragi.

"Nani?" he shouted and jumped up from the bench. He pulled Sendoh towards him by the jersey. "You were the one who hurt her? How dare you hurt the Tensai's sister! You are so gonna get it! I'm going to make sure that you won't be able to wal-"

BAM!

One moment he was threatening to beat up Sendoh, the next he was crouching on the floor holding his head, which was sporting a huge lump.

"Gomen, Sendoh. Don't mind that baka," Akagi apologised to Sendoh.

Sendoh just laughed and said, "It's ok. I am responsible for her injury after all."

"Eh, did you just call him Sendoh, Gori?" Sakuragi had stood up again at the mention of Sendoh's name (that guy can be so dense sometimes. I mean, Hanayuki had mentioned his name before that a couple of times. But I guess he was too worried about Hanayuki's ankle to pay attention to what she was saying). He looked at the guy he had been threatening a while ago. "So you are Sendoh. Well, mark my words, Sendoh. I, Sakuragi Hanamichi the Tensai, am going to beat you. So beware."

This time, Sendoh didn't laugh. He just smiled, and extending his hand, he replied, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Hearing what her brother had just said, Hanayuki smiled too. _You can do it, oniichan. _A minute later, the game between Shohoku and Ryonan began. It was a heated game, although at the beginning Shohoku was trailing behind Ryonan by a margin of more than 10 points. But Shohoku had fought back to end the first half with a score of 42-50.

The second half started with Rukawa getting the first points. Almost immediately, Taoka-sensei called for a time out and started berating his team for not maintaining a 30-points lead. Sendoh however, told him that Shohoku wasn't a weak team, and therefore should not be underestimated. At the same time, he was looking towards Hanayuki. Suddenly, his team went into an uproar, and Sendoh turned to look at what was causing the commotion.

What he saw made him laugh. Standing behind them was a bandanna-clad, megaphone-bearing Sakuragi, who was obviously spying on them. Naturally, an argument quickly ensued between him and the Ryonan team, especially Koshino Hiroaki, who accused Sakuragi of not taking the game seriously. Poor Hikoichi who tried to intervene was flung to the far corner of the gym by Sakuragi.

"Oniichan!" Hanayuki called out to her brother, but was not heard by Sakuragi. Sendoh continued laughing, seeing the very heated but amusing exchange between his team-mates and the redhead. He caught Sakuragi's attention, who was about to focus his ire on him, but was stopped by Akagi who punched him on the head and apologised to Taoka-sensei.

As the game resumed, Sakuragi was tied to the chair to control him, with Ayako spraying him with cold water to cool him down. He pleaded with Hanayuki to let him play, but to no avail. He started wailing that she should not have treated him like that since he was her brother, to which she replied, "Oniichan, I told you to behave yourself, but you wouldn't listen. And please stop telling me that you are my brother, because I know it very well myself. You don't have to remind me every now and then." Leaning closer towards him, she whispered, "And don't forget what I told you on the phone."

That shut him up, but only for a while, no thanks to Sendoh, who smiled at the angry Sakuragi and then waved a finger at him, daring him to join the game. Miraculously, Sakuragi broke free from the ropes tying him and marched onto the court, only to be roared at by Akagi to sit down. He wouldn't have listened, if it wasn't for Hanayuki who had stood up despite her sprained ankle and was looking at him coldly.

As the game progressed, Uozumi was fouled due to pushing and the Ryonan centre ended up quarrelling with the referee. Kogure immediately thanked the referee, but was rewarded by a scowl from Uozumi. Yasuda had the ball, but was unable to pass to Rukawa who was guarded by Sendoh.

Suddenly, Hanayuki spoke. "Oniichan, please warm yourself up."

Sakuragi looked at her, question marks hovering above his head. "Eh?"

Hanayuki and Ayako sweatdropped. Then, Ayako told him that he will be allowed to enter the game and therefore has to warm himself up. Elated, Sakuragi started performing his lightning-fast ball handling exercise, stunning everyone in the gym.

Seeing his exuberance, Hanayuki laughed, and so did Ayako, but she was quickly annoyed when he wouldn't stop. She shouted at him to stop, and he collapsed to the floor, clearly exhausted from the 'warm-up'.

With 10 minutes left in the game, Ryonan was still leading by 7 points. Soon, following a collision, Akagi was hit by Uozumi in the right eye, which started to bleed. Before leaving the gym for the clinic, he asked Sakuragi to take his place.

With 9 minutes to go, Sakuragi entered the game, walking onto the court like a robot, stiff from nervousness. When Kogure passed to him, he walked with the ball, stepping 3 times, which, by the way, was travelling. Everybody fell down in shock.

Seeing how stiff and nervous her brother was, Hanayuki couldn't help but laugh again. Both Rukawa and Sendoh turned to look at her. _Such a nice laugh._

The game continued, with Sakuragi guarding Uozumi. Despite his state, when Uozumi faked a shot, Sakuragi jumped up to stop him... and landed on top of Uozumi, who ended up with a bleeding head wound. The Ryonan team started to blame Sakuragi, accusing him of doing it in purpose, but Sakuragi was too deep in shock to understand what was happening around him. That is, until he felt a hard kick on his back.

Finally jolted to his senses, it didn't take him long to realise that it was Rukawa who had kicked him, and soon, both of them were exchanging blows and kicks right there and then on the court. It was only when Taoka-sensei suggested to Kogure that Shohoku forfeit the game did they stop, with Sakuragi turning his attention to the coach and started pounding him instead.

For the remaining 8 minutes of the game, Hanayuki was very impressed and proud of her brother's performance. But, she wasn't the only one, as Sendoh was also impressed with Sakuragi. In the course of those 8 minutes, he had shown tenacity when he charged after a runaway ball, crashing into Taoka-sensei in the process.

Besides that, he had shown off his infamous 'hun-hun' defense tactic while trying to stop Uozumi from scoring. And, he had also managed to baffle Taoka-sensei, who remarked that Sakuragi was unpredictable, when he didn't pass to Rukawa as expected but to Kogure, not once, but twice. Although the reason was quite simple (of course Sakuragi wouldn't pass to Rukawa, since they're enemies and all), Taoka-sensei was confused by Sakuragi's actions.

At one point of the game, Rukawa had the cramps on his leg and fell to the floor. This time, it was Sakuragi's turn to kick Rukawa back to life, much to the disappointment of the Ryonan team. Silently, Hanayuki was thankful that Rukawa was alright. For a while there, she had been worried that Rukawa had hurt his leg, and thus wouldn't be able to continue playing. There _was_ another reason why she had been worried, but she refused to acknowledge it and pushed it aside.

The score was 76-70. Rukawa was subbed off to be replaced by Akagi, who had returned from the clinic. He reluctantly agreed, but as he sat down on the bench beside Hanayuki, she told him that he would be entering the game again when there was 2 minutes left. Satisfied, he watched as Sakuragi and the rest of the team played on.

There was a moment when Akagi yelled at Sakuragi when he got his rebounding techniques wrong. Quickly remembering their lesson the night before, Sakuragi finally got them right and successfully got the rebounds after that, defeating Uozumi. When 2 minutes were left in the game, Rukawa stood up and asked Hanayuki to let him enter the game. Member change was called, and before the game resumed, she called both Sakuragi and Rukawa to approach her.

"Oniichan, Rukawa-kun. Do you want to win this game?" she asked them, while holding on to Sakuragi for support as she was standing up. Sakuragi started nodding his head vigorously, while Rukawa merely nodded a little. She smiled. "Then, this is what I want you to do. And unless you want to lose this game, you will follow my instructions accordingly."

As she told them her plans, Taoka-sensei watched them from the other side of the court. He was curious as to what Sakuragi and Rukawa were doing talking to that 'girl from Shohoku' as he called her, since he didn't know who she was. He became even more curious when he saw that Sakuragi and Rukawa were protesting to something that she had said and exchanging glares.

After a while, Sakuragi walked back onto the court, but Rukawa stayed back, as Hanayuki had something else to say to him. Holding on to him this time since her brother was gone, she lowered her voice and said, "Rukawa-kun, while you are guarding Sendoh-san with oniichan, could you give him some instructions on the proper ways of guarding?" Seeing the look on Rukawa, she quickly added, "I know you think that he wouldn't listen to you, but I think he will, although he would rather die than admit it. Can you do this as a favour, Rukawa-kun?"

Looking at her, he couldn't find it in his heart to refuse her, what with her eyes looking back at him like that (actually, it wasn't puppy-eyes. I mean, her eyes have always been like that). He nodded. Smiling again, she thanked him. And he entered the court.

When the game resumed, and the ball was in Sendoh's possession, he was surprised to see that Rukawa and Sakuragi were double-teaming on him. But he gladly welcomed the challenge. Taoka-sensei noticed that Sendoh was looking very happy. He too, was surprised when he saw Sakuragi and Rukawa double-teaming on Sendoh. He began to wonder about the identity of the 'girl from Shohoku', but he was quick to dismiss the possibility of her being the new coach of Shohoku, although he knew that Anzai-sensei would not be around for the whole year.

Hanayuki watched as Sakuragi and Rukawa followed her instructions and guarded Sendoh together. She noticed that Sendoh was smiling. _This guy, he's good, not to mention a threat to whichever team which is up against Ryonan. Even Kainan._ Besides her brother, she was also impressed with Sendoh. _Interesting._

1 minute left. Shohoku was still behind by 4 points. Sakuragi's gundan, who was there to watch the game, began to despair as they thought that it was a no win for Shohoku. However, Haruko, who was also there, thought that there was still chance for Shohoku.

Just then, Sendoh broke through his 2 guards and attempted to shoot. As Akagi and Rukawa jumped up to block him, Sakuragi suddenly appeared from behind and slapped the ball away, stunning everyone in the gym. However, when he caught hold of the ball, he almost lost it when Sendoh tried to tap it out of his hands. Guarding Sakuragi tightly, Sendoh didn't give him a chance to pass the ball to anyone.

Desperate, Sakuragi passed the ball quickly when he heard someone yelling to him to pass the ball, only to realise that it was Rukawa. After getting the ball, Rukawa shot and scored a three-pointer, making the score now 85-84. Sakuragi was mortified that he had passed to his enemy, even more so when the gundan infuriatingly cheered, "Nice assist, Hanamichi!"

Ayako shouted that there were 40 seconds left. The two teams started playing as if their lives depended on the game. With only 15 seconds left, Rukawa made a break for their goal and Akagi made a strong pass to him. But Sendoh was right on his tail and slapped the ball out of Rukawa's hand. Rukawa, however, managed to get it back. He saw someone approaching and, relieved to see the red uniform of his team, he passed the ball, only to be shocked to see it caught by a grinning Sakuragi, who said, "Nice assist!"

Akagi and the rest of the team, with Ryonan hot on their heels, started running after the redhead, with Akagi warning Sakuragi not to do anything stupid. As Sakuragi jumped, he heard Haruko calling his name. Both remembered the shooting lessons that they had in the public basketball court.

Filled to the brim with confidence, Sakuragi did a perfect lay-up, making Shohoku lead for the very first time in the game. Everyone stared in disbelief by what our hero had accomplished, and cheers erupted from the Shohoku team. Sakuragi, as expected, started bragging up a storm.

Happy as she was, Hanayuki suddenly realised something and stood up quickly, not even bothered by the pain in her ankle. She shouted, "No!" but nobody really heard her, for they were too busy praising the redhead.

However, Rukawa did, and understanding immediately what was going on, he frantically yelled, "It's not over yet!" just as the ball zipped past Akagi. He raced after Sendoh, but was quickly eluded. Reaching Shohoku's basket, he was faced with Akagi and Rukawa. Undeterred, he snuck the ball under their arms in a double pump and scored, destroying Shohoku's lead.

Sakuragi watched in shock as the whistle blew, signalling the end of the game. He did not move when the rest of the team went to line up, but kept on shouting "Pass!" again and again. Hanayuki sadly watched her brother, as Akagi and Kogure tried to console him. Still refusing to accept the fact that they had lost, he yelled "Pass!" again, shocking the Ryonan team before tripping and falling down onto the floor. Everybody looked at his shoes, which were literally worn out from the heat of the game. Frustrated, he butted his head on the floor, once again shocking the Ryonan team.

The game was over, and Shohoku had lost by a mere margin of 1 point with the score 87-86. As they gathered outside the gym, Hanayuki let Akagi do the thanking while she stayed with her brother, with Rukawa standing not too far away. She could walk a little now, since her ankle was bandaged and with the help of Sakuragi. She heard Taoka-sensei commend Akagi for Shohoku's performance, and also asked about Shohoku's new coach.

Remembering that Hanayuki had forbidden them to tell anyone outside the team that she was the new coach, Akagi told him that they still hadn't found one yet, hoping that Taoka-sensei would drop the matter. He did, and, looking towards Sakuragi, he was about to say something else, but then thought against it and said no more.

Looking at him, Hanayuki could guess what he had wanted to say, and smiled to herself. _Yes, Taoka-sensei. Oniichan would make an excellent player with a lot of practice._

Meanwhile, Sendoh approached them and extended his hand to Rukawa, who brusquely slapped it away. Turning to Sakuragi, he again extended his hand, while saying, "If you want to beat me, you will have to practise to death." Unlike Rukawa, Sakuragi took it and squeezed it so hard that Sendoh thought his hand was going to break.

Finally, he turned to Hanayuki, smiling his charming smile, and said, "And I don't believe you've told me your name. It's not really fair you know, since you already knew who I was from the very beginning. How did you know who I was anyway?"

Surprised as she was, Hanayuki smiled back and answered, "Who wouldn't know who you are, Sendoh-san. You've made quite a name for yourself since your debut last year. And of course, with that hair-do of yours, nobody could've mistaken you for somebody else."

Sendoh laughed when he heard the remark, and Hanayuki continued, "By the way, my name is Tsukino Hanayuki."

"Ah, Hanayuki-san. It was nice knowing you. It was nice bumping into you too, though I am deeply sorry that you were hurt in the process," he continued to flirt with Hanayuki. Rukawa scowled, while Sakuragi stepped in front of Hanayuki, shielding her from Sendoh.

Looking at Sendoh through narrowed eyes, he asked, "Are you hitting on my sister?"

Hearing the question, Sendoh laughed again while Hanayuki gave her brother a little push. Just then, Sakuragi's gundan walked past and said something, making fun of Sakuragi. It didn't take them long to provoke him and soon, he was chasing after them, disappearing around the corner, with Hanayuki totally forgotten.

Seeing that she had no one to support her while she stood, Sendoh took a step forward to help her, but Rukawa beat him to it. With one hand holding on to Rukawa's arm, Hanayuki raised the other hand to wave goodbye to Sendoh and left, with the rest of the Shohoku team following behind her and Rukawa. Watching her leave, Sendoh suddenly felt a sense of lost in him.

_Tsukino Hanayuki..._

_

* * *

_

Author's notes: Chapter 5 done! Yeah! Thank you for your reviews. I will work harder to write better. Thank you, minna. Ja!


	6. Hisashiniichan & Hanachan

**Chapter 6: Hisashi-niichan & Hana-chan **

"Are you ready, Miyagi-sempai?" Hanayuki asked the guy in front of her.

"You are going down, Hanayuki-san," came the reply.

Hanayuki smiled. _Not this time, I won't._

She dribbled the ball, eyes fixed on Miyagi Ryota, the second-year point guard of Shohoku's basketball team. Like his team-mates before him, he had been challenged to a one-on-one by Hanayuki, for she could clearly see the doubt on his face when he had been told that she was taking over Anzai-sensei's place as Shohoku's basketball coach. He had readily accepted the challenge, confident that he would beat her. Now, the game was about to start.

Hanayuki glanced to her left, distracting Miyagi and drove to her right immediately, charging towards the hoop. Being the lightning-quick point guard he was, he was behind her in no time at all. As she was about to make a jump shot, he appeared behind her, hands raised, ready to swat the ball from her hands, when she swung her hands in mid-air and threw the ball lay-up style towards the basket. Because the basket was too far away for a lay-up, she pushed the ball a little harder than usual. It bounced on the rim before going through the hoop.

Gasps could be heard from every corner of the gym. Hanayuki clenched her fists in victory and smiled. She turned around to face a shell-shocked Miyagi, who quickly composed himself and went to retrieve the ball. It was his turn to attack. Hanayuki prepared herself for his quick attack, and quick it was, when he suddenly charged forcefully against Hanayuki, and succeeded in eluding her.

He ran towards the basket, dribbling the ball skilfully and prepared to shoot. Hanayuki had already jumped up in front of him to block his shot, when she realised that it was a fake. He was about to do a lay-up shot when the ball was tapped away from his hands. Looking behind him, he saw Hanayuki standing there, panting slightly, but smiling nevertheless.

"Destroy him, Hana-chan!" Sakuragi shouted from the sidelines. He was hoping that his sister would be able to defeat the 'shortie', as he called him because of what had happened earlier that day.

He was walking towards the gym when he bumped into Ayako, who was also on her way there. Walking together, they had come across a bunch of people, with Miyagi as one of them. Seeing his beloved Aya-chan (that's what Miyagi calls Ayako) with Sakuragi, he thought that Sakuragi and Ayako were together and had launched himself at the unsuspecting Sakuragi. Sakuragi of course had fought back, and ever since that incident, they had not been getting along well with each other.

Hanayuki heard her brother and flashed him a smile with a thumbs-up sign. Then, she turned to face Miyagi again, with the smile plastered on her face. Rukawa, Akagi and Kogure recognised that smile. She had been smiling at them the exact same way when _they_ had been challenged. To put it simply, if Sakuragi has his Tensai laugh, then Hanayuki has her 'confidence' smile.

_Like brother, like sister. And they aren't even related in truth, _they thought.

The game went on, and ended with a score of 20-18, in favour of Hanayuki. Miyagi was naturally shocked that he had lost to a girl, while the others were awed and impressed by their new coach. Sakuragi wasted no time in taunting Miyagi about the loss and laughing his Tensai laugh, causing yet another fight to erupt between the two people.

While Miyagi still had some energy left in him, Hanayuki, however, was rather exhausted. She trudged slowly to the sidelines, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the gym wall. Rukawa looked at her with concern, as he knew that she still had heart problems despite undergoing a heart transplant years ago when she was still a kid.

He left where he was standing and walked towards the benches at the sidelines. After making sure that no one was looking (they were either busy trying to stop the fight between Sakuragi and Miyagi or busy watching the fight), he took her bag, and, walking past her, he dropped the bag at her feet.

Surprised, Hanayuki looked up to see Rukawa already walking towards the other side of the court. Understanding what he was doing, she felt the corners of her mouth curving to form a small smile. She opened her bag and discreetly took out two tablets before putting them into her mouth quickly and gulping them down with water. Then, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, the small smile still playing on her lips. _Arigatou, Rukawa-kun._

Shohoku's basketball gym, the next day...

It was a miracle. It was incredible. Most importantly, it was unbelievable.

Those were the phrases that were playing in each and every Shohoku basketball player's mind when they saw Sakuragi and Miyagi entering the gym together, arms around each other (shoulders, I mean). They couldn't believe that the two troublemakers had actually become friends, when it was only, like what, the day before, when they had been fighting non-stop with each other.

Nevertheless, the sudden change was welcomed with open arms by all the members, especially Kogure. He watched as Miyagi and Sakuragi practise together on the court, with the former teaching the latter how to do a fake play. Akagi was having extra Physics class that day, so he would be coming to practice later than usual, leaving Kogure in charge during his absence. Remarking to no one in particular, he said, "I'm so glad those two managed to get along with each other. It will do the team a lot of good, no doubt about that."

"That's my oniichan. Ever so unpredictable. Not a very good thing actually, but when it comes to basketball, that trait of his will be his ultimate advantage."

Kogure looked at the girl standing beside him. "Yes, Yuki-chan. He is very unpredictable, isn't he? And a very fast learner too. In such a short time, he had progressed so much."

"Why do you think he calls himself the Tensai?" Hanayuki jokingly replied (not that she didn't think that her brother was a genius of course). Both of them laughed at the remark.

Their laughter was cut short when they heard a loud 'bang'. Everyone looked to where the sound had come from. What they saw made their eyes widen with surprise, and fear. Especially Miyagi's.

"Mitsui..."

* * *

"Akagi, can you please come up to the board and answer this question."

"Hai, sensei." Akagi went to the front and picked up a chalk. As he wrote the answer on the board, the chalk broke. Akagi frowned for a moment, before picking up another chalk. It wasn't long before the chalk broke again.

"Akagi, what do you think you are doing?" the sensei demanded.

"Gomen, sensei," Akagi mumbled, picking up another chalk. Finally, he finished writing down the answer on the board and walked back to his seat.

As the sensei continued the lesson, Akagi was deep in his own thoughts.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so restless? _

* * *

"Rukawa-kun!"

Hanayuki watched in horror as the mop came into contact with Rukawa's head. It started bleeding profusely. _No, this cannot be happening. Please, make them stop, _she thought as she watched the same guy who had hit Rukawa on his head punch him in the stomach a few times.

Rukawa doubled over in pain for a while, before straightening up and touching his head. Seeing blood on his hands, he looked at the guy standing in front of him. Suddenly, he kicked the guy hard in the stomach before sending another few punches.

As the guy went sprawling onto the floor, the long-haired guy Miyagi called Mitsui walked up to Rukawa and laughed, saying that since Rukawa had fought back, the team would be disqualified from entering the Inter High Preliminaries and disbanded, only to be punched in the face by Rukawa. Another guy tried to help Mitsui, but Rukawa almost broke his arm until Ayako laid her hand on his and asked him to stop, saying that they would be in trouble if he didn't. He finally let go, but the guy vented his anger on Ayako by slapping her across the face.

Seeing his beloved Aya-chan hurt, Miyagi practically leaped up and attacked the guy, raining him with kicks and punches. Rukawa started fighting fiercely against the others as well, and didn't notice the other leader of the gang, Tetsuo coming from behind. Hanayuki saw this and screamed to Rukawa to look out, but it was too late. Rukawa was grabbed by the neck, dragged and slammed down hard onto the floor, knocking him unconscious. Then, the big bruiser went on to kick Kakuta and attack Shiozaki.

Tears started stinging Hanayuki's eyes. Without a second thought, she ran towards Rukawa and knelt down beside him, gently lifting his head and laying it on her lap. "Rukawa-kun... Rukawa-kun... can you hear me? Rukawa-kun..."

"Ah... what have we here? Such a pretty little girl," said Tetsuo.

"Yes. It's such a waste of time for you to stay here, since the team will be disbanded anyway," Mitsui added. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed Hanayuki and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away, but he was too strong for her. Hanayuki could feel the familiar sense of panic rising in her, but she put up a brave front, and looked up at him.

_He... he looks strangely familiar. Like I've seen him somewhere before..._

Mitsui looked down at the girl he was holding, and felt his breath taken away at the sight of her violet eyes. _Strange, I think I've seen them somewhere before..._

Meanwhile, Kogure tried to stay calm and asked everyone to close all the doors and pull all the curtains close. He couldn't stop the fight, but he could at least try to avoid from letting anybody see them.

"Teme. Let go of my sister, you sissy punk!" Sakuragi shouted at Mitsui and started advancing menacingly in his direction, but was stopped in his tracks by Tetsuo. "Get out of my way, you bastard," he growled.

Tetsuo looked at him with a bored expression on his face and said, "Make me."

"Why you..." Sakuragi was about to attack the guy when he heard Hanayuki calling out to him.

"Oniichan, no. Don't start fighting. I... I'm fine. Just let me handle this, ok?" Hanayuki said to her brother.

"Hana-chan..." Sakuragi tried to protest, but couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

_Hana-chan? Now where have I heard this name before?_ Mitsui looked down at Hanayuki again. _She really looks familiar, like I've seen her before, but where? And when?_

Turning back to face Mitsui, Hanayuki saw him looking at her. _Don't panic. He cannot do anything here. You're safe. _Gathering all her courage, she spoke, "Mitsui-san. I don't know what your problem is. But I demand that you take all your friends with you and leave at once."

Despite being mesmerised by her eyes, Mitsui couldn't help but start laughing at her 'demand'. "My dear girl, I'm afraid that cannot be done. Haven't you heard me clearly enough just now? I said that I will destroy the team, and until I have achieved that goal, I will not leave." He tightened his hold on her and continued, "How about you join me for a ride later when I am done? I can assure you that you will have much more fun than watching basketball practices." Hearing this, Hanayuki struggled to get out of his hold, but to no avail.

"Let go of her."

At the sound of Rukawa's voice, Hanayuki turned to look at him. "Rukawa-kun!" She struggled harder, but still couldn't get away from Mitsui. "Let go of me!"

"Now, now... my dear. This is not very nice. When lover boy here was still knocked out, you hadn't been struggling as much as you are now. Anxious to get back to him aren't you?" Mitsui sneered. "Perhaps I should knock him out again so that you wouldn't struggle so much."

Hanayuki froze at his words. Seeing that she had stopped struggling almost immediately, Mitsui felt a tinge of jealousy in him, but shrugging it off as his imagination, he laughed. "Ryo," he called out to the guy whom Rukawa had been fighting with earlier (the one who whacked the mop against Rukawa's head). "Care to knock him out for me again?"

"No! No, please, don't! He's already badly injured. If you hit him again, he might not be able to take it! You might ruin his life!" Hanayuki pleaded, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Ask me if I care." With that, he signalled to Ryo to go forward. Two others followed to help Ryo subdue Rukawa. Overcome, Rukawa was forced to go down on his knees with his hands behind him. Having lost a lot of blood, he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness, and therefore could not fight back. Ryo picked up the broken mop from the floor and raised it high above Rukawa's head, ready to bring it down hard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just as the mop was being brought down, Hanayuki screamed, and mustering all the strength that she could gather, she stepped down hard on Mitsui's foot and pushed him away. A few seconds before the mop came in contact with Rukawa's head, she ran towards them and threw herself at Rukawa, covering him. And the mop, instead of Rukawa, hit Hanayuki at the back of her head.

There was silence, as everyone watched in utter shock at the scene before them. Even the thugs who were holding on to Rukawa had let go out of shock. And Rukawa, free from their grasps, caught Hanayuki in his arms before she crumpled to the floor.

"HANA-CHAN!" Finally losing his temper and self-control, especially after seeing what had happened to his sister, Sakuragi lashed out at Tetsuo, unleashing his pent-up anger.

As they started fighting, both Ayako and Kogure rushed to Hanayuki's side. Seeing the amount of blood oozing out of her wound, they started panicking. "Oh my god! She's bleeding so badly. What do we do, Kogure-sempai?" Ayako frantically asked Kogure.

Kogure was on the verge of a panic attack again. But he forced himself to think clearly. "We need to try to stop the bleeding first. Then we'll figure out a way to call an ambulance. We can't go out now, there's a teacher out there. However, if the bleeding doesn't stop, then we'll just have to risk everything and get an ambulance."

They heard the others gasp, and turned just in time to see Sakuragi's head being grabbed by Tetsuo and brutally slammed against the door. Much to their surprise, and a little relief, Sakuragi merely scratched his wound and said that he was being bothered by a pesky mosquito. Gazing strongly at Tetsuo, he declared his wounds meant nothing to him. As he got up, he was immediately surrounded by the entire gang. Snorting in disgust, he called them cowards. Before they could attack him, however, Sakuragi's gundan arrived just in time to help him, swinging down from the rafters.

After a quick but rather hilarious introduction (Mitsui asked Hotta (one of his friends in the gang) who they were and he answered that they're the bad boys from Wako Junior High, the Sakuragi Gundan (consisting of Mito Youhei, Takamiya Nozomi, Noma Chuichiro, Ookusu Yuji, and of course, Sakuragi Hanamichi). Introduced Sakuragi and Youhei, but called the others extras, infuriating them with that remark. Of course, they got even angrier when Sakuragi and Youhei called them the 'Three Stooges'), Sakuragi's gundan easily dispatched Mitsui's gang, leaving Sakuragi to deal with Tetsuo while Youhei faced off with Mitsui. While Sakuragi was being beaten up by Tetsuo, Mitsui was given a brutal beating by Youhei, who then demanded that he left the basketball club alone and never return to the gym again, but, for some strange reason, Mitsui stubbornly refused.

As for Sakuragi, he finally drew blood from Tetsuo after letting out a powerful punch and sending Tetsuo flying to the same door he was slammed upon a while ago. Sakuragi was not done with him yet of course. He started counting down the number of punches Tetsuo should be receiving for hurting his team-mates, and proceeded to beat him up for Yasuda, Kakuta, Shiozaki and Miyagi. For Rukawa, however, he only gave Tetsuo a small tap on the face, drawing sweatdrops from everyone in the gym.

Rukawa didn't care that Sakuragi didn't beat Tetsuo up for him. All he cared about was the precious bundle he was holding in his arms, determined not to let go no matter what.

"Rukawa, you are bleeding badly too. Let go of Yuki-chan and let Kogure-sempai help cease the blood flow from your wound," said Ayako, seeing that he was still bleeding, although he was still conscious. When she didn't get any response from him, she asked, "Rukawa, did you hear what I've just said?"

He had heard her alright, but had chosen to ignore her, because he didn't want to let go of Hanayuki. He was afraid of what might happen if he let her go. _If I had held on to her earlier before, she wouldn't have been caught by that bastard, and he wouldn't have used me to threaten her, and she wouldn't have tried to save me and hurt herself._ He held Hanayuki closer to his chest.

Noticing this, Ayako felt slightly annoyed, but she restrained herself and calmly said, "Rukawa, this is no time to be stubborn. Even if you hold on to her for the rest of your life, she wouldn't heal by herself. She needs help, and you are in the way." Again she got no response from her junior.

Anyway, back to the fight between Sakuragi's gundan and Mitsui's gang. Mitsui's gang was suddenly afraid, more so Hotta, who now realised that they were no match for Sakuragi and Youhei. Youhei demanded again that Mitsui and the others leave, and Hotta begged his friend as well to make a retreat, but Mitsui slapped Youhei on the face, making Youhei truly angry. Mitsui cried that he will destroy them all, prompting Youhei to beat him up even more.

Unable to take it anymore, Kogure walked up to them, laid a hand on Youhei's shoulder and told him to stop. Kogure approached Mitsui, only to be slapped by Mitsui, throwing his glasses onto the floor. Solemnly, Kogure looked at Mitsui straight in the eyes and, after telling him to grow up, picked up his fallen glasses. Everyone looked curiously at the two seniors.

Meanwhile, Hanayuki was slowly regaining consciousness. She was still bleeding, but it was somewhat lesser than before as Ayako had tried to do the best she can to stop it. She opened her eyes, and saw Rukawa looking down at her, his dark blue eyes clearly showing his relief at her consciousness.

"Rukawa-kun?" she croaked. Her throat felt dry, and she could also feel the wetness at the back of her head. Rukawa gently stroke her face with the back of his hand (his palms were stained with blood), and she snuggled closer to him, taking in the warmth of his body. Even so, her eyes were scanning the gym and its contents, and stopped when she caught sight of Kogure and Mitsui facing each other.

The door to the gym opened, and in came Akagi, who had finished his extra Physics class. His towering form totally blocked the whole doorway, and therefore did not enable the teachers outside the gym to see what was happening inside. Before the teachers could barge into the gym after him, Akagi swiftly shut the door in their faces, saying that the team was undergoing intensive secret training to prepare them for the heat and he couldn't allow them to enter.

Seeing his captain, Miyagi was about to explain to Akagi that it's all his fault, but Akagi ignored him and continued walking. Turning briefly to the others, Akagi ordered them to take off their shoes, which they quickly complied to. Then, he caught sight of Rukawa's bloodied face, and he looked down to see what was in his arms.

"Yuki-chan!" Akagi dropped to his knees, and saw immediately that she was suffering from a blow to the back of her head. The cloth Ayako had been using to stop the bleeding was completely soaked in blood. Realising that she was losing a lot of blood, Akagi was about to order someone to go call an ambulance, when he felt a hand tugging at his arm. It was Hanayuki.

"No, sempai. The... the teachers are still outside. We cannot let them... see us... like... this..." As she spoke, her breathing got slower and slower. But she didn't let go of Akagi's arm.

"But I cannot leave you like this!" said Akagi, his face contorted with worry and anger. Hanayuki shook her head.

"No. It... it will be... the end... of the team..."

Akagi froze. Then, he gently pulled his arm away from Hanayuki, before standing up and turning to look at Mitsui. All stared in surprise as Mitsui muttered Akagi's name. Akagi walked up to him, and everyone held their breath when Akagi stopped in front of Mitsui. Suddenly, Akagi slapped Mitsui three times. And, to everyone's shock, Kogure painfully revealed that Mitsui was once a member of the Shohoku basketball team.

At this revelation, a sudden thought came into Hanayuki's mind. _It...it's him. The boy otousan had told me about._ As Kogure proceeded to narrate the story of Mitsui, she found herself piecing up the little bits of information together. And slowly, realisation began to dawn upon her. _It cannot be. It was... it was him all along._

She heard Mitsui shouting at Kogure to stop. And then, bangs could be heard on the door, as the teachers outside the gym continued demanding that they be let inside. She could feel herself slowly slipping away into unconsciousness, but she forced herself to stay awake. She took a deep breath.

* * *

Mitsui looked at Kogure in surprise. The usually calm and mild boy was now facing him, his face red with anger, his body shaking, and his hands grabbing his shirt by the collar. The gym was silent for a while, and then, a voice broke through the silence. Though soft, it could be heard clearly by everyone present.

"If otousan knew about this, he would be so disappointed, Hisashi-niichan."

Upon hearing his name, Mitsui turned his head slowly towards the owner of the voice. "What did you say?"

Hanayuki was starting to feel exhausted, but she carried on. "I could still remember that day... when otousan had come back from school, and excitedly told me that he had found someone who could help him realise his dream. In fact, there were two of them. One, by the name of Akagi Takenori. And... and the other... Mitsui Hisashi."

Sensing another story coming up, everybody paid their attention to her. Kogure let go of Mitsui's shirt. Mitsui whispered, "What?"

"Ever since then, I... I have always wanted to meet them. And I did. I saw Akagi-sempai for the first time from the stands during their first game of the Inter High Preliminaries. But... but I didn't get to see Mitsui-sempai. Little did I know that... that I have already met him... many times... at the public basketball court near my house."

_Public basketball court? _

"I should have known that they were the same person. But... but then again, who would have thought that... that the Hisashi-niichan I knew, the boy who had taught me never to give up, was also Mitsui Hisashi, the... the boy who had given up basketball so easily..."

"How...? Who... who are you?" Mitsui asked, confusion written all over his face. He was now confident that they knew each other, but he still couldn't remember who she was.

"Haven't you already guessed, Hisashi-niichan? The... the basketball court near the playground. The basketball lessons..."

And then, realisation hit him in the face. His mind began to clear as past events started coming back to him. _I do know her. She's... she's... _

"Hana-chan?"


	7. Tell me why

**Chapter 7: Tell me why **

It was a lovely evening, and Mitsui Hisashi was walking towards the public basketball court near his house. He held his favourite basketball in his hands, dribbling it on the floor once in a while, while whistling a happy tune. He was definitely one happy guy. That afternoon, he had just been chosen as the new captain of his school's basketball team. It wasn't unexpected, but he was happy all the same. _I will lead them to win the Junior High Championships this year. _

As he neared the basketball court, he saw a girl standing on the court. He stopped, and watched as she threw the ball towards the hoop. It went right in without even touching the rim. Mitsui was amazed. _That girl, she's looks barely 13, and yet her shot was so beautiful. _

He continued watching as she took a few steps backwards and stopped before the three-pointer line. She jumped and shot at the basket again, but this time the ball bounced off the rim. She retrieved the ball and attempted another shot. Again, the ball bounced off the rim. After a number of attempts, she gave up and sat on the ground.

Mitsui, being the kind-hearted and all-around good guy he was, decided to help the girl by giving her a few pointers. He is after all most skilful in three-point shots. As he walked nearer to her, he stepped on a twig.

Immediately, she turned her head and saw Mitsui walking towards her. She jumped to her feet and looked at Mitsui, with what was unmistakably fear in her eyes. Mitsui saw it, and quickly said, "I'm not a bad guy. I saw you practising just now, and I just wanted to... hey! Wait!"

The girl had run off before he could finish his sentence.

"Gee... the way she ran off, you'd think that I was a serial killer or something," Mitsui muttered. Then, he saw the basketball that she had left behind, obviously forgotten by its owner since she had left so hastily. Mitsui took the ball in his hands. _Perhaps she will return for the ball. I'll wait for a while then. _He waited.

A few minutes later, he decided to start practising while waiting for her to come back. By the time he was finished, she still hadn't return for the ball. He waited for another moment, before finally deciding she wasn't coming back, and left for home. _Am I really that scary? I mean, I am after all good-looking; who would want to run away from a good-looking guy? _

* * *

The next day...

Mitsui was about to leave for the public basketball court again, when he caught sight of the basketball he had brought home the day before. _Maybe I should take it with me. She might come back for it today._ With that, he picked it up and made his way to the public basketball court.

When he reached the place, he saw no signs of the girl. Thinking that perhaps she would come by later, he started practising by himself. Soon, he forgot about the girl and continued practising until it was time to go home. He didn't know that all the while he was practising, somebody was watching him from behind a tree.

He packed up his things, and left. As he turned around a corner, he remembered that he had left the other ball behind. Turning around, he walked back to the court, and saw someone picking it up. It was the girl. "Hey!" Mitsui shouted.

Hearing his voice, she quickly ran off, but didn't get far as she tripped and fell. Mitsui ran towards her and knelt down to see if she had injured herself. But before he could touch her, she frantically inched herself further away from him. Mitsui was slightly offended. "Excuse me, but I am not a serial killer. So you don't have to act as if I am one."

Surprisingly, she spoke. "You may not be a serial killer, but for all I know you are a serial rapist."

"Nani? How dare you? I am not a serial rapist! Why you little...," he broke off when he saw the girl cowering in fear. "Um, gomen. I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just that... never mind. Anyway, I am not a bad guy, ok? Yesterday, I just wanted to help you with your three-point shots. That's all. And you left your basketball here, so I took it back home and brought it with me today, in case you came back for it."

The girl looked at him, with less fear, but still the same amount of doubt in her eyes. Mitsui sighed. Even the sight of her unusually coloured eyes couldn't dispel his exasperation. "Ok. I'll leave now." He stood up and started walking away.

A few steps away, he stopped and turned to look at her. "But my offer still stands. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging, but my three-pointers are quite good. If you want my help with them, you can come and find me here at this basketball court every evening." Getting no response from the girl, he sighed again and left the court.

* * *

The next day...

Mitsui arrived at the basketball court and immediately started shooting at the basket. He didn't even bother to wait for the girl to appear; he was so sure that she would not take up his offer. Imagine his surprise when he saw her appearing from the other side of the court and stood watching him. "You're here? I didn't think you'd come."

No response. "Ok. Anyway, shall we get started?"

Still no response. "Ok... so, um... come over here so that I can start showing you the right way to shoot a three-pointer."

Again no response, but this time he could see that there was some hesitation in her. Mitsui sighed. _At the rate I am sighing, it'll be autumn sooner than expected._

"Look, you have nothing to be afraid of. I told you that I only wanted to help. If you are still not willing to interact with me, there's nothing I can do or teach you, so you might as well just leave," he said.

This got her to finally speak. "Gomen."

Mitsui looked at her for a moment. "It's ok. Come on. Let's get started."

For the rest of the evening, Mitsui taught the girl how to shoot beautiful three-pointers. She was a fast learner, and soon she was able to shoot 5 out of 10 shots. When it was getting late, Mitsui decided to call it a day.

As he packed his things, he heard her whisper, "Arigatou." She was gone by the time he looked up. Mitsui sighed, as the leaves began to fall down from the trees. _Some things never change._

* * *

The next day...

She arrived to continue her lessons with Mitsui. And once more, the rest of the evening was spent perfecting her skills in three-pointers. It didn't take him long to realise that other than her three-pointers, she was a rather good player.

Soon it was time to go home again. This time, Mitsui kept an eye on her, making sure that she wouldn't disappear as suddenly and quickly like the day before. She noticed what he was doing, and stood still.

Mitsui sighed (the trees lost half of their leaves). "Ok, you can go now." She turned quickly and was about to leave when he called her back. "Matte!"

She froze.

"Um, you know, it's been two days already, but I still don't know your name. And I don't think you know mine either. Shouldn't we, um, at least find out what to call each other? I mean, we can't address each other as 'oi' or 'hey' all the time you know," he finished.

She didn't respond, but she did turn around to face him. For a long moment, she looked at him, as if trying to decide whether or not she should tell him her name. Finally, she spoke. "You can call me Hana or Yuki."

Mitsui smiled. "Ok. Then you can call me Hisashi-niichan." He paused. "Um, you are younger than me aren't you? I am 14 this year. What about you?"

"12."

"Ok. That's settled then, Hana-chan," he said, still smiling. And then, she did something that caught him with surprise.

She smiled.

* * *

For the rest of the year, that was the routine. They would meet up at the basketball court and practise together. She was getting attached to Mitsui, and he her. They enjoyed each other's company, and everyday, they would look forward to their practice together.

"Hana-chan! Hana-chan! My team won the Junior High Championships, and I was awarded MVP!" He took her hands in his and started dancing around.

"Hontou? That's great, Hisashi-niichan." And they continued dancing and laughing, ignoring the stares from passer-bys.

Time passed by quickly. One evening, as usual she went to the basketball court to wait for Mitsui. She waited, and waited, and waited... but he didn't turn up. It was getting late, so she went back home, thinking that perhaps he had something else to do and could not come that day.

The next day, she went to the court again. Again he didn't turn up. The same thing happened the day after, and the day after that. She became worried, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't know where he was staying, or which school he was attending. The only thing they knew about each other were their names, and their abilities in basketball, of course.

So, she continued waiting. Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months became years. She never saw him again.

* * *

2 years later, at the Shohoku basketball gym...

"Hana-chan? Is... is it really you?" Mitsui asked Hanayuki.

Hanayuki looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hisashi-niichan..." she whispered.

Tears were starting to form in Mitsui's eyes too. "Hana-chan!" He half-ran towards her and knelt down, taking her hand in his. "Hana-chan... I... I am so sorry. Are... are you feeling alright?" he asked, his voice choking.

"Hisashi-niichan... I waited... for you. Why didn't you come...?" Hanayuki started sobbing quietly.

Mitsui moved in closer to her, wanting to hold Hanayuki in his arms, but was met with an ice-cold deadly glare from Rukawa. Sakuragi, who was also beside Hanayuki, said, "Oi, stupid Kitsune! That's my sister you are holding. Give her to me."

If it wasn't for Ayako, who, by the way, had made way for Mitsui and Sakuragi, they would have started a tug-of-war right there and then, with Hanayuki as the 'rope'. "Sakuragi Hanamichi! Are you crazy? Don't move her." Sakuragi looked as if he was about to protest, but then he looked at Hanayuki, and kept quiet.

Mitsui couldn't get any nearer to Hanayuki either, so he contented himself by holding her hand. "I'm sorry Hana-chan. I was such a fool. I... I was so disappointed that I couldn't join the team for the Inter High Preliminaries, I... I just gave up."

"Have you forgotten what Anzai-sensei had told you before? He told... he told you never to give up. How... how could you have forgotten what he had said, if you... if you really admire and respect him that much..." Hanayuki could barely go on, but she had to. She had to bring Mitsui back, no matter what.

"I don't know... I don't know," Mitsui placed her hand on his cheek while shaking his head. He started crying. After a while, he said, in barely a whisper, "I... I want to play basketball again."

Hearing this, Hanayuki smiled. "Yes... Hisashi-niichan. I was hoping you'd say that... But, will you... promise me something first?" Mitsui looked at her.

"Promise me that... you won't give up... ever again. That you won't give up on... basketball..." And she held out her little finger. It wasn't long before another finger was curled around hers.

"Hai. I promise, Hana-chan. I promise."

Hanayuki smiled again, and finally lost consciousness. "Hana-chan!" Mitsui cried. Rukawa looked down at her in alarm. Sakuragi started panicking and shouting gibberish all over the place. Akagi turned to Ayako and said, "Go get an ambulance now!"

Ayako ran to the door, and then stopped. The teachers were still outside. Akagi, noticing that she had stopped, shouted, "Forget about those teachers! Forget about everything! Just go get an ambulance quick! It's a matter of life and death here!"

Ayako nodded, and opened the doors. Then, she ran as fast as she could to the office to call an ambulance.

Meanwhile, Rukawa held on to Hanayuki. Though he didn't care about what's going on around him, he was disturbed by the level of noise, what with the teachers demanding to know what had happened, and the panicking shouts of Sakuragi and Mitsui. _I've got to get the two of us out of here._

With that, he stood up, a little wobbly (since he's also bleeding rather badly), and walked out of the gym, with Hanayuki in his arms. He struggled to keep his head clear; he had to get her out of the gym safely.

Kogure saw what he was doing, and ran after him, followed by Sakuragi and Mitsui. While the latter shouted at him to put Hanayuki down, Kogure tried to persuade him gently. "Rukawa, you have lost a lot of blood. You shouldn't be walking around, not to mention carrying somebody with you. You might faint on the way, and even if you don't care about hurting yourself, you should think about Yuki-chan."

Rukawa ignored him and continued walking. All around, the students of Shohoku High School shrank back and distanced themselves from the group as they walked towards the front gate to wait for the ambulance, when they saw a bloodied Rukawa carrying an unconscious and also bloodied girl in his arms, with Sakuragi and Mitsui following behind him with their bruised faces.

This time, Rukawa's fan-girls didn't start wailing like the last time. I mean, they were too horrified at the sight of Rukawa to be able to able to process anything else in their minds. Even when they finally realised that it was Hanayuki he was carrying in his arms, they didn't complain. They certainly wouldn't want to switch places with her, seeing how wounded she was.

When the ambulance arrived, all of them wanted to follow, but obviously not all 3 (excluding Kogure) could fit in the ambulance with Hanayuki and the attendants. In the end, it was Rukawa who went off in the ambulance with Hanayuki, taking advantage of the situation when Mitsui and Sakuragi were arguing as to who had the right to get into the ambulance with her.

It would've turned into another fist-fight, if it weren't for Kogure, who then told them that the ambulance had already left. Shocked, they quickly hailed a cab, and after some more arguments (excluding Kogure again), all 3 of them got in the car and sped to the hospital.

* * *

Hanayuki woke up to find herself in a dark and eerily quiet room. She blinked a few times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Slowly, she looked around and realised that she was in a hospital room. _I didn't know that hospital rooms are so quiet. _And then it hit her. _Oh, shoot. No wonder it's so quiet in here. They took them out... _

Sighing, she lifted her hand to touch her still-throbbing head. That's when she caught side of the figure next to her, his head on the bed, his face turned towards her. _Rukawa-kun? _She took in his handsome features, before reaching out a hand to softly caress his bandaged head.

His eyelids fluttered open, but Hanayuki didn't notice it. He watched her face as she continued caressing his head. He reached up to take her hands in his. As expected, she withdrew her hand immediately, but upon seeing that it was Rukawa, she let him as he again took her hands in his.

He put her hand against his cheek, and she looked at him for a while, before her eyes travelled to the bandage on his head. "Are you feeling alright? You were injured pretty badly you know," she asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them both.

As usual, Rukawa just looked at her without answering. Actually, he seemed like he wanted to answer, but didn't because something was holding him back. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Hanayuki understood immediately, and spoke, "It's ok. You can talk like normal, but you will have to look at me while you speak, or I wouldn't know what you are talking about," she paused, before continuing, "That is, of course, assuming that you want to talk." She gave him a small smile.

He kept quiet for a moment before nodding his head. She continued, "You shouldn't be here you know. You should be at home, getting some rest. Your head has been injured too many times. You don't want any future troubles coming up, do you?" Again he didn't answer her. Feeling tired, she said, "Well, fine then. Go back to sleep."

Having been given the green light, he dropped his head on the bed and started snoring. Hanayuki sweatdropped. She noticed that he was still holding her hand. Not wanting to wake him up, she decided to let it be, and closed her eyes. In a few seconds, she was asleep, and slept on until morning, under the watchful eyes of a certain blue-eyed boy who had pretended to fall asleep.

* * *

"Hontou?" Hanayuki asked in disbelief.

"Really! It's the truth. You can ask him if you don't believe us. See, he's right there," Youhei pointed to Sakuragi before bursting into laughter again. Hanayuki looked at her brother. He was like looking at a humongous tomato, what with his red hair and _really_ red face, and not to mention the red shirt he was wearing at the moment. He looked as if he was about to explode any minute, but managed to contain himself for the sake of Hanayuki.

"Oniichan, is it... true?" Hanayuki asked him. Sakuragi looked at her with an embarrassed look on his face.

Takamiya butted in, "Of course it's true. I mean, who else would be able to achieve the impossible, dumped by 50 girls in junior high school? It's only Hanamichi who has the ability." Ookusu, Noma and Youhei continued laughing.

"That's... so... sad..." Hanayuki said. The Sakuragi gundan laughed even harder. Finally, Sakuragi snapped.

"Teme! You guys are dead meat this time! Come here!" He headed towards them with his fist raised.

"They're so stupid, oniichan!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Hanayuki. "Eh?"

Hanayuki went on, "I mean, how could they possibly turn down someone as good as you, oniichan? If it was only 1 or 2 of them, maybe it's still acceptable. But 50? And to think that I am from the same species as them. This is such an embarrassment to us girls, not being able to tell when you caught a good guy."

She stopped when she heard the sound of something dropping on the floor. It was their jaws. "What? What did I say?" she asked, confused as to why they had that kind of reaction.

"Ha... Hana-chan, do you really mean that? Do you really mean what you've just said?" Sakuragi finally found his voice and asked her.

Hanayuki looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "What do you mean by do I really mean what I've just said? Of course I do. Every word of it." Turning to the other four, she asked, "I mean, don't all of you think it's true?" She didn't get any response from them; they were in too much shock.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew it! Finally, somebody is telling the inevitable truth. Did you hear that guys? Now that's what I call the truth! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" It was Sakuragi's turn to laugh this time. The others just gaped at him, their jaws left forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Rukawa watched from behind the door as Sakuragi and his gundan were thrown out of the room by 2 burly-looking _female_ nurses. _That's what you get for laughing too loud in a hospital, do'aho._ He waited until the grumbling Sakuragi and his friends disappear around the corner before coming out from behind the exit door and walking into the room, where Hanayuki was at the moment in the process of having the bandages around her head taken off by the nurse.

It had been almost a week since the assault. Mitsui had since returned to the team, and was getting along quite well with the rest of the players, even Sakuragi, who called him Mitchy. The team had regularly visited Hanayuki in the hospital, usually after practice. Other times, it was Sakuragi and his friends who kept her company. This, the team knew of.

Ever since the incident in the gym, they had become well-acquainted with the gundan, who, in a selfless act, had took it upon themselves to admit responsibility to what had happened, thus saving the basketball team from disbanding.

What the team didn't know was that, every night, it was Rukawa who kept Hanayuki company, leaving only when it was time for him to get back and prepare for school.

"There, the bandage is off. Feeling much better already, aren't you?" The nurse asked Hanayuki.

Hanayuki nodded. "Yes, much better. Finally, my poor head gets to breathe. Thank you, Hiroshi-san."

"You're welcome. Hmm... look at your hair, it's rather messy. Let me get you a comb." She looked around and found a comb. As she was about to help Hanayuki comb her hair, another nurse popped in and said, "Hiroshi-san, you are needed in room 122."

"I'll be right there." Hiroshi apologetically handed the comb to Hanayuki. "Gomen, do you think you can do it yourself? Just don't comb too hard, and you'll be fine."

"I think I can manage. Thanks again, Hiroshi-san." With that, the nurse went out of the room. Hanayuki raised the comb to her head and started combing. Because she couldn't see the back of her head, she brought the comb right across the stitched-up wound on her head. She winced from the pain.

It didn't escape from Rukawa's eyes. Walking up to her, he took the comb from her hands and started combing her hair slowly and gently. Her hair was long, almost reaching the waist. It wasn't like the ones you see in advertisements; all shiny and silky. Nevertheless, it was soft. And black. _Just like mine._ In Rukawa's opinion, her hair was the most beautiful hair he had ever laid his eyes, and in this case, hands on.

"It's very long, isn't it?" Hanayuki said, once again breaking the silence between them. "I've always wanted to cut it shorter, but everytime I have the chance to do so, I don't have the heart to. I kept on thinking that I couldn't bear to part with it, after keeping it for so long." She laughed a little. "How silly can you get? Getting emotional over your hair."

He kept on combing, not giving any indication that he had heard what she had just said. "By the way, in case you didn't know, I am wearing my hearing aids now, so you can just talk without looking at me."

It was a moment before he replied, "I know."

Just then, the nurse came back in again. Rukawa quickly stopped what he was doing and shoved his hands deep into his pockets along with the comb. The nurse saw this, but didn't say anything. A small smile played on her lips. _Boys... always so shy._

"Hiroshi-san, do you think I can go out for a little walk today? I could use some fresh air, after being pent-up for so long," Hanayuki asked the nurse.

"Well, I am not sure. You are not supposed to walk around so soon. How about this. I'll ask the doctor and see what he says. If he gives the thumbs-up, then we'll go out for a walk tomorrow, alright?"

"But, what if I..." Before Hanayuki could finish her sentence, the nurse had already left the room. Hanayuki sighed, and sank back into the propped-up pillow on the bed. She looked out of the window, longing with all her heart to be able to go out there and bask in the sun, with the ever-gentle wind caressing her face. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise Rukawa leaving the room and coming back a couple of minutes later.

"Yuki."

Startled from her thoughts, she turned to look at him. And saw the wheelchair.

* * *

"Rukawa-kun, do you think we can go and sit under that tree there?" Hanayuki pointed towards the tree near the edge of the hospital grounds.

Rukawa looked to where she was pointing before pushing her in the wheelchair towards the tree. Upon reaching it, he proceeded to carry Hanayuki from the chair and setting her down gently onto the ground, beneath the tree. He was relieved when she didn't protest.

She had argued about his carrying her into and out of the chair, when he had similarly done so back in the hospital room. "I think I can manage to walk a few steps by myself, Rukawa-kun. There's no need for you to carry me around," she had said, and he had replied (yes... he replied), "The nurse had specifically said that you shouldn't be walking around yet, and that even if you were allowed to go out, it would only be tomorrow, and not now."

Hanayuki didn't stare at him for having said so many words in one sentence. In fact, she acted as if it was normal, as if he spoke all the time. Not like other people, who would stare and gape at him, as if 2 horns had suddenly grown from his head as a result of his speaking. Some even count the number of words he had said in one sentence. The more ridiculous ones will throw confetti around him, celebrating the fact that he had actually spoken more than 3 words in one sentence.

_Which is why you are so special to me,_ Rukawa thought. _But... am I special to you too?_

"Why?"

Hanayuki looked at him, confused. "What?" For once, she didn't understand what he wanted to say. And, she was rather surprised when, instead of looking elsewhere like he always did, he looked at her straight in the eye, almost drowning her in his pool of blue eyes (or maybe it was the other way round, him drowning in her pool of violet eyes). They were still locked in each other's gaze when he repeated his question.

"Why did you save me?"


	8. It's all about me

**Chapter 8: It's all about me **

Hanayuki was surprised with the question. "Why?"

Rukawa just looked at her, waiting for her answer. She gave it a thought, before answering, "Well, you've saved me before, twice as a matter of fact. So, my saving you this once is not such a big deal, if you ask me."

"Sou ka..." came Rukawa's reply. He wasn't looking at her anymore; he was staring straight ahead. _So I guess that means you don't feel about me the way I feel about you._

"Rukawa-kun, is there something else you would like to ask, or tell me?" Hanayuki asked, sensing that something was wrong with him.

When he didn't reply or look at her, she thought she knew what was wrong, but couldn't be sure. Cautiously, she asked again, "Rukawa-kun, tell me, why did you think I saved you?"

He didn't move, but Hanayuki could see him tense a little at the question. "Rukawa-kun, I asked you a question. Why did you think I saved you?" she pressed him for answers.

"Because you were stupid, that's why." Rukawa snapped at her, and immediately regretted his actions. Hanayuki looked at him, stunned at his sudden outburst. Then, her face softened, before looking away.

"Yes... I am stupid, am I not?" she said softly.

_Yes you are... you could have been killed, _Rukawa thought to himself. He kept quiet and listened as she continued, "But then, they say being in love makes you do all sorts of stupid things. So, I guess I have a reason for being so stupid, ne?"

This time, it was Rukawa who was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from Hanayuki. _It can't be._ He gave his head a little shake, thinking that his mind was too jumbled up to be able to process what he was hearing properly.

Hanayuki saw this and smiled. "There is nothing wrong with your hearing, Rukawa-kun. You have heard me correctly."

Rukawa looked at her, and then stuck one finger in each ear. Hanayuki sweatdropped as she watched him trying to clear off the passage to his eardrums. "Anou... Rukawa-kun, you shouldn't be doing that. It is not good for your ears, and you might injure your eardrums. You wouldn't want to end up like me, would you?" She pointed to her ears.

Rukawa stopped what he was doing, and looked at her again, before dropping his gaze. Then, he spoke, in a barely audible voice, but still loud enough for Hanayuki to comprehend. "Can you repeat what you've just said?"

If anything, Hanayuki's smile became wider. Pretending to be exasperated, she threw up her hands and said, "Rukawa-kun! How can you ask me to repeat what I've just said? I mean, I _am_ a girl after all. It's bad enough that I have to tell you how I feel first. What kind of a guy are you?"

At this, Rukawa looked up, and saw that she was smiling. He quickly realised that she was teasing him. "You..." he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. _You like me?_

Sensing his uncertainty, Hanayuki sighed. She took a deep breath, before saying, "Yes, Rukawa-kun. I like you. There. I've said it. Are you convinced now?"

His eyes widened in surprise at her straight-forwardness. _She... she just said that she likes me... to my face._

Seeing that he was still shocked to his wits, Hanayuki teased him again. "I am sure this is not the first time a girl told you in your face that she likes you, Rukawa-kun. Why are you so shocked?"

Getting no response from him, she pouted a little, putting on a sad face and said, "You don't like me?"

He didn't reply. Hanayuki pretended to shrug, and said, "Ok. So, you really don't like me."

The look on Rukawa's face was all the answer she needed from him. He still didn't say anything, but his eyes betrayed him, clearly showing all his emotions. Hanayuki smiled. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "Look, Rukawa-kun. Isn't it beautiful?"

Rukawa nodded, before taking her hand in his. He could feel her jump at the sudden contact, but he didn't care. _I like her, and she likes me. That's all that matters._

Hanayuki jumped a little when Rukawa laced his fingers through hers, but she smiled anyway. _Guess I'll have to start getting used to it, since I like it so much._

She responded by folding her fingers around his, and they watched together in silence as the sun set, giving the sky its hue of blue, red, orange and purple colours. After a while, Hanayuki spoke, "Let's go back, shall we? Hiroshi-san might get worried."

Rukawa nodded, and stood up before gathering her in his arms. He started walking towards the hospital building, leaving the wheelchair behind. "Rukawa-kun, why aren't you putting me back in the wheelchair?" Hanayuki asked him.

It took a while, but Rukawa replied, in his monotone, "Would you rather be in a wheelchair, or in my arms?"

Surprised as she was by his statement, Hanayuki couldn't help but smile (she smiles a lot don't you think?). She tightened her hold on him in answer, and they continued on their way back to the hospital room.

When they reached the room, they found the nurse, Hiroshi-san turning the whole room upside-down, searching for Hanayuki. Seeing Hanayuki and Rukawa, she immediately launched into a lecture about how worried she was after seeing the empty bed and how Hanayuki could have hurt herself for not listening to her.

Luckily, she was once again needed in room 122, and when she finally went off, both of them heaved a sigh of relief. They looked at each other, and started laughing. Well, at least Hanayuki was laughing. Rukawa was not laughing, but he was... almost smiling, judging from the way the sides of his mouth were curling up.

"Oh my, that was so close!" Hanayuki said, wiping off her tears of laughter. She suddenly turned serious, and said, "So, Rukawa-kun. If I remember correctly, I think I heard you call me Yuki before we went out together just now. Is that what you're going to call me from now on?"

Rukawa raised his eyebrows and answered, "What else can I call you?"

Hanayuki thought for a moment. "Well, you can call me Hana if you want. But Yuki is fine. In fact, I think you are the first person to call me Yuki. Others usually call me Hana, and even if they do call me Yuki, like Kogure-sempai and Akagi-sempai, they call me Yuki-chan." She smiled before continuing, "And the truth is, I like Yuki better."

"Yuki it is then," he said, once again lacing his fingers through hers.

"But what shall I call you? Or do you want me to continue calling you Rukawa-kun?" Hanayuki asked him. Rukawa shook his head.

"Then...?"

Again, it took a while, but he answered, "Kaede."

"Kaede?" Rukawa nodded.

Hanayuki smiled again. "Kaede it is then."

* * *

Shohoku basketball gym, a few days later...

"Ohayo, minna!"

Everybody turned to see who it was. There, standing at the doorway to the gym, was Hanayuki. Behind her was Rukawa, carrying 2 bags. "Did anybody miss me?"

"Hana-chan!" Sakuragi and Mitsui shouted in unison. They rushed to her side, and practically almost carried her to the bench, barraging her with questions in the process.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being discharged today?"

"Why are you out of the hospital so early? They should keep you there for at least another week!"

"Why are you with the kitsune?" (No prizes for guessing who said that)

Hanayuki had to cover her poor ears with her hands to prevent them from breaking her already broken eardrums. Luckily for her (and unluckily for Sakuragi), Akagi appeared and gave him a Gori punch, while Mitsui was pulled away by Kogure. Ayako sat down beside her and asked, "Are you sure you are fine enough to be discharged? Did you get Rukawa to threaten the doctors or anything so that you can leave the hospital earlier?"

"Eh? Of course not. Why would I want to do that?" Hanayuki laughed at the suggestion.

"Yeah. Why would she want to do that when she can ask me to do it for her?" Sakuragi recovered from the punch and proceeded to walk towards Hanayuki, only to be given another punch on the head. Hanayuki winced for her brother. Meanwhile, Rukawa had already started practising on his own at one corner of the gym.

"How come you didn't tell Sakuragi or any of us that you were being discharged today? And... how come Rukawa was with you _and_ carrying your bag?" Ayako continued asking, her eyes gleaming mischievously at the second question. Hanayuki sweatdropped.

"Actually, I didn't plan on telling anyone that I was being discharged today. Rukawa-kun just happened to drop by for a visit and saw me packing. I didn't want to go home, so I came here with him, since you guys are having practice and all," Hanayuki explained.

"Oh." Ayako looked a little crestfallen at Hanayuki's explanation, but quickly shrugged it off. "Well, then. I am glad that you are back, Yuki-chan." She gave Hanayuki a hug before leaving to help Akagi monitor Sakuragi's progress.

Seeing that Ayako was gone, Mitsui went over to Hanayuki and sat down beside her. "Hey there."

Hanayuki smiled at him. "Hisashi-niichan, so how are you doing so far? I know I've asked you this many times already, but still, how are you doing?"

"Just fine. You know, I kind of like, feel alive again. And it's all because of you," Mitsui answered, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze.

"I cannot tell you how glad I am to hear that. I was half-afraid that you would have already lost interest in basketball," Hanayuki said, returning the squeeze. Mitsui moved in for a hug.

"Aaaahhhhh! Get your hands off Hana-chan, Mitchy! How dare you hug the Tensai's sister without his permission. I'll make sure you..."

Thwack!

"Keep quiet, Sakuragi Hanamichi, and continue practising," Ayako ordered, lifting her fan from his head.

Rukawa, unlike Sakuragi, continued to practise on his shootings. Only thing was, every one of his shots were not going in. It was only when Mitsui returned to practice did his shots get better.

When the practice ended, Hanayuki gathered the team to make an announcement. "Ok, minna-san. I have an announcement to make. It's nothing important actually. Just wanted to invite all of you to my house this weekend for a little get-together party. I hope all of you can come."

"Wow, a party. That sounds great! Are you going, Aya-chan?" Miyagi asked Ayako.

"I guess I will. I am not one to miss a party when there is one," she replied, winking at Miyagi and sending him into a swoon.

Turning to Akagi, Hanayuki said, "Akagi-sempai, please ask Haruko-san to come along. I am asking Mito-san and the rest of my brother's friends to come too, so she won't be feeling alone there."

"I'll ask her, Yuki-chan," Akagi agreed. He didn't realise that Sakuragi was standing behind him, and he certainly didn't see Hanayuki giving him the thumbs-up.

Anyway, soon everybody left the gym. Before leaving, Mitsui gave Hanayuki another hug, making Sakuragi going bonkers again. Hanayuki had to hold on to her brother so that Mitsui could leave the gym in one piece. "Oniichan, it was only a hug. Hisashi-niichan is a like brother to me, just like you are."

"Well, I still don't like it. He'd better stop giving you hugs now and then, or I swear I'll knock his front two teeth out again," Sakuragi flexed his knuckles for effect.

"And if I ever find out about it, you'll lose more than _your _front two teeth, oniichan," Hanayuki said, folding her arms across her chest for effect. Sakuragi pretended to cower in fear, and both of them laughed at his antics.

"Come on, I'm walking you home today," Sakuragi tugged at Hanayuki's hand, and they walked out of the gym. Upon reaching the gate, they saw Rukawa leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Stupid kitsune, falling asleep all over the place," Sakuragi muttered, and was about to walk past him, when he heard Hanayuki call out to Rukawa.

"Kaede."

Rukawa opened his eyes at the sound of Hanayuki's voice calling his name. Just as he was about to walk over to her, he caught sight of Sakuragi glaring at him. He stopped, and glared back. Hanayuki looked at the two of them, and sighed. Sakuragi gave him a final glare before turning to face his sister.

"Hana-chan, what did I hear you call him just now?" Sakuragi asked.

"Kaede," was the reply given.

Sakuragi's eyes widened at this. "Nani? You call him _Kaede_? What's the meaning of this?" Turning to Rukawa, he shouted, "Oi, kitsune! What did you do to my sister? Why is she calling you your first name?"

Rukawa rolled his eyes, while Hanayuki tried to calm Sakuragi down. "Oniichan, please. There's nothing wrong with my calling him Kaede. It's his name after all. Why are you making such a big fuss over it?"

"But... but... no one else calls him that. Except for you. How... why...? Don't tell me the both of you are... are..." Sakuragi tried to find the words to express himself. _Please, don't let it be that they are together. I'd rather die than let my sister be with the kitsune, my mortal enemy._

"Are what, do'aho?" asked Rukawa, looking at him with a bored expression on his face. When Sakuragi didn't answer, he walked up to Hanayuki, took her hand and held their hands up in front of Sakuragi. "You mean like this?"

Sakuragi's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Rukawa holding Hanayuki's hand. "Teme kitsune! I'll teach you a lesson for molesting the Tensai's sister." Before he could take a step forward towards them, Hanayuki stepped in to block his way.

"Stop this nonsense, both of you! I'm getting so tired of this. Can't you let me have some peace and quiet? Or do you want me to resort to throwing away my hearing aids so that I don't have to listen to your fights again?" Hanayuki shouted. She glared at Sakuragi, and then at Rukawa.

The two guys fell silent. They had never heard Hanayuki shout before, nor had they ever seen her as angry as she was at the moment.

_Man, her glare is even colder than the kitsune's_, thought Sakuragi.

Rukawa felt as if he was about to melt any time soon.

Hanayuki reached up to massage her forehead. "This is not doing my poor heart and ears any good," she muttered, before walking off alone. The two guys ran after her to keep up.

When they were walking side by side, with Hanayuki in the middle, Rukawa again took her hand. Sakuragi saw this, and was about to start protesting, when he saw Hanayuki glancing at him.

It was just a small glance, but the message that came with it was very clear. It said, 'try starting another fight, and I swear I'll make your life as miserable as it can get'. He quickly acted as if nothing had happened and started whistling.

Suddenly, Hanayuki stopped walking. Turning to Rukawa, she said, "Kaede, do you mind if I walk home with oniichan alone? I want to speak with him privately."

Rukawa raised his eyebrows, and Hanayuki raised hers in response. It was enough to make him back down. He shrugged and walked off by himself.

"Let's go oniichan. We have a lot to discuss." Hanayuki started walking again. After a moment of silence, she spoke, "Why can't you and Kaede get along with each other?"

Sakuragi was stumped. He didn't know how to answer the question. "Er..."

"Is it because of Haruko-chan?"

This time, he was caught off guard. How was he supposed to answer the question? "Er..." he stammered. "How... how did you...?"

Hanayuki looked at her brother. "So it is because of Haruko-chan." She kept quiet for a while, before saying, "Is there anything else? Besides Haruko-chan, I mean."

Sakuragi scratched the back of his head, trying to search for a good enough answer to give Hanayuki. The truth was, there was no other reason why he hated the kitsune. Sure, he disliked the fact that Rukawa was better than him in basketball (he wouldn't admit it to anybody, though he couldn't deny it), but that was not a good reason to hate someone.

"There is no other reason, is there?" Hanayuki asked again. Sakuragi looked at her sheepishly. Hanayuki sighed. "I like him, oniichan. I really do. Therefore, I cannot stand seeing the two of you always wanting to beat the crap out of each other whenever you meet. You understand that, don't you oniichan?"

Sakuragi didn't say anything. He just kept on walking, his hands in his pockets. Hanayuki continued, "I am not asking you to start liking him for my sake, oniichan. Just... stop fighting and arguing with him whenever I am around. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Well... I guess not," Sakuragi grudgingly said.

Hanayuki brightened at his answer. "So, it's a promise?" She held out her little finger eagerly. Sakuragi looked at it for a while before sighing and holding out his own little finger.

"Thanks, oniichan! You are the greatest!" She gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed from her gesture, and Hanayuki laughed. Then, they continued on their way to her house.

"Anyway, how did you know about my liking Haruko-chan?" Sakuragi asked. His eyes narrowed a little. "Was it Youhei who told you about it?"

Hanayuki shook her head. "Nope, he didn't say anything to me. I found out about it myself. Or, to be exact, I saw it with my very own eyes." She smirked. "Unlike my ears, my eyes are working perfectly well, you know."

"Ehehehe... I didn't know I was so obvious," Sakuragi scratched his head again.

"Oh believe me, it is _very _obvious that you like her very much. It's a wonder how Haruko-chan herself does not realise it when the whole world does," Hanayuki said. Remembering something, she asked, "Oniichan, you wouldn't be the one who told Kaede about my ears, would you?"

"Huh? Me? Tell the kitsune? Of course not! I wouldn't even think of talking to him. Why do you ask anyway?" Sakuragi asked in return.

"Well, I was wondering how he found out about it. I didn't tell him; I just know that he knew about it when I was in the hospital." She was silent for a moment. "Perhaps he saw my hearing aids, when the doctor or the nurse took it out of my ear."

"You don't want him to know?" Sakuragi enquired. Hanayuki shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I was just wondering that's all. Besides, even if he still didn't know about it, he would this weekend. I'm planning to tell all of them about it at the party," Hanayuki explained.

"I see." Sakuragi nodded his head, and then asked, "Are you going to tell them about your otousan too?"

"I guess I will. Didn't they ask you anything about it? I did let slip a little that day when Hisashi-niichan and his friends came along."

"They were too busy worrying about you to think about what you've said," came the answer.

"Sou ka.... Oh, before I forget, do invite Mito-san and the rest of your gundan along to the party. I told Akagi-sempai to bring Haruko-chan along, and I also said that she wouldn't feel lonely because Mito-san and the others will be coming too," Hanayuki reminded her brother.

"Ha! With the Tensai around, Haruko-chan will never feel lonely. Nyahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sakuragi stopped to strike his Tensai pose, and started laughing loudly.

"Oniichan, look out!"

SPLASH!

"Ahhhhhh! I'm all wet!"

"That'll teach you not to make so much noise in a neighbourhood! Some people are trying to get some peace and quiet here." With that, the irritated man slammed the window shut.

Hanayuki inched closer to her brother. "Anou... oniichan, are you, um, alright?"

"What do you think? I'm all wet, and it's so cold out here," Sakuragi grumbled, shivering a little. To his surprise, Hanayuki started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh my god! That's so funny! Hahahahahahahaha!" she squealed in laughter. The same window burst open.

"Aaahhhh! Hana-chan, run!" Sakuragi quickly pulled her after him, running for their lives, I mean, um, dry clothes.

* * *

Later that week, in front of Hanayuki's house...

Ring!

5 minutes later...

Ring!

Another 5 minutes later...

"Why isn't she answering the door?" asked Sakuragi to no one in particular. His team-mates looked at him with equal confusion and worry etched on their faces.

"Perhaps she went out to buy something," Kogure said, though he wasn't too convinced about the idea himself.

"Well, let's wait for another couple of minutes before we decide on anything," said Akagi. And so they waited for another 2 minutes.

"I can't stand it anymore! For all we know, she could be in there having some trouble. Preparing a party for a whole bunch of people is not an easy task. Perhaps... perhaps she has fainted from all the preparation of the party! Oh no! What do we do?" Mitsui started to panic at his own thoughts.

"Now, now Mitsui. I don't think that's what happened," Kogure tried to pacify him.

Sakuragi nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah. I don't think that's what happened too." He had the feeling that he knew the reason why Hanayuki didn't answer the door. He glanced at Rukawa. Rukawa looked at him expressionlessly.

Despite the differences between them, at that moment, they were thinking about the same thing.

_She must have taken out her hearing aids._

Too engrossed in their own thoughts about Hanayuki, they didn't notice that Mitsui was gearing himself up to break down the door to get in the house.

"No Mitsui!" shouted Akagi.

The door broke at the hinges and fell with a 'thud' on the floor. Only then, did Sakuragi and Rukawa realised what had happened. Surprised, they watched as Mitsui ran into the house and started shouting Hanayuki's name. It took them a while to recover from their surprise before they sprang into action and ran after Mitsui, with the rest of the team behind them.

Mitsui was already going up the stairs. Reaching the first floor, he opened the door to the first room on his right and went in, coming out a few seconds later. It continued this way, until finally he came to the last room at the end of the corridor.

Turning the door knob, he took one step into the room, and froze on the spot. Behind him, Sakuragi and Rukawa also froze on the spot, along with the others who arrived at the scene not too long after.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

When Hanayuki came down into the living room, she was surprised to see everyone waiting there. "What the...? How did you guys get in?" she asked.

She was further surprised when none of them dared to look at her. "Um... guys? Hello? I asked you a question. How did you guys get in here? I don't remember answering the door, and I am sure that it was locked."

At first, they didn't say anything. Then, all of them started talking at the same time. Hanayuki couldn't make out a word they were saying, so she raised her hand to stop them and said, "Please, one at a time. I only have one pair of ears you know."

They fell silent again, and then, as suddenly as they had started talking before, all of them, minus one person, pointed at the same direction. "It's all his fault!" they chorused in unison.

Hanayuki turned to see who they were pointing to, and found that it was Mitsui. "Hisashi-niichan? Can you tell me what this is all about?"

Mitsui looked at her, and she thought that he looked embarrassed. Getting no answer from him, she addressed the others. "What's going on here?" Nobody answered her. She began to get frustrated. "Somebody had better tell me quick before I blow my top. Believe me when I say you don't want to see me do that."

Finally, Sakuragi opened his mouth. "Er... well, it's nothing actually. You see, Mitchy here thought that you were in some kind of trouble when you didn't answer the door after we rang the bell a few times. He kind of like, just broke the door down, and that's how we got in."

Hanayuki relaxed a little after hearing the explanation. "Oh, is that it?"

Sakuragi hesitated for a while, before nodding his head. Hanayuki seemed not to notice this, and said, "For a moment there, I thought something horrible had happened. You guys look so... so... so flushed. And out of breath. And is that a piece of tissue I see sticking out of your nose, Takamiya-san? And yours too Mito-san?"

It was a simple enough question, but somehow, it was enough to make them reach for more tissue paper and stick them up their noses. The rest of them, she noticed, especially the guys (Ayako and Haruko were there too), were blushing furiously. Turning back to her brother, she asked, "Oniichan, I don't think you told me _everything_?" There was a dangerous edge to her voice, and it was not lost on Sakuragi. He gulped.

"Er... nothing really. They are just a bunch of um... crazy people. That's all. Ahhahahaha..." His laughter (if you can call it that) trailed off when he saw that Hanayuki was beginning to look more dangerous by the second. He gulped again, and looked at Rukawa, his eyes pleading for him to help. Hanayuki saw this and raised her eyebrows.

"Oniichan, Rukawa-kun, are you guys hiding something from me?" They shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and Hanayuki was convinced that they were hiding something from her.

Just as she was about to press for answers, Mitsui burst out saying, "I'm sorry Hana-chan. I didn't mean to barge into your room like that. I thought that you were in trouble when you didn't answer the door after so long. I didn't know that you were taking a shower in your room, and I really didn't mean to barge in when you were dressing up. I really didn't know that you just came out of the shower. But I didn't see anything. None of us saw anything. Really. We-"

"Shut up, Mitchy!" Sakuragi shouted at Mitsui. He looked at Hanayuki, and was not surprised to see her confused face. _She didn't know, and she didn't have to know, but now because of Mitchy, she is going to find out,_ he thought nervously.

"Um... let me see if I got this right. You thought that I was in trouble, so you broke down the door and came in. While searching for me, you went into my room, not knowing that I just took a shower and was coming out to... wait a minute. Did you say that you came into my room when I was changing? All of you?" Hanayuki asked in alarm.

There was silence for a while. "You... you didn't realise that Mitsui barged into your room?" asked Kogure uncertainly. He looked in disbelief with the rest of the people (except for Sakuragi and Rukawa) in the room when they heard her answer.

"Um... actually, no. I didn't realise that Hisashi-niichan came in. I certainly didn't see him or any of you people. What was I doing when you saw me?" Hanayuki asked. Seeing that Kogure was too shocked to reply, and then realising the reason for his and the other's reactions, Hanayuki directed the question to her brother.

"I think you were searching for something in your closet. Your back was facing us," Sakuragi explained.

"Ah... I see. No wonder I didn't see you guys." She paused for a while. "Well, I remember I was still clad in a towel at that time, so I guess it doesn't really matter, since you guys didn't see anything." She clapped her hands together and continued, "Anyway, since all of you are here, we can get the party started right away." She was about to make her way to the kitchen when Sakuragi stopped her.

"Er... Hana-chan. I think you still have some explanations to do." He gestured towards the other people in the room, who were still having the shocked look on their faces, their mouths opened so wide a fly, no, a cockroach could have easily flew in and go down their throats.

Looking at them, Hanayuki could have laughed, but she didn't, knowing that they were only concerned about her, since they didn't know anything. She took a deep breath. "Ok. Before I start explaining, anybody have anything they would like to ask?"

A few seconds passed before Mitsui meekly raised his hand. "Um... I have a question."

"What is it, Hisashi-niichan?" Hanayuki asked, smiling at him.

"Well, um... what do you mean by you didn't realise I went into your room?"

"I told you. I didn't see you or any of them. My back was facing you since I was looking for something in the closet," Hanayuki replied.

"But, even if you didn't see us, you should have heard us. I mean, I barged right in, and the others weren't exactly being quiet either. In fact, Sakuragi was practically shouting his head off at us to get out of the room. Didn't you hear him?" Mitsui asked after he related what had happened.

"Oh he did?" was the answer he got. Mitsui couldn't believe his ears. Neither could the others.

Noticing the bewildered look on their faces, Hanayuki said, "I wasn't lying when I said I didn't hear you or oniichan or whosoever. But, there is an explanation to that. So stop looking so shocked and all. You'll understand everything once I've explained myself."

She continued, "Actually, I didn't expect to be telling you about this so soon. I was planning to do so after we ate or something, but I guess I'd better explain now, or else you wouldn't be able to enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night."

"Oniichan and Rukawa-kun already knew about this, so now the only people left to tell are you guys. Anyway, long story cut short, the reason I didn't hear you guys coming into my room is because I wasn't wearing my hearing aids at that time." She took another deep breath. "You see, I'm actually deaf."

* * *

Later that evening...

"So, Hana-chan. Is there anything else that we should know about you?" Mitsui asked while munching on a piece of cake. The others stopped talking among themselves and directed their attention towards Hanayuki.

Hanayuki thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know. Why don't you ask me questions?"

It was Mitsui's turn to be thoughtful. He scratched his chin, and then asked, "Ok. What other parts of you does not function properly?"

Everyone else in the room gaped at him. Hanayuki started laughing. "Hahahahahaha! Hisashi-niichan, what kind of a question is that? Hahahahahaha!" Sakuragi and Rukawa glared at Mitsui.

"Mitchy, what do you mean by that, huh? Are you saying that Hanayuki has defects all over her body? Hana-chan is perfect. I mean, other than her heart and ears, of course. But she is perfect," said Sakuragi.

Everybody turned their attention to him. Ayako asked, "She has a heart problem?"

"Eh?" Sakuragi looked confused for a moment, before realising what he had said. "Ehehehehehe..."

"Way to go, oniichan. What a break," Hanayuki muttered.

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!"

"Ok, enough already!" roared Akagi. Then, he turned to Hanayuki and apologised. "Gomen, Yuki-chan."

"Why are you apologising? You did nothing wrong," Hanayuki answered back. "Anyway, since oniichan here mentioned it, yes, I do have a heart problem."

"But I thought you went for a heart transplant when you were younger," said Miyagi. The others nodded their heads.

"The transplant was to save my life. Half the people who receive transplants will develop coronary artery disease. Besides, I have to take immunosuppressant drugs for the rest of my life, so that my immune system would not reject and damage the new heart. Also, I have to go for biopsies every year so that the doctors could check for any signs of rejection." Hanayuki sighed. "Not a very nice way to live, huh?"

Nobody said anything. She continued, "And the truth is, I'm not really allowed to play basketball, which is why I am not in the girl's team. If it wasn't for otousan backing me up, I would not have been able to even touch the ball, much less learn it."

Mitsui suddenly perked up. "That reminds me. Hana-chan, do you remember that day when I, um... you know, made trouble in the gym. You said something about your otousan, about how disappointed he would be if he knew about what had happened, and how he told you about finding someone who could help him realise his dream, and that someone was me. I had been wondering, but never got around to ask about it, who exactly is your otousan?"

Hanayuki looked surprised. "I thought that you guys would have found out already, since you are in my house and all."

"Were we supposed to find out by ourselves?" Ayako asked.

"Well, I thought that with all the framed photographs around my house, you would have figured it out by yourselves," Hanayuki said, her hands gesturing around the room. They looked around. Funny how they didn't notice the pictures around them before. In each of the frames, there were pictures of Hanayuki with a man and a woman. The man, they recognised as Anzai-sensei.

"Anzai-sensei?" they said together.

Hanayuki nodded her head and said, "That's right. Anzai-sensei is my otousan."

"But... your name..." Kogure trailed off.

"Actually, I'm adopted. Otousan and okaasan took me in when I was about 5. But the main reason I used the name Tsukino is because I didn't want you guys to know me as my father's daughter," Hanayuki explained.

Again, nobody said anything. But the same thing was going through each of their minds (excluding Sakuragi, of course, since he already knew about it). _This is too much news to take in one day_.

Watching their reactions, Hanayuki smiled. Deciding to shock and confuse them further, she continued, "Oh, and did I tell you that I'm actually half-Chinese?"

"Huh?" Even Sakuragi was surprised at this latest revelation of hers.

"That's right. Therefore, I can speak in both Cantonese and Mandarin, although I am not too good at them. Again, you could have figured it out by yourselves. Just look at my CD collection." Her eyes twinkled as she once again gestured around the room.

Suddenly, all of them stood up and began to walk around the room, inspecting every single object lying in every nook and cranny. Hanayuki burst out laughing at their actions. _Mission accomplished_, she thought as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Author's notes: This is the longest chapter that I have written yet. Didn't expect it to be this long, but I didn't know how to end it, and I didn't want it to continue into the next chapter. So, anyway, here it is. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews, good or bad. Thanks for reading in the first place. Ja!


	9. My good friend

**Chapter 9: My good friend **

Hanayuki took out her hearing aids and put them in their special container on the table. As she did so, her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she had overheard earlier that night between Sakuragi and the others.

-Flashback-

"I never would have thought that she is actually deaf. I mean, I didn't see her hearing aids, for one thing. Besides, I thought they talk with a kind of slang, because when they learn to speak, they can't hear what they are saying, and therefore their pronunciation of words would be slightly off," Kogure asked Sakuragi, at the same time displaying his vast knowledge.

"Er... well, all I know is that she wears the... the um... whatever type of hearing aid... um, completely-in-the-canal... yeah that's right, CITC, that's why you couldn't see it. And about the slang, well, she wasn't deaf from an early age. She told me that she only became deaf when she was about 13-14 years old," Sakuragi explained.

"But how? It's such a pity," Ayako asked.

"I've asked her about it before. She just said that she was involved in an accident which caused severe damage to her eardrums. When I tried to ask further, she seemed very reluctant to talk about it, so I dropped the matter," Sakuragi explained again.

"Hmm... it must have been very hard for her, that's why she didn't want to talk about it," Mitsui said thoughtfully.

-End of flashback-

"Hard? Hard doesn't even begin to describe what I had to go through," Hanayuki said bitterly to herself. Having said that, she was unwillingly transported back to the time of the said incident. Her vision blurred. Hanayuki blinked furiously. Even after 2 years, just thinking about it still brought tears to her eyes. She shut her eyes. "I am not thinking about it. I am not thinking about it," she said repeatedly, as tears started coursing down her cheeks.

That night, Hanayuki cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, in the classroom of 1-10, Shohoku High School...

Rukawa looked at the empty seat beside him. Though he didn't show it, he was puzzled at Hanayuki's absence. _I wonder what happened to her. She didn't tell me she wasn't coming to school today._

When she didn't come out of the house earlier that morning, he thought that she had gone to school early without waiting for him. But when the school bell rang to signal the start of lessons, she was still nowhere to be seen. He tried to go to sleep, but kept finding himself staring at the empty space next to him. _Perhaps she will turn up for practice this afternoon._

* * *

Hanayuki unlocked the door and went into the house. After closing the door behind her, she headed straight for the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, she came out with a bucket of ice-cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. She went up into her room and out onto the balcony, settling herself on the rattan cocoon-like swing which hung from the ceiling of the balcony. As she started swinging, she opened the bucket of ice-cream, scooped up a spoonful and put it into her mouth.

_When feeling depressed, ice-cream is the best way to make you feel better._

"Well, this had better work, Dr Mitchell, or I'm as good as dead," Hanayuki muttered to herself, scooping up another spoonful of the chocolate flavoured ice-cream and putting it into her mouth.

_Of course, if one bucket does not do the job, I still have 2 more buckets in the fridge. But then again, one bucket of ice-cream is good enough to make my heart go bonkers,_ she thought as she continued munching on the ice-cream.

She glanced at the clock on the wall as she swung around in the swing. _A few more hours to go before practice starts. A few more hours before I can have a talk with Kaede. Hopefully I'll feel better by then._ She looked down at the bucket of ice-cream in her hands. _That is, if I survive through this bucket of ice-cream._

* * *

Shohoku basketball gym...

Rukawa arrived at the gym to find Hanayuki shooting baskets at one corner of the gym. He was about to walk over to her to ask her why she didn't come to school that morning when the rest of the team walked into the gym, shouting their greetings enthusiastically.

"Nyahahahahaha! The Tensai is here!"

Rukawa rolled his eyes. There was no mistaking that voice. He'd recognise it anywhere, dead or alive. He turned around to face the owner of the voice.

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!" Sakuragi was ready to pounce on Rukawa. Then, he caught sight of Hanayuki. "Hana-chan!" Changing his mind, he bounded to Hanayuki. "Hana-chan, why didn't you come to school today?"

Hanayuki dribbled the ball before making another shot. "I just didn't feel like coming, that's all."

"Huh? You just didn't feel like coming? What do you mean?" Sakuragi asked, surprised and confused by her answer.

"I meant what I said. I didn't feel like coming today, so I didn't."

"But... but that's not like you," said Sakuragi.

"How sure are you that you know everything about me, oniichan?" came the question in reply.

"Er... quite?" Sakuragi answered, all the while scratching the back of his head.

"Quite is not a good enough answer, oniichan," Hanayuki said, before making one last shot at the basket. The ball went in with a swish. She turned to look at Sakuragi. "Anyway, forget about it. What's the big deal anyway? I do it all the time when I was in junior high. If I don't feel like going, I don't go. Simple as that." With that, she retreated to the benches and sat down, reaching for her bottle of water and drinking from it.

Sakuragi was left speechless for a while, but, being the simple-minded person he was, he quickly brushed it aside and concentrated on practicing. Shohoku's first game of the Inter High Eliminations was only a week away, and it will be Sakuragi's first real game (the Ryonan game was a practice game, so it didn't really count). He was determined to prove that he really was the Tensai, and that he was better than Rukawa.

Speaking of Rukawa, he had overheard what Hanayuki had said to Sakuragi. He too, was surprised, but he wasn't going to ask her about it. Nope, that would require him to open his mouth to speak, which he did sometimes, but only when the number of sentences needed was less than 3. So he did what he does best; he kept quiet and waited for her to tell him.

Sure enough, after the practice ended, she asked him if he could drop by her house for a moment, as she had something she needed to talk to him about. Since he was walking her home anyway, he just shrugged at her request. After packing his stuffs, they left the gym and headed for Hanayuki's home.

Upon entering the house, they made their way into the living room, where Hanayuki asked Rukawa to be seated. She then asked if he would like to have something to drink. He shook his head, and signalled with his hand for her to be seated as well. She looked at him for a while before obliging and sat on the sofa opposite him. There was a moment of silence, before Hanayuki spoke.

"Kaede, there's something I would like to tell you."

Rukawa looked at her, his face devoid of any expression. Deep inside of him however, his curiosity level was rocketing sky-high. There was another moment of silence.

"Remember when I told you that I like you? Well, I don't know what kind of um... impact it had on our um... friendship, but I just wanted to tell you this. I hope that we can continue being... um..." Hanayuki hesitated.

_A couple? _Rukawa finished for her in his mind. Or so he thought. What he heard next took him completely by surprise.

"... good friends."

Rukawa thought he had heard her wrongly. Judging from the expression on her face and the tone of her voice, however, he knew that he had not. He narrowed his eyes in response.

Hanayuki continued, "I am not saying that I was lying when I said I like you. I really do, but... but I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I don't think that my liking towards you is anything further than... than friendship. I... I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking properly at that time. I mean, I was sporting an injury on the head. Perhaps that was why I've said things which I shouldn't have." She looked down on the floor, avoiding his intense gaze on her.

"What are you trying to say?"

Hanayuki held up her head and looked at him straight in the eye. "I would like to be friends."

This time, it was Rukawa's turn to look away. Hanayuki waited for him to respond, although she knew that he probably wouldn't. Meanwhile, it was starting to rain outside.

"Kaede?"

No response.

"Kaede?"

"It's Rukawa."

He looked at her, and continued, "Not Kaede."

She looked back at him, her own face devoid of any expression. He stood up to leave. He was about to step out of the door when he heard her say, "I'm sorry, Rukawa-kun." It was raining rather heavily outside, but he stepped out anyway, and she didn't stop him. Not bothering to run or even walk faster, he slowly made his way back to his own house. The rain was heavy, but not as heavy as his heart was feeling at that moment.

Back in Hanayuki's house, she watched as Rukawa stepped out of the door and closed it behind him. Slowly, she stood up and made her way upstairs, the expression on her face unreadable. It was only when she was in the confines of her own room, did she let the tears she had been holding back for so long to fall.

* * *

Early the next morning...

It had been a long and cold night, and Hanayuki hadn't slept a wink. Not that she didn't want to. She just couldn't. Ice-cream, and even the four walls of her own room, which had been her safety barrier for as long as she had been staying in Japan, couldn't offer her any solace. In the end, she decided to head for the seaside, hoping that the gentle breeze can help blow away her worries and troubles. And here she was, still sitting on the beach, watching the sun as it slowly rose up into the sky.

Stifling a yawn, she decided to skip school again and stay there longer. The wind was doing her good. Plus, she was starting to feel tired and sleepy after staying awake the whole night. She looked around her. The beach was empty, and rightly so; it was a weekday after all. She heaved a heavy sigh before lying down on the sand and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later that evening...

It was already late in the evening when she finally woke up (believe it or not). And, she only woke up because it was starting to rain. Realising the time, she quickly stood up and brushed off the sand from her dress and her hair. It was all tangled up.

_Who cares_, she thought. _If I don't get out of this rain quick, it'll be more than a mass of tangled hair._

As if on cue, it began to rain heavily. _Cool, now it _is_ more than a mass of tangled hair._

Since she was already soaking wet, she didn't bother to run all the way back home. Instead, she took her time, and was actually beginning to enjoy the feel of the raindrops on her face. _Hmm... I really should do this again one day. It actually beats the sea breeze. Of course, I will have to risk getting a fever, but then again, it was cold on the beach, so it doesn't really make any difference._

As it was raining quite heavily, she couldn't really see anything further than a few metres in front of her. And so, naturally, she didn't see the sleeping figure on her doorstep until she stepped on him.

"Rukawa-kun?" Hanayuki exclaimed in surprise. Rukawa looked up at her, his eyelids half-opened.

"Nobody steps on me when I'm asleep." He swung his fist. To avoid it, Hanayuki jumped out of the way, and landed in a pool of mud which was so conveniently nearby.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! RUKAWA!"

Hearing the scream, Rukawa's eyes shot open. At first, he couldn't see anything. Then, his vision focused on to the muddy figure that was glaring at him. Before he could say anything, he was kicked aside by the very irritated and angry Hanayuki, who was, by the way, cursing in English.

She unlocked the door and was about to slam it shut in his face when she realised that he wasn't on the doorstep anymore. Looking further out, she found him sitting in the same pool of mud she had fallen into earlier.

Hanayuki didn't know whether to laugh because it was funny that he had also fallen into the pool of mud, or laugh because she had gotten her revenge on him. Either way, it didn't matter, because she didn't laugh. Anyway, seeing his condition, she couldn't bring herself to shut the door and leave him like that, so she held the door open and beckoned to him to come into the house. Which he did, although it took him a while.

Once in the comforts of her own home, Hanayuki immediately bounded upstairs and came down not too long later with a fresh towel and some clean clothes. Handing them to Rukawa, she said, "Here Rukawa-kun, take this and go take a shower. You know where the bathroom is. However, if you want more privacy, you can use one of the rooms upstairs which has an attached bathroom. It's up to you. As for me, I'm taking the shower in my own room. If you need anything, don't call out to me because I'll still be in the shower, no thanks to you. Just feel free to rummage through the house. Turn it upside-down if you have to." And she bounded up the stairs again.

* * *

Later that night...

Having finished her shower, Hanayuki came downstairs to find Rukawa sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep. She could only sigh. _Guess that means he will be staying the night._

Letting him be, she went into the kitchen to prepare herself a meal. She hadn't eaten since morning, and was practically starving. Unfortunately, she was also very tired, despite having slept through the whole day. In the end, she decided to survive on ice-cream, just for the night (there was still 1 bucket of ice-cream left in the fridge). Walking back into the living room, she put on some music before settling down on the sofa opposite the one Rukawa was sleeping on and started going through the bucket of ice-cream.

When she was done, she stood up and stretched herself. It was time for housework. She started by cleaning up the kitchen. Next, she walked around the living room wiping the furniture, sweeping and mopping the floor, etc. After that, she took out the trash, before heading up to her room to gather the laundry.

On her way to the bathroom, she caught sight of Rukawa's gym bag dumped in a corner of the room, his muddy clothes peeking out from inside. Since she was doing her own laundry anyway, she decided to do his as well. Besides, if she didn't, he wouldn't have anything to wear to school the next day. And so, she proceeded to putting them into the machine, taking them out after that to put in the dryer, and ironing them nicely.

By the time she was finished with everything, she was very, very tired, and was more than ready to call it a night. But not before she caught sight of Rukawa, who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa. It was still raining outside, and the weather was getting rather cold. Seeing that he was without a blanket, she went upstairs to get him one. After tucking him in, she was about to leave when suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed her hand. She almost screamed out loud.

"Rukawa-kun? I thought you're asleep." Hanayuki breathed a sigh of relief, before putting on an irritated look. "Don't do that again. I don't like it. You should know better than to scare me like that."

Rukawa just looked at her, his face as expressionless as always. She turned to leave, only to be pulled back again. "What is it, Rukawa-kun? I am very tired, I want to get some sleep."

At first he didn't say anything, but when Hanayuki kept tugging at her hand continuously, he blurted out, "No pillow."

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. "No pillow? Is that it? You want a pillow?"

He nodded. Hanayuki found it hard to believe that he would actually want a pillow to be able to go to sleep. After all, he slept almost everywhere, didn't he? Shrugging, Hanayuki said, "If you want to have a pillow, I suggest you go upstairs and get one yourself. That way, you can choose which one you prefer. Come to think of it, you might as well go to sleep in one of the rooms. Come on."

Not bothering to wait for his answer (she was sure he wasn't going to give her one), he pulled him by the hand and together, they went upstairs. She opened the door to one of the rooms and pushed him in. "There, choose. I'm going to bed. Good night." She closed the door and retreated into her own room.

She snuggled underneath the blanket and was dozing off to sleep in a second, only to be awakened the next second when the door to her room burst open. She sat up quickly. "What the...?" She watched in surprise as Rukawa walked over to her bed and picked up one of the pillows, hugging it for a while before putting it back. "You are actually testing my pillows too?"

Ignoring her, he picked up another pillow and repeated what he did before. Hanayuki shook her head. "You are impossible, you know that." Again he ignored her. Hanayuki continued, "Ok. That's the last of my pillows. If you still couldn't find the one that you like, I'm afraid I can't help you."

Looking at her, he slowly shook his head. "No, there is still one more."

"Huh?" Before she could react, he was already standing in front of her. The next thing she knew, he was hugging her to his chest, his head resting on top of hers.

At first, Hanayuki was speechless. It was a while before she finally found her voice. "Er... Rukawa-kun. In case you didn't notice, which I am sure is the case, you are not holding a pillow right now. You are um... holding me. So if you would kindly let go, I'll make sure you get a nice fluffy pillow you'll definitely be satisfied with."

There was silence, and then, she thought she heard a snore. "Oh, no. Rukawa-kun, don't tell me you're already-"

Snore.

"-asleep..." Hanayuki trailed off. _Great, what do I do now?_ She tried to push him off, but he was holding on to her so tightly, she almost couldn't breathe. And then, she thought of what would happen should he be woken up. Given the distance between the two of them, she would probably end up with a black eye, or worse, two. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Sighing, she thought for a while, trying to decide what to do. Left with no choice, she lowered themselves onto the bed, careful not to wake him up in case he lashes out with a punch. Then, she struggled to free her hands and grabbed the blanket to cover them both. Finally, totally exhausted from the day's event, she fell asleep, but not before praying that this time, it would last until the next morning.

* * *

The next morning...

Rukawa woke up and found himself looking at Hanayuki's face. They weren't in an embrace anymore, but still, they were close enough to feel each other's breathe. He reached out his hand to touch her face. At the same time, Hanayuki stirred from her sleep. Quickly, he closed his eyes and pretended to be still asleep.

Hanayuki opened her eyes, and saw Rukawa still sleeping beside her. A small smile played on her lips. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping._

Carefully, she reached out to touch his face. Tears started gathering in her eyes. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Rukawa-kun. I hope that we can be really good friends." She quickly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom before the tears started to fall. A minute later, she went out of the room.

Slowly, Rukawa sat up on the bed and stared at the door. _Why?_

For the rest of the day, they didn't speak to each other. Not because they didn't want to, but because they didn't know what to say to each other. They didn't even spend recess time together like they used to. Hanayuki had given him his bento earlier before they left the house, and so, she didn't have to go up to the rooftop to give it to him.

When it was time to go for practice, they went separately, but still met each other on the way. As they walked into the gym together, they were quickly surrounded by their team-mates, who started talking all at once. Amidst the noise, Hanayuki managed to make out some of the questions they were asking them. Mainly, they were asking if she and Rukawa was a couple.

She stole a glance at Rukawa beside her, who seemed unaffected by the questions. She waited for the noise to die down, before asking them a few questions herself. It seemed that her beloved brother, Sakuragi, had accidentally let slip about her and Rukawa liking each other during one of his ranting, which, by the way, nobody knows what it was about, in the gym earlier before they arrived.

Sighing, Hanayuki said, "Alright, listen up. I would like to clarify on this matter, and I'm only going to do this once. We, as in me and Rukawa-kun, are not a couple. We are just friends, good friends. That is all, thank you for listening. Now, go back to practice." She tried to walk away from them, but was stopped by Ayako, whose eyes were gleaming so brightly, you would have been able to see it from as far as 10 metres away.

"Don't try to hide it, Yuki-chan. I know what I saw, and it wasn't the way you've said it," Ayako teased, trying to push Hanayuki into a confession. Hanayuki was about to say something, when she heard a voice from behind her.

"She's right."

Everybody turned to look at the owner of the voice, who was looking back at them with his I-am-unaffected-by-all-this-nonsense expression on his face. They watched as Rukawa walked towards Hanayuki and took her hand in his. As if they were not surprised enough by this, he spoke again, "We are just good friends."

"But kitsune, I thought..." Sakuragi stopped abruptly when he found himself subjected to icy glares, not only from Rukawa, but from Hanayuki as well. Except that Hanayuki's eyes were also pleading with him not to further give them away. Sakuragi zipped his mouth shut.

"But if you are only good friends, why are you holding Yuki-chan's hand, Rukawa?" asked Miyagi, who was, of course, fully in support of his Aya-chan.

"Have you never seen good friends holding hands before, Miyagi-sempai?" Hanayuki asked in return. To which Sakuragi decided to butt in, "Yeah, Ryochin. Have you never seen good friends holding hands before?"

Before Miyagi or Ayako could protest, Kogure interrupted them. "Minna, we'd better stop this nonsense at once. If Akagi was to find out about this, I don't know what he would do. Besides, since Rukawa himself admitted it, it couldn't be false. Right, Rukawa?" asked Kogure. Rukawa merely nodded his head. "There, see."

Defeated, Ayako and Miyagi turned to leave and resume practising. The rest of the team followed suit. Kogure smiled at the 2 juniors before he too left them alone. Seeing that they were finally alone, Hanayuki looked at Rukawa, who was still holding her hand. Sensing her gaze on him, he turned to look at her, and said, "Who said good friends can't hold hands?"

With that, he let go of her hand and went to join the practice. He didn't see the tears gathering in Hanayuki's eyes, but he did hear her say, "Thank you, my good friend."

* * *

Author's notes: Well... here it is, the 9th chapter. Enjoy. Ja!


	10. Let the games begin!

**Chapter 10: Let the games begin! **

"Ne, Hana-chan, why aren't we put in as the starting members?" Sakuragi asked his sister, his tone slightly whiny.

Hanayuki smiled at him, before answering, "Trust me, it's for your own good. All 4 of you." She looked past Sakuragi at the other 3 players she had decided not to include in the starting line-up.

"But, Hana-chan, Sakuragi has a point. Why aren't we chosen as the starting members?" asked Mitsui.

"Oh I know! Is it one of those secret weapons thingy again? But then, it's only the Tensai who should be the secret weapon. How come they are not put in too?" Sakuragi chipped in.

"Well, take it as a form of punishment for fighting in that incident a couple of weeks ago," came the reply.

Seeing the shocked expression on their faces, Hanayuki said, "It wasn't really my idea. It was otousan's."

"Anzai-sensei?" they chorused together (except for Rukawa, of course).

"We call each other and talk on the phone once every fortnight, and I keep him up-to-date about what goes on with the basketball team, so naturally, I told him about the incident." She saw the colour drain from Mitsui's face, and continued, "He was very glad that you have decided to come back, Hisashi-niichan, if that's what you are worrying about."

Upon hearing that, Mitsui got down on his knees to say a prayer of thanks, drawing sweatdrops from Hanayuki and the other 3 players.

"However," Hanayuki went on. All of them quickly turned their heads to look at her; Mitsui stopped praying. "He wasn't happy that you guys got into the fight, and wanted some sort of a punishment to be imposed on all of you, so as to remind you not to fight ever again."

Mitsui gulped. Miyagi hesitantly asked, "What kind of punishment?"

"Well, it was because of basketball you guys got into the fight, so he had decided that as your punishment, you would not be allowed to play, at least for the first game of the Inter High Preliminaries," Hanayuki answered.

"But... but the game, we might lose if we are not allowed to play," Sakuragi protested. "Without the Tensai, there's no way Shohoku can win."

"Oniichan, if you could just sit down quietly and let me finish what I have to say..." said Hanayuki patiently, but not without the dangerous gleam in her eyes. Sakuragi sat down.

_It always works._ Hanayuki fought back the urge to smile at the sight of her brother's meek obedience, before continuing, "Otousan left it to me to decide when you will be allowed to play."

Immediately, all of their faces turned hopeful (minus Rukawa again, although deep down inside he was probably screaming that he be allowed to play at once). Hanayuki quickly added, "But that doesn't mean I will go soft on you. You will not play for now, until the time comes when the need arises. End of discussion. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to concentrate on the game."

With that, she turned her attention to the court, where Akagi, Kogure and 3 other Shohoku players were fighting it out (in terms of basketball, of course) with the Miuradai basketball team. It was their first game of the Inter High Preliminaries, and it was crucial that they win this game so as to be able to move on into the next round.

Beside her, Mitsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi were beginning to argue among themselves about whose fault is it that they were being grounded. Rukawa, being Rukawa, insulted the other 3 players and got them to round up on him.

"It was all your fault. You were the one who hit me first, you short-tempered fool!" said Mitsui.

"Teme Rukawa! If it wasn't for you, the Tensai would have been allowed to play."

"How dare you insult your sempais!" said Miyagi.

Rukawa looked at them with the same-old bored expression on his face. "You're blocking my view."

"Arrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Anyway, back to the game...

The score was 4-18, in favour of Miuradai. Getting desperate, Mitsui turned to Hanayuki and pleaded, "Hana-chan, don't you think it's about time we are put in. If the gap between the scores becomes too big, we won't be able to catch up."

Hanayuki knew that Mitsui was right. She couldn't afford to put them off any longer. The consequences could be disastrous. Turning to face them, she said, "Ok, I'm going to sub you guys in. But first, you need to promise that you wouldn't fight anymore."

Mitsui was the first to agree. "I promise I won't fight again."

The rest were quick to follow, except for Rukawa (again), who just muttered, "Maybe."

It didn't escape Hanayuki's sensitive hearing aids. "What did you say, Rukawa-kun?" Rukawa just shrugged and continued watching the game, not looking at her. Hanayuki sighed in defeat, before requesting for a substitution.

Up in the audience stand, the Ryonan team were watching the game. It didn't take Aida Hikoichi long to notice Miyagi and Mitsui, who he labelled as Mystery A and B respectively. Recognising Miyagi, Koshino Hiroaki, Hikoichi's second-year sempai asked him to pay attention to Miyagi.

As for Uozomi, he was wondering to himself why Mitsui seemed so familiar. It was only later when Mitsui jumped up to make a three-point shot did he recognise him as Mitsui Hisashi, the ex-MVP of junior high school, from the beautiful form of shooting that was Mitsui's trademark.

Back to the game again...

Sakuragi tried to go for a lay-up shot, but was stopped by Miuradai's number 4 player. It was a foul, so Sakuragi was awarded with 2 free throws. Suddenly, everybody in the Shohoku team realised that he knew nothing about free throws, since nobody had taught him about it. Akagi tried to reassure Sakuragi by telling him that he (Akagi) used to be really bad in free throws too. To Akagi's horror, Mitsui butted in to confirm it, prompting him to yell at Mitsui to shut up.

Anyway, Miyagi and Mitsui started giving Sakuragi conflicting advice on how to put in the free throws. Hikoichi, who had long admired Sakuragi (ever since he met Sakuragi and mistook him for Rukawa the night before the practice game between Ryonan and Shohoku), thought it would be helpful to remind Sakuragi that if he was to succeed getting the 2 points from the free throws, Shohoku would be tied up with Miuradai.

In the end, Sakuragi missed the first free throw for violating the 5-second rule, much to the shock and surprise of everybody in the stadium, especially the Ryonan team, who fell over in shock. Hanayuki could only manage to utter, "Ooops..."

For the second free throw, Sakuragi decided to have a change of strategy and threw the ball towards the hoop, baseball-style. What he was planning to do was to catch the ball on rebound and then do a slam dunk, thus getting back the 2 points which he couldn't get through the free throws. Unfortunately for him, Rukawa was there first and did the slam dunk.

Then, later during the game, Miyagi kept on passing to Rukawa and not him. Furious, he confronted Miyagi, but not for long when he saw Hanayuki looking at them, an eyebrow raised.

"Ehehehehehe..." Sakuragi quickly slung his arms over Miyagi and Rukawa's shoulders, only to have Miyagi inch away and Rukawa dusting off the imprint of Sakuragi's hand on his shoulder, to which Sakuragi responded by wiping his hand on his jersey in a panic. Hanayuki could stand it no longer and started laughing at his antics.

Meanwhile, back on the court, Miuradai decided to send out their own secret weapon, a bald-headed guy named Naito Tetsuya, who used to be a rugby player (a fact that nobody else but the Miuradai team knew). Following his captain's instructions, he kept on making Sakuragi foul.

Finding Sakuragi an easy target, Naito decided to switch to marking Rukawa. Sendoh, Uozumi and Maki Shinichi (Kainandai basketball team's captain, who was also watching the game from the audience stand) realised his intentions, and Hanayuki not too long after (she was relatively new in coaching after all). Sendoh remarked that it wouldn't be easy targeting on Rukawa, and was soon proved right, as Rukawa quickly discovered the Naito's weakness (he kept on running in a straight line).

As for Sakuragi, he kept on asking for the ball, but nobody heeded his calls. Towards the last few minutes of the game, Sakuragi was finally passed the ball. Determined to show his abilities as the Tensai, he raced to the basket for a slam dunk.

It was a dunk alright, but not a slam dunk. Later on it would be known as the death dunk (or skull dunk), but for now, it was nameless, as it was probably the first time anyone had ever seen it. And the recipient of the soon-to-be popular death dunk was none other than Naito himself.

The dunk efficiently put Sakuragi and Naito out of commission, but even without Sakuragi on the court, Shohoku won the game with the score of 114-51.

* * *

In the hallways...

Sakuragi was feeling dejected from being thrown out of the game. Hanayuki was trying her very best to comfort him, with Miyagi and Mitsui adding in little advices of their own, when they bumped into Sendoh. He gave them a small nod, with the same ever-ready smile on his face, before walking past them. Rukawa was surprised that he didn't stop and start talking to Hanayuki. He didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"Hana-chan, I don't want to be kicked out anymore. Tell me what to do, onegai!" Sakuragi pleaded with Hanayuki. Before Hanayuki could reply, she was cut off by a voice coming from behind.

"Hanayuki-san?"

She turned around to see who was calling her. "Sendoh-san?"

Sendoh walked up to her. "Hanayuki-san, is it really you?"

"Of course it is me. Who else can I be?" said Hanayuki, a little surprised at his reaction, though she had a vague idea as to why he didn't recognise her in the first place.

Sendoh looked at her from head to toe, before continuing, "How come you are dressed like that?"

"Dressed like what?" asked Hanayuki.

"Well, you look like a woman in her early thirties or late twenties in that suit of yours," he said without hesitating. Hanayuki smiled, impressed with his straight-forwardness.

"Thanks for your feedback, Sendoh-san. I really appreciate it," said Hanayuki.

"No, really, Hanayuki-san, why are you dressed like that? Though I must say you look kind of good in it, but still, it makes you look so much older than you really are," asked Sendoh again, as he began to take in what he saw. She was wearing a white collared long-sleeved shirt underneath a black form-fitting coat with long black pants and a pair of black strapped sandals on her feet. Her hair was tied back into a knot. In short, she looked like one of those career-women you see walking on the streets, minus the handbags and briefcases.

"That's because she wants to look more like a coa- mmmpptthhhbbbb..." The last word was muffled when a few pairs of hands reached out from behind to cover Sakuragi's mouth.

"Do'aho."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmpppppppptttttthbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb!"

"What were you saying, Sakuragi?" asked Sendoh, who was getting more and more curious by the second.

"Mmmmmmmmppppppptttthhhhbbbbbbbbbbb..." came the reply. Sendoh sweatdropped.

Hanayuki smiled and said, "It's nothing, Sendoh-san. I just like to dress this way, that's all."

Sendoh raised his eyebrows. "If I didn't know better, I would have thought that you are Shohoku's coach, judging from the way you are dressed."

Almost immediately, the whole Shohoku team (except for you-know-who) started coughing and clearing their throats at the same time. Sendoh looked around at them in surprise.

Hanayuki shook her head and sighed. "I think we'd better get going, minna-san. Anyway, it was nice seeing you again, Sendoh-san. See you around. Ja."

They weren't even 5 steps away when they heard Sendoh calling out to Hanayuki again. He ran up to her and said, "Hanayuki-san, do you think we could go for a drink or something? Perhaps now, or maybe later? There's something I would like to talk to you about."

Hanayuki regarded him for a moment. Then, much to the horror of Sakuragi (and Rukawa, though he didn't show it), she agreed. "Ok. How about now?" Sendoh nodded his head enthusiastically. "Don't you have to go back to Ryonan for practice?" Hanayuki asked him.

"Nah. Practice doesn't start until much later, so I have plenty of time. Anyway, shall we go?" He held out his arm to Hanayuki, the way the gentlemen in the olden days used to do when they escort a lady.

Hanayuki laughed at his gesture, but took his arm anyway. Then, turning to Sakuragi and the others, she waved good-bye. "Ja, minna. I'll see you guys later." And off she went with Sendoh.

Sakuragi freed himself from the hands which were still clamped over his mouth and shouted after them, "Sendoh, if anything happens to Hana-chan, be prepared to face my wrath."

Sendoh turned and gave him a thumbs-up sign, while Hanayuki shouted back, "Don't worry, oniichan. I'll be back before you know it. Practise hard, ne?" She smiled and waved one last time before finally disappearing from view along with Sendoh.

* * *

A few hours later, at the Shohoku basketball gym...

"Konbanwa, minna-san," Hanayuki greeted her fellow team-mates.

"Yuki-chan, you are back," Ayako exclaimed. She smiled mischievously at Hanayuki. "So how was your date with Sendoh?" Sakuragi, who was drinking from his water bottle, choked at the question.

Hanayuki returned her smile, and said, "Ah, I hate to disappoint you Ayako-san, but it wasn't a date. Anyway, it went well. We just talked about some things, and then played a short one-on-one game before he had to go back to Ryonan for practice."

"A one-on-one?" Sakuragi, Mitsui and Miyagi exclaimed together. Hanayuki nodded.

"So did you show him who's boss or what?" asked Sakuragi eagerly.

Hanayuki shook her head. "Nope. I lost by 10 points," explained Hanayuki. Seeing the disbelieving look on their faces, she continued, "He is a very good opponent. For one thing, he didn't commit the same mistake most of you committed when you guys played with me. You know what I'm talking about."

There was silence for a while, before Miyagi spoke up, "Ok. Then what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much. We just talked about my role in Shohoku's basketball team and stuffs like that," Hanayuki replied.

"Did you tell him, then?" asked Kogure.

"Yes, I did. I don't see much point in hiding it from him any longer. He was getting suspicious after that scene of you guys coughing and clearing your throats together, you know."

There was another moment of silence. "So, Sendoh knows that you are our new coach?" asked Akagi slowly.

"Yup. He said that he wouldn't tell anybody, although I told him that it wouldn't be necessary," answered Hanayuki. She looked at Akagi for a while. "Is there a problem, Akagi-sempai?"

"No, there's no problem at all. I was just wondering about it. I guess that means we don't have to say that we haven't got a replacement coach yet anymore, Yuki-chan?" asked Akagi.

Hanayuki shrugged. "Well, it's really up to you guys. I don't mind, nor do I care." She gave a small smile, and continued, "Though I doubt that anyone would believe you even if you told them, don't you think?" Nobody answered her; they knew that she was probably right.

Not wanting to waste time, Hanayuki clapped her hands together and said, "Alright. Let's get back to practice. We have another game coming up. Anyway, before we continue, what is our goal again?"

There wasn't even a second of hesitation as all of them shouted together at the top of their lungs, "THE NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

* * *

The stadium, in the Shohoku basketball team's locker room...

Shohoku won the next three games against Kakuya, Takahata and Tsukubu with the scores of 160-24, 103-59 and 111-79 respectively. Just like in the Miuradai game, Sakuragi was kicked out of all the 3 games for fouling 5 times in each one, but each time, his performance improved, especially during the game against Tsukubu; he almost broke the high school record of 22 rebounds caught in one game, but unfortunately only managed to tie the record after fouling for the 5th time in the process of getting the 23rd rebound that would break the record. Despite that, he received the loudest cheer of all on that day.

Back to the present time, the atmosphere in the locker room was strangely quiet. Everybody, especially the starting members, was rather tensed, as this would be their first time encountering such a strong team. Not to say that the past teams which they had gone up against were weak, but compared to Shoyo... well, they're incomparable. After all, Shoyo was one of the best teams in the Kanagawa prefecture, second only to Kainan.

Hanayuki sensed their tenseness, and prayed silently that she would be able to say something to help them relax. As they were about to get ready to enter the court, Hanayuki jumped up from where she was sitting and stopped them. She still hadn't figure out what to say, but time was running out, and she had to say something before the game started.

She looked at each and every one of them, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm sorry. I know that all of you are nervous about this game with Shoyo, and as your coach, I should know how to pacify you guys. But... to tell you the truth, well... I don't know what to do or say to be able to do that. Gomen," she bowed to them, causing a sudden rush amongst the players as they bowed to her in return.

Then, straightening back up, she said, "However, there is one thing I would like to say, and I hope that all of you, especially the 5 of you," she looked pointedly at Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa before continuing, "would remember this. Kimitachi wa tsuyoi." She gave them a small smile and walked out of the room, leaving them to ponder over her words and hoping that she had at least helped a little.

The game started about 15 minutes later. The jump ball was taken by Akagi and Shoyo's Hanagata Toru. However, tension on Akagi's part made him accidentally mistimed his jump and the possession of the ball went to Shoyo. It wasn't only Akagi who felt the tension; the whole Shohoku team felt it too, especially the players on the court (except you-know-who). As such their movements were very stiff and their defense suffered.

_Just as I feared, _thought Hanayuki as she watched from the sidelines. _Come on, guys. You have to fight back. Remember, you are the strongest._

The score was 0-13, in favour of Shoyo. Rukawa was the first to break the mood and score. In fact, you could say that he practically single-handedly played against Shoyo during those first few minutes. The rest of the team didn't like Rukawa's attitude of self-centeredness and approached him.

"Rukawa, you shouldn't be playing as if we don't exist," said Akagi.

"Yeah. You can't force your way through their defense by yourself all the time," added Mitsui.

"Stupid kitsune, trying to steal the limelight for himself." No prizes for guessing who said this.

Rukawa looked at them and said, "I had to, since all of you were too stiff to play," before walking away.

It was like throwing a lighted match into a tank filled with gasoline.

"Who do you think you are, Rukawa?"

"How dare you talk to your sempais like that!"

"Freshmen these days have no respect whatsoever for their seniors!"

"How dare you say we are stiff, kitsune. The Tensai has the most graceful defense moves!" And the self-acclaimed Tensai started showing off his defending skills. Akagi, Mitsui and Miyagi could only sweatdrop. Hanayuki clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud again, like the way she did during the previous games.

Nevertheless, Rukawa's insult did them good in a way. With fire blazing in their eyes, they sprung into action, the first being Miyagi. Facing Shoyo's Ito Taku, who was taller than him by at least 20 centimetres, Miyagi managed to get past his defense and passed to Sakuragi, who did a lay-up and scored. Since it was his first two points scored ever, Sakuragi started crying and imagined everybody congratulating him, when in reality, they were actually congratulating Miyagi instead.

Later on, Miyagi managed to elude two other Shoyo players and scored by himself, much to the surprise of the crowd, and the admiration of Hikoichi (he was with Taoka-sensei, while the rest of the Ryonan team were in their locker room), who decided there and then that Miyagi would be his role model, given the fact that they were about the same height. Anyway, after scoring, Miyagi deliberately pointed a finger at Fujima Kenji, Shoyo's captain and coach (he wasn't in the game yet), as an act of challenge, prompting him (Fujima) to call for a timeout.

After the timeout, Shoyo decided to play zone defense, rendering Akagi or the others unable to score, unless they succeed in breaking through Shoyo's tight defense. Seeing the situation, Hanayuki lips formed a small smile. _It's your turn now, Hisashi-niichan._ Sure enough, Mitsui caught the ball and jumped up to execute a perfect three-point shot.

A sudden movement from Shoyo's side of the bench caught everyone's attention. It was Fujima, who made a move to call for a substitution, but was stopped by Hanagata. After reaching a silent agreement, Fujima sat back down, and Hanagata shouted encouragingly to his team-mates to show their true abilities. Which they did, so much so that the first half ended with the score of 22-31, with Shoyo in the lead.

It could have been an 11-point difference, if it hadn't been for Sakuragi, who, at the last minute, caught a spectacular rebound, despite being surrounded by 2 Shoyo players and one Rukawa. For this, Hanayuki was thankful, because although she was inexperienced, she knew that had the difference between the scores been 11 points, there would be no hope of winning for Shohoku. Plus, Sakuragi's rebound had renewed the team's confidence, which was very much needed if they really want to win this game.

6 minutes into the second-half of the game, the score swung in favour of Shohoku at 36-35, thanks to Sakuragi's domination of the offensive rebounds. Even Hanagata couldn't stop Sakuragi, hard as he tried. Finally, seeing that things weren't going smoothly for his team, Fujima requested for a substitution and put himself in the game.

His joining the game caused quite a sensation amongst the crowd, which was largely made up of Shoyo's supporters. Even Kainan and Ryonan, who were in their respective locker rooms, came out to watch the remainder of the game as soon as they received the news of Fujima entering the game (conveniently, both teams were notified by the same person, that being Kiyota Nobunaga, a freshman from Kainan, whose ego was as big as Sakuragi's, as discovered by the Ryonan team, when he mistakenly burst into their locker room instead of Kainan's).

With their captain and coach in the game, Shoyo's fighting spirit was boosted to the maximum. In less than one minute, Fujima changed the score to 36-37, with Shoyo in the lead once again. Loud enough for all to hear, Fujima pointed at the Shohoku players and said, "Shohoku is not yet qualified to become one of the final four teams." Naturally, the Shohoku players were angered by his remark.

However, Fujima's addition to the team made Shoyo a bigger threat to Shohoku. Soon, the score was 40-46 in Shoyo's favour. Sakuragi, in his attempt to stop Fujima at one point, committed his 3rd personal foul. Hanayuki quickly called for a timeout.

As the Shohoku players sat on the bench, a little disturbed by the sudden change of events, Hanayuki racked her brain for something to say. Again unable to come up with anything, she did the only thing she could think of. She stood in front of the players, and then, after a brief silence, she asked, "Do you still remember what I've told you earlier on before the game started?"

All of them looked at her. Slowly, but surely, Akagi replied, "Of course we remember, Yuki-chan."

Together, they chorused, "Oretachi wa tsuyoi!"

Hanayuki smiled, glad that she had at least brought back their confidence. "Good."

Meanwhile, over at Shoyo, Fujima called for a man-to-man defense strategy. But Hasegawa Kazushi requested Fujima to let him mark Mitsui. Mitsui and Hasegawa had met up in the past during their junior high school days, but back then Mitsui was the MVP and Hasegawa was no match for him. At the moment, Mitsui, who hadn't played basketball for 2 years, was showing signs of fatigue.

The game restarted, with Hanagata trying his very best to stop Sakuragi from getting the rebound. A clever fake by Sakuragi got him into the better position, but Fujima was prepared for it and was about to steal the ball. In reflex, Sakuragi snatched the ball protectively and accidentally elbowed Hanagata who was behind him, thus earning himself his 4th personal foul. He only needed one more to be sent off the game.

As for Mitsui, he was looking really tired and facing Hasegawa, whom he couldn't remember. He was, however, angered by Hasegawa who told him to his face that he wouldn't let him score more than 5 points. All fired up, and remembering his past and Anzai-sensei's advice, Mitsui started to retaliate by shooting in 4 three-point shots consecutively. The score changed from 46-58 to 58-60, Shoyo still in the lead.

With 5 minutes left in the game, Mitsui once again got a pass, but was intercepted by Fujima. The ball was about to go out of bounds when Mitsui, summoning all his strength, raced after the ball and saved it to Rukawa, who then successfully scored. Shohoku was finally tied with Shoyo, 60-60. Mitsui, having used up all of his energy, was replaced by Kogure, and was applauded by the spectators for his excellent spirit and performance.

Sakuragi, on the other hand, had since his 4th foul shrunk away from defending the basket. _What am I going to do? I can't play like this, but if I keep on defending, I might be kicked out of the game. What am I going to do?_

"Oi, you still here?"

"Nani?" Sakuragi was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned and saw that it was Rukawa talking to him.

"Why are you acting like a coward?" asked Rukawa. He cocked his head to one side, before continuing, "That's not like you isn't it?"

Sakuragi looked at Rukawa in surprise. For once, he had nothing to say back to Rukawa. The rest of the team and the audience in the stadium watched them in silence. Kogure said nervously, "They're not going to start a fight now, are they?"

Hanayuki smiled a little, before answering, "Don't worry, Kogure-sempai. They are not. They will not." And she was right. They didn't start fighting, but Sakuragi did bang his head down on the floor hard, to the surprise and horror of everyone watching, except for Hanayuki, his team-mates and the Sakuragi gundan, who had come to watch the game by the way.

With a sheepish and rather dazed grin on his face, he asked Rukawa, "Who are you calling a coward, Rukawa?"

"You."

"Teme Rukawa!" Since they were still in the middle of the game, Sakuragi restrained himself from lunging at Rukawa. _I'll show him, that stupid Kitsune._

The revival of his courage and spirit was just in time. Hanagata attempted a shot, the keyword here being attempted. It didn't go in, and Sakuragi got the rebound. He passed the ball to Miyagi, who went up against Fujima and passed the ball to Rukawa who then did a lay-up. Although the ball teetered on the edge of the basket for a while, it eventually went in, putting Shohoku in the lead with the score of 62-60.

It was Fujima's turn to be disturbed by the sudden change of events. As he looked at both Sakuragi and Rukawa, he thought, _Sakuragi and Rukawa. This new partnership..._

His team-mates looked at him, hoping that he would give them instructions on what to do, but Fujima just stared back at them, not knowing what to say or do.

_You didn't count on their wonderful complement of each other, did you, Fujima-san? _As happy and excited as she felt for her team, she also felt sympathy towards Shoyo. _I guess your time is over, and now, it's our turn._

Back on the court, Kogure passed to Sakuragi who immediately raced to the basket, intending to do a, yes, you got it, a slam dunk. Fujima shouted to Hanagata, "Stop him, Hanagata! Even if he gets a free throw it won't go in!"

Hanagata jumped up to block Sakuragi together with another team-mate Mitsuru Nagano, while Sakuragi jumped up to dunk. With all his strength and momentum, Sakuragi slammed the ball into the basket, knocking both Hanagata and Nagano aside at the same time.

There was a long moment of silence before the whole stadium erupted into cheers. However, the referee blew his whistle, signalling that it was Sakuragi's 5th personal foul.

As he walked off the court, he was stopped by Rukawa.

"Oi."

Sakuragi turned his head slightly to look at Rukawa, fully expecting him (Rukawa) to insult him (Sakuragi) for being kicked out of the game again.

His face expressionless, Rukawa said, "That was too bad, even for you," and then walked away. For the second time, Sakuragi was surprised and rendered speechless by Rukawa.

On the bench, Mitsui said with a smile, "That baka has louder cheers than mine."

Hearing the remark, Hanayuki also smiled and said, "Well, what did you expect, Hisashi-niichan?"

The game went on. Fujima attempted a three-point shot, but Kogure jumped up and managed to graze the ball with his fingers. Last few seconds, Fujima yelled, "There's no more time! Attack!" Last 3 seconds, Hanagata shot forcefully, this time the keyword being forcefully. The ball rolled around the rim before falling on the outer side.

Buzz!

Shohoku had won the game by two points. The whole Shohoku team jumped up and started screaming and shouting with joy. They had defeated the second best team in Kanagawa, and had made it into the final four teams. They were now one step closer to their dreams.

* * *

Sendoh watched as Mitsui swung Hanayuki around while they hugged. _I wonder if I will have the chance to do that._ He continued watching as Hanayuki ran towards Rukawa and gave him a hug. He was a little surprised to see the Super Rookie hugging her back. _Hmm... interesting..._

* * *

Back in Shohoku's locker room...

Kogure and Hanayuki exited the room quietly so as not to disturb the 5 players who were sleeping soundly inside. Turning to Hanayuki, Kogure asked, "Would you like to get something to drink, Yuki-chan?"

Hanayuki nodded with a smile and said, "Let's go to the vending machine downstairs then." They proceeded down the stairs to where the vending machine was situated.

As Kogure fed some coins into the vending machine, Hanayuki looked around and saw the Shoyo team coming their way. She watched as they walked past her and Kogure, and was surprised when Fujima stopped and turned to look at her.

Extending his hand, he said, "Congratulations on your team's victory, er..."

"It's Hanayuki, Fujima-san," said Hanayuki as she shook his hand.

Fujima nodded and bowed a little. "Congratulations on your team's victory, Hanayuki-sensei."

Kogure's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, while Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. Trying to fight the urge to laugh, she cleared her throat several times, prompting Fujima to ask out of concern, "Are you alright, Hanayuki-sensei?"

Unable to hold back any longer, Hanayuki burst out laughing. Kogure could only grin sheepishly. "Please, Fujima-san. Don't call me sensei," said Hanayuki, still laughing. The Shoyo players looked at her, getting more and more confused by the second.

Seeing that Hanayuki was laughing too hard to be able to explain, Kogure decided to do it for her. "Um... you see, she's actually younger than all of you by at least one year. In the case of Fujima-san and Hanagata-san, it's two."

Hanayuki chipped in, "And to think that you called me sensei, when I should be calling you guys oniichan," and continued laughing.


	11. Kainan

**Chapter 11: Kainan **

The much anticipated moment had come. It was the game between Shohoku and Kainan and both teams arrived on court at the same time. As they were preparing themselves, Kiyota Nobunaga of Kainan approached Shohoku to boast, remarking that this year would be the best year for Kainan because he, the number one rookie was finally here.

As if to emphasise his point, he stole the ball from the hands of Sakuragi and started to show off his ball-handling skills. Not to be outdone, Sakuragi displayed his own ball-handling skills. The showdown between the two freshmen didn't last long though, as both got a knock (more like a punch) on the head from their respective team captains and was pulled away by the ear.

Finally, the game began. Akagi and Kainan's Takasago Kazuma matched for the jump ball. Miyagi got the ball and went for a quick attack. He passed the ball to Rukawa and the latter tried to dunk but Maki was there to block him so he passed the ball to Mitsui who was behind him, only to have the ball stolen by Jin.

Jin passed the ball to Kiyota but Sakuragi was faster and managed to catch the ball after performing a very beautiful jump. Unfortunately he was charged with travelling. Other than that, Sakuragi's performance was nothing short of amazing. Every time there was a rebound he was always the one to get it, no matter how many players were there with him.

His excellent rebounding skills attracted Maki's attention. When Maki swiped the ball away from Sakuragi, the ball was about to go offside, but still Sakuragi managed to bring it back into play, and that was after he actually caught up with Maki, who was also going after the ball. His incredible speed and jumping ability impressed Kainan's coach Riki Takato, for he had not seen anyone who was faster than Maki.

Maki, who was also very impressed with the redhead, issued a challenge to Sakuragi by guarding him personally. It was supposed to be a serious matter, but trust Sakuragi to turn it into a funny scene. Having looked at Maki at a closer range, he called out to Kiyota.

"Oi, nozaru! How dare you guys get a professional adult basketball player to play in this game! That's cheating you know!"

"Baka! Maki-sempai is a third-year student in Kainan. He's only 17 years old!" Kiyota shouted back.

"Eh?" Sakuragi looked at Maki again. "Baka nozaru! Who do you think you are kidding? He doesn't look like a third-year student. He looks like an old man!"

Everyone in the audience gasped, especially the Miuradai and Shoyo players who had come to watch. They couldn't believe that Sakuragi had just insulted the number one high school player in Kanagawa. They waited to see what Maki's reaction would be.

Back on the court, the referee had issued a warning to both Kiyota and Sakuragi not to talk during the game. As the two players glared at each other, Maki took a step forward, and pointing at Akagi, he said, "Akagi looks older than me."

The whole stadium was suddenly engulfed in pin-drop silence. The referee was too shocked to blow his whistle. Even his own team-mate, Jin Soichiro, didn't think that he would actually feel insulted by that remark. Anyway, despite being insulted by Sakuragi, Maki insisted on guarding him himself. Time and time again, he successfully stopped Sakuragi, much to Sakuragi's annoyance, who, given his ignorant attitude, didn't know that Maki was the number one high school player in Kanagawa.

Not long after, Takato-sensei called for a timeout. He asked Maki what he thought about the performance of Shohoku. Maki admitted that the starting five members of Shohoku were indeed great players. Especially the one under the ring. He was referring to Sakuragi, of course. Takato-sensei then decided to send in a third-year, Miyamasu Yoshinori, to replace Jin. His plan? To eliminate Sakuragi out of the game.

The game resumed. Out of orders from Takato-sensei, Miyamasu was guarding Sakuragi. Naturally, Sakuragi felt angry and insulted. He thought that he didn't deserve to be guarded by a player like Miyamasu, who was, by the way, thin, short (160 cm) and looked weak. Having got the ball, he attempted a shot, but failed to get the ball in because he was distracted by Miyamasu's carelessness. Even when he got the rebound and tried to shoot again, he still failed to get it in.

Hanayuki soon realised what Takato-sensei was up to. When faced with the best opponents, Sakuragi would unwittingly give out his best in order to beat them, due to his very competitive nature. But when faced with a weak and careless contender, he was easily distracted and loses his concentration. _Takato-sensei... he is certainly not the coach of the best team in Kanagawa for nothing. It only took him a while to discover oniichan's weakness. Now, what am I going to do? _

Back to the game, Maki stole the ball from Miyagi and then passed it to Miyamasu. To everyone's surprise, he made a three-point shot. It seemed that Miyamasu was an excellent three-point shooter, and later even got another shot in. Trying to help Sakuragi overcome his problem, Akagi told Sakuragi to ignore Miyamasu, and just aim to dunk. Sakuragi took the advice and was almost successful in making one, if not for Maki, who knew of his plan.

By stopping Sakuragi, Maki was charged with an intentional foul, but knowing that Sakuragi was bad at taking free throws, he was willing to make the foul. As expected, Sakuragi missed the free throw, and because the ball also missed the ring, possession of the ball went to Kainan. Not wanting her brother to reveal anymore of his weaknesses, Hanayuki decided to substitute Sakuragi with Kogure.

The score was 23-39. Rukawa started to attack, and marking him was Kiyota, who was fooled by a fake by Rukawa, giving him (Rukawa) the opportunity to aim for a three-point shot. Later, Rukawa advanced forward and hastily performed a lay-up shot. It didn't go in, but Akagi got the rebound, and passed the ball back to Rukawa, who then successfully got the ball in, scoring another 2 points for Shohoku. However, the 2 points came with a heavy price. Upon landing on the ground, Akagi twisted his ankle, and had to be taken off the game. Sakuragi was sent back in to take Akagi's place.

As soon as the game resumed, Sakuragi immediately intercepted a pass and turned the attack in Shohoku's favour. Kogure got the ball and was about to score with a lay-up shot, but Kiyota swatted it aside, only to have Rukawa get the deflected ball and score the point.

The score was now 30-39, with Kainan still leading by 9 points. Several times, Sakuragi, who was defending the basket, was duped by fake movements, but Rukawa was ever present to support the defense of the basket. However, the Kainan offense didn't relent, and although Rukawa deflected two of the attacks, Kiyota came in with the third. Sakuragi, seeing the danger, reacted and tremendously swatted the ball away.

In another Kainan offensive, the ball missed the basket and Sakuragi managed to get the rebound. Mitsui got the ball, which was then passed to Kogure. In succession, Kogure passed to Rukawa, and Rukawa got in another 2 points. Next, using a fake, he got in 2 more points. Later, it was Kainan's ball, and a pass by Kiyota to Maki was intercepted by Rukawa. Another 2 points scored by Rukawa.

With only 1 minute and 11 seconds left in the first-half of the game, the score was 40-47 in Kainan's favour. Rukawa took control of the situation by forcing his way through the Kainan defense. He then forced a shot under guard to get yet another 2 points. 5 more points to go. Still not stopping his assault, Rukawa once again got the ball, and this time, he shot in a three-pointer.

It was a devastating strike to Kainan who were now only 4 points up. Kainan pressed forth their attack and, when Sakuragi got the rebound, he was immediately surrounded by 3 Kainan players, who were determined to stop him from passing.

As Sakuragi tried to stop them from stealing the ball, he couldn't help but let his mind wander a little. _How nice it would be if I could just headbutt them one by one. _But of course, he couldn't do that, and so could only hold on to the ball as the 3 Kainan players waved their hands about in front of him.

It was then that Rukawa ran back to allow Sakuragi a chance to pass the ball. At the sidelines, Hanayuki was praying silently that Sakuragi would pass the ball to Rukawa, and, to her immense relief, he did. This time however, Maki was determined to stop Rukawa. As Rukawa leaped up for a dunk, Maki also leaped up to swipe the ball, but Rukawa avoided the swipe by snatching it back and slammed in the ball.

The score was 47-49. It was again Kainan's ball, but Rukawa stole the ball from Kiyota, leaving him and all the Kainan players horrified, and scored the last 2 points needed to level the score. The whistle was blown to signal the end of the first-half of the game.

* * *

In Shohoku's locker room...

Hanayuki sat down beside Rukawa, handing him another bottle of water. He took it from her and drank from it thirstily, finishing the whole bottle in less than a minute. Noticing that Hanayuki was still looking at him, he turned to face her.

It was a while before she finally spoke, "You did a great job, Rukawa-kun." She smiled before continuing, "I think we can expect more fans turning up at our next game, don't you think?" He just looked at her without answering.

"I must admit, though, I wanted so much to join them in their cheering. You have no idea how it feels like to have to sit down quietly on the bench, not being able to squeal and scream in delight whenever you score. It was pure mental torture," she laughed while shaking her head. When she looked at him again, she didn't miss the doubt in his eyes.

Still smiling, she said, "I am not joking you know. I mean, it is so sad that as your good friend, I couldn't cheer for you as much as I should. Or, as much as I would like to."

He still didn't say anything, but his hand reached out to give her hand a little squeeze.

At the same moment, Sakuragi butted in and squeezed in between Rukawa and Hanayuki. "Hana-chan, what did you think of my performance just now?"

Hanayuki laughed and said, "You were wonderful, oniichan. Absolutely wonderful. Just don't lose your concentration anymore, yeah?"

"Hai. The Tensai does not lose his concentration, Hana-chan. Nyahahahahahaahahaha!" said Sakuragi before laughing his Tensai laugh.

_You had better not, oniichan. Without you, I don't think we can win this game._

* * *

The second-half was about to begin, and Akagi took his place, preparing to take the jump ball. Ayako noticed that he was already sweating profusely even before the game began, and contemplated whether or not she should stop him from playing in the game.

His ankle was very swollen, but he had insisted on playing in the second-half, saying that he would not give up his dream of playing against Kainan, even if he wouldn't be able to walk in the future. She had helped him bind the ankle tightly with bandages, but she knew that it wouldn't stop the pain.

Suddenly, she heard Hanayuki speak, "Ayako-san, please do not worry. If I find that Akagi-sempai's ankle is getting worse, I will remove him from the game. For now, I'm afraid that we need him to play. Besides," Hanayuki looked at Ayako, and smiled a little, "I don't think he would listen to me either if I asked him not to play." Gesturing towards the court, she continued, "And, I think oniichan will try his best to help make Akagi-sempai's job easier."

As if on cue, Sakuragi stepped in and insisted on replacing Akagi to take the jump ball. Having his way, Sakuragi managed to get to the ball first. The ball then fell into the hands of Rukawa who tried to score, but Kiyota, who had vowed to stop him, stopped him. It was a rebound, and the person who got the rebound turned out to be Akagi. Without hesitation, Akagi did a slam dunk, putting Shohoku in the lead for the first time since the game began.

Despite the fact that his foot was injured, he still managed to run and score, and his defense under the basket hadn't weakened at all. Maki was really impressed with Akagi, and whenever Maki was impressed with someone, he would always challenge the person using all his skills. In the meantime, guarding Maki was Miyagi, who was looking very tired. In a flash, Maki got past Miyagi, and Akagi moved in to stop Maki. However, Maki forced the ball in and scored.

It was Shohoku's ball. Rukawa got the ball and passed to Akagi under the Kainan basket, who then got pass Takasago to score. Not willing to submit to defeat, Maki attacked the Shohoku basket. This time, Akagi and Sakuragi were at the basket to defend. This didn't stop Maki as he scored past them too. Akagi then told Sakuragi that Maki was the number one player in the district. Sakuragi, being Sakuragi, liked the title, and decided to surpass Maki to gain the title.

The score was 53-55. Maki attacked again and sent the score to 53-57. At this point, Shohoku decided to use another strategy to stop Maki. When Maki got the ball, both Miyagi and Mitsui gathered to guard him. Unsuccessful was the word, as Maki managed to elude the two. But awaiting him was the next line of defense, made up by Sakuragi and Rukawa. Maki pretended to force his way through, but actually passed to Jin. Jin performed a three-pointer, and scored. Kainan didn't stop, and once again Jin was allowed the chance to score 3 more points. And then another.

The score was 63-73 when Hanayuki called for a timeout. Gathering them around her, she started to explain her strategy. "Listen. Kainan's offense starts after Maki penetrates into our defense. Therefore, to stop their offense, we have to stop Maki."

Making use of the strategy board, she placed 4 chips on the board. "Akagi-sempai, Rukawa-kun, Hisashi-niichan, Miyagi-sempai. When Maki penetrates," she placed another chip on the board and moved it to the middle of the earlier 4 chips. "The four of you will surround him and guard him together." She moved the 4 chips to surround the one in the middle.

At this, Mitsui quickly said, "But that would leave the other 4 players free."

"Yes, that's right, Hisashi-niichan," Hanayuki replied, taking in the doubtful expression on their faces. She knew what they were thinking about. The truth was, even she didn't know for sure whether this plan would work, but remembering what her otousan had told her the night before, she knew that she had to take the risk. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "It is a risk. But... Maki Shinichi is worth it."

"Because he is the number one player in Kanagawa," Sakuragi mumbled under his breath.

Hanayuki heard him and replied, "Yes, oniichan. Because he is the number one player in Kanagawa. That was exactly what otousan had told me yesterday on the phone." Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Of course, there are risks to be taken into account. But," she turned to look at Sakuragi, "this is where you come in, oniichan."

* * *

In the audience stand, the whole Ryonan team was watching the game in progress, having won in their game against Takezato. Taoka-sensei remarked that all the Shohoku's players were already exhausted from the game. To which Sendoh replied, "Iie. There is one player left who is still fit and full of energy." His gaze was fixed on the only redhead of the team, before it fell onto the girl who was busy explaining something to the same redhead.

* * *

The game was resumed, and the plan was set into motion. When Maki got the ball, the four players immediately moved in to guard him. Surprised, Maki passed to Jin, only to discover that he was being guarded by Sakuragi. The shot was deflected, and Sakuragi ran to attack Kainan's basket. He missed, but Akagi arrived and scored.

_So far so good, _thought Hanayuki.

There was one moment when Maki managed to pass to another player, by the name of Muto Tadashi, who was about to shoot. It almost gave Kogure (yes, Kogure) a heart attack, and he turned to look at Hanayuki, only to see her clasping her hands together, her eyes closed and her lips mumbling, "Please, Kami-sama. Don't let the ball go in. Don't let the ball go in." Frantic, Kogure did the same thing.

"Kami-sama, please don't let the ball go in!"

And the ball bounced off the rim.

"Thank you, Kami-sama!"

Meanwhile, Takato-sensei was also surprised at the strategy used by Shohoku. He thought that the strategy was brilliant, but who could have devised it? Anzai-sensei was not around, and he didn't think that any of the players could have come up with the plan. That left only the non-players of Shohoku, the two girls sitting on the bench. One of them was the manageress, he knew, but who was the other one?

_She looks too old to be a student of Shohoku, but too young to be the coach. But, if it wasn't her, who else could it be? _He decided to send in Miyamasu to check his theory. He watched as Hanayuki called out to Miyagi and pointed to Miyamasu. _It is her._

Anyway, back to the game, both Maki and Jin were effectively stopped from scoring. Once more the ball was deflected, and Sakuragi was again running to attack the Kainan basket. Maki was also running to stop Sakuragi, and reached the basket first, but Sakuragi didn't care. He leaped up to slam in the ball. Maki was determined not to let Sakuragi score. He jumped up and swiped, knocking both the ball and Sakuragi to the floor. Obviously this was a personal foul by Maki, but he knew that Sakuragi was no good at free throws. Or so he thought.

Knowing very well his own weakness, Sakuragi took a different approach to shooting. Instead of doing it the usual way, he bended his knees slightly and held the ball between his hands. Then, the ball was tossed into the air and was allowed to fall down into the basket. It was with this method that Sakuragi managed to get both of the free throws in. Not only that, the possession of the ball also belonged to Shohoku.

The score was 72-78. Kainan was still leading by 6 points. Shohoku immediately attacked, with Sakuragi getting the rebound, and then passing the ball to Miyagi who scored in 2 points. As Kainan attacked, Maki was once again heavily guarded, so he passed to Kiyota. Kiyota tried to slam in the ball, but Akagi swatted the ball away.

It was a foul, and two free throws were awarded to Kiyota. Both didn't go in. Sakuragi got the rebound, and then passed to Miyagi again. A pass to Mitsui was intercepted by Miyamasu, who then fooled Miyagi to pass to Maki. Rukawa was guarding Maki, but was eluded in a flash by Maki, who brought the score to 74-80.

There was only 1 minute and 41 seconds left in the game. With only 19 seconds left of possession time, Mitsui attempted a three-pointer shot, but missed. Akagi leaped up to steal the rebound, but due to his injured ankle, he wasn't able to. The ball was about to go offside when Sakuragi ran after it and crashed into the Kainan bench, but not before swatting the ball back into the court and into the hands of a surprised Rukawa.

Jumping up from the mess he had created, Sakuragi shouted at Rukawa that lucky shot or not, he had better get the shot in. Furious, Rukawa muttered to himself that unlike Sakuragi, he had the talent and ability, and slammed the ball in, before collapsing onto the floor.

The score was 86-90. Because Rukawa was too exhausted, Kogure was sent in to take his place. At the sidelines, Rukawa collapsed again, and had to be helped to be seated on the bench. As he sat, he clenched his fists tightly, angry that he couldn't play in the game until the end. His whole body was trembling, and Hanayuki, who was sitting beside him, could feel it. As much as she would like to comfort him, she could not do so, as she had to concentrate on the game. Without looking at Rukawa, she said, "Rukawa-kun. You have done a great job. You should leave the rest to your team-mates now." Her hand reached out to touch his.

On the court, Maki was attacking again, and took a shot. However, Akagi covered Maki's line of sight and the ball bounced off the rim. Akagi jumped up and successfully got the rebound.

In the audience stand, Uozumi was so motivated by Akagi's performance (despite his injury) that he stood up from where he was seated and shouted to Akagi to beat Maki. The rest of the Ryonan players, including Sendoh, stood up to show their support to Shohoku. Hanayuki looked up at them and caught Sendoh's eye. She smiled at him before turning her attention back to the game.

One minute left. Akagi and Sakuragi found themselves tightly guarded by Maki and Takasago respectively. Finding Mitsui free, Akagi passed the ball to him. Kogure however, noticed that Mitsui was distracted and breathing heavily. As the ball whizzed past Mitsui, Kogure somehow managed to grab the ball and threw it back into the court, before the ball hit Kiyota's knee.

With only 45 seconds left, the referee declared that the ball belonged to Shohoku. As an act of encouragement, Sakuragi delivered a hand-chop to Mitsui's head to wake him up, and was hand-chopped in return by Mitsui. Akagi then told Sakuragi that rebound was the key to winning the game and that, this time, he should make an offensive dunk without hesitation should he get the ball. If he's too far from the basket, he should pass it to him (Akagi).

As the game restarted, Mitsui passed the ball to Kogure, but was blocked by Kiyota. He then passed to Miyagi, who was unable to elude Miyamasu. Miyagi passed back to Mitsui, who attempted a three-point shot, but the ball bounced off the rim. Sakuragi was having difficulty getting the rebound due to Takasago's tight guarding. As a result, Takasago got the ball, only to have Miyagi break through the inner zone and tap it out of his hand.

Sakuragi quickly recovered the ball and faked a shot, causing Takasago to jump up prematurely. Free from guard, Sakuragi leaped up to dunk, knocking down Maki who tried to block him, and scored (88-90). Maki was fouled and Sakuragi was given a free throw. By this time, everyone on Shohoku's side of the bench was standing up, including Rukawa, who had earlier on shouted to Sakuragi not to miss the shot.

As Sakuragi prepared to shoot, he remembered Akagi's final words to the team in the locker room before the game started. Using his unique method, Sakuragi deliberately missed the free throw, hoping that Akagi would get the rebound. Akagi did get the ball, and, as if everything was planned before hand, he passed it to Mitsui who shot. Kiyota jumped up to block the shot, but Mitsui was confident that the ball would go in. Therefore, he was shocked when the ball bounced off the rim.

10 seconds left. Maki got the rebound, but Sakuragi tapped it out of his grasp and gained possession of the ball. Guarded fiercely by Jin and Maki, and remembering Akagi's instruction to him a while ago, he passed to the person under the basket, believing it to be Akagi.

Alas, it turned out to be Takasago. The buzzer was sounded, and the game was over. Kainan had successfully defended their winning streak. Everyone in the Shohoku team, in and out of the court, was shocked to silence, some even tears, by the loss.

"Hey."

Mitsui turned to face the person calling him. It was Kiyota. "That was close."

Mitsui's eyes widened in surprised. "You touched the ball?"

Holding up his hand, Kiyota said, "Only the tip of the fingernail," and smirked.

Hanayuki saw their exchange. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but seeing Kiyota holding up his bloodied finger, she understood what had happened. Smiling bitterly to herself, she thought, _Of course, he is part of the Kainan team after all. What more can we expect from a Kainan player?_ She watched with a heavy heart as her brother cried on the court.

* * *

In the hallways...

Hanayuki stood in front of the vending machine and fed in some coins. She pressed on the button and waited. Nothing came out of the machine. She pressed the button again. Still, nothing came out. She pressed the button again. And again. And again. It wasn't long before Hanayuki was thumping her fists on the machine and kicking it, all the while cursing in English.

"_Stupid fucking machine! How dare you cheat my money! Stupid dumb machine! Give me back my money! Fuck!_"

Slowly, her curses trailed off, her thumping and kicking ceased, and she slid onto the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest, she buried her head between them and started crying. She didn't want to cry. In fact, the fact that she had managed to hold back the tears and put on an expressionless face all the while when she was with the team had made her feel proud of herself. But, all it took was a faulty vending machine to open up the dams and let the tears flow freely down her face.

She gasped and sat up immediately when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. Turning around, she found herself looking at Rukawa, whose face was as emotionless as always, but whose eyes were so full of emotion, it was almost unnerving looking at them.

"Rukawa-kun..." she croaked, trying to stop herself from bursting into another round of tears. But, as Rukawa gathered her fully in his arms, she buried her head into his chest and started crying all over again. Rukawa rested his head on hers and stroked her hair gently, which, by the way, was no longer tied back, since she had broken the clip out of frustration and disappointment after the game.

Amidst her cries and sobs, she said, "Look at me. What kind of a coach am I? Crying's supposed to be the last thing I should be doing after a game. And that's exactly what I am doing now. Crying. I'm hopeless."

Rukawa kept quiet for a while, before he said, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

Hanayuki quickly lifted her head to look at him and shook her head. "No. It's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault." She paused for a while, before saying, "I am not saying that we never had the chance to win against Kainan, but... this is Kainan we are talking about. We don't lack in skills. We don't lack in confidence. What we lack in is experience. And... and maybe a little bit of luck..." Her voice trailed off.

Rukawa wiped off the tears on her face with his hands, and then kissed her forehead. Hanayuki rested her head on his shoulders. Sighing, she said softly, "I'm worried about oniichan. It's not his fault that we lost. It was never his fault. I hope that he wouldn't take it too hard upon himself."

_He wouldn't. I wouldn't let him,_ Rukawa thought to himself.

"Ahem."

Both Hanayuki and Rukawa broke from their embrace and looked up to see the whole Kainan team standing in front of them. While Takato-sensei, Maki and the other seniors looked embarrassed, Kiyota was smiling mischievously.

Rukawa stood up first and gave his hand to Hanayuki to help her get to her feet as well. Smiling apologetically, she bowed to Takato-sensei and extended her hand. "Gomen, Takato-sensei. Omedetou gozaimas, on your team's victory. Oh, and by the way, my name is Tsukino Hanayuki. Yoroshiku."

While Takato-sensei shook her hand, Maki was looking at her curiously. He thought that somehow, with her hair down, Hanayuki looked much younger than she had looked when her hair was tied back. Not only Maki, but the rest of the team thought the same too.

In the meantime, Rukawa was staring at Kiyota icily, as the latter kept on smiling mischievously (it was almost wickedly) at him.

"Hey, Rukawa. I didn't know you prefer older women. Perhaps I should recommend my aunt to you. She's 50 this year and still not married. I wouldn't mind having you as my unc- ITAI!" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence, for Maki had given him a reallyhard punch on the head. And it was a good thing he did too. Rukawa was about to punch him out himself, if it wasn't for Hanayuki noticing quickly and holding him back.

Maki apologised for Kiyota's rudeness, and Hanayuki smiled graciously at his apology, saying that it was nothing. Despite that, she was beginning to dislike the Kainan freshman herself, and so set out to give him, and his team-mates, a shock. She looked at Kiyota, who was still kneeling on the floor, clutching his head in his hands, and said, "Kiyota-san, Rukawa-kun and I are very good friends."

Kiyota looked up at her, still clutching his head. Smiling sweetly at him, Hanayuki continued, "Besides, Kiyota-san, I am at the same age as you are." She happily took in the shock and disbelief that was written all over his face. She was aware that the rest of the Kainan members were also shocked beyond words, but she didn't care about them. It was Kiyota she wanted to get back at, and she was enjoying every second of it. Rukawa himself was trying to resist the urge to smirk.

And then, as if to answer Kiyota's unspoken question, Hanayuki nodded her head and said, "Oh yes, Kiyota-san. I am a first-year student at Shohoku myself, just like Rukawa-kun here. In fact, we are classmates." Kiyota could only open and close his mouth like a goldfish.

From the background, Hanayuki could hear Mitsui calling for her. A little disappointed that she couldn't continue shocking Kiyota any further, she turned to Takato-sensei and Maki and bowed to them again. "Gomen, Takato-sensei, Maki-san. I think I'd better get going. Anyway, congratulations again."

Turning around, she walked towards Rukawa, who was waiting for her with his hand outstretched. She took it, and together, they left the Kainan team staring at their backs, and Kiyota still opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

* * *

The next night...

Ring!

"Who is it?" Hanayuki called out. There was no answer. She walked to the door and cautiously opened it.

"Rukawa-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked. Then she saw the bruises all over his face. "What happened to your face?"

Rukawa just stood there in front of her and shrugged. A little irritated, she pulled him into the house and said, "Right. I should have known that you wouldn't say a thing. Anyway, just go sit down somewhere while I go get some ice-pack for your bruises. You can do that, can't you?"

She disappeared into the kitchen. When she came out, she was holding an ice-pack in one hand, a towel in the other, and walked towards Rukawa, who had already seated himself on the sofa in the living room.

"Now, sit still, alright?" she said, and started dabbing the ice-pack which was wrapped in the towel at the bruises on his face. They were silent for a while, and then she asked, "Who did you fight with this time?"

A careless shrug. Fully expecting it, she continued, "You promised me you won't fight again, you know."

"I said maybe," came the reply, earning him a sharp glance from Hanayuki. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and she stopped what she was doing.

Dropping the ice-pack into his hands, she said, "Fine. Then you can treat the bruises yourself." She went back into the kitchen, coming out a few seconds later with a small bucket of ice-cream, and plopped down on the sofa, ignoring Rukawa, who was watching her every move. She concentrated on the ice-cream and the song playing on her stereo, 'Suka-retto', the only Japanese song she listened to. Neither of them spoke throughout the whole song.

Surprisingly, when the song ended, it was Rukawa who broke the silence. "You like that song?"

Hanayuki looked at him in surprise, completely forgetting that she was supposed to ignore him. Blinking a few times, she shrugged and said, "Well, yes, I do. Since it's the only Japanese song I listen to anyway. You like it too?"

He nodded. Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. "That's surprising. I never thought you would like this kind of songs. It's a rather sad song, don't you think?"

"It's the only soft and slow song that I like."

Hanayuki smiled at him, and then returned to eating her ice-cream. Another moment of silence ensued between them before, once again, it was broken by Rukawa.

"What song is this?" he asked, referring to the song that was now being played on her stereo.

"It's a Chinese Mandarin song, 'Huang Hun'. It means sunset," she answered him. "One of my favourite songs."

"Sunset..." Rukawa whispered, almost inaudibly. Their gazes locked for a while, before Hanayuki looked away.

Deciding to change the subject, she said, "I went to oniichan's house this evening, but there was nobody at home. I am really getting worried about him. I hope he comes to school tomorrow, or at least, come to practice tomorrow."

"He will," said Rukawa. Hanayuki looked at him, eyeing him suspiciously. And then, slowly, realisation dawned upon her.

"You were fighting with him, weren't you?" Getting no answer from him, she considered her suspicions confirmed. "Where did you meet him, Rukawa-kun?"

"Locker room."

"What was he doing there?"

"Being a do'aho." Hanayuki sweatdropped.

"Ooo-kay. Other than that?"

"Brooding."

"Ah... and so you decided to um... 'knock' some senses into him." Shaking her head, she said, "I can never understand you guys. Your idea of knocking some sense into each other is to engage in a fight, and an almost-brutal one at that. Couldn't you guys do it some other way? Anyway, how is he?"

"Still a do'aho."

"Uh-huh. I take that as he's still breathing. That's good." Hanayuki stood up and went into the kitchen again to dispose of the empty bucket of ice-cream. Coming out of the kitchen, she yawned and said, "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Halfway up the stairs, she stopped and turned around. "By the way, Rukawa-kun. Thank you. About oniichan." She smiled, and then continued on her way.

Rukawa remained seated on the sofa, slowly dabbing his bruised face with the not-so-cold-anymore ice-pack. When he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, he turned to see Hanayuki looking at him.

"I almost forgot to tell you. As usual, make yourself at home, feel free to sleep anywhere, yadda yadda... Just make sure you remember this. Stay away from my room. Get it? Stay. Away. From. My. Room. That's all. Good night." In a flash, she was gone.

_Hmm..._

* * *

The next morning...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rukawa was awakened from his slumber by a piercing scream. Before he could even swing his fist, he found himself being hit endlessly by something soft, but nevertheless big. He struggled to sit up, his hands held up in front of his face. He opened his eyes a little to take a peek.

"Stupid, stupid Rukawa! I thought I told you to stay away from my room. Don't you understand simple Japanese? I specifically told you to stay away from my room. Do you have any idea how shocked I was to see you sleeping beside me the moment I opened my eyes? Do you really want me to die from a heart attack, you stupid boy? Some friend you are, always shocking me to my wits end! Take that!" Hanayuki shouted at Rukawa, all the while hitting him non-stop with her pillow.

Rukawa tried to stop the smile from forming on his lips, and although he managed to minimize it to the minimum, it didn't escape from Hanayuki's keen eyesight.

"Is that a smile I see on your face? Why you! How dare you smile! Take that, and that, and that!"

Sigh... such a pity. The only time our famous Super Rookie Ice King decided to smile, only to be punished for it.


	12. Ryokufu

**Chapter 12: Ryokufu **

"BWAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Ha... Hana... michi... wh-what d-did you d-do to your... hair...?" asked Youhei, laughing very hard at the same time. He wasn't the only one. The gundan was laughing as well. Not to mention Haruko's friends, Matsui and Fujii, and of course, Mitsui and Miyagi. They were all laughing at Sakuragi, who had shaved off his hair.

Sakuragi ignored them and sighed. "It's because of me that we lost to Kainan. That's why I decided to punish myself by shaving my head." Then, with more spirit, he continued, "But, from now on, you don't have to worry anymore, because with the Tensai around, we will win the remaining games. Definitely! Nyahahahahahaha!" Suddenly, a ball flew out of nowhere and hit him on the head.

"Stop making so much noise and clean up the gym, do'aho."

"Teme kitsune! I'm going to get you for this!" He marched towards Rukawa, but was stopped by Akagi, who punched him on the head.

As everyone's attention was on the redhead, they didn't notice a blond figure coming into the gym and picking up the stray basketball. It was only when he started dribbling the ball did they notice him. Before anybody could react, he ran towards the basket and did a reverse dunk.

Falling to the ground, he turned to face them. "Konnichiwa."

"Ah! You're that gaijin I saw earlier today! What are you doing here?" Sakuragi pointed his finger at him.

"Michael, that's enough."

Everyone turned to where the voice came from, and saw a girl standing at the doorway to the gym, her hands planted on her hips. Behind her stood a man, who looked like he was in his fifties. The girl walked into the gym, bowed before them, and said, "Konnichiwa minna-san. Watashi wa Fujisawa Eri, the manageress of Ryokufu's basketball team." Pointing to the old man behind her, she continued, "This is our team coach, Ofuna-sensei, and that guy over there is our team captain, Michael Okita." To which the blond guy nodded his head and greeted, "Yoroshiku."

Everyone said their greetings, and then Fujisawa said, "We came here today to propose a practice game."

"Practice game?" everyone chorused.

Ayako quickly said, "I don't think that's a very good idea. In three days time, we will be playing against Takezato. It would be bad if anyone got injured before such an important game. We are aiming to get into the National Championships after all."

Fujisawa smiled and said, "Are you scared? I thought that you guys put up a good fight against Kainan that day. Hmm... I wonder if it's a fluke." Ayako visibly scowled at her remark. So did the others.

Michael walked up to Ayako. "Maa, maa, our team was just formed during spring, and we didn't even enter the Inter High Preliminaries, so I hope that you would consider our proposal." Having said that, he put his hand on Ayako's shoulder. It was a normal gesture, but for Miyagi, coming into skin contact with his Ayako was a taboo, especially if it wasn't him touching her.

"Hey you! Take your hands off her!" shouted Miyagi. He had to be held back by both Mitsui and Kogure in order to stop him from launching himself at Michael. Even when Michael apologised and took away his hand, Miyagi was still growling and seething with anger.

"Anyway," Fujisawa said, "so how about it? I mean, about our proposal? Are you agreeing or not? Unless of course, you are too um... wary and... worried, to accept it."

"I don't think there would be any problems, Fujisawa-san."

Again, everyone turned to look at the doorway, where the voice came from. This time, it was Hanayuki.

Ayako walked up to her and was about to protest when Hanayuki held up her hand to stop her, her eyes still fixed on Fujisawa.

"Who are you?" asked Fujisawa.

Hanayuki smiled. Strangely enough, her smile brought shivers to all the Shohoku members. They had never seen her like this before. Her smiles had always been so warm and genuine, but this time, it was as fake and as cold as it can be. And the look in her eyes, they were almost murderous. Compared to hers, Rukawa's famous icy cold stares actually seemed friendlier.

"I'm just one of the supporters of the basketball team. Unlike you of course, Fujisawa-san, who is the manageress of such a strong team," said Hanayuki, her smile never once wavering.

Everyone else gulped. Even her words seemed to be dripping venom from them.

Fujisawa smiled back and asked, "How do you know that our team is strong?"

"With a captain like that, how bad can the players be?" answered Hanayuki, gesturing towards Michael. Finally, she looked away from Fujisawa, and walked into the gym. "Anyway, about the practice game, it wouldn't be a problem, would it, Akagi-sempai?"

"Our practices are tougher in our case, so it wouldn't be a problem, having one or two practice games," Akagi answered.

"Well said, Gori!" Sakuragi chipped in, and was punched in the head by Akagi.

"That's right! We'll beat you anytime!" Miyagi angrily said. He still had to be held back by Mitsui and Kogure, causing Ayako to slap her forehead in exasperation.

"Ok. I guess we're done talking. Hurry up and come, everyone," said Michael. He was now standing beside Hanayuki. Undaunted by Miyagi's previous and still on-going outburst, he put his hand on her shoulder. Luckily, Sakuragi was too busy thinking about how to excel in the practice game to notice it. However, someone else did.

"We are already prepared for the game. We'll be playing later on today," said Fujisawa.

"Eh?"

"Today?" Even the normally calm Akagi couldn't help but exclaim in surprise.

In response, Fujisawa continued, "We can play in great condition at our place."

Michael looked at Hanayuki and said, "I'm glad you agreed to this practice game. You guys were really good, you know. I saw you guys play against Kainan. It was um... er..." He hesitated, trying to find the correct word to describe the game.

"_Fantastic?_" Hanayuki supplied.

Michael snapped his fingers at the word. "_Yeah! That's it. It was fantastic. Say, you speak English?"_

"_I grew up in the United States. What does that tell you?"_ Hanayuki answered. Meanwhile, Rukawa came over to where they were standing and roughly pushed Michael's hand, which was still on Hanayuki's shoulder, away. Michael held up both his hands in surrender.

"Michael, are you coming or not?" Fujisawa called to him.

"Hai. See you guys later." He raised a hand in greeting and went after Fujisawa, who stopped at the doorway and turned to look at Rukawa, her eyes narrowed.

"I'll be waiting for you, Rukawa-kun." With that, she left. Hanayuki glanced at Rukawa beside her, confusion written all over his face.

"Oi, Rukawa. You know that girl?" asked Sakuragi curiously.

"No."

"It's better for you to tell us the truth, kitsune," teased Sakuragi.

"How am I supposed to know when I don't know?" Rukawa answered.

"You'd better tell, kitsune. Look, Hana-chan's waiting for your explanation, too."

Hanayuki couldn't help but laugh. "Don't bring me into this, oniichan. You are the one who wants to know, not me."

"But don't you want to know why that girl said she'll be waiting for kitsune, Hana-chan?"

Almost at once, the expression on her face changed. So did the tone of her voice. "Anything that has to do with her, I do not want to know."

"Um... ok." Sakuragi was bewildered by the sudden change. He wasn't the only one.

* * *

Outside Shohoku High School...

"Rukawa Kaede. Who would have thought he would go to Shohoku?" said Fujisawa to nobody in particular.

"Oh? So, you tried to recruit him too?" asked Michael.

"Yes. It was while you were still in America," Fujisawa answered.

-Flashback-

Fujisawa got out from her car as soon as she spotted the person she was looking for. "You're Tomigaoka's Rukawa Kaede, right? I'm from Ryokufu's basketball team, I'm the-"

CRASH!

She watched in surprise as Rukawa got up from the ground after crashing into the door of her car while cycling. Recovering quickly, she continued, "I'm Fujisawa Eri, the Ryokufu basketball team manager. Rukawa-kun, I would like to ask you to... chotto!"

Rukawa was already cycling away from her, oblivious to his surroundings (he was sleeping after all).

-End of flashback-

"He's going to regret not coming to Ryokufu," Fujisawa ended her recollection, her eyes gleaming evilly.

"You're scary, Eri."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

* * *

Later that day...

The Shohoku team stopped in front of the entrance to Ryokufu High School.

"It looks like a rich private school," Kogure commented.

"Well, let's go in," said Akagi.

"Hai."

As they entered the school grounds, Miyagi started muttering angrily, "That stupid Michael guy. I'm going to beat him, just remember that!"

Mitsui smirked and said, "Hey, why are you getting so angry? This is only a practice game. Besides, they said that the team only formed last year."

"That doesn't mean you can take it easy," said Akagi, who heard their conversation. "That Michael guy is pretty good."

"It's ok, sempai. All you have to worry about is healing your leg. Just rest it," said Miyagi, forgetting about his anger momentarily.

"That's right, Akagi. You're not the captain today."

"Nyahahahahahahaha! Megane-kun, there's no need to worry, for as long as the Tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi is here, there is no way Shohoku can lose."

"Do'aho."

Surprisingly, Sakuragi ignored Rukawa and went on saying, "No matter how bad you guys play, the key player to winning this game is..."

"Me." Having said the same thing at the same time, the four of them (Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa and Sakuragi) glared at each other.

"Those baka's. What should I do with them?" muttered Akagi.

"They're still thinking about the Kainan game, thinking that if only they had played a little better..." said Kogure, looking over at Akagi, who nodded.

Ayako frowned. "That's so stupid. Just because they lost once."

"Yeah, but that's why we have to win this game and get their confidence back up again."

They kept quiet for a while, before Ayako suddenly exclaimed, "Sou ka. So that's why she had accepted the proposal for a practice game at a time like this." They looked at Hanayuki, who was ahead of the group.

Before they could go on, they were stopped by Kuwata Toki, one of the junior members, who had spoken to his former school mate in junior high school, currently a student in Ryokufu. From what he had gathered, Fujisawa Eri was the daughter of the vice-principal of the school, and had actually taken the time to form a basketball team. Not only that, she had recruited top-level players from all over the district to join the team, and the team captain, Michael Okita, was sponsored by the school to train in America for a year.

At that last piece of information, Sakuragi remarked, "Hmm... no wonder his hair turned into that colour."

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!"

"Enough! Let's get going already," said Akagi. They continued walking and found Fujisawa waiting for them.

"We've been waiting for you, minna-san. Please follow me." She led them to a big building which stood apart from the others. "This is our gym. It's for basketball only."

"Eh? A gym only for basketball?" everybody chorused.

"It was built just last month, so this would be the first game held here."

A few of the juniors talked among themselves.

"Hey, don't you think it's weird?"

"What's weird?"

"There aren't many students around here."

"Oh, now that you mentioned it..."

"What are you guys doing? Let's go!" said Miyagi, interrupting the conversation.

"Hai!" They walked after Miyagi, unaware that their questions would be answered in a short while.

When the doors to the gym opened, the team was greeted by cheers and shouts. No wonder the whole school had seemed deserted. All the students were already in the gym, waiting for the practice game to start.

"Students of Ryokufu High School. Thank you for coming to watch the first game of our basketball team. Let me introduce to you our opponent for today: the Shohoku basketball team. Even though they are currently participating in the Inter High tournament, they have come all the way here to play a practice game. Let's give them a big round of applause."

Much to the surprise of everyone in the team, Hanayuki moved forward, bowed down low, and said in a loud voice, "Konbanwa. Thank you for your support. Domo arigatou gozaimashita." It was Akagi who first came back to his senses, and as he bowed down hastily, so did the others.

"Domo arigatou gozaimashita!"

Fujisawa pointed to a corner of the gym. "Your rest room is that way." She watched as they walked in the direction she had pointed. All of a sudden, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand, and turned around to see Hanayuki watching her. She smiled at Hanayuki, and Hanayuki smiled back. They continued staring at each other, until Rukawa approached Hanayuki and tugged at her hand, leading her to follow the others.

* * *

In the rest room...

"What was that all about? It was just like a big show," Ayako complained.

"That's for sure," Akagi agreed.

"I don't like it at all," Mitsui added.

The door burst opened. "Oniichan!"

"Haruko?"

"Haruko-san!" (Guess who?)

"Yokatta. I'm glad I made it in time. I came as soon as I heard that you are going to have a practice game," said Haruko.

"Leave it to me, Haruko-san. I will win this game." Sakuragi stood up and put on his Tensai pose.

"Sou, sou. Youhei-kun and the others will be here soon. Anyway, look at this." She put down her bag and opened a magazine, holding it up for everyone to see. "Their captain was scouted by the NBA while he was training in America."

Everybody was silent at this latest piece of news.

"Are you guys scared?" They looked at Hanayuki, who was staring at the ceiling.

"NO!"

Hanayuki lowered her eyes to look at them and said, "Then what are we waiting for?" before leaving the room, followed by the rest of the team.

* * *

On the court...

Shohoku soon found out that whatever Kuwata had told them was true. Mitsui recognised one of Ryokufu's starting members as one of his juniors back in his junior high school days. He went on to say that the guy, Katsumi Ichiro, was very good since his first year and was even captain of the team last year. Anyway, the starting members of Ryokufu consisted of Michael Okita, Nadaka Hikaru, Katsumi, Ebina Kaoru and Totsuka Tetsuya.

The game started a few minutes later. Sakuragi faced off against Michael for the jump ball, and got to the ball first. Kogure got the ball, and then a series of passes was made, from Kogure to Miyagi, then to Mitsui, back to Miyagi, and finally to Rukawa, who scored.

Meanwhile, the gundan was on their way to the gym.

"Ryokufu is quite big," remarked Youhei. "Hey, hurry up guys!"

"Don't rush us. The game probably just started," said Takamiya.

"There's no need to hurry," added Ookusu.

"But what if Hanamichi already fouled out?" asked Noma.

"Now that you mention it... he didn't foul out of the Kainan game. It felt like something was missing."

"What are you talking about? He's serious about this, enough to shave his head," said Youhei.

"But, that doesn't mean he'll stop fouling out."

"Yeah!"

"Anyway, I think the game's already decided. They're playing against a team that was just formed only recently," said Youhei again.

"Easy win, easy win."

Easy win indeed. When they entered the gym, it was 10 minutes into the game, and the score was 8-16, with Shohoku trailing behind by 8 points.

"What's going on?" The gundan was shocked by the unexpected turn of events. They caught sight of Haruko and ran up to her.

"Haruko-chan! What's wrong with Shohoku?" asked Youhei.

"Youhei-kun. Anou, Ryokufu is really good. Especially that Michael guy."

Just then, Michael performed an alley-oop. "They scored again," said Haruko. "We can't stop their attack."

Soon, the gap between the scores had widened to 13 points. Akagi, who had been watching the game from the sidelines, stood up and shouted at his team-mates. "You fools! That's enough. Pull yourselves together!"

Seeing Akagi losing his temper, Fujisawa smirked and said, "I don't blame him for getting mad. Akagi's skills as the center can be ranked as number one in Kanagawa. But his team who had lost by two points to Kainan is playing such a bad game because of the absence of one player. I guess Shohoku is not such a big deal after all. They are not playing as a team; everything is scattered and everyone is playing selfishly." Her smirk got wider as she continued, "So how is it, Rukawa-kun? It would have been better if you had come to Ryokufu."

"Er... miss, I think the flow of the game is changing," said Ofuna-sensei. At this, Fujisawa quickly snapped her eyes back onto the court. Sure enough, Shohoku was beginning to gain the upper hand. And it was Rukawa making most of the attacks.

Fujisawa was furious. "Rukawa Kaede.... Ofuna-san, the defense is weak. Remove Ebina from the game," she ordered.

"Shikashi..."

"No buts! Just do it."

There was only 40 seconds left in the first-half of the game when Ryokufu called for a substitution, replacing Ebina with Seiji Tsurumi. The score was 29-38.

Kogure was surprised. "What's going on? There's only 40 seconds left until half-time."

"They're probably just trying to show their depth of talent," said Mitsui.

Meanwhile, at the bench, Ayako was thinking the same thing. "Grrr... they make me so mad, especially that high-talking manager of theirs."

"Ayako-san."

Ayako looked at Hanayuki beside her. "Yes, Yuki-chan."

The expression on Hanayuki's face was unreadable. "Do you know why she proposed this practice game?"

* * *

Half-time break, in the Shohoku rest room...

"I know exactly why that manager picked us as their opponent in this practice game," said Ayako to the team.

"Why, Aya-chan?" asked Miyagi.

"She thought we would be just perfect because we put up a great fight against Kainan... to start their way to the National Championships," explained Ayako.

"You mean we're just..."

"Practice material. Just to keep them busy," finished Ayako, a frown deeply etched on her otherwise pretty face.

Mitsui clenched his fists. "They've underestimated us. Now I won't be playing this game like it is a practice game."

"We must win no matter what, right Hana-chan?" said Sakuragi, looking at his sister. Hanayuki was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed. "Hana-chan?"

Hanayuki took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Nodding her head in response to Sakuragi's question, she said, "I'm sorry about my behaviour, minna-san. I'm just tired, that's all." Then, she smirked. "I didn't know that being angry for a long period of time makes you tired. Anyway, excuse me." She walked out of the room.

"Er... is she angry with us, Aya-chan?" asked Miyagi worriedly.

Ayako shook her head. "Nope. She's not angry with you guys. She's just VERY angry at that Ryokufu girl."

* * *

The second-half of the game started with Shohoku trailing behind by 9 points. 7 minutes later, the gap was narrowed to 4, with the score of 48-52. Ryokufu called for another substitution, this time substituting Totsuka, who was guarding Sakuragi.

"Yare, yare. I give up on that redhead. He's unbelievable." Initially, he was running faster than Sakuragi, but as time passed by, he got tired. But, unbelievably, Sakuragi didn't seem tired at all, and continued with the same speed throughout the game.

Anyway, he was substituted by Keiji Tsurumi. As he walked onto the court, the Shohoku players noticed something familiar about him. It was only when he stood beside Seiji that they realised why he had seemed so familiar.

"They have the same face," said Sakuragi.

"Are they twins?" Kogure wondered.

Meanwhile, at the bench...

"Are they making their guards stronger?" asked Ayako.

"Their defense is one level behind compared to their offense," remarked Akagi. "Their plan is to work on that to win."

The game resumed, and the twins started dribbling the ball to each other as they walked side by side. Miyagi watched them closely, trying to keep his concentration. _What's with these guys?_

As they kept on dribbling, Miyagi kept on looking from left to right. Then, Seiji got the ball, and Miyagi ran up to stop him, only to have the ball passed to Keiji. Sakuragi also tried to stop them, but was similarly tricked when Keiji passed the ball to Seiji, who then passed the ball back to Keiji, who scored.

Seeing this, Akagi said, "They are not for defense purposes. Their plan is to widen their lead."

It was Shohoku's ball. Miyagi ran to attack, and was stopped by the twins. He passed the ball to Kogure, who was also stopped by the twins. He tried to pass the ball, but it was deflected and stolen by another Ryokufu player.

"Just as I thought. They're also for defense," exclaimed Ayako.

With the addition of the twins, in just 2 minutes, the gap between the scores had widened from 4 points to 11 points.

"Just as planned," said Fujisawa, smiling at the results.

The weather outside was becoming dark and stormy (somehow, the weather is always connected to Shohoku's performance in a game). On the court, Nadaka committed a foul against Kogure, so a free throw was awarded to Kogure. _I have to change the flow of the game somehow, _thought Kogure.

As it began to rain outside, he aimed for the basket but missed the shot, and Sakuragi jumped up to get the rebound. However, the ball hit his face and was about to go offside when Kogure raced after the ball and managed to grab it and throw it back into the court. Mitsui caught the ball and successfully scored.

Everyone turned to see if Kogure was alright. They watched as he tried to stand up, his glasses lay broken on the floor.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He tried to smile. And then, blood started to trickle out of his nose, and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Kogure!"

"Kogure-sempai!"

"Megane-kun!"

Everybody rushed to his side. As he was taken to the medical room by the juniors and Ayako, Hanayuki made her way after them.

"Hana-chan, where are you going?" asked Sakuragi.

"I'm going with them," she answered without looking back.

"But, aren't you going to stay and watch us play?" asked Mitsui.

She whirled around. "If that's the way you're going to play the rest of the game, I'd rather not."

"Ha... Hana-chan..." Sakuragi started.

Ignoring him, she walked towards the referee table and asked for a timeout, before walking back to the bench. She was still struggling to calm herself down when everyone had gathered around her.

"Daijoubu ka, Yuki-chan?" asked Akagi.

Hanayuki didn't answer him. Instead, she said, "The Kainan game is over. Like it or not, we lost. Let that be the end of it. Why do you have to dwell on it and carry it with you to the next game you play?" Nobody said anything.

"Let me tell you something. The real opponent in today's game, is not Ryokufu. It's yourselves. If you cannot win against yourselves, then you have truly suffered the worst defeat of your lives. Compared to that, the defeat against Kainan was nothing."

"Now, I want you go out there and play, while I go check on Kogure-sempai. How you would like to play, I leave it to you to decide. All I want you to do is this: think of Kogure-sempai while you play. Think of him."

* * *

In the medical room...

"Kogure-san, finally you're awake. That's good. You just had a light concussion."

Kogure sat up quickly at the sound of Ayako's voice. He looked around and saw Hanayuki standing at the foot of the bed. "How did the game go?"

When nobody answered him, he feared for the worst. "You mean..."

At that moment, Kuwata came bursting into the room. "It's incredible, Ayako-san, Yuki-chan! Ah, Kogure-sempai, you're awake. Yokatta."

"What's so incredible, Kuwata?" asked Kogure.

"It's Akagi-sempai. He's playing like he's never hurt his leg. We've almost caught up with Ryokufu."

"Sugoi!" exclaimed Ayako.

"What, Akagi?" Kogure knitted his eyebrows, worried for his friend.

"He'll be fine, Kogure-sempai. Don't worry," Hanayuki assured him.

"You know what, Kogure-san, you were right. Just like you said, they were thinking about the Kainan game too much," said Ayako.

"Our team has a lot of players who can't stand to lose," replied Kogure.

Hanayuki nodded at his statement. "I'm still trying to decide if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"But, everything's fine now. It seems like everyone has recovered," said Ayako.

"It's because you worked really hard, Kogure-sempai," added Hanayuki.

Kogure smiled and said, "I would like to go back outside to watch them play."

* * *

Back on the court...

"What's going on?" Fujisawa banged her fists on the table. "Shohoku changed incredibly ever since Akagi came into the game, and he's hurt as well. Argghhh!"

"That's incorrect."

"What did you say?"

"Haven't you realised it yet? That Kogure player was the one who woke Shohoku up. I always thought he was a weak player, but I was mistaken. Anzai-san has really trained some good players. Too bad he's not here today," said Ofuna-sensei. Then, he saw Kogure coming in through the door. "Looks like he's back."

Kogure came in just in time to see Akagi do a slam dunk. Catching sight of Kogure, Akagi called out to him, "Kogure, you're back!" Kogure smiled in response. At the same time, Ryokufu called for a timeout. The score was 64-68, with 5 minutes left to play.

"Is your leg alright, Akagi?" asked Kogure.

"Yeah. We only have about 5 minutes left. I can manage," Akagi answered.

"You shouldn't be worrying about other people, Megane-kun," said Sakuragi. "I mean, Meganeless-kun," he continued when he realised that Kogure wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. "It's kind of hard to say."

Kogure blinked at his new nickname. Hanayuki tried to suppress the urge to giggle, but smiled anyway. Sakuragi was elated to see her smiling.

"Hana-chan, you're smiling! You're smiling! Nyahahahahahahaha! I am the Tensai after all. I made Hana-chan smile. Nyahahahahahahaha!"

The others looked at Hanayuki, and were also glad to see her smiling.

"Ok, ok. So I'm smiling. Anyway, it's good to see that you guys still have energy. Looks like you guys can still run." She looked over at Rukawa. "You still look like you can run too, Rukawa-kun."

Rukawa looked a little surprised, but nevertheless, he said, "Hai."

"Very well."

Suddenly, Sakuragi popped up in front of her. "Oh my..." Hanayuki jumped a little at his sudden appearance.

"Hana-chan, I can run faster than the kitsune!"

_Oniichan... he never fails to make me laugh or smile._ Hanayuki smiled again and said, "Yes. I'm sure you can, oniichan. Ganbatte ne?"

"You can count on the Tensai, Hana-chan. Nyahahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, at the Ryokufu side of the bench...

"What did you say?" Fujisawa demanded. "You're saying that you won't listen to me?"

"That's not it, Eri... but deciding on substitutions is the coach's job. Besides, the game has started to become interesting. Let us play like this," said Michael.

"That's right. Akagi is really good. And... that bald-headed guy is really interesting," added Nadaka.

Katsumi nodded. "Mitsui-san is an unbelievable person. It doesn't seem like he took a two-year break."

"That's why I am telling you to sub off," said Fujisawa, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Michael turned to Ofuna-sensei. "What do you think, coach? Are you going to substitute Katsumi?"

"Iie, it will be ok." Hearing this, Fujisawa rushed to his side.

"What are you saying, Ofuna-san?" she demanded again.

"We will sub out," Seiji interrupted. "We've done our job."

"We'll leave it to Totsuka and Ebina now," continued Keiji.

"Ok. It's settled then," said Ofuna-sensei.

"Ofuna-san, can we win like this? Are you sure?" asked Fujisawa, once again challenging the coach's decision.

"Eri!" Fujisawa looked at Michael.

"This is our game. We've made it this far; it doesn't matter if we win or lose. We're just going to enjoy till the end. Right?"

"Yeah!" answered his team-mates.

"You guys..." Fujisawa could only stand and watch as Ofuna-sensei and the players walked away from her.

The game resumed, and Shohoku was slowly but surely catching up to Ryokufu. 25 seconds before the game is over, Shohoku was finally in the lead, with the score of 75-74.

"Fast break!" shouted Michael. Nadaka passed the ball to Totsuka, who raced to attack Shohoku's basket. Sakuragi ran after him, and as Totsuka jumped up to make a shot, Sakuragi also jumped up to stop him, swatting the ball away. In a flash, he was running back towards Ryokufu's basket, and Miyagi passed the ball to him. He was so fast that nobody caught up with him.

"Go Hanamichi!" The gundan cheered, and he jumped up to make a jump shot, only to have the ball bounce off the rim and back into his hands. The gundan fell over in shock.

_I should have gone for a slam dunk, _thought Sakuragi, his face getting redder than his hair, I mean er... head. Seizing the chance, Michael ran up to challenge him. Sakuragi was only too happy to meet the challenge. Using a fake, he successfully eluded Michael and headed towards the basket for a dunk. It was a beautiful dunk, but...

"Nani? Time over?"

"So this dunk doesn't count," said Akagi, his arms folded across his chess.

"It would have been fine if you shot half a second earlier," said Ayako.

"What a shame, Sakuragi," said Kogure, trying to comfort the redhead.

"No way..." Sakuragi whined. Hanayuki patted her brother on the back. "Hana-chan..."

"Too bad, redhead."

Sakuragi whipped his head around to see Michael laughing and walking up to him. "Teme!"

"But, I didn't think you would use a fake to pass me. Which is not bad."

"That's because I'm a Tensai! Nyahahahahahahaha!"

Michael smiled. Seeing Hanayuki standing beside Sakuragi, he winked.

Sakuragi stopped laughing abruptly. "Did I see you wink at my sister?"

Michael's eyes widened in surprise. "Your sister?"

Hanayuki quickly interrupted, "_He's my um... god-brother. You know, not technically my real brother, or my stepbrother, or my half-brother, but my brother all the same._"

"_Oh I see._"

Sakuragi looked from Hanayuki to Michael, scratching his head in confusion. "Anou... Hana-chan, what are you saying to this gaijin here?"

Hanayuki smiled at her brother and said, "Nothing, oniichan. I was just telling him that you are my brother, that's all."

"Oh, of course. Nyahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"We'll see you next time in the winter," said Nadaka as we waved good-bye to the Shohoku team.

"Next time we won't lose. Please come and play again; we'll play anytime," called Totsuka.

"Alright, see you again." Akagi waved back, and then, together with the rest of the team, left Ryokufu's school grounds.

Sakuragi was at the front of the group, followed by the gundan. As usual, he was singing his Tensai song. He did not notice that he was approaching a big pool of mud, and stepped right into it. As hard as he tried to balance himself, he fell face first into the pool of mud.

"Sakuragi-kun!"

"What are you doing?"

"Be careful!"

"I think it's too late for that." The gundan laughed at his clumsiness.

Hanayuki rushed forward to help her brother. "Oniichan, are you alright? Come on, let's get you out of there. Look at you, all covered in mud."

"Hana-chan..." The gundan was still laughing when he finally got to his feet. He tried to chase after them, but was held back by Hanayuki.

"Oniichan, let them be. You'd better get home quick before- ONIICHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

While Sakuragi and the gundan disappeared from view, leaving behind a trail of dust, Hanayuki was left sitting in the same pool of mud Sakuragi had fell into.

"Ah! Yuki-chan!"

_Why is it always me?_

* * *

Author's notes: To all Fujisawa Eri fans out there, I apologize for the character-bashing. But I still don't like her. And so does Hanayuki. Ja!


	13. Uhoh!

**Chapter 13: Uh-oh! **

Shohoku basketball gym...

"Hana-chan, gomen!!! I really didn't mean to push you into the mud, I didn't know!!! Gomen!!!" Sakuragi pleaded with Hanayuki, referring to the incident the day before.

Hanayuki smiled inwardly, but decided to pretend to ignore him, just for fun. Wrong decision. As she was about to walk away, Sakuragi latched himself to her legs, causing her to lose her balance and fall down flat onto the ground_. Face first._

The whole gym fell silent.

"Um... can somebody give me a hand here? I don't know, but I thought I saw birds flying around my head," came the muffled voice of Hanayuki, who was still lying face down on the floor. She paused, and then said, "Oh, there goes one of them now, and another, and another..."

In a blink of an eye, everybody was scrambling to help Hanayuki. It was Mitsui who reached her first, and gently turned her around. He gasped at the sight of her bloodied nose, and so did the others (except for...). Sakuragi visibly paled, while Rukawa got even paler, if that's even possible.

"Out of the way!" ordered Ayako, as she pushed her way to Hanayuki. She put down the first aid kit and regarded Hanayuki's nose for a while, touching it gently to see if it's broken. "It's ok. It's not broken," she announced and everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Akagi was punching Sakuragi's head again and again, while Mitsui and Miyagi stood aside, butting in once in a while to give him a kick at the back or something to that effect. Rukawa himself was itching to join in, but he was more concerned about Hanayuki at the moment. However, he wasn't about to let him off without doing anything. In the end, he decided to bestow on Sakuragi his most famous and exclusive one-liner.

"Do'aho."

Sakuragi was too busy trying to dodge Akagi's punches to retaliate. By the time Akagi stopped, Ayako was done tending to Hanayuki's nose. It had stopped bleeding, but the swell was still visible. Sakuragi approached her, his hand holding his poor battered head (it's a good thing he's used to banging his head on walls and floors), and asked meekly, "Er... Hana-chan?"

Hanayuki, who was seated on the bench, looked up at him. She gave him a smile and said, "I'm fine, oniichan, if that's what you want to ask. Really."

Sakuragi returned her smile with a weak one. "Yokatta..."

Her eyes travelled to his head, which, by the way, was still smoking. "Are _you _alright, oniichan?"

Totally forgetting about his head, he put on his Tensai pose and said in a loud voice, "Of course I am, Hana-chan! I am the Tensai. Whatever Gori does will not affect me at all. Nyahahahahahaha!"

"Don't worry about the baka, Hana-chan. His head is harder than steel. You should be worrying about yourself. Are you sure you're alright?" asked Mitsui, as he seated himself beside her on the bench.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, Hisashi-niichan," Hanayuki assured him.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Mitsui again.

Hanayuki pondered on the question for a while. "As a matter of fact, there is." She gestured to him to move closer to her and whispered into his ear. The others watched as Mitsui nodded his head now and then. Rukawa narrowed his eyes at the scene before him.

After she was done, Mitsui stood up, clapped his hands together and asked for everyone to gather around. As it turned out, Hanayuki was planning a little game between the seniors and the freshmen. Akagi, given his injured ankle, was asked to watch from the sidelines, while Mitsui was asked to referee to handicap the senior's team.

"Hana-chan, why are we having this game?" Sakuragi asked.

"To build up your stamina, oniichan," answered Hanayuki.

"But the Tensai doesn't need to build up his stamina. I have a lot of stamina," protested Sakuragi. Before Hanayuki could say anything, Sakuragi interrupted, "Oh, I know! You are referring to Rukawa, aren't you Hana-chan?"

Turning to Rukawa, he shouted, "Oi, kitsune! You hear that? This game is for you to build up your poor stamina."

"Do'aho, you'd better not get in my way during the game."

"Teme! You had better not give up if you used up all your energy again, kitsune!"

The game started, and Sakuragi showed just how much he had improved in only three months time. Hanayuki was proud of her brother's remarkable performance, but she had a different agenda in mind for setting up the game. Wanting Sakuragi to act as a back-up center for Akagi, her intention was to have Sakuragi recover confidence in himself and to reveal what still needed to be improved in his skills.

She signalled to Mitsui, and he stopped the game. Substituting Kakuta, he entered the game as center for the senior's team, guarding Sakuragi. As the game continued, Mitsui revealed Sakuragi's weak points one by one; the first being his tendency to pass carelessly when blocked by an opponent he could not shake off; the second being the fact that he only knew how to do lay-up and dunk shots; and the third, his tendency to miss easy shots, despite his greater height over most of his opponents, in this case Mitsui.

Mitsui yelled at Sakuragi what to do, but the redhead was already in a state of panic and frustration. Akagi could only stand and admire Mitsui's astuteness and skill in blocking Sakuragi, while Hanayuki smiled as everything was working as planned, thanks to Mitsui no less.

In the last minute of the game, Rukawa grabbed the ball and attempted a fast break. As he neared the goal, he passed to Sakuragi, believing that the redhead would return the ball to him. However, much to his annoyance, Sakuragi smirked and said, "Nice assist". He leaped to dunk the ball, with a very furious Rukawa jumping as well.

CRASH!!!

"Sakuragi, for the next three days, you will be practising your shooting skills," said Akagi.

His words went ignored, though, because Sakuragi and Rukawa were both hanging from the hoop like monkeys, clobbering each other.

---

Three days later, 9.30 am...

Hanayuki ran around the house, trying to locate her keys. "I cannot believe that I'm actually running late! What was I doing?" She found her keys and threw it into her bag. Putting on her shoes hurriedly, she went out of the door and locked it behind her.

2 minutes later...

Jingle, jingle, jingle.

Click.

Bam!

"_Shoot!_ I cannot believe I almost forgot my medication. What was I thinking?"

Once more, Hanayuki ran around the house, this time trying to find for her bottle of medicine. When she couldn't find it downstairs, she bounded upstairs and into her room. After much ransacking, she finally spotted the bottle lying on the floor under the table, and quickly bent down to retrieve it. Forgetting that she was under the table, she stood up quickly and knocked her head.

"_F--k!"_

---

At the stadium, one hour and forty minutes later...

Sakuragi's arrival drew the attention of the audience, not to mention both the Ryonan and Kainan teams. It wasn't long before everyone started laughing at his new hairdo. Akagi, furious that he was late for the game, punched him on the head.

"Where have you been, oniichan?" asked Hanayuki.

"I was doing 200 shots at the basketball court in the park, Hana-chan, Gori," said Sakuragi, rubbing the lump on his head.

Hanayuki and Akagi exchanged looks. While Hanayuki smiled, Akagi sighed and said, "It's too late for you to enter the game now, so you will stay on the bench."

"But Gori-"

"We don't want to let Ryonan see your improvement just yet," continued Akagi, looking at Sakuragi pointedly.

At this, Sakuragi glanced over to the Ryonan team, and saw the guy he met at the park a few days earlier, Fukuda Kiccho. He was surprised to know that he (Fukuda) was from Ryonan. Anyway, Shohoku won the game against Takezato with the score of 120-81, and the game between Kainan and Ryonan was about to begin.

While Shohoku sat in the stands, waiting for the game to start, Sakuragi's eyes were focused on the mysterious Fukuda. During warm-up, Uozumi showed off by performing a powerful dunk, prompting Kiyota to show off his own skills. He bounced the ball hard on the floor, and charged towards the basket. His intention was to do an alley-oop. However, to his horror and Sakuragi's delight, the ball went right into the basket before he could grab it, leaving a frustrated and embarrassed Kiyota dangling on the hoop. Not to be outdone, Sendoh passed to Fukuda, performing an alley-oop.

The starting line-up for the Kainan team was Maki, Jin, Kiyota, Takasago and Muto, while the Ryonan team sent in Uozumi, Sendoh, Fukuda, Koshino and Uekusa. Just before the game started, Uozumi approached Maki.

"Maki, today you are going to give up the title of the number one player in Kanagawa."

Maki raised his eyebrows, while the rest of the Kainan team was shocked by Uozumi's remark. "You think you are capable of doing it?" asked Maki.

"No. Not me, but Sendoh," answered Uozumi. Maki turned to look at Sendoh, who stared back in surprise, and smirked.

Sendoh looked away, mumbling to himself, "Talk about pressure." He caught sight of Hanayuki in the audience stand, who gave him a thumbs-up. _On the other hand, it's not such a bad idea after all..._

As the game began, Takasago and Uozumi both jumped for the ball, but Uozumi triumphed and swatted the ball to Sendoh. Everyone was shocked, because this would mean that Sendoh, who was a much taller player, would be serving as point guard for Ryonan. However, despite his height, Sendoh proved to be more than capable as a point guard, as he skilfully passed the ball to his team-mates whenever the opportunity arisen. Even Fukuda was a force to be reckoned with, quick to catch Sendoh's passes and scoring flawlessly.

At 8 minutes and 20 seconds on the clock, Ryonan was leading with the score of 14-25. Clearly, it was a difficult battle for Kainan. Maki charged with the ball, but Sendoh blocked him, bending his body low to guard him fully. Still, Maki eluded him and passed to Kiyota, but before Kiyota could do a lay-up, the ball was swiped away by Sendoh.

Stunned, Mitsui asked the others, "Um... are you sure you guys lost by only one point to them?" When nobody answered his question, he looked to and fro from Ryonan to his team-mates. "It can't be."

"It happened, Hisashi-niichan, alright? Now, just watch the game," said Hanayuki.

The second half began with the score at 29-39, Ryonan leading by 10 points. Maki blocked Sendoh, but he passed to Fukuda. Although Fukuda's shot was blocked by Takasago, he grabbed the ball on rebound and scored. At the bench, Hikoichi marvelled at the fact that Fukuda earned 20 points in his first official game.

Taoka-sensei remembered how Fukuda, upon recruitment into the team, struggled to excel against Uozumi and Sendoh, even when he lost constantly and was called the 'worst rookie'. He also remembered how he misjudged the boy, believing that by scolding him, he would improve more. He was wrong. A proud young man, Fukuda hankered for praise. He winced as he recalled the time when Fukuda retaliated with kung-fu crane chops when he berated the boy.

As the game progressed, Ryonan maintained its lead. In the stands, Sakuragi overheard a man comment that Ryonan will stop Kainan's winning streak. Before he could launch himself at the unsuspecting man, he was pulled back by Kogure and the other juniors. Surprisingly, Akagi didn't punch him on the head. Not wanting Shohoku to be judged weak, Sakuragi yelled to Maki and Kiyota.

"Oi, nozaru, jiji! What are you guys doing? You'd better beat the crap out of Ryonan, or people will think that Shohoku is weak!"

"Baka! What are you talking about? Ryonan is really good!" Kiyota yelled back.

Frustrated, Sakuragi decided to leave.

"Sakuragi, where are you going?" asked Kogure.

"I don't have time for this, Megane-kun. I need all the time I have to practise." With that, he walked out of the stadium.

"Let him be, Kogure-sempai. He has a point," said Hanayuki.

Back on the court, Kiyota realised that he shouldn't always depend on Maki. Remembering his dream to become the number one rookie in Kanagawa, he became determined to show Ryonan that they shouldn't underestimate Kainan, by eluding Fukuda and successfully getting in a shot, even when he was up against Uozumi.

At this point, Rukawa, Mitsui and Miyagi stood up to leave as well.

"Baka's! Why can't they act like a team?" muttered Akagi angrily.

"It's ok, Akagi-sempai. They just want to make sure that they are fully prepared for tomorrow's game," said Hanayuki again.

Kiyota's shot proved to be the turning point for Kainan. At 7 minutes and 8 seconds on the clock, Maki and Jin managed to narrow the score to 62-63. To improve Ryonan's defense, Fukuda was subbed out for Ikegami. Seeing that Uozumi already had 3 fouls, Maki ordered Takasago to nail the Ryonan center. The plan was to get Uozumi kicked out of the game. It worked, when Takasago got Uozumi to foul for the 4th time, a charging foul. Not satisfied, Uozumi argued with the referee, causing him to be given a technical foul for unsportsmanlike conduct. That being his 5th foul, Uozumi was ejected from the game, leaving Ryonan in a fix.

As the score became 64-63 in Kainan's favour, Sendoh made an aggressive offense, charging in between Maki and Takasago, and shot, reversing the score to 64-65. Kiyota got the ball and passed to Maki, only to have it stolen by Sendoh. Doing a one-man fast break, Sendoh ran for the goal with Maki in hot pursuit. Before he could shoot, Maki blocked the ball, telling Sendoh that he will never allow him to score, but Sendoh replied that he can do it. What followed next was a fierce battle between Maki and Sendoh, resulting in exciting reversals in the game, every time either ace scored.

However, the game was beginning to take its toll on Sendoh. Not wanting to overwork his star player for the next day's game with Shohoku, Taoka-sensei wanted to replace him, but was stopped by Fukuda, who said that it would hurt Sendoh's pride. Taking Fukuda's point, he sent Fukuda in instead to help Sendoh, hoping they could improve their scoring ability.

Kainan, being Kainan, was determined to win. The score was now 79-77, Kainan in the lead. With few precious seconds left in the game, the ball was tapped out of Maki's hand by Ikegami and was grabbed by Sendoh. Both Sendoh and Maki raced to the basket, and as Sendoh jumped, Maki was about to swat it away when suddenly, he stopped himself from doing so. Sendoh scored, equalling the scores, and thus there would be a 5-minute extra-time.

"Why didn't Maki stop Sendoh? He clearly had a chance to do so," asked Ayako. Nobody could answer her question. Even Hanayuki was knitting her eyebrows, trying to figure out what had happened between Maki and Sendoh. At the same time, the alarm on her digital watch started beeping, and Hanayuki subconsciously turned it off, her mind still on the game.

In another part of the audience stand, the members of the Shoyo team were surprised to find Fujima (who said that he would not attend the Kainan game) watching in the shadows. Fujima explained that Maki deliberately stopped himself from stopping Sendoh, as it would be a foul. If he had blocked Sendoh's shot at that moment, his foul would earn Sendoh a free throw, which would then ensure Ryonan's win.

Unfortunately, Sendoh's ploy didn't work, and the extra-time wasn't good enough for Ryonan, as Kainan took the lead all the way to the end, and finally won the game with the score of 89-83.

---

"Akagi-sempai, I think you'd better not wait for me. I need to go to the bathroom, and then I have to go somewhere else before going back to the gym. Why don't you guys go on first?" said Hanayuki.

"Ok. We'll see you at the gym then." Turning to the others, Akagi said, "Let's go," and they followed him as he walked away, leaving Hanayuki behind.

Hanayuki watched their retreating backs for a while before heading to the bathroom. She was about to make her way to the entrance after that when she felt her chest tightening painfully. Holding herself steady by leaning against the wall, she reached into her bag for her bottle of pills. _This is what happens when you forget to take your medicine on time. For goodness sake, I even set the alarm to remind me. _Popping one tablet out, she realised that it was a vitamin pill and not her heart medication.

Struggling to keep herself from panicking, she rummaged through her bag for the correct bottle. When she couldn't find it, she turned the bag upside-down, pouring out the contents onto the floor. Dropping down to her knees, she brushed through every item, but there was no other bottle in sight.

_Oh my god! I took the wrong bottle this morning! _

With that realisation, her mind went totally blank, and the pain in her chest began to grow. Gasping for breath, she tried to stand up and get help.

_I must get help quick. Somebody please come quickly. Where is everybody when you need them? _

Despite the fact that she was sweating terribly, her hands were as cold as ice. Slowly, she began to lose consciousness, and as she slid to the floor in a heap, her thoughts were only about the game between Shohoku and Ryonan the next day.

_I cannot bail out now. Not now. Not when tomorrow's game is so crucial to the team. I must not. I... must... not..._

And then, total darkness descended upon her.

---

"Why are there so many things scattered around the corridor? I wonder which stupid fellow did this," grumbled Koshino, as he kicked a bottle out of his way.

"Ne, Koshino, don't be so grumpy. So we lost the game. We'll just have to work extra harder to win tomorrow's game," said Sendoh.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Koshino muttered under his breath.

"Sendoh's right. We must not think about today's game so much and concentrate on tomorrow's. No matter what, we will beat Shohoku and go to the National Championships," said Uozumi, agreeing with Sendoh.

"Hai, Uozumi-sempai. We Ryonan will make it to the National Cham...pionships..." Hikoichi trailed off. Noticing the sudden change in Hikoichi's tone of voice, the whole Ryonan team shifted their attention to him, and found him staring ahead at something in front of them.

"Hanayuki-san!" Sendoh shouted. Within a heartbeat, he was already beside her, holding her up and slapping her face gently as he called repeatedly, "Hanayuki-san, Hanayuki-san!"

When she didn't respond, he turned to the others. "Call an ambulance, quick!"

"H-hai!" Koshino ran down the corridor to the information counter where he could borrow the phone to call the ambulance.

Sendoh looked down at Hanayuki, brushing off the hair from her face. Then, he lifted her up in his arms and walked as fast as he could to the entrance to wait for the ambulance. _Please let her be alright. Please let her be alright._

---

Shohoku basketball gym...

Sakuragi was practising his jump shots when Mitsui, Miyagi and Rukawa came in together. They had met at the entrance of the school, although they had gone their separate ways after leaving the stadium.

Without turning around, Sakuragi said, "You guys had better leave me alone. I am busy practising. I want to show Ryonan tomorrow which is the better team, ours or theirs."

Seeing his determination, Mitsui smirked and said, "Oi, Sakuragi. Since you are so determined, let me help you practise. I'll be the defender."

Sakuragi turned to look at Mitsui. "Mitchy..." He was touched at Mitsui's offer.

Then, Miyagi also stepped forward. "In that case, I'll pass you the ball."

This time, there was a tear in Sakuragi's eye. "Ryochin..."

"And I'll stand aside and criticise your play."

"Teme kitsune!"

Mitsui and Miyagi sweatdropped as Sakuragi and Rukawa started punching and kicking each other.

More than half an hour later, the rest of the team walked into the gym, and they started practising together. Not too long after that, a figure suddenly appeared at the doorway. Thinking that it was Hanayuki, everyone turned towards to door, only to discover that it was Hikoichi, who was breathing hard.

"Oi, Hikoichi! What are you doing here?" asked Sakuragi.

"I... I..." said Hikoichi, trying to catch his breath, but was cut off by Sakuragi.

"Are you here to spy on us, huh?"

"No... I'm here... to..."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here... to tell..."

"Did Sendoh send you here to- ITAI!!!"

"Baka! Stop interrupting and let him finish," shouted Akagi, lifting his fist from Sakuragi's head.

"What exactly are you doing here, Hikoichi?" asked Mitsui.

Taking advantage of Sakuragi's momentary speechlessness, Hikoichi said quickly, "I'mheretotellyouthatHanayuki-sanhadaheartattackandwassenttothehospital."

"Whoa, slow down man! What was it that you said?" asked Miyagi.

"I said, Hanayuki-san had a heart attack and was sent to the hospital!" shouted Hikoichi.

Everyone stared at him, and he gulped. "Er... gomen. I didn't mean to shout. I..."

Before he could finish, Rukawa had moved forward and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground.

"What did you say?" he asked, his monotonous voice laced with panic and worry.

"Rukawa, put him down. He can't breath," cried Ayako.

Reluctantly, Rukawa put him down. Gasping for air, Hikoichi quickly inched away from him.

"Hikoichi, can you please repeat what you've just said?" asked Kogure, praying that he had heard wrongly.

Hikoichi nodded and said, "We found Hanayuki-san lying unconscious on the floor in the stadium, her things all over the place. We called the ambulance and sent her to the hospital. Sendoh-san's with her now."

"Which hospital?" asked Akagi.

"Kitamura General Hospital."

Akagi nodded. "Thank you for coming to tell us, Hikoichi." He turned to the rest of the team and said, "Practice is cancelled. We're going to the hospital now."

Even before he said that, Rukawa had already rushed out of the gym, followed by Sakuragi and Mitsui.

---

Kitamura General Hospital...

Sendoh was looking at Hanayuki as she breathed slowly through the oxygen mask fitted over her nose and mouth, holding her hand in his, when the door to her room burst open, and in came Rukawa, Sakuragi and Mitsui.

Rukawa froze on the spot when he saw Sendoh sitting beside Hanayuki and holding her hand, while Sakuragi and Mitsui brushed past him, oblivious to everything else except for the person lying in bed.

"What did the doctor say, Sendoh?" asked Sakuragi anxiously.

"The doctor said that she'll be fine, but she needs to stay in the hospital for a few days, perhaps a week or more," answered Sendoh.

"But why is she wearing that mask?" asked Mitsui as he pointed to the oxygen mask on her face.

"Just in case she finds it difficult to breath later on. That's what the doctor said." Sendoh took in a deep breath before continuing, "The doctor also said that had she been sent in one minute later, she probably would've been..." He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it.

The door opened again, this time with the rest of the Shohoku team coming in. 5 minutes later, they were shooed out of the room by the nurse, who said that there were too many people in the room. In the end, only Sendoh and Rukawa were allowed to stay back.

At first, the nurse had insisted that everyone left, but changed her mind when Rukawa gave her a murderous stare. As for Sendoh, he didn't give the nurse a murderous stare. Quite the contrary, he gave her a charming smile, and so she decided that he could stay too. Sakuragi had wanted to stay as well, but when Ayako reminded him that he needed to practise for tomorrow's game, he grudgingly agreed to leave.

As night began to fall, Uozumi dropped by the hospital with Ikegami and Koshino to get Sendoh to go home. As much as they sympathised with Hanayuki's condition, they couldn't let Sendoh stay by her side the whole night, especially when they needed him to be in top condition for the game tomorrow. After much difficulty, they managed to drag Sendoh out of the room, while he wailed and begged them to let him stay.

Rukawa was only too happy to get rid of him. _Finally._ He sat closer to Hanayuki, putting his hand on top of hers. Then, he dropped off to asleep.

When he woke up, he found Hanayuki looking at him. She took off the oxygen mask, and Rukawa leaned forward.

"Rukawa-kun... go home and get some rest... tomorrow's game..." Rukawa shook his head, gesturing to her stop talking.

"We will win tomorrow's game. I promise," he said, clasping her hand between his.

"Tell... tell them... I'm sorry..."

"Stop talking and get some rest."

Too exhausted to do otherwise, Hanayuki nodded weakly and closed her eyes. Rukawa waited for a while before taking leave. He didn't want to, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to rest properly if he stayed. And rest was what he needed to be in perfect condition tomorrow. He took one last look at Hanayuki before walking out of the room.

_We will win tomorrow's game and go to the National Championships, Yuki. I promise._

---

Author's notes: Ta-da! Another chapter finished. Say, did you guys read the credits which I put up before this? If you didn't, drop me a note or something or whatever. I replaced the credit page with the 12th chapter, you see. In it, I personally replied to each and every reviewer. )


	14. Ryonan II

**Chapter 14: Ryonan II **

Kitamura General Hospital...

"Rise and shine, my dear. It's a beautiful morning, and you wouldn't want to sleep through it do you..." the nurse trailed off when she saw the empty bed in front of her.

"Tsukino-san?"

---

Outside the stadium...

Fujima and his team-mates were about to enter the stadium when they caught sight of a girl standing near the entrance, slightly bent. She seemed to be having some difficulty in breathing.

Being the kind-hearted good guy he was (like Mitsui ), Fujima approached her to see if he could help in anyway. "Gomen, but are you feeling alright?"

The girl lifted her head to look at him, and Fujima recognised her immediately, despite the fact that her face was half-covered by her long, untied and slightly dishevelled hair.

"Hanayuki-san?"

"Fujima-san," Hanayuki said weakly, smiling a little.

"Hanayuki-san, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" asked Hanagata, who, by the way, had followed Fujima when he was approaching Hanayuki. (A/n: They were still in the stadium when the ambulance had arrived to take Hanayuki to the hospital the day before, that's how they knew that she was supposed to be in the hospital.)

When she didn't answer, Fujima guessed, "You came because you do not want the team to be without a coach?"

Slowly, Hanayuki shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "No. I came to watch them play."

"But look at you. You could barely stand. And how did you get here? Did you come here by yourself?" asked Hanagata.

Hanayuki managed a weak smile. "Yes, I came here by myself. I took a cab." She paused, before continuing, "Don't worry. I went home to take a bath before coming here. Therefore, I don't and won't smell like medicines."

"It's not that. It's-" Before Hanagata could finish his sentence, Fujima cut him off.

"It's ok, Hanagata. I understand her feelings. But Hanagata's right, Hanayuki-san. You could barely stand." He stood thinking for a while. "Why don't you come and sit with us? That way, we can keep an eye on you while watching the game. I don't really like the idea of you sitting alone somewhere without anybody looking out for you."

Hanayuki knew that Fujima was right. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded her head and said, "Arigatou, Fujima-san."

Fujima smiled at her before helping her to stand properly. Then, with an arm around her shoulder, he led her into the stadium and towards the audience stand.

---

At last, both the Ryonan and Shohoku teams entered the court to the cheers from the crowd. Akagi instructed his team-mates to do a man-to-man defense; Miyagi against Uekusa, Mitsui against Koshino, himself against Uozumi, Rukawa against Sendoh, and last but not least, Sakuragi against Fukuda. Then, one by one, the players of both teams were introduced.

As Taoka-sensei watched the Shohoku players walk onto court, he was reminded of how he had failed to recruit Mitsui, Miyagi and Rukawa into the Ryonan team.

-Flashback-

Two years ago...

"Mitsui-kun, I would like to invite you to join Ryonan's basketball team," said Taoka-sensei.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I am going to Shohoku," answered Mitsui.

"Nani?! Why?!" asked Taoka-sensei, completely taken aback.

"Because of Anzai-sensei."

MISSION FAILED.

---

One year ago...

"Miyagi-kun, I would like to invite you to join Ryonan's basketball team," said Taoka-sensei.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I am going to Shohoku," answered Miyagi.

"Nani?! Why?!" asked Taoka-sensei, devastated.

"Because of Anzai-sensei."

MISSION FAILED.

---

Three months ago...

"Rukawa-kun, I would like to invite you to join Ryonan's basketball team," said Taoka-sensei.

"I'm going to Shohoku," came the reply.

"Nani?! Why?!" asked Taoka-sensei. "Is it because of Anzai-sensei?"

A question mark could be seen hovering above Rukawa's head. Nevertheless, he answered the question.

"Because it's nearer to my house."

Taoka-sensei fell over in shock. Anyway...

MISSION FAILED.

-End of flashback-

There was a pained look on Taoka-sensei's face as he recalled the incidents. Still, he considered his present team strong enough to counter Shohoku. Meanwhile, a chagrined Sendoh noticed Rukawa glaring at him, and he was also hollered down by Sakuragi.

At the jump ball, Uozumi won (mainly because of Akagi's not-yet-completely-healed ankle) and tapped the ball to Sendoh. In a flash, Rukawa tried to tap it away, but Sendoh grabbed it again and passed to Fukuda, who easily eluded Mitsui. However, as he was about to shoot, Sakuragi slapped the ball away before it could enter the hoop.

Unfortunately, it was a foul, known as basket interfere, and thus the first 2 points were awarded to Ryonan. However, everyone was in shock by what Sakuragi had done. (A/n: Basket interfere happens when the player prevents the ball from going into the hoop, especially if the ball was right above it.)

"That Sakuragi has improved a lot since the last time we met him," said Hanagata. Fujima nodded.

"Ganbatte, oniichan," said Hanayuki softly.

On the court, Miyagi had the ball but he was blocked by Uekusa, so he passed to Mitsui. Shohoku was guarded in a tight man-to-man defense by Ryonan. Sakuragi sneered at Fukuda, asking if he could guard him. Because he wasn't paying attention, when Mitsui passed the ball to him, it hit him right in the face.

The ball was then seized by a happy Koshino, while the furious Sakuragi raced after Sendoh, saying that Shohoku will not be beaten twice. After a quick steal by Miyagi, he passed to Sakuragi, who then scored the first two points for his team. Everyone cheered at Sakuragi's success. Perked up, he yelled to his team-mates not to let Ryonan score.

With Sakuragi's first score, the Shohoku team was all fired up. Uozumi had the ball and he was immediately blocked by Akagi, making him miss the shot. Sakuragi successfully grabbed the rebound before Uozumi and passed swiftly to Miyagi, who was free. However, the ball hit Nakamura, Aida Yayoi's (Hikoichi's sister) assistant in the press seats instead. Angry at this miscalculation, Miyagi kicked Sakuragi several times in the butt.

When the game resumed, Uekusa passed the ball to Koshino, who then threw it to Fukuda. It was Shohoku's plan to nail Sendoh and Uozumi on a man-to-man defense. However, Ryonan had other plans.

In the audience stand, Fujima remarked, "Ryonan is using the 'isolation' strategy against Shohoku. Look, four of them are lumped up in one corner of the court, while Sakuragi was left alone to guard Fukuda." He glanced at Hanayuki beside him, who was watching the game silently.

Suspecting the same thing, Mitsui became more alert. Sure enough, Fukuda easily eluded Sakuragi, but as he was about to shoot, he knocked down Mitsui who tried to stop him, thus earning himself a charging foul.

As Fukuda and Sakuragi squared off, Sakuragi, who was pissed off by the previous incident, infuriated the Ryonan player by thrusting the ball out to him twice, as if making a fake, not knowing that Koshino was sneaking up behind him. The ball was tapped out of his hand, and Fukuda grabbed it.

As they ran for the goal, with Sakuragi giving chase, Fukuda passed to Koshino, who attempted to score. Thankfully, Miyagi was right behind Koshino, and doing a very high jump, he swatted the ball out of his hand. With the ball free, Fukuda and Sakuragi raced to get it. Sakuragi got it all right; he landed right on top of the ball, rolling along with it from the stomach to the (ahem) groin.

Worried, Miyagi poked him on the shoulder and asked if he was alright. As for the gundan, they wept in sympathy, telling their friend to hang on. In the commotion over Sakuragi, the ball was all but forgotten. Akagi yelled at Mitsui to grab the ball, and he scrambled to do so together with Uekusa and Koshino. Despite having successfully gained possession of it, his shot attempt was blocked by Uozumi.

2 minutes and 18 seconds into the game, the score was tied at 2-2. Mitsui passed the ball to Akagi, who managed to get past Uozumi. Before he could shoot, however, Uozumi reached out to stop him, slamming him hard onto the ground in the process.

It was a foul, and Sakuragi yelled at the Ryonan center, saying that he did it deliberately, while Mitsui advised Akagi not to let Uozumi get to him. Unfortunately, the damage had been done, as Akagi began to favour his injured ankle, and even botched up the two free throws he was awarded.

The ball was caught on rebound by Koshino, who passed to Sendoh, who then threw it to Fukuda. He was guarded by Miyagi in front of him and Sakuragi behind him, causing him to fail to score. As the ball rebounded, Fukuda and Sakuragi jumped up for the ball, and Fukuda got it. Believing that he would shoot, Sakuragi jumped up again to block him, only to realise that it was a fake. As such, Fukuda succeeded in getting the shot and was even awarded a free throw.

Next, Akagi had the ball, but because he was distracted by his ankle, he made an error by passing it to no one. Mitsui and Sakuragi demanded to know what's wrong with him. Miyagi, however, told Akagi not to mind it and asked him to concentrate on defense.

Later on, Miyagi eluded Uekusa, and passed to Akagi. However, as he was guarded and provoked by Uozumi, Akagi was seized by sudden apprehension. Kogure told him to take a chance and shoot, but he passed the ball outside. Mitsui was furious, demanding to know why Akagi was not being aggressive, but Akagi merely brushed him off.

Sensing Akagi's weakness, Taoka-sensei instructed Uekusa to tell his team-mates to pass the ball to Uozumi, who will serve as finisher. Slowly, but surely, Ryonan took advantage of Akagi's apprehension to build up the lead.

The score was 4-11. Miyagi raced to Ryonan's basket, and Mitsui passed to him, but the ball was stolen by Sendoh, who then passed to Uozumi. With Akagi distracted, everyone in Shohoku realised in horror that Uozumi was free to do anything he pleases under the basket. 6 minutes later, the score was 4-13, and Kogure called for a timeout after a rather heated confrontation between Mitsui and Akagi.

"Things are not going very well for Shohoku," said Hanagata. Hanayuki kept quiet, as she watched the team on the court below.

Meanwhile...

"Kogure, do not simply request for timeout. We only have 3 (or is it 2?) chances. We cannot afford to waste them," said Akagi.

Kogure was speechless, but Mitsui said, "I think it was the right time to call for timeout, considering the way you are playing."

"Well, since Gori is in terrible shape, I, the Tensai, will guard the basket," Sakuragi butted in.

"Do'aho."

"Teme, Rukawa! At least I scored half of Shohoku's points. You haven't even scored once!"

Ayako exchanged worried looks with Kogure. _What are we going to do?_ Her eyes seemed to ask.

Suddenly, Akagi began slapping his face, telling himself to get his mind back on the game. Sakuragi gave him a better wake-up call; a fierce headbutt that actually knocked him out. Grinning, Sakuragi asked if Akagi had come to his senses. In a form of reply, Akagi awakened and immediately pounded on Sakuragi.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Hanayuki's mouth. _That's the spirit, guys. That's the spirit. Hold on to it._

With firm determination, they marched onto the court. Both Sakuragi and Akagi glared at Uozumi, telling the center that the real game was just beginning. The game resumed. Uozumi continued to harass (as in um, provoke) Akagi, but Sakuragi reminded him that the center also had him to contend with.

In the meantime, Koshino had the ball but it was stolen by Miyagi who passed to Mitsui. Mitsui passed it back to Miyagi who threw the ball to Sakuragi. He was blocked by both Fukuda and Uekusa, so Mitsui yelled at him to pass to Rukawa. Being stubborn, and with a plan of his own, the redhead instead passed the ball to Akagi, leaving himself open under the basket.

"Sakuragi is free. He's waiting for the ball to be passed to him," said Fujima, who noticed what was going on immediately.

But Akagi had other plans. He tried to evade Uozumi, but the towering center guarded him so tightly that his attempted shot was blocked. Akagi grabbed the ball again, only to have it swatted away by Sendoh. Sakuragi caught the ball and was about to dunk it when Uozumi blocked him, sending him crashing to the floor.

Hanayuki sat up so quickly, she startled Fujima and the others. As the seconds ticked by, Sakuragi still didn't get up. Hanayuki started breathing heavily from worry and panic, causing the Shoyo team to panic as well.

Running his hand up and down her back, Fujima asked anxiously, "Hanayuki-san, are you feeling alright? Should we call the-"

"Oniichan..."

"Huh?" Fujima turned to look at Sakuragi, who had stood up and was running after a guy, no two, with one carrying the other on the shoulder, wearing a mask of Uozumi (who knows where they got that from).

As everyone looked on in shock and surprise, the guy with the mask knocked his head on the wall, and Sakuragi tripped over the fallen duo, knocking him back to his senses. Kogure tried to sub him out, but the referee pointed out that since Sakuragi was not injured, he should do his free throws first before he could be replaced.

Using his underhand toss, Sakuragi successfully scored the first time. The second time, it bounced off the rim, and Rukawa got the rebound. He tried to evade Sendoh, who was guarding him, and jumped up to shoot, but both Sendoh and Uozumi teamed up to block him. Seeing that he couldn't get past them, Rukawa deftly passed the ball to Akagi, who scored with a fantastic dunk.

The score was now 6-13 as Shohoku geared themselves up for defense. Uozumi had the ball, and Akagi yelled at everyone to stop Ryonan. Uozumi and Sendoh passed the ball between them, before passing it to Fukuda, who attempted to shoot, but failed to score, thanks to Akagi's fly-swatter tactic.

11 minutes into the game, Taoka-sensei called for a timeout, for he had another plan in mind. Akagi, on the other hand, told Mitsui to guard Koshino, while Sakuragi volunteered to guard Fukuda.

When the game continued, Fukuda got the ball and attempted to shoot, but it was tapped by Sakuragi, causing the ball to roll around the basket. However, Fukuda managed to grab the ball again and scored, and for the next few minutes, the same process was repeated over and over again (as in Fukuda kept scoring).

"They're using Fukuda as their main point-getter, aren't they, Fujima-san?" asked Hanayuki, who had calmed down considerably after seeing her brother alive and well.

"Right," answered Fujima.

On the court...

"Hanamichi, can you please pay attention? Haven't you noticed that Ryonan is using Fukuda as the finisher?" shouted Miyagi.

"Ryochin..."

"Do'aho."

"Teme, Rukawa!"

Rukawa only looked at him with a bored expression on his face. "Do you know what they think of you?"

Sakuragi gritted his teeth in response.

"They think you are the hole of the defense of the team."

The implications of the words hit Sakuragi hard in the face. Trembling with anger, he glared at Fukuda, who glared at him in return.

"What are you going to do, oniichan?" whispered Hanayuki.

Fujima, who heard her, said, "Sakuragi lacks in experience, Hanayuki-san, given the fact that he only started playing the sport three months ago. He knows how to block his opponent when the opponent is shooting, but otherwise, he doesn't know what to do."

"Nevertheless, he's a worthy opponent," added Hanagata.

So far, Fukuda had scored 13 points out of 21. Sakuragi was having the ball and was guarded by Fukuda, who was also not that good in defense. Uozumi advised him to keep his body bent low, to which Fukuda roared in assent, while Sendoh snuck past Rukawa. Fukuda passed to Sendoh, who passed the ball back to him again, and although Sakuragi tried to stop him, Fukuda successfully scored.

Frustrated and losing his concentration, Sakuragi slipped on the floor when he landed and crashed into the chairs at the sidelines.

This time, Hanayuki stood up in shock. Had Fujima not hold her back, she would have run down to the court to check on Sakuragi's condition. As she watched, everyone in the Shohoku team ran towards Sakuragi. She gasped when she realised that his head was bleeding. Afraid that she would be having difficulty breathing again, Fujima started running his hand along her back like he did before.

Sakuragi was replaced by Kogure, who was told to guard Koshino, while Mitsui would handle Fukuda. Despite the deafening cheers for Ryonan from the audience, Shohoku was not about to give up, especially Mitsui.

Mitsui was fouled for tapping the ball out of an eluding Fukuda's hand. Later, Mitsui successfully stole the ball from Fukuda and passed to Miyagi, who then passed to Rukawa. Blocked by Sendoh, Rukawa passed the ball back to Mitsui who scored a three-pointer. Next, Miyagi stole the ball and scored.

19 minutes and 37 seconds into the first-half, Sendoh charged, thinking that they need to keep the difference between the scores wide, but was blocked by Rukawa and Akagi. Undaunted, he did a fade-away shot and scored. In retaliation, Mitsui misled Fukuda with a fake and scored another 3 points. The first-half ended with the score of 26-32, with Shohoku still trailing by 6 points.

During the break, Hanagata wondered, "You know, Rukawa hasn't really gone offensive during the first-half. I wonder what's wrong."

Fujima agreed. "Yes. During our game, he practically dominated the game at one point." Turning to Hanayuki, he asked, "What do you think he's up to?"

At that moment, Shohoku and Ryonan re-entered the court. It was only when Rukawa was passed the ball by Akagi after the taking the jump ball did she answer the question.

"He's staking everything on the second-half of the game," she said softly.

On the court, Rukawa began a steady dribble, a technique called 'change of pace' in preparation for a quick elude. Sendoh, who had also realised Rukawa's intentions, waited for him to act, and as expected, Rukawa charged. But just as suddenly, he stopped, dribbled between his legs, and shot a three-pointer.

Miyagi passed the ball to Mitsui, but he could not get away from Ikegami's tight guard. Instead, he passed the ball to Rukawa. Sendoh, who then attempted to stop Rukawa, was charged with pushing. Sakuragi watched furiously as Rukawa prepared to take the free throw. Before he took the shot, Rukawa spoke loud enough for Sakuragi to hear.

"I will beat Sendoh."

The ball entered the basket, and Shohoku was now only one point behind Ryonan. Sakuragi, who was angry that Rukawa had said his favourite line (I will beat Sendoh), was distracted, causing Ikegami to escape from his guard. He passed to Fukuda, who was immediately guarded by Mitsui.

Later, Sendoh had the ball and attempted to shoot, but instead passed to Uozumi, who scored. When Akagi cursed himself for not being on guard, Rukawa told him not to mind. Knowing Rukawa, Akagi interpreted his words as saying that he (Rukawa) would make up for it and wants them (his team-mates) to pass the ball to him.

Miyagi was having the ball. Rukawa, who was guarded by Sendoh, motioned for him to pass. Guessing that Miyagi will pass the ball to Rukawa, Sendoh ordered Uekusa to be on guard, but Miyagi passed instead to Mitsui. Mitsui faked a shot, causing both Ikegami and Uozumi to jump, and quickly threw the ball to Rukawa. Rukawa deftly eluded Sendoh and shot at the basket. Uozumi called for a rebound, but the ball went right into the basket without even touching the rim, drawing cheers from the crowd for Rukawa.

"That was quick. He shot right after he got the ball," said Hanagata. The others were also amazed.

_That's Rukawa for you,_ thought Hanayuki.

Following Rukawa's moves earlier, Sendoh charged through Rukawa's guard, stopped, dribbled between his legs and shot. Rukawa was angered and took it as a challenge. When he got the ball, Sendoh snuck up behind him and tapped it out of his hand. Unfortunately, it was not considered a foul, and Sendoh passed to Uekusa, only to have it stolen by Miyagi who made a fast break and scored.

With 13 minutes left on the clock, the ball was passed to Sendoh, who cut through Rukawa's guard and raced to the basket. Both Akagi and Rukawa jumped up, but Sendoh snuck the ball under their arms in a double pump and scored (just like in the practice game). Naturally, everyone cheered for Sendoh, while Rukawa ignored the jeers that Ryonan's benchwarmers threw at him.

As for Hanayuki, she frowned and prayed silently that Rukawa would show them what he's really made of. Which he did. After a quick pass from Miyagi, Rukawa scored again with a three-pointer, tying the score at 38-38, much to the horror of the Ryonan benchwarmers and Taoka-sensei.

What happened next was a fierce competition between the two team's aces. Sendoh had the ball, and was guarded by Rukawa, but still managed to score, breaking the tie at 38-40. Undaunted, Rukawa again tied the score as he made another successful shot.

Next, Sendoh got the ball again and ran towards the goal, but was guarded by Akagi and Mitsui. A quick pass to Fukuda moved the score up to 40-42. Uekusa, who was guarded by Miyagi, made a quick pass to Sendoh. It was intercepted by Rukawa, who again tied the score at 42-42.

Later, Sendoh was in possession of the ball and was immediately guarded by Rukawa. He passed to Fukuda, who tried to elude Mitsui, but as he did so, Mitsui tapped the ball out of his hand, earning himself his third foul. Fukuda succeeded in his two free throws, making the score 42-44.

Miyagi caught the ball and passed to Sakuragi, telling him to pass it to another team-mate who's free. Sakuragi, determined to get past Fukuda, successfully eluded Fukuda after executing a fake. Uozumi attempted to block him, and Sakuragi's shot hit the rim. Fortunately, he got the rebound, but failed yet again to get the shot in. Still, he got the rebound, and remembering his shooting lessons with Akagi, he readied himself for the real shot.

However, before he could release the ball, he was blocked by Uozumi, who was then given his fourth foul. This came as a shock to both Ryonan and Shohoku. Mitsui and Miyagi congratulated Sakuragi for a job well done. Being the simple-minded Sakuragi he was, he was clueless as to what he had actually done, until Miyagi explained to him that it was a 'fine play'.

Uozumi was removed from the game to avoid him from getting his fifth foul. And with his dismissal, came the change of tide. After missing both his free throws, Sakuragi managed to get the rebound of the second one and passed to Mitsui, who executed a three-point shot.

Knowing that Shohoku was slowly beginning to gain the upper hand, Sendoh encouraged his team-mates to score. Fukuda passed the ball to Ikegami, who eluded Sakuragi. Sakuragi gave chase, overtook Ikegami, and guarded him so fiercely that he had no opening to pass the ball to his team-mates. When he attempted to do so, the ball was slapped away by Sakuragi, only to have it flying into Sendoh's hands. Sendoh, guarded by Rukawa, passed to Uozumi's substitute, Sugadaira (A/n: or is it Yanaida? Gomen, I'm not too sure), who then tried to shoot, but was stopped by Akagi.

10 minutes and 11 seconds left in the game, the score was 47-44, with Shohoku in the lead. Sakuragi got the rebound and passed to Miyagi, who got past Uekusa and ran quickly towards Ryonan's basket, tossing the ball to Rukawa. Sendoh noticed Mitsui's approach and guessed that Rukawa will pass to him. However, he was wrong. As Sendoh went between them, Rukawa forged ahead, passing to Akagi who scored with an alley-oop.

As usual, Sakuragi started bragging about his getting the rebound, and surprisingly, Akagi agreed and praised him for it, leaving Sakuragi speechless and wide-mouthed for a moment.

Only for a moment.

"You think getting one ball will repay your past debt, do'aho?"

"Teme Rukawa! You were useless during the first half!"

A glaring match took place between Sakuragi and Rukawa.

"This is when I start trying," said Rukawa as he walked away.

"This is when I start trying too," retorted Sakuragi.

On the audience stand...

"Er, are they always like that, Hanayuki-san?" Fujima asked.

Smiling a little, Hanayuki replied, "You have no idea."

Back to the game, Fukuda, who was having the ball, was blocked by Mitsui, but still dared to shoot. As Sakuragi, Sendoh and Sugadaira (aka Yanaida) battled for the rebound, Sakuragi accidentally tapped the ball and sent it sailing through the air and right into Ryonan's basket.

Sendoh ran up to Sakuragi, who was mortified by his mistake, his head turning almost as red as his head, and said, "Thank you," causing Sakuragi to turn into a darker shade of red.

As if that was not enough, Fukuda also ran up to him, and said, "There's something good about you after all."

And then, the moment came when Akagi walked up to Sakuragi. Everyone in the Shohoku team, Hanayuki included (except for Rukawa, of course), held their breaths. To everyone's relief, again Hanayuki included and Rukawa excluded, Akagi didn't pound Sakuragi on his head, and even went on to say that it was ok since the mistake was because of his persistency in trying to get the rebound.

As the game went on, Miyagi eluded Sugadaira (aka Yanaida), quickly passing to Mitsui. Fooling Ikegami with a fake, Mitsui passed to Akagi who scored. Sendoh rallied his team, telling them not to rush since they still have time.

Hanayuki could see that all of Ryonan's players were calmed by his words. _Such calmness. He has such a hold on the Ryonan players, and they, in return, have such faith in him. _

Sendoh passed to Ikegami, who got past Sakuragi. When Sakuragi caught up with him, he faked a shot, causing Sakuragi to jump up to block him. Thinking that the coast was clear, he was about to shoot when Sakuragi jumped up again and managed to block the shot. As quickly as before, he jumped up for the third time and caught the ball.

"Sakuragi is unbelievable, don't you think so, Hanayuki-san?" asked Hanagata.

"No, I don't think so," came the reply. She turned to look at him, smiling. "I know."

For the next 6 minutes, Shohoku continued to take the lead. Akagi was performing superbly, and on top of that, Sendoh was getting more and more tired, since he had to defend as well as attack. The whole of Shohoku team, especially Kogure, was beginning to think that they could win this game.

Hanayuki too was feeling excited about the current condition of Shohoku. However, deep down inside of her, she couldn't help but feel that something was about to go wrong. She couldn't quite place it, but she couldn't just dismiss it either. All in all, she was beginning to feel as if something was stuck at the bottom of her heart, and it was making her feel nauseous.

Noting her pale complexion, Fujima asked, "Are you alright, Hanayuki-san?" Hanayuki only nodded in answer.

The score was 59-46, and finally, Taoka-sensei sent Uozumi back into the game. Uekusa passed the ball to Uozumi, but it was stolen by Miyagi. As Miyagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa raced to attack, Uekusa collapsed in exhaustion. Sendoh alone guarded the goal. Instead of passing to his team-mates, Miyagi attacked, eluding Sendoh, and scored, shocking Sendoh.

As the game continued, Sakuragi swatted the ball out of Fukuda's hand. Sendoh, who caught the ball, told his team-mates that they'll make it, but they're all very tired. After a near steal by Miyagi, Sendoh passed to Uozumi, who was promptly guarded by Akagi.

The next few seconds saw the ball being passed among the Ryonan players as they try to find a way to sneak past the tight guard of Shohoku. As a result, Ryonan nearly violated the 30-second rule, but in a sudden burst of energy and determination, Uozumi charged past Akagi, passing the ball to Sendoh, who then threw it to Fukuda who shot. The release of the ball was just in time. The ball bounced once on the hoop, entered the basket and the score counted, moving Ryonan's score to 61-48.

Ryonan was thrilled at having gained two points at last. Uozumi, in particular, was very spunky. Little by little, Ryonan was regaining its pace. 5 minutes left. Uozumi called for Sendoh's attention, and after a meaningful eye exchange, Sendoh nodded and murmured that he would go and get the points for his team, a comment which Rukawa overheard. Uozumi walked towards the goal, dribbling the ball. He passed to Sendoh, who was immediately guarded by Rukawa.

"Oi. I heard what you said just now. I won't let you," said Rukawa, determination written all over his face.

Sendoh only smiled, and then, he swiftly passed to Uozumi, who passed back to him. Rukawa ran after Sendoh, but the Ryonan ace eluded him and attempted a fake shot. Rukawa was not fooled and held his ground, only to have Sendoh bounce the ball to Uozumi, elude him again and get the ball back. Akagi tried to stop him, but was unsuccessful, and was even given a foul for it, while Sendoh was awarded a free throw.

Later on, Miyagi passed the ball to Mitsui, who tried to make a three-point shot. Unfortunately, his sight suddenly wavered, as a result of his exhaustion. Seeing that he was unable to make the shot, he passed the ball to Rukawa, but it hit Rukawa's leg instead.

Sendoh immediately cut in and grabbed the ball, racing to the basket. Rukawa gave chase, while Sakuragi overtook them both and tried to block them. At that moment, Sendoh suddenly stopped and did a swift turn, eluding Sakuragi. Free from guard, he scored again.

Turning to Sakuragi and Rukawa, he raised two fingers, forming a V, and said, "I left you two behind me." Sakuragi and Rukawa could only stare at him in anger and frustration.

"It is happening..." whispered Hanayuki.

"Yes. I'm afraid the mood is beginning to change," said Fujima.

Miyagi had the ball, but was guarded by Koshino. He noticed Rukawa, who was guarded by Sendoh, gesturing to him. When he made a move closer to Rukawa, Sakuragi shouted at him not to pass to Rukawa, but to him (Sakuragi) instead.

At that warning, Sendoh placed himself before Rukawa. Desperate to get the ball, Sakuragi tried to elude Fukuda, and somehow managed to capture Miyagi's pass by jumping high. However, as he landed, Fukuda tapped it out of his hand. Both players jumped to get the ball, but it was tapped away right into Rukawa's hand.

"Nice pass," he said to an infuriated Sakuragi, and boldly pushed his way past Sendoh. As he jumped up to shoot, both Sendoh and Uozumi attempted to block him, but he still managed to score.

Pointing to the scoreboard, Rukawa told Sendoh, "We're still leading."

Hearing his statement, Sendoh smiled and was even more determined to win than ever. He glanced at Koshino, and as they moved, they are both guarded by Rukawa and Miyagi respectively. Suddenly, the two Ryonan players switched sides, and the ball passed to Sendoh. Because of this, it was Miyagi who was now guarding a much taller Sendoh. Miyagi tried desperately to stop Sendoh, but not only did the ace shoot successfully, Miyagi was given his fourth foul and Sendoh a free throw.

At the sidelines, Kogure was shocked at the sudden turn of events and was at a loss on what to do. Hanayuki watched as he began to panic. _Not now, Kogure-sempai. Don't panic now. _

Back on the court...

"Miyagi, you must be careful from now on. We cannot afford to let you leave the court. We have to win," said Akagi.

"K'so. We also have 3 fouls each, Gori," added Sakuragi.

"Do'aho's."

"Nani??!!" All four of them turned to glare at Rukawa.

Ignoring the glares, he said, "Do not hesitate to attack or score," before walking away.

As angry as they were at Rukawa, they knew that he was right.

"Sendoh is deliberately trying to get Shohoku to make fouls until they are forced to be ejected," said Fujima. Hanayuki closed her eyes. _Foul. That's it. Foul trouble._

Opening her eyes, she looked towards Shohoku's side of the bench, and saw Yasuda warming up. _If anything happens, would he be able to replace any of them?_

3 minutes left. Mitsui passed the ball to Rukawa, and Sendoh blocked the ball as Rukawa attempted to shoot. Luckily, Rukawa was able to regain possession of the ball. Using a quick fake, he eluded Sendoh and scored.

"Rukawa's playing very aggressively," commented Hanagata.

However, Sendoh would not be outdone by a rookie, and told Koshino to pass the ball to him. Boldly, Sendoh pushed back against Rukawa as he charged, and performed a flawless fade-away jump shot, changing the score to 65-58.

As Akagi picked up the ball, he noted that before this, Sendoh was merely assisting, but now he's the point-getter, much better than Fukuda or Uozumi. In the meantime, an irate Sakuragi ranted at Rukawa.

"Teme, Rukawa! This is not a one-man show. Why are you helping Sendoh get the points?"

"Do'aho, I'll get the points back," replied Rukawa, running past Sakuragi and purposely bumping hard into him.

Sakuragi was just as determined to do something about Sendoh. The problem was, he didn't know what. Using a tight man-to-man defense, Ryonan prevented Shohoku from scoring. The score was still 65-58, and the whole stadium was beginning to cheer up a storm for Ryonan.

A bounce pass, and Sendoh was again in possession of the ball. Although he was guarded by Rukawa, he successfully made a three-pointer shot, moving the score up to 65-61. Shohoku was shocked, while Ryonan was ecstatic.

Up in the audience stand, Hanayuki's mind was screaming, C_all for timeout! Call for timeout! _As if on cue, the buzzer sounded, signalling for a timeout requested by Shohoku. Not having Anzai-sensei or even Hanayuki with them, they were all at a loss on what to do. They didn't know that Hanayuki had been watching them all this while.

_Minna. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I cannot be there to help. I... I think that even if I was there, I wouldn't be of any help. _Hanayuki began to sweat profusely. _Just hang on. And never give up. No matter what happens, do not give up._

The game restarted with Miyagi being zone-pressed by Ikegami and Koshino. He tried to push his way between them, but stopped when Kogure quickly reminded him of his fouls. With only ten seconds left before the 30-second rule was violated, Kogure yelled at the team to take the ball to the front court.

Miyagi passed to Sakuragi, who out of desperation, shouted to Akagi and threw the ball. He prayed that Akagi would be able to catch it, but because the ball was too high, he (Akagi) couldn't. It rebounded off the backboard and was taken by Uozumi.

Uozumi passed to Ikegami who went for a fast break. Miyagi, who was guarding Ikegami, was horrified to see Sendoh already racing ahead to catch the ball. Ikegami passed to Koshino who swiftly threw the ball to Sendoh. Rukawa was unable to stop him as he charged through, and Akagi quickly moved in to stop him.

Jumping up at the same time as Sendoh, he bumped his body hard into the ace, causing Sendoh to fall to the floor. Despite that, the ball went in, earning Ryonan two more points and one free throw. Meaning that now, Akagi also had 4 fouls.

Suddenly, the whistle was blown, and everybody quickly realised what had happened.

Hanayuki clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes filling to the brim with tears, when she saw Mitsui lying face down on the court. Struggling to keep herself calm, she started gasping for breath, and Fujima once again ran his hands along her back, as she reached for her bag and took out a bottle of pills. Popping out two tablets, she swallowed them without water and leaned back against the seat, covering her face with her hands. It was a while before she removed them and sat back up.

Between gritted teeth, she said in a soft but clear voice, "We will make it!"

On the court, Kogure, who was brought in to take Mitsui's place, had the ball and attempted to pass, but was stopped by Uozumi. The ball was caught by Ikegami who passed to Sendoh. Rukawa was guarding Sendoh, and was determined to stop him, but Sendoh quickly passed to Fukuda who was about to shoot, when, out of nowhere, Sakuragi jumped up and blocked the shot. Unable to shoot, Fukuda back-passed to Koshino. Koshino shot, but Akagi managed to slap the ball hard into the backboard.

Mitsui, who had come back, yelled at his team-mates to catch the ball since it's free. Akagi attempted to get it, but it bounced off the tip of his finger. Sendoh got the ball, and shouted to Koshino that they'll make it. Koshino got ready to receive the pass, but then, Sendoh made a smooth pivot and eluded Rukawa.

Imagine his shock when he found himself facing Sakuragi, who slapped the ball out of his hand. Before any of them could retrieve the ball, the referee called it a held ball (it means that if the referee couldn't decide which team the ball belongs to, the two contending players would have to make a jump ball to decide).

During the jump ball, Sakuragi jumped up too soon, causing Mitsui to scold him, and Sendoh, who got the ball, passed it to Ikegami. Ikegami was tightly guarded by a determined Kogure. While Sendoh rallied his team, Akagi yelled to his team-mates to stop Ryonan or die. Unable to get past Kogure, Ikegami passed to Koshino, who then threw the ball to Uozumi.

9 seconds before the 30-second rule was violated, Uozumi passed to Fukuda, who was closely guarded by Sakuragi. 5 seconds. Sendoh, who got the ball and was guarded tightly by Rukawa, back-passed to Uozumi. Reminding Akagi of his 4 fouls, Uozumi shot.

To his and everyone else's horror (actually, it's only the Ryonan team, especially Taoka-sensei) Sakuragi jumped up from behind Akagi, going higher than the Shohoku center, and, with a fierce cry, swatted the ball away into Kogure's hands, who quickly intercepted it before Ikegami could get it.

Landing on the ground and running back to defend, Sakuragi shouted at the Ryonan team, "You don't know the real power of the Tensai, old man. When you finally understand, it's already too late for you, Ryonan!"

Rukawa glanced at his team-mate, grudgingly impressed by his performance.

_Oniichan... _thought Hanayuki, very proud of her brother's performance.

"I don't think that Sakuragi had actually read Sendoh's mind," said Fujima.

"No. It wasn't his brain. It's his body cells. They simply reacted without thinking," said Hanagata.

One minute and 15 seconds left in the game, and Kogure passed to Miyagi. Miyagi, in return, passed to Sakuragi, who got past Fukuda. Sakuragi attempted a shot and missed, but got the rebound. Miyagi cried desperately at him to pass, fearing that he would be making messy shots. Only after two such warnings did Sakuragi pass the ball to Miyagi, drawing sighs of relief from his team-mates (except?).

Miyagi passed the ball to Kogure, but it was intercepted by Koshino, who, falling out of court, quickly threw it to Ikegami. However, the referee called it a line cross and awarded the ball to Shohoku. Kogure, who was handed the ball, passed to Rukawa. Ikegami, who was ordered by Taoka-sensei a while ago to guard Rukawa and leave Kogure alone, rushed over to Rukawa, tapped the ball free and passed to Koshino, but Sakuragi made a quick intercept. Rukawa shouted at him to pass the ball.

As expected, but not by Taoka-sensei and the Ryonan team, Sakuragi side-passed to a shocked Kogure. Akagi yelled at his friend to shoot because he's free, since Ikegami had left him to guard Rukawa. Without thinking twice, Kogure let the ball fly, and watched as the ball sailed through the air, landing right into the basket, as clean as can be. Realising that he had scored a three-pointer, Kogure jumped for joy, and was quickly joined by his other team-mates.

Ryonan called for a timeout, and the rest of Shohoku congratulated their meek Vice-Captain. Sakuragi pounded Kogure good-naturedly while Akagi gave him a high-five. Mitsui granted his team-mate a very proud smile.

"How I wish Hana-chan was here," said Mitsui.

"Nyahahahaha! She would be so proud of this Tensai!"

"Do'aho." _I'll keep my promise to you, Yuki._

Unknown to them, Hanayuki was there to share the moment, albeit in the audience stand. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, but with great difficulty, she blinked them away. The game was not over yet; she couldn't be too happy or too sad so soon.

With less than a minute left, Sendoh attacked, avoiding Rukawa, Akagi and Sakuragi to slam in 2 points. However, Shohoku had the ball again and Akagi gave Uozumi the slip. To stop Akagi, Fukuda neglected Sakuragi, which was one mistake he was never going to forget for the rest of his life.

The ball missed, and Fukuda was relieved, only to be horrified a second later when a silhouette appeared, with the number 10 printed on the jersey. Catching the ball, Sakuragi slammed it in, and then quickly ran back to defend Shohoku's basket.

As Sendoh stared in shock, and Taoka-sensei closed his eyes, the buzzer was sounded to signal the end of the game.

The whole Shohoku team erupted in cheers. The ones at the sidelines ran onto the court to celebrate with the players. They laughed, they cheered, they shouted, they cried. In short, it was a dream come true, a dream fulfilled, as they shouted together, "TO THE NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

Watching them, Hanayuki could not hold back any longer. As the tears coursed down her cheeks, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Fujima smiling at her. He pulled her into an embrace, and said, "Everything's fine now. Everything's alright."

Choking a little, Hanayuki replied, "Yes. After 3 near-heart-attacks, it's all over, and everything's fine."

Fujima laughed after hearing her remark. "That means kami-sama must love you very much, to make sure you survive to see this."

It was Hanayuki's turn to laugh. "Yes, I guess he must."

"Hey, guys. Let's go down, shall we?" came Hanagata's voice.

The two of them broke from the embrace and turned to look at him, before Fujima agreed. "Yes, I think we'd better. Or do you prefer to stay up here?" he asked Hanayuki.

Hanayuki shook her head as she wiped away the tears on her face with her hands. "No. I would like to wait for them downstairs."

---

In the hallways...

"Come on, people, hurry up! I want to go to the hospital as soon as possible to tell Hana-chan the good news," said Mitsui, jumping up and down like a small kid. Not that anyone could blame him though. Almost all of them were skipping around each other, oblivious to the fact that they were attracting stares from the passer-bys.

"I'll be the one to tell her, Mitchy. I am her brother after all," said Sakuragi.

Mitsui skidded to a stop and turned to face him. "What do you mean, _you'll_ be the one to tell her? She wouldn't understand a word. I'll tell her myself."

"No you won't. I'll be the first one to tell her."

"Forget it. I'm telling her first and that's final."

"Why you!!! I said I'm telling her first!"

"And I said I'll tell her first!"

"I said I'll-"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that we- huh?"

Slowly, Mitsui and Sakuragi turned around to see who had spoken.

"Tell me what exactly, oniichan, Hisashi-niichan?" asked Hanayuki smilingly.

At first, nobody moved or said anything. In all of their minds, there was only one thought.

_Oh my god! She's here!_

And then, there was a flurry of action as everybody crowded around Hanayuki. Sakuragi was hugging her so tightly she almost couldn't breath.

"Hana-chan, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the hospital resting. How did you come here anyway?" asked Sakuragi.

"It doesn't matter oniichan. It doesn't matter." She reached up to touch his bandaged head. "Does your head still hurt?"

"Nyahahahahaha! Of course not! The Tensai does not feel pain, Hana-chan. Have you forgotten already?" bragged Sakuragi.

Hanayuki's eyes begin to water. "No, of course I didn't forget." She paused, before continuing, "I'm so proud of you, oniichan."

"Eh?" Sakuragi looked at her stupidly.

"I saw the whole game, from the beginning to the end."

"You did? That means..."

She nodded. "I saw everything. You played wonderfully, oniichan. And I'm so proud of you." She was starting to cry again, and Sakuragi quickly gathered her in his arms to comfort her.

After a while, Hanayuki turned to Mitsui, who was standing nearby. He stretched open his arms, and despite the tears, she smiled and went in for the hug. She playfully punched him on the shoulders, and said, "You almost gave me a heart attack when you fell, you know that?"

"No..." said Mitsui disbelievingly, but when Hanayuki nodded her head in confirmation, he quickly asked, "What did you do then?"

"Oh well, I just popped 2 tablets into my mouth and swallowed them."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright now?" he asked again.

"Never felt better. How about you?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

The next few minutes were spent hugging around, as Hanayuki made sure she hugged each and every one of them, including Akagi and the other players, causing them to blush furiously. The last in line, was Rukawa.

After a moment of staring at each other, Hanayuki spoke. "You know, back then when the Ryonan team jeered at you, I was like, thinking, 'Show them what you're made of, Rukawa-kun'. And you did. You threw their words right back into their faces." She smiled. "You played very well, Rukawa-kun."

Suddenly, without warning, Rukawa moved forward and grabbed her in a hug. Though a little surprised, Hanayuki returned the hug. Then, she heard him whisper into her ear.

"I kept my promise."

Hanayuki's eyes widened before filling up with tears once more. Biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying, she whispered back, "Yes, I know."

Another moment later, he let go of her, and she was quickly whisked away by Sakuragi. As they were approaching the entrance, they were stopped by Sendoh, who called out to Hanayuki.

"Hanayuki-san!" He dropped his bag onto the floor and ran towards her. "Hanayuki-san, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see them play," she replied, gesturing to the others behind her.

"But, you shouldn't be. Look at you, your face is so pale," said Sendoh.

"I'm fine really. Anou, thank you for sending me to the hospital, Sendoh-san. If it weren't for you, and your team-mates of course, I guess I would probably be watching them play from, well... above or below or wherever. Thanks a lot."

To her surprise, he frowned. "Is there anything wrong, Sendoh-san?" she asked.

He looked around for a while, and then, taking her hand, he said, "Come with me," and pulled her along as he walked down the hallway. Left with no choice, Hanayuki followed him, while the rest of the Shohoku and Ryonan members stayed rooted to their positions, too shocked to follow.

They watched as Sendoh stopped in front of a wooden bench situated somewhere further down the corridor. Touching it, he said, "Touch-wood."

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Well, you just said something inauspicious, and I neutralised it by touching wood and saying 'touch-wood'," he explained.

"Uh-huh. Ok. Thanks." She tried to fight the urge to laugh.

Smiling at her, he continued, "Say, I thought I just saw you in a hugging spree not too long ago. Mind if I join in?"

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows again. "What?"

"Can I have a hug?"

She laughed. "Are you serious?"

Sendoh's face fell a little. "You mind?"

Still laughing, Hanayuki said, "No, not at all."

Brightening up immediately, he moved in for the hug. It didn't take Hanayuki long to realise that he wasn't planning to let go of her any moment soon.

"You know, your brother is glaring at me."

"Oh really?"

"And your boyfriend too."

There was a pause. "Boyfriend?"

"Rukawa."

There was another pause.

"He is your boyfriend," said Sendoh. "Isn't he?" He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Rukawa-kun is a very good friend."

_Thank you kami-sama! _"I see. Then I guess I am in luck."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Since he's not your boyfriend, it means that I have the chance to be yours."

"Uh-huh. You know, it's a good thing that I know you are joking, or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you may find yourself stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I definitely wouldn't mind that happening."

"Yeah right. Trust me, you would."

"Really."

"Well, whatever. Anyway, do you think you can let go of me now? Because if you don't, and if what you said about my brother and Rukawa-kun glaring at you is true, you could get yourself into trouble," said Hanayuki, at the same time trying to push him off.

"Are you worried about me getting hurt?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "Frankly, no, because I don't really like the situation I am in now either."

Laughing, he finally released his hold, and Hanayuki took a step back quickly. He laughed again. "Am I really that scary?"

Hanayuki smiled. "What do you think?" Glancing backwards, she said, "I think I'd better go. They have been waiting for me for quite some time already." Looking back at him, she continued, "You played really well today, Sendoh-san. Really."

"Unfortunately, not good enough," he replied.

"Maybe, but it wasn't your fault. So don't be so hard on yourself, ne?" she said. "Well, see you around."

She wasn't even a step away when he reached out to take her hand again, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. He could practically feel the fire emanating from both Sakuragi and Rukawa's bodies, but he couldn't care less about them. "Take good care of yourself, alright?"

She watched him for a while, before answering, "I will. You too." With that, she pulled her hand away and walked back to her team.

But, she never reached them. All the day's events, all the shocks and surprises, were beginning to take their toll on her, and the next thing everybody knew, she had crumpled to the ground in a heap. Once again, the ambulance was called, and she was rushed to the hospital.

Well, at least she didn't have to listen to the long,_ long_ lecture that the nurse had kept in store for her when she returned. And, the team did make it to the National Championships. Plus, she had two handsome blue-eyed boys to keep her company during her stay in the hospital.

All in all, it couldn't get any better than this.


	15. Mizusawa Ichiro

**Chapter 15: Ichiro Mizusawa **

As the sun began to set, a lone figure could be seen walking along the beach barefooted, her sandals dangling from her hands. She took a deep breath, breathing in the slightly salty but refreshing air.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Eh?" She looked at the dog standing in front of her, eyes unblinking.

"Yumi?"

"Woof! Woof!" The dog went nearer to her, and she dropped down to her knees.

"Yumi! It's really you!" she said, as she gathered the cocker spaniel in her arms, running her fingers through its hair. "It's been so long. Did you miss me?"

"Woof! Woof!"

She laughed. "I guess that's a yes. I missed you too." She continued ruffling its hair, and then stopped when she remembered something. "Wait a minute. If you're here, that means he's here too."

"Woof!"

"Will you take me to him then?"

"Woof!" The dog freed itself from her grasp and started running forward.

"Oi, matte!"

---

Shohoku basketball gym...

"Ah, tough, tough," muttered Miyagi. Beside him, Sakuragi was putting his head under the tap to let the water run over his head.

"You know, Rukawa is incredibly energetic these days," said Mitsui, as he straightened up and wiped his face with his shirt. "To be honest, I'm glad to be his team-mate during practice."

"Me too," Miyagi agreed.

"Mitchy. Ryochin."

"Huh?" They turned to look at Sakuragi, whose head was still under the tap, and stared as steam began billowing from his head where the water came in contact with.

"Nanda yo, Hanamichi?" asked Miyagi.

"Rukawa... Rukawa... won't you guys shut up?! Can't you guys see a more energetic Tensai in front of you?!" demanded Sakuragi.

"What? A Tensai?" Miyagi sweatdropped.

Mitsui put his hand above his eyes and pretended to look around. "Where? Where is the Tensai?"

"Grrrr.... Teme! One after another..."

Akagi, Kogure and Ayako watched as Sakuragi stormed off in a huff.

"Surely, there's one more guy burning like the hot summer sun," commented Kogure.

"A self-appointed Tensai," added Ayako.

Akagi only smirked in reply.

---

In another part of Kanagawa...

_Articular tuberculosis._

The words kept on repeating themselves in Ichiro Mizusawa's mind as he tossed and turned on his bed endlessly.

_There's no effective treatment for this illness, therefore an after effect might remain._

"Kuso..." Ichiro cursed under his breath. He pulled the blanket over his head, trying to block out the voice.

_In order to avoid the remaining after effect, he needs to undergo an operation. However, it doesn't mean that after the operation, he would be able to do high-impact exercise like basketball._

He covered his ears with both his hands.

_You won't be able to play basketball anymore._

His whole body started to tremble.

_You won't be able to play basketball anymore._

"No..."

_You won't be able to play basketball anymore._

"NO!!!" Ichiro sat up on the bed and started to throw everything within his reach on the floor. "NO!!!"

The door opened immediately, and a girl came in. "Ichiro! Are you alright?"

Ichiro ignored her and continued with his tantrum until he felt a pair of hands wound themselves around him. Gradually, he began to relax, and then, he buried his head into his hands. It wasn't long before his shoulders started shaking with sobs.

"I... I want to play basketball again... with Rukawa-sempai... Is that too much to ask for?" he said amidst sobs.

"Shhh... I know. I understand," she said, stroking his hair. As she did so, her eyes travelled along the NBA posters pasted on the walls and came to rest on a large piece of paper, also pasted on the wall, with some writings on it.

The main phrase, 'THE NATIONAL CONQUEST WITH RUKAWA-SEMPAI' was scratched off with a big cross. At the bottom corner of the paper, another phrase was written beneath the original one. This one read: I want to play basketball with Rukawa-sempai once more.

_Rukawa-kun..._

---

Recess time, Shohoku High School...

"I wonder what they're talking about."

"Who knows? But by observing the situation, we can safely presume that it was an attack by Haruko-chan."

"Haruko-chan's quite a lady. This could mean..."

The gundan looked at each with wide grins on their faces.

As they continued watching, something came into Youhei's mind, and he quickly said, "Don't you dare tell Hanamichi, ok?"

"If he knows, there'll be a blood bath," said Ookusu.

Takamiya nodded his head. "A blood bath for sure. Right, Hanamichi?" he asked Sakuragi beside him before turning his attention back to the scene before them.

It took him about 3 seconds before he realised that Sakuragi was actually squatting down beside him.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

The gundan sprang into action and proceeded to block Sakuragi's view and hold him back.

"What are you guys doing here?" he demanded.

"Y-you too!!! What are you doing here?!"

Sakuragi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You guys must be hiding something from me. Get out of my way!"

Even with the four of them holding on to him, he still managed to march forward and see what they were looking at.

"Ah! Haruko-san!"

"No, don't!"

Sakuragi looked past Haruko to see who she was talking to.

"R-Rukawa!!!"

It was like witnessing first-hand the eruption of a volcano.

_Rukawa is together with Haruko-san alone!!!_

"Calm down! Calm down, Hanamichi!"

"How dare you Rukawa!!! I'll kill you! I'll kill-"

"Oniichan?"

Piku.

To the gundan's relief, Sakuragi stopped struggling when he heard Hanayuki's voice. They were about to thank the stars when something else came into their minds.

_Uh-oh! Hanayuki is here, and Rukawa is with Haruko-chan!_

Apparently, the same thing went through Sakuragi's mind, as he joined the gundan in trying to steer Hanayuki away from the place.

"What are you guys trying to do?" asked Hanayuki curiously, standing firmly on the ground as they tried to pull and push her away.

"Iie, nothing Hana-chan. It's a... um... a guy's thing. Yeah, that's it. A guy's thing. Right, guys?" said Sakuragi nervously.

"Yeah. That's right. A guy's thing." The gundan nodded their heads so vigorously it was a miracle it didn't fall off their shoulders.

Hanayuki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Sakuragi and the gundan continued nodding their heads.

Hanayuki regarded them for a moment, before saying, "Ok. I'll go then."

As they breathed a sigh of relief, Hanayuki made a show of retreating, before quickly turning around and darted past them, much to their horror and surprise. They froze on the spot when they saw her stop in her tracks and stare straight ahead.

_This is so not good. Damn that stupid Kitsune! Stealing my Haruko and cheating on Hanayuki... wait a minute, he's not Hanayuki's boyfriend. So why am I so anxious for? _

Sakuragi was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't realise Hanayuki was swinging her hands in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Oniichan? Hello... anybody home?"

"Huh? Oh, Hana-chan..." said Sakuragi, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" asked Hanayuki.

"Of course, Hana-chan. I am the Tensai after all. Er... what about you?" he asked in return.

Hanayuki smiled at him and replied, "Of course I'm alright."

"Um, ok. That's good," said Youhei.

Hanayuki smirked. "You know, it's not nice eavesdropping on other people's conversation."

"Ehehehehehe..." The gundan smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of their heads.

"Anyway, don't be too upset, oniichan. They're just talking, that's all. No need to worry, ne?" continued Hanayuki while looking at her brother.

To his credit, Sakuragi managed to shrug and smile. "I guess. By the way, what are you doing in school, Hana-chan? Aren't you supposed to be at home resting?"

"Well, I had something to do. But I guess I'll go now. Practise hard, ne, oniichan?" she winked at him before turning around and walked away.

As soon as she was out of sight, the gundan again heaved another sigh of relief. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"Rukawa! I'll kill you!!!"

"Hanamichi, calm down!"

---

Later that evening...

"Oh, naruhodo..."

"I'm sorry that I have to ask you for this during our important season, Yuki-chan. But, I really hope that you would agree to hold a practice game for Mizusawa."

Hanayuki watched as Akagi, who was sitting opposite her on the sofa in the living room of her house, lowered his head and looked at the floor.

"For basketball players, to give up playing basketball is as hard as losing our arms and legs. In fact, when I thought that my injury was serious... I could just feel that his problem is my problem too," he continued.

There was a brief silence before Hanayuki spoke. "Shikashi, how's um... Mizusawa-kun's condition?"

Akagi looked up and said, "The doctor said that he should be able to play just one more game."

They exchanged stares for a moment, and then, Hanayuki smiled and said, "Wakarimashita."

After seeing Akagi out of the house, Hanayuki walked into the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, she sat down and poured herself a glass of water, drinking from it a little before putting it down on the kitchen table.

"So, what do you think about this matter," asked Hanayuki, addressing the person who was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Rukawa-kun?"

Rukawa looked at her with the usual bored expression on his face.

"To think that, in one day, 2 people came to me and asked for permission to have a practice game for Mizusawa. It just goes to show that our players are, in fact, full of heart and compassion. Not bad..." said Hanayuki. Rukawa didn't say anything.

"Anyway, tell me, how did you know about Mizusawa-kun's condition?"

Rukawa looked as if he didn't want to tell, but after a moment of hesitation, he said, "The captain's sister told me this afternoon."

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. "Sou ka? So that's why I saw the both of you talking today at the back of the school grounds."

It was Rukawa's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You saw?"

"Yup. Oniichan and the gundan were there too. You should have seen his reaction when he saw the two of you together. He practically blew his top." Hanayuki smiled as she recalled the incident.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Were you jealous?" he asked softly.

Hanayuki blinked at the question. "What? Of course not. Why should I be?"

Rukawa didn't answer. He just kept on looking at her. And then, slowly, he said, "You are jealous."

Hanayuki blinked again. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I said I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

---

Later that night...

Yawn.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Yawn.

"No I'm not."

A few hours had passed since they first started the argument. They had argued all the way through dinner, and now, as they were seated in the living room, the argument had yet to stop. Hanayuki yawned for the umpteenth time that night.

"Yes you are."

"Oh please, Rukawa-kun. For the millionth time, I am not," said Hanayuki. She stretched herself on the sofa, resting her head on the armrest and facing Rukawa, who was sitting opposite her.

"Yes you are."

Hanayuki sighed exasperatedly. "Ok. I give up. I am so tired of this. (Yawn) I'm going to sleep." She shifted a little to make herself more comfortable before closing her eyes, hoping that sleep would claim her at once.

"Do'aho."

Upon hearing that, Hanayuki opened her eyes again, and said, "I thought that was exclusively for my brother."

"Why aren't you sleeping in your room?"

"And wake up to find you sleeping beside me? I think I'll pass, thank you very much." Yawning again, she said, "Now go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime already. No wonder you sleep everywhere else; you don't get enough sleep at home."

"Do'aho."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Good night, Rukawa-kun."

One hour later...

After making sure that she was soundly asleep, Rukawa stood up quietly and walked towards Hanayuki. Lifting her up as gently as possible, he carried her to her room and tucked her in her bed, before settling himself beside her, in a way so that her back was against his chest. Then, wrapping his arms around her, he dozed off to sleep immediately, not caring in the least of the manner he would be awakened the next morning.

---

A few days later, at the Shohoku basketball gym...

"Hey, junior, do not hesitate. Just do your best!"

"Hai, I will. Thank you for the game. Please be gentle with me," said Ichiro as he bowed again and again to the Shohoku players.

Akagi nodded his head in response. "It'll be a game with the regular rules, and 20 minutes of half-time break. Take this like a real game, ok?"

A hand was raised in the air.

"What's wrong, Rukawa?" asked Akagi, a little surprised.

"Why do we include a junior in the game?" came the monotonous question.

As a shocked silence filled the gym, everybody looked at Rukawa with mixed reactions; some with disbelief, some with disgust.

"Rukawa, you cold-blooded animal!" said Sakuragi furiously.

"Do'aho."

"Anyway, you will know that Mizusawa is the number one forward in Kanagawa. If you cut corners in the game, you will suffer a stinging defeat," said Akagi, recovering from the shock.

"Then, let me join the red team. It's awkward to play with a junior."

In the end, Ichiro was changed to the red team, while Rukawa remained in the white team. (A/n: In case you didn't get it, Ichiro, Miyagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi and Yasuda are in the red team, meaning they are wearing the red jersey, while Rukawa, Akagi, Kogure and two other players are in the white team, wearing white jerseys.) At the sidelines, the gundan, Haruko and Ichiro's sister, Akane couldn't believe what they had just seen and heard.

"Rukawa is so selfish as usual," said Youhei.

"Cold-blooded fellow," added Takamiya.

Sakuragi, who was also in the red team, approached Ichiro. "Don't worry, junior. Just follow my lead, ok? This Tensai will exterminate that cold-blooded fox."

Up in the audience stand, hidden from the view of the others below, another person had witness the whole exchange.

"What do you think, Yumi? Do you think he is a cold-blooded fox too?" she asked the furry companion in her arms.

Yumi licked her face in reply.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Meanwhile, on the court, Miyagi said, "As usual, we will do the man-to-man defense. Hanamichi, you guard Akagi. I'll mark Rukawa."

"Nani??! Wait a second, Ryochin! Rukawa is mine. I'll kill that cold-blooded kitsune," said Sakuragi. As he said so, he was practically burning with fire, prompting Miyagi to fan himself from the heat the fire was emanating.

Anyway, the jump ball was taken by Ichiro and Kogure, and Ichiro succeeded in reaching the ball first. He tapped the ball to Mitsui, who then passed the ball to Miyagi. Running to their goal, Miyagi passed to Ichiro, only to have Rukawa steal the ball and score with a fade-away shot. Later, the ball was once again intercepted by Rukawa, and Ichiro ran after him.

"He's fast," remarked Akagi.

Mitsui agreed. "Yeah, he's too good for a junior high player."

As the game went on, Rukawa didn't once let Ichiro have the chance to get the ball.

"Rukawa won't let Ichiro-kun be active in the game," said Youhei.

"What a bad personality," said Takamiya.

"Maybe he doesn't want him to stand out more than he does," suggested Ookusu.

Back to the game, Rukawa was having the ball, and Ichiro was guarding him. As he dribbled the ball, he spoke.

"You said you wanted to play with me... it means that you wanted to have a game with me, correct?"

Slightly taken aback, Ichiro answered, "Hai."

Just then, Akagi moved a little to the left, catching Rukawa's eye. Ichiro saw this and, thinking that it was a fake, he moved to the right to stop Rukawa. However, Rukawa drove to the left and was about to shoot when Sakuragi jumped up from behind him.

"Die, you cold-blooded kitsune!"

Slapping the ball from behind was not a very good idea; at least, not for Sakuragi, who lost his balance and landed on top of Rukawa on the floor. Some milliseconds later, they were back on their feet, glaring at each other.

"Do'aho."

"Nani??! You cold-blooded kitsune!"

"You guys, cut it off!" shouted Akagi.

They turned away from each other, and then, an idea suddenly popped up in Sakuragi's mind.

_That's right. This Tensai has his last resort..._ He recalled the times when he had dunked the ball on Akagi and the baldhead from the Miuradai team (their head), and imagined doing the same thing to Rukawa. _It's the Skull Dunk!_ (A/n: I remember calling this the Death Dunk, but I guess it's still the same...) _One dunk, and Rukawa will be knocked out._

"The ball, Hanamichi!"

Because he was too busy thinking about his 'wonderful' plan, he didn't notice Miyagi passing the ball to him, and it hit him right on the face.

The game continued, and Miyagi had the ball. He made a pass to Yasuda by bouncing it through Kogure's legs, but before Yasuda could catch the ball, he was pushed aside by Sakuragi, who caught the ball.

"Hey, baka Hanamichi! That was my exquisite pass!" cried Miyagi.

Ignoring him, Sakuragi ran towards the basket. Rukawa was already there guarding the basket, and Sakuragi charged towards him, ready to slam the ball on his head. Unfortunately, Rukawa moved away, and Sakuragi was left somersaulting through the air until he hit the floor.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The gundan laughed their heads off at the hilarious scene before them. "What are you doing, Hanamichi?"

"Teme..." Sakuragi sat up red-faced.

BAM!

"Don't disgrace the team, baka!"

"It's already embarrassing, Gori..." whined Sakuragi, as a lump formed on his head. The gundan continued laughing.

The first-half ended with the white team leading by 9 points, and the second-half started with Akagi and Sakuragi taking the jump ball. To Ichiro's amazement, Sakuragi actually got to the ball first, but he tapped the ball to no one.

"Baka! There's no one there," said Miyagi.

"I'll get the ball myself," replied Sakuragi, and get the ball he did, passing it to Ichiro who was once again amazed at his abilities.

Dashing to the basket, Ichiro was quickly guarded by Rukawa. At the sidelines, Haruko remarked to Akane, "Look, Akane, Ichiro-kun is not losing to Rukawa-kun." Akane nodded in reply.

At that moment, Ichiro managed to elude Rukawa, and was about to shoot when Rukawa came up from behind and swatted the ball away.

Landing on the ground, he looked at Ichiro and said bluntly, "Do you think you could win with such techniques?"

It didn't take the red team long to catch up to the white team. Soon the score was 45-48, still in favour of the white team.

Ichiro, who was having the ball, passed to Mitsui, who then passed to Miyagi. Miyagi passed it back to Mitsui, who tried to shoot a three-pointer, but missed. Sakuragi managed to tap the ball, and it was about to go out of bounds when Sakuragi raced after it and swiped it back into the court to Miyagi, before slamming into the wall himself.

Ichiro was left utterly speechless at Sakuragi's never-give-up spirit, even more so when Sakuragi jumped up to his feet almost immediately and ran back onto the court as if nothing had happened.

Having scored, the ball was now in the white team's possession, and Rukawa went for a quick attack, with Ichiro following closely behind.

"Try to stop him, Mizusawa!" shouted Akagi, encouraging the boy.

"Hai!" Ichiro ran after Rukawa, catching up with him in no time at all. Desperate to stop Rukawa, he jumped up and tried to slap the ball away. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach the ball, and while falling to the ground, his hand caught hold of Rukawa's jersey and tore it a little.

The impact of the fall caused Ichiro to feel a pain in his leg and unable to stand. Akagi and Kogure ran up to him, while the rest of the team, especially Akane and Haruko, watched anxiously.

"Mizusawa, are you alright?" asked Akagi, as Ichiro held his leg.

Sakuragi marched towards Ichiro and swiftly gave him a headbutt, much to the horror of the others.

"What did you do that for?" asked Ichiro, who was now holding his head, his leg forgotten.

"That pain will help you forget about you leg," said Sakuragi.

Then, another voice came up. "Stop behaving like a kid."

It was Rukawa. "The game is not over yet. Play hard until you have nothing to regret."

Hearing these words from his most admired idol was more than Ichiro could ever ask for. After taking a deep breath, he stood up, gritting his teeth from the pain in his leg. He bowed to Akagi and said, "I'm sorry. Please let me continue. Please."

"Captain!"

Suddenly, the whole gym was filled with shouts and cheers for Mizusawa, and everybody looked up to see the entire Tomigaoka basketball team standing in the audience stand, including the coach.

"Ichiro, don't lose to Rukawa!"

"Captain, keep going! Do your best!"

"Tomigaoka! Tomigaoka!"

Fired up by the support given to Ichiro, Akagi pumped his fist in the air and said, "Yosh! Let's go on!"

"Hai!" everyone chorused.

With his confidence and spirit regained, Ichiro lived up to his reputation as the number one forward in Kanagawa and played like how he used to before his injury, scoring quite a few points. There was only 15 seconds left in the game, and the red team was trailing behind by 2 points.

The ball bounced off the rim, and Sakuragi jumped up to get the rebound. At the same time, Rukawa also jumped up to get the ball, but Sakuragi beat him to it and didn't even foul in the process.

"Hanamichi got Rukawa!" said the shocked gundan. "And it wasn't a foul."

10 more seconds, and Sakuragi passed the ball to Miyagi, who passed to Ichiro. Catching up with him, Rukawa said, "You won't get through."

The remark only made Ichiro more determined than ever, and to everyone's delight, he managed to elude Rukawa, passing the ball to Sakuragi who was already waiting in front.

"Hanamichi, go for the dunk!" shouted the gundan.

Sakuragi jumped up for the dunk, with Rukawa behind him and Akagi in front. Without so much of batting an eyelid, he slammed the ball in, and just in time too. The game was tied with the score of 78-78.

"Sakuragi-san!"

"Alright, Hanamichi!"

"Good job, Sakuragi!"

"Told you I'm a Tensai! Nyahahahahahaha!"

Everybody clapped in appreciation, and Ichiro stepped forward. "Thank you for the game, minna-san! I have nothing to regret now."

"Ichiro-kun, why don't you come to Shohoku and take over my place as the 2nd manager of the team?" asked Ayako.

The rest of the team quickly embraced the idea.

"That's a great idea," said Akagi.

"I'm sure you'll be a great manager," added Kogure.

"Alright! Let's win the National Championships together!" chipped in Sakuragi.

"Hai!" said Ichiro happily. He looked at Rukawa, who looked back at him with the same expression on his face, which is the no-expression expression. Then, turning to the others, he again bowed his thanks when he felt something soft thrown to his back.

Catching it, he realised that it was Rukawa's torn jersey, and that it was Rukawa who had thrown it.

"R-Rukawa-sempai..." Completely overwhelmed, tears started to run down his cheeks, but he didn't bother to hide them or wipe them off. He was too happy to care about anything else.

Akane, who was crying herself, suddenly remembered something, and stood beside her brother. "Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san, for fulfilling my brother's wish. My parents would also like thank all of you for everything you've done for Ich-chan. As such, they've asked me to invite you to our house for dinner tonight. I hope that all of you can come."

"Well..." Akagi hesitated, but was cut off by Ichiro, who had wiped off his tears and was looking very excited at the invitation.

"I really hope that all of you can come. Please, just to show you my appreciation, and my family's. Besides, I have a basketball court behind my house. We can play a short game of basketball after that if you want."

After more persuasion from his team-mates, especially Sakuragi, Akagi agreed to the invitation, and so, after packing up their things, the whole team, mainly Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi, Ayako, Sakuragi and Rukawa (he only agreed after Ayako pulled him aside and threatened him about who-knows-what) followed the Mizusawa's home. Haruko, being Akane's friend, went with them.

On their way to the train station, they decided to call Hanayuki and ask her to come along as well. Whipping out his handphone, Mitsui (yes, Mitsui has a handphone) dialled her number and waited for her to pick up the call.

"Moshi moshi," came the voice from the other line.

"Hana-chan. Hisashi-niichan here. Guess what, me, Akagi, Kogure, Miyagi, Ayako, Haruko, Sakuragi and Rukawa are going over to Mizusawa's house for dinner. Why don't you come along? We'll drop by your house and pick you up before going to the train station."

Before Mitsui could say another word, the phone was snatched away by Sakuragi. "Hana-chan, so are you coming or not?"

There was a pause as he listened to her answer. "But, why?"

This time, it was Rukawa who snatched away the phone.

"Teme kitsune! Give me back the phone!"

"Do'aho."

While Kogure and Miyagi held Sakuragi back, Rukawa put the phone to his ears.

---

At the train station...

A girl, who looked in her teens, could be seen talking on her handphone. "It's not as if I'll be running around the place. I'll be staying over at a friend's place, that's all."

"I got to go now. Enjoy yourself. I'll see you around," she said when she saw the train that she was waiting for arriving at the station. Turning off the phone and putting it into her bag, she bent down, picked up her canine friend who was sitting obediently beside her while she was on the phone, and stepped into the train.

"Let's go home, Yumi, before the others do."

---

Mizusawa's house, about an hour later...

"We're here, minna," said Ichiro as he led the Shohoku players to his house. He opened the door and held it open for the others, before closing it behind them.

"Tadaima!" he shouted. There was no response.

"Maybe okaasan and otousan went out to buy something," said Akane.

Ichiro shook his head. "They might not be at home, but someone else should be." Having said that, he shouted again. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" The voice seemed to come from the kitchen.

_Funny, the voice sounds so familiar, _thought the Shohoku members. They didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"Yuki-chan?"

They gaped at her as she stood before them, wearing an apron and holding a pot in one hand, while the other was stirring the contents with a wooden spoon. Her hair was tied back into a scarf, with only a few stray fringes falling down her face.

She looked at them with a smile on her face. "You're finally here."

"Yuki-san!" As if they were not surprised enough, Ichiro moved forward and was about to hug her, if not for the pot she was holding. Laughing, she put it down and hugged him after wiping her hands on the apron.

"So how was the game?" she asked.

"Sugoi, Yuki-san! It was great. Come, let me tell you all about it." He wanted to pull Hanayuki into the living room, but Hanayuki stopped him.

"Not now, Ichiro. I have a lot of cooking to do," she said, pointing to the pot.

"It's ok, Yuki-chan. You go join the others and leave the cooking to me."

"Mizusawa-san!"

Mrs Mizusawa, who had come out of the kitchen, smiled and nodded her head. "Just go. I'll call you if I need help."

"Thanks, okaasan. Come on, Yuki-san! I have lots of things to tell you," said Ichiro.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming." She let Ichiro pull her to the living room, gesturing to the others to follow them.

In the living room, Ichiro proceeded to tell Hanayuki everything single detail of the game, while the rest of the people just sat down quietly and watched their conversation.

Taking out the jersey Rukawa had given him, Ichiro said, "Look, Yuki-san. Rukawa-kun gave me his jersey."

Hanayuki's eyes widened with surprise. "He did?" She glanced at Rukawa and took the jersey, running a finger along the torn sleeve. "I didn't see that. I knew I should have stayed longer."

"Huh?"

"I was there to watch the game."

"You were?" asked Ichiro.

"Oh yes. Yumi was there too, weren't you Yumi?" she asked. As everyone began to wonder who Yumi was, a cocker spaniel appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Hanayuki's lap.

"Woof! Woof!"

Hanayuki laughed. "There you go. He said yes."

"But how come I didn't see you?" asked Ichiro.

"I was up in the audience stand, hiding," answered Hanayuki. Ruffling his hair, she continued, "You played really well, Ichiro."

Ichiro smiled. "So you were the one who informed the team about my game with Shohoku."

Hanayuki shrugged. "Well, I guess I kinda mentioned about it. Anyway, knowing you, you cried when he gave you the jersey, didn't you?"

"Ahahahaha..." Ichiro rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Taking her hand in his, Ichiro said, "Thank you so much for everything, Yuki-san."

"Don't thank me. The ones you should be thanking are sitting right there before you." She pointed to Akagi and the others.

It was only then did Kogure decide to interrupt the conversation. "Err, sumi masen, Yuki-chan. Don't you think you should explain to us about this? I don't know about the others, but I'm getting very confused."

Ichiro looked at Hanayuki. "They didn't know?"

"Nope, they didn't know. Why don't you tell them?" said Hanayuki.

"Ok." Turning to the others, he said, "Minna, Yuki-san is actually my private coach," and earned himself a light punch on the shoulder.

"Nonsense. I am not your private coach. All I did was watch while you play," protested Hanayuki.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by watch him play?" asked Ayako.

"I used to watch him practise back in junior high school," answered Hanayuki. "In fact, most of the time when he was practising alone at the basketball court behind his house, I was there to either watch or practise with him."

"Ok. But that doesn't really answer the question. How did you know him in the first place?" asked Mitsui.

"Simple. We went to the same junior high school," said Ichiro.

"Oh." It took them a while to digest the information before Ayako suddenly burst out, "Wait a minute. Both of you went to the same high school? But, Ichiro-kun went to Tomigaoka."

"Yup." Ichiro nodded his head.

"You mean, you were at Tomigaoka too?" asked Mitsui, who had caught on to Ayako's question.

"Yup." Hanayuki nodded her head.

"That is impossible. I was in Tomigaoka too. How come I've never seen you before?" asked Ayako again.

"Well, that would be because I only went to Tomigaoka in my third year. You were already in Shohoku then," Hanayuki explained.

"Sou ka? No wonder you seemed to be so close to Rukawa," said Kogure. "Both of you have known each other since junior high."

"Actually, Rukawa-kun and I didn't know each other back then. Or, to be exact, I knew who he was, but he didn't know me. I don't think he even knew I exist," said Hanayuki.

"But that's just impossible..." Ayako argued, and was interrupted by Hanayuki.

"Ayako-san, perhaps for you it would be impossible not to know that I exist. But for Rukawa-kun, well, you know how he is. We weren't in the same class, and even if we were, I doubt that he would actually notice me. The only reason I knew who he was is because he was the star basketball player and the captain of the school team," said Hanayuki, with her eyebrows raised.

Ayako was about to say more, but thought better of it and grudgingly agreed. "I guess you do have a point."

Beaming, Hanayuki clapped her hands together and asked, "Anymore questions?"

Sakuragi started waving his hands madly in the air.

"Oniichan?"

"Which junior high school did you go to before you went to Tomigaoka?" he asked eagerly.

Before she could answer, Ichiro interrupted her. "She went to a Japanese school in America before that."

"Eh? I thought she went to Negishi Junior High School. I mean, I remember her mentioning about it back then during our practices. That is, before I er, disappeared," said Mitsui.

Everybody turned to look at Hanayuki for clarification. As they did so, they noticed that her expression had visibly changed.

"Hana-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, um... I did go to Negishi during my first year of junior high school. I um... only went to the Japanese school in America the following year, and came back to Japan the year after that."

It was very obvious that she wasn't too enthusiastic about the topic, and everybody was willing to drop the conversation. But not Sakuragi.

"Hana-chan, why is it that one year you went to Negishi, another year you went to America, and the next you went to Tomigaoka?" he asked.

Miyagi elbowed him in the ribs. "Keep quiet, baka! Stop asking so many questions."

"Teme Ryochin! What did you do that for?"

"Baka! Just stop talking. You're being very noisy," said Mitsui.

"Nani??!"

Meanwhile, the colour was slowly draining away from Hanayuki's face. Ichiro touched her lightly on the shoulder and asked, "Yuki-san, are you alright?"

Hanayuki looked at him and smiled. It was a forced smile; everybody could see that. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Before anyone could say anything else, Hanayuki stood up and said, "Enough of the explanations. I'd better get back into the kitchen and help Mizusawa-san. She's cooking for like, what, 12 people? She'll need all the help she can get."

She quickly made her way to the kitchen, but not before saying to Ichiro, "Ichiro, why don't you keep them occupied at the basketball court. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

---

That night...

The dinner was very fulfilling, as Mrs Mizusawa had made sure that there were at least 12 dishes, one for each person. It took a lot of effort on everybody's part to finish everything laid on the table, but being 'fighters', they managed to put all of them away into their stomachs.

After dinner, Hanayuki had insisted on doing the washing, despite the protests from Ichiro, Mrs Mizusawa and Sakuragi. How did she manage to make them let her have her way? Well, first, she hinted a threat to Ichiro, saying that they wouldn't stay the night (during dinner, the Mizusawa's had asked them to stay the night, and Hanayuki had agreed, saying that the team could go for their morning run on the beach the next morning) if she didn't have her way. Ichiro, in return, persuaded his mother to let her do whatever she wanted, lest she really wouldn't stay the night.

As for Sakuragi, she didn't have to do much; just knit her eyebrows and already she had him twisted around her finger. In the end, she was left alone in the kitchen, just as she wanted.

Well, maybe not quite alone.

Hanayuki sighed. "Why aren't you joining them, Rukawa-kun?"

From behind the doorway, Rukawa stepped into view and leaned against the frame of the door.

"You aren't too."

"I'm washing the dishes, in case you didn't notice."

He shrugged and kept quiet. Hanayuki just ignored him and went about with the work in hand.

"What are you trying to hide?"

The plate that Hanayuki was holding slipped from her hands and dropped to the floor, breaking into tiny pieces. For a moment, both Hanayuki and Rukawa didn't move from their positions. Then, when Rukawa made a move to clean up the mess, Hanayuki stopped him and said, "Do me afavour, Rukawa-kun, and leave me alone, ok?"

She knelt down to pick up the broken pieces, and while handling one particular piece which was rather sharp at the sides, she accidentally cut her finger. Quicker than you can say 'Ouch', Rukawa was already at Hanayuki's side, taking the finger and checking the cut.

Hanayuki pulled away her hand and stood up. "Rukawa-kun, please. I just want to be alone right now."

Slowly, Rukawa also stood up and took a step forward. "Yuki..."

"Just leave me alone, _damn it_!" said Hanayuki angrily, trying not to shout so that the others wouldn't hear her.

At that moment, Kogure walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the broken plate on the floor. "Yuki-chan, what happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

It took all of Hanayuki's self-control to keep her voice as calm as it always was and smile. "I'm fine, Kogure-sempai. Since you're already here, why don't you take Rukawa-kun with you? He's distracting me from my work, and at the rate I'm going, I won't be done even by midnight."

"Er, ok. Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Kogure uncertainly.

"Yup. I'm fine. Now go and enjoy yourself. And don't forget Rukawa-kun."

"Ok..." Kogure cleared his throat. "Ruka... wa..." He stared at the empty space beside him. Getting more confused than ever, Kogure left the kitchen and found Rukawa with the rest of the team outside the house at the basketball court. Rukawa, who had stolen the ball from Sakuragi's possession, ran towards the basket and slammed it in so violently, the whole backboard was shaking from the impact.

_Something's wrong,_ thought Kogure.

---

Early the next morning...

"Shhh... Yumi. If you want me to bring you along, you'd better not wake the others," whispered Hanayuki as she tip-toed down the stairs. To her relief, Yumi the cocker spaniel did as he was told and walked after Hanayuki obediently without so much of a whine.

A minute later, she was out of the house. On the front door, a note was pasted on it. It read:

_Minna,_

_I've already prepared breakfast; it's in the kitchen, so help yourself. I'll meet up with you guys at the beach when you go for your morning run. See you there!_

_P/S: Ichiro, I took Yumi with me._

_Hanayuki_

---

Author's notes: Okay... so now we know how Hanayuki knew who Rukawa was in the first chapter. To rj-chan the nutty imp, if you are still reading, I hope this chapter will answer your question. By the way, Negishi JHS really does exist in the city of Yokohama, Kanagawa. And there's also something else. The part where Rukawa wanted to go to the US, it's later. I know it's not quite right, but for my story it will have to be that way. Gomen. Oh, and thank you for reading and reviewing!!! Thanks a lot!!!


	16. Aki & Hana, Yuki & Kaede

**Chapter 16: Aki & Hana, Yuki & Kaede **

"So, what brought you all the way here, Sendoh-san?" asked Hanayuki. She watched as Sendoh prepared the bait and threw the fishing line into the sea.

"I'm here to fish," Sendoh answered. "What about you?"

"I slept over at a friend's place yesterday night. Came out to take Yumi here for a walk," she said, as her hands gently stroked the dog lying at her side.

"I see. So, this friend of yours, is it a guy or a girl?"

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows at the question. Nevertheless, she answered, "A guy."

"Do I know him?"

"No, you don't."

"Sou ka. Is he just a friend, or more than just a friend?"

Hanayuki sighed. "What kind of a question is that?"

"An innocent one?" Sendoh replied, looking just as innocently.

"He's like a brother to me," said Hanayuki, who didn't want to argue, even if it is only for fun.

"Like Sakuragi?"

She nodded in reply.

"That's good," said Sendoh, turning his attention to his fishing.

"Why is that?"

"Well, because then there wouldn't be any competition," came the reply.

"What competition?"

"Winning you."

"What, I'm something to be won?" said Hanayuki, a little irritated.

"No, that's not what I meant. You know what I mean, Hanayuki-san." He looked at her meaningfully.

Hanayuki sighed again. "Sendoh-san, this is not something you can afford to be joking about."

His normally jovial expression changed into a more serious one. "Indeed, but what if I am not joking, Hanayuki-san?"

Hanayuki regarded him for a while, before looking away. "Then, I would advise you not to waste your time."

They lapsed into a round of silence, and then, Sendoh spoke. "Perhaps, if you can give me a better reason why I shouldn't be wasting my time on you, I wouldn't."

"Well, the reason is because you would only be wasting your time."

"Is that so? But why?"

"I just told you why," Hanayuki pointed out.

He shook his head. "No, you didn't. You just kept on repeating the same thing, which, in my opinion, doesn't count as a reason at all."

When Hanayuki didn't answer, he continued, "You know, you can't just brush me off like that. I mean, the least you can do is tell me why I would only be wasting my time. It's only fair."

Hanayuki turned to look at him. "Sendoh-san, to begin with, life _is _not fair. If it is, then a lot of things wouldn't have happened the way they had..."

"Yes, I wouldn't deny that. But, I believe that there are things you can do to balance everything out."

"Oh? Like how?"

"Well, for starters, you can tell me the reason why I do not have a chance with you."

Again, Hanayuki didn't answer. Sendoh sighed.

"I really have no chance, huh?"

"No."

Despite being disappointed, Sendoh had to laugh at the straight-forwardness of her answer. "Whoa! That's very straight to the point."

"It's for your own good, Sendoh-san."

"How would I know if you wouldn't tell me how is it so?"

"I just told you, it's for your own good."

"Fine. Since you weren't able to give me a good enough reason not to court you, I will continue doing so. I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind. Enough said."

Hanayuki opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Sendoh. "In the meantime, we can be friends with each other. And since we are friends, we shall call each other by the first name. How about that?"

Hanayuki could only gape at him.

Taking that as a yes, he went on. "Let's see... from now on, you will call me Akira. No Sendoh-san, no Sendoh, no Akira-kun whatsoever. Just plain old Akira. And I'll call you, um... Hana. Yeah, Hana. Is that ok with you?"

Hanayuki couldn't help but notice how cute and sincere he looked when he spoke. Hesitantly, but not unwillingly, she nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, it's fine."

Sendoh positively beamed at her reply. He checked the fish line, before turning around so that he was now facing her.

"Ok. So, we're friends now right?"

Hanayuki narrowed her eyes. "Yeah?" Somehow, she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Great. Then, you can tell me why you seemed so down and moody today."

_I should have seen it coming._ Putting on a nonchalant expression, Hanayuki shrugged and said, "Nothing. I'm perfectly fine. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Well, usually, you have this smile-always attitude around you. You know, something like me; always smiling and laughing. I haven't seen you smile even once today, not to mention laugh."

"Uh-huh... well, you can't possibly be smiling 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, and 365 days a year. I mean, true, you use less muscles to smile than to frown, but the bottom-line is that you still use muscles. It gets a little tiring when you overdo it too much." _Especially when deep down inside, you are feeling exactly the opposite, _she added silently.

"You have a point there, Hana, but I don't think that's the case here. Come on, you can tell me. I am a very good secret-keeper," said Sendoh.

"I don't doubt you are, but-" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt his hand on her chin. Slowly, but firmly, he tilted her head upwards until she was looking straight into his eyes.

"Hana, you can trust me. Besides, it's not good keeping everything inside to yourself. You might burst one day, and believe me, it won't be a very pretty sight," said Sendoh gently.

_That's it. Come on, open up yourself to me... _thought Sendoh. _I can see it now, she's going to let down her guard. She's going to let me into her heart. Just a little bit more... a little bit mo-_

"Sendoh-san, I think you caught a fish!"

"Huh? What the...?" He quickly turned to catch the rod before it got pulled into the sea, while Hanayuki stood up and moved back a little to give him more space. Unconsciously, she moved behind him, which was a bad move, because when he jerked the rod back, it hit her on the head.

"Ouch!"

"Ah! Hana, are you alright? Did I hit you too hard?" asked Sendoh, dropping the rod on the ground and squatting down beside Hanayuki, who was already kneeling down, her hand touching the spot where she had been hit.

To his surprise and horror, Hanayuki started crying. "Ha...Hana, does it really hurt that much? I'll take you to the hospital." Probably for the first time in his entire life (I said probably...), Sendoh Akira began to panic.

For the next 10 minutes or so, Sendoh could only watch helplessly as Hanayuki cried her heart out. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped crying. It took her another few seconds to compose herself before she could speak.

"I'm fine, Sendoh-san. I... I just needed to release all those pent-up feelings inside of me, that's all." She smiled her first genuine smile of the day. "I'm feeling so much better already."

Sendoh smiled in relief. "I can see that. That was the first smile I saw from you today."

Hanayuki smiled again. "Thanks to you, no doubt about it."

"Nah. I didn't do anything. Just whack the fishing rod on your head," said Sendoh, laughing.

"And it gave me the opening I needed to let the tears flow," said Hanayuki. "Anyway, arigatou."

Sendoh only smiled in reply. For a while, nobody said anything.

"Sendoh-san..." said Hanayuki, breaking the silence.

"Not Sendoh-san, Hana. It's Akira. You know, you've called me Sendoh-san twice already. This is the thi-"

"Actually, I only wanted to ask if I can call you Aki instead."

Sendoh stopped rambling. "Eh? Aki?"

"I was only asking. If you don't like it, I can always stick to Akira," said Hanayuki quickly, worried that she might have offended the Ryonan ace player.

She needn't bother. Sendoh's smile grew so wide, it couldn't have gone any wider. "No, Aki's fine. In fact, Aki sounds really cute, don't you think?"

Hanayuki smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think it's-"

"You'll be the first and only person to call me that. Which goes to show that you are special to me," he said, and winked at her. He watched happily as a faint blush coloured her cheeks.

Having resolved the name-calling matter, they went on to share an hour of companionable silence. After all, Sendoh was there to fish, and you can't be too noisy when you want to fish. Despite that, Sendoh proved to be a very fun-to-be-with person, given the fact that he had successfully kept Hanayuki smiling and laughing throughout the hour.

"_From the first day... that I saw your smiling face...Honey I knew that we would be together forever... Oooh..._"

Hanayuki looked at him in mock horror. "Are you singing what I think you're singing?"

"Why, don't you like it, Hana?" said Sendoh with the ever-innocent smile plastered on his face. "_When I asked you out, you said no but I found out... Darling that you've been hurt... you thought that you'd never love again..."_

Clearing his throat, he changed to another song. _"I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me..."_

"... _I'll go anywhere for you, anywhere you ask me to... I'll do anything for you, anything you want me to..."_

Hanayuki was laughing so much, her stomach was beginning to ache and tears were once again pouring down her cheeks. Only this time, they were tears of laughter.

"You know Aki, if you are singing all these Backstreet Boys songs with the intention of irking me out, I'm afraid you won't be very successful, because I have nothing against them or their songs," said Hanayuki as she wiped away the tears on her face.

"I wasn't trying to irk you, Hana. I was just trying to convey my feelings to you. Nothing can express the inner feelings of a person better than songs, and I think that these songs were the most appropriate, given the situation we're in."

"Oh no, please don't start."

"I won't if you will reconsider my proposal."

"What proposal?"

"That I be given the chance to be your boyfriend."

"Isn't it enough that you are a guy and my friend?"

"Not for me, no."

"Then it's just too bad."

"Aww, come on, Hana!"

"Shohoku!"

"Eh?"

"Fight! Fight! Shohoku!"

Hanayuki jumped to her feet. "Oh my goodness! I cannot believe I actually forgot about them."

"What about them?" asked Sendoh.

"I told them that I would meet them here at the beach. Guess I'd better go now." She called to Yumi. "Come Yumi."

Sendoh stood up as well. "Matte, Hana! I'll come with you. I need to go back to Ryonan anyway. I can accompany you to the train station."

"Come on then."

"Hai. Just a minute while I pack my things."

---

"Isn't that Yuki-chan?" asked Kogure as he ran alongside Akagi.

"Hana-chan? Where?"

"Over there, you baka," said Miyagi as he pointed to a distant figure walking along the jetty towards them. His vision focused on the person beside her. "Hey, isn't that Sendoh with her?"

"It's Sendoh alright," said Mitsui grimly. Rukawa, who was running beside him, visibly scowled at the sight.

"Yuki-san," shouted Ichiro, as he cycled towards her (he and Ayako were cycling while the rest were running).

"Ohayo, minna! So, how did the night go? Slept well, I presume," greeted Hanayuki cheerfully. Too cheerful, in Rukawa's opinion.

"Hana-chan! What are you doing with that... that baka porcupine smiley?" asked Sakuragi.

"I came here to fish, Sakuragi-kun," Sendoh answered.

"What, there's no fish back in Ryonan?"

Sendoh laughed. "Unfortunately, no. Here, on the other hand, there's plenty of fish. _Big_ fishes. In fact, I almost caught one today, but it slipped away from my hands when I was trying to get a better hold on it. I'm not worried, though. I'm sure I'll be able to catch it again. Right, Hana?" He slipped his hand around her waist.

"Aarrgghh!!! Sendoh, take your hands off Hana-chan now! And why are you calling her Hana??!" shouted Sakuragi.

"Because she lets me, don't you, Hana?" Sendoh replied, knowing perfectly well that he was further aggravating the redhead, and a certain super rookie.

"Aki! Are you complaining that your lifespan is too long?" Hanayuki reprimanded, poking him in the ribs.

"Aki?!" everybody chorused (even Rukawa, except that he said it in his mind).

Sendoh beamed. "It's cute, isn't it? Only Hana here can call me by that name."

"Hana-chan, what were you thinking??!!" wailed Sakuragi. And for the rest of the day, that was the only thing Sakuragi had to say to his sister.

---

A few days later, at Shohoku High School...

It had been a relatively peaceful day for Hanayuki. Until...

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan!"

Hanayuki turned around to see Yasuda running up to her. "What's wrong, Yasuda-sempai?"

She waited for him to catch his breath. Still panting slightly, Yasuda said, "Yuki-chan, we... we're in serious trouble."

Hanayuki frowned. "What trouble?"

---

"I cannot believe that all four of them had failed all their subjects," grumbled Ayako.

Kogure sighed. "Let's just hope that Akagi can get the teachers to let them have a replacement test."

Hanayuki, who was leaning against the wall, kept quiet. _One problem after another. My poor, poor heart..._

Meanwhile, in the staff room, Akagi had managed to beg the teachers to let Sakuragi, Rukawa, Miyagi and Mitsui sit for a replacement test. Because they will be having the test the next day, Akagi ordered them to go to his house that very night to have a study camp.

"I won't be able to do it alone. I'll need your help," said Akagi, looking at Kogure and Ayako.

"I'll help too," Hanayuki volunteered.

"No, Yuki-chan. You don't have to come. You need a lot of rest, and I think we will be staying up the whole night," said Akagi.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. We'll be able to handle them," Kogure assured her.

"But-"

"Everything will be fine," added Ayako.

"But-"

"Recess time is almost over, Yuki-chan. You had better get back to your class quick," said Akagi. "We'll be going too. Come on, Kogure."

And she watched as the three of them walked down the corridor towards their respective classes, leaving her behind.

---

Knock, knock.

"Coming!" called Haruko, as she skipped all the way to the door. _I cannot believe Rukawa-kun is here in my house. And oniichan asked me to tutor him! Oh my god! It couldn't get any better than..._

"Konbanwa, Haruko-chan."

..._this..._

Haruko stared at the person standing in front of her.

"Um, can I come in?" asked Hanayuki.

"Ah! Of course, Yuki-chan. Come in," said Haruko, moving aside to let Hanayuki enter.

Hanayuki smiled at her. "Arigatou, Haruko-chan." She walked into the house, as Haruko closed the door behind her.

_Why does she have to come? I thought oniichan said she wasn't coming..._ thought Haruko sadly.

Meanwhile, in the living room...

"Hana-chan!"

"Yuki-chan?"

"Hey guys, look what I brought," said Hanayuki, holding up the pot in her hand.

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Akagi.

"I came to help, Akagi-sempai," she replied. Before he could say another word, she continued, "You really don't expect me to just sit back and watch while you and Kogure-sempai and Ayako-san do everything, do you? Don't forget, I am your coach after all, even if it's only on a temporary basis."

Defeated, Akagi just shook his head. Mitsui, on the other hand, took the pot from her and opened the lid to take a peek inside. "What is this, Hana-chan?"

"It's chicken soup, Hisashi-niichan."

"Chicken soup?"

"Yeah. I remember reading somewhere that chicken soup is very good for the brain, so I bought all the ingredients this afternoon, prepared them at home, and brought it here as soon as it was ready. Akagi-sempai said that you guys would most probably be staying up all night to study for tomorrow's test, and I thought that some chicken soup might be able to help you get through the night," explained Hanayuki.

Turning to Akagi, she asked, "Do you mind if I use the kitchen, Akagi-sempai? I need to heat it up on the stove, since it's getting cold. I promise I'll clean up everything after that."

"Er... well, I guess it wouldn't be a problem, but you cannot possibly stay up all night yourself, Yuki-chan. You just barely recovered from your last attack and-"

"Don't worry, Akagi-sempai. I'm only heating up soup. How hard can that be on my heart?" Hanayuki assured him. Without waiting for his answer, she took everything into the kitchen and immediately set to work.

While waiting for the soup to be ready for drinking, Hanayuki went to check on their progress with their specially-prepared paper work. She peered over Sakuragi's shoulder, looking at his paper.

"Hana-chan, I don't understand how to answer this question. Can you teach me?" he asked.

"Um... let me see."

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...

"Er... just another second..."

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...

"Anou... one more second..."

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock...

"Er... Hana-chan?"

"Ehehehehe... gomen, oniichan, but you see, I don't know how to answer the question either..." said Hanayuki embarrassedly. Sakuragi sweatdropped.

"Do'aho."

"Teme!" Sakuragi turned to glare at Rukawa. "Who are you calling a do'aho, kitsune?"

"Her."

"Why you- huh? Oh..."

"Do'aho."

"Teme! How dare you call the Tensai's sister do'aho??!"

"I was calling you, do'aho."

"Nani??!"

"BAKA!!!"

BAM!

"Itai..." moaned Sakuragi in pain.

"In my room, now!!!" roared Akagi, pulling the redhead up by the ear. Hanayuki sweatdropped as she watched her brother struggle all the way upstairs.

"Haruko, you watch over Rukawa. Don't let him fall asleep, you hear me?" instructed Akagi from upstairs.

While Haruko sat opposite Rukawa, blushing furiously, Hanayuki went back into the kitchen to check on the soup. A couple of minutes later, she came out with a few bowls of steaming hot chicken soup.

"Ok, minna. The soup's ready. Come and drink it before it gets cold," Hanayuki called to the 'red-mark army'. Then, she went upstairs to get her brother.

"So, how does it taste?" asked Hanayuki eagerly.

"It tastes alright," said Mitsui.

"Yeah," Sakuragi agreed. "It tastes like chicken."

"Baka! Of course it tastes like chicken. It _is_ chicken soup."

"Teme Ryochin! I know it's chicken soup. That's why I said it tasted like chicken."

"URUSAI!"

BAM!

"Itai..."

"Back to my room, now!!!" And so once again, Sakuragi was hauled upstairs by the ear.

After they had finished the soup, Hanayuki gathered the bowls and proceeded to the kitchen to wash them. Ayako insisted on helping, and Hanayuki let her.

In the kitchen...

"So, Yuki-chan. What's with you and Sendoh?" asked Ayako all of a sudden.

Knowing where the question was leading to, Hanayuki sighed. "He's a friend, Ayako-san."

"Reeeaaally?"

"Ayako-san, pleeeaaase don't start."

"I'm only being a caring senior and friend, Yuki-chan."

"How unfortunate that I can't seem to be able to feel that way, Ayako-san."

"Yeah... that's why I have to keep showing you, Yuki-chan. So anyway, how do you feel about Sendoh?" Ayako persisted.

Hanayuki kept quiet, and she continued, "Come on, Yuki-chan. Can't you take this as a normal girl-to-girl talk? You tell me about yourself and I tell you about mine. We don't get to talk much in school, you know."

"You're never going to give up until I talk, are you, Ayako-san?"

"Absolutely not."

Hanayuki sighed again. "Fine. I think he's a very nice person."

"That's all?"

"He's funny."

"And...?"

"Always smiling."

"And...?"

"Always laughing."

"Ok. Change of question. How does he make you feel?"

Hanayuki paused for a while, before answering, "Well, to tell you the truth, he makes me smile. And laugh." A small smile played on her lips as she remembered his antics at the jetty a few days back.

Ayako saw it and smiled mischievously to herself. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him, Ayako-san."

"Ok. Change of question again. Do you love him?"

Hanayuki turned to look at her. "Of course not. We've only started to get to know each other."

"Ah... that means there is the possibility that you will love him once you get to know him better."

"I don't think so."

"But why not? Like you said, he's a very nice person, he's funny, always smiling and laughing. Most importantly, he makes you smile and laugh. Long story cut short, he makes you happy. That's what we girls look for in a guy; someone that will make us happy," lectured Ayako.

"I know, Ayako-san. But you can't force yourself to love someone just because that someone makes you laugh. I mean, oniichan makes me laugh," reasoned Hanayuki.

"Yes, Sakuragi makes you laugh, and you love him right?"

"Well, yeah, of course I love him. But, he's my brother! It's different."

"True. After all, we're talking about a potential life-partner here."

"For goodness sake, Ayako-san! I'm only 15 this year. What are you trying to do, talking to me about life-partners?" asked Hanayuki exasperatedly.

"My dear, in case you are too dense to notice, there are currently two guys out there trying to capture your heart. One is in the dining room of this house, and the other is in Ryonan. Tell me, what are you going to do with them?" Ayako pointed out.

"What can I do about them, Ayako-san?" Hanayuki asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, you can choose either one of them and go on living."

"Why can't I not choose either one of them and go on living?"

"Because then you won't be able to rid yourself of at least one of them."

"Why would I want to rid myself of them? They're my friends."

"Yes, they are your friends. But, do they only want to be your friend, Yuki-chan?"

"This is getting confusing and frustrating. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Hanayuki buried her face in her hands.

Ayako let her sort out her feelings first before saying gently, "Yuki-chan, tell me the truth. Between the two of them, who do you feel most comfortable with?"

It took a while, but Hanayuki answered the question. "Aki."

"Why?"

"I don't know..."

"Ok. Let me put it this way. Why don't you feel comfortable with Rukawa?"

"I don't know..."

"Then, let me try answering the question for you. Is it because you know that you have feelings for Rukawa, but couldn't acknowledge it, that's why you don't feel comfortable with him?"

Hanayuki lifted her hands from her face and looked at Ayako. She didn't have to say a thing. Ayako could see the answer clearly shown on her face.

Hanayuki returned to her washing. Ayako watched her for a while, before asking, "Why can't you acknowledge your feelings for Rukawa?"

She could see that Hanayuki was trying very hard not to burst into tears. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Yuki-chan?"

Hanayuki took a deep breath. The answer she gave startled Ayako.

"Because, like you said, I _do_ have feelings for him."

---

Unknown to the two girls inside the kitchen, someone was listening to their conversation outside the door.

---

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense, Yuki-chan," said Ayako, baffled.

"I don't expect you to understand, Ayako-san. I don't expect anybody to understand."

"But-"

"Ayako-san. I have my own reasons as to why I chose to do what I did. That's all I can tell you. Don't bother asking me what the reasons are, because I won't tell. At least, not now. Perhaps in the future, when the time comes."

She dried the last bowl and put in back on the dish rack. "Thank you for making me talk, Ayako-san. As much as I didn't want to talk about it, well, it made me feel better. Thank you." She smiled at Ayako before leaving the kitchen.

Out in the dining room, Hanayuki saw Rukawa bending over his paper. Smiling a little, she walked over to him. "Rukawa-kun, I half-expected you to be asleep already."

Rukawa grunted in reply.

"Well, keep it up," she said, before heading for the living room.

"Yuki."

Hearing her name being called, Hanayuki turned around. "Yes, Rukawa-kun?"

"Go to sleep."

Smirking, she replied, "I will. You, on the other hand, had better not fall asleep." With that, she left the room.

---

2 hours later...

Rukawa handed the paper to Haruko. Ayako, who was passing by the table, remarked, "It's a miracle to see you still awake, Rukawa."

"My eyes are ruined," came the reply.

"Well, I think you can go and get some sleep now, since you are already done. But before that, how did he do, Haruko-chan?" asked Ayako.

Haruko was too busy blushing and thinking that she was holding Rukawa's paper to be able to hear anything. Shaking her head, Ayako said, "Never mind. Go to sleep, Rukawa."

She didn't have to tell him twice. In a flash, he was out of the dining room and in the living room, where Miyagi, Mitsui and Hanayuki were already asleep on the sofas. Miyagi and Mitsui were sleeping on the opposite ends of one sofa, while Hanayuki had a sofa all to herself.

Without missing a beat, Rukawa went over to Hanayuki and knelt down beside her. Gently, he caressed her face, waking her up in the process.

"Rukawa-kun?" said Hanayuki groggily. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Kaede."

"Huh?"

"Call me Kaede."

Hanayuki looked at him curiously. "Why the sudden change?"

Rukawa shrugged. He sat on the sofa and stretched his legs.

Hanayuki yawned. "Fine, fine. We'll stick to Kaede then. You done with your paper work already?"

When she saw him nod, she yawned again. "Good, then go to sleep." She stood up to leave when Rukawa reached out and pulled at her hand.

"Sleep, do'aho."

Hanayuki raised an eyebrow. "How am I going to sleep when you took my sleeping spot?"

Rukawa just looked at her and didn't answer, his face expressionless. Hanayuki raised both her eyebrows. "You can't be serious."

When Rukawa didn't say anything, she heaved a huge sigh. "This is Akagi-sempai's house, in case you forgot. Besides, the sofa is too small."

Rolling his eyes, Rukawa pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Hanayuki would have protested, but knowing that he wouldn't yield even if she created a fuss and woke the whole house, and since she was tired anyway, she reluctantly complied and stretched on the sofa, leaning her head on his chest. In an instant, she was asleep, and Rukawa tightened his hold on her, so as to prevent her from rolling off the sofa and falling to the floor.

(A/n: Um... I don't know how to describe how it looked like, you will have to use your imagination. Basically, Rukawa was lying on the sofa with Hanayuki beside him, her head on his chest and his arms around her. Since the sofa was supposed to be small, Rukawa was lying slightly on his side, while Hanayuki is practically lying sideways. That's about it, I guess. Happy imagining.)

Ayako watched the scene in amusement, while Haruko looked on enviously. At that moment, Sakuragi came down the stairs.

"Sakuragi, what are you doing down here?" asked Ayako. Before he could answer, she pushed him into the dining room. She knew very well how he would react if he saw Hanayuki and the 'kitsune' sleeping together on the sofa. She motioned to Haruko to help her distract him, and luckily, Haruko obliged, and so, it remained peaceful for the rest of the night.

---

The next morning...

Miyagi and Mitsui were awakened by the booming voice of Akagi. Even in their sleepy state, it didn't take them long to see the ink marks on his face, and they started laughing. Ayako could barely hold back herself, while Haruko sweatdropped. Sakuragi, the culprit, was only given the chance to snigger for a second, before he was pounded by Akagi repeatedly.

Extraordinarily, Hanayuki and Rukawa remained undisturbed by the chaos around them. And, even in his pounded state, it didn't take Sakuragi long to catch sight of them, now that Ayako and Haruko weren't trying to keep him away.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! Hana-chan!!!" Creating a miracle, he managed to release himself from Akagi's pounding and in a blink of an eye, was already beside the sofa. He yanked Hanayuki from the sofa and threw her aside, before grabbing hold of Rukawa by the shirt collar.

Rudely awakened, Rukawa delivered a punch to Sakuragi's face, marking the start of a full-fledged fight right in the middle of the living room of the Akagi household. Even Akagi couldn't stop the fight, and he was forced to retreat to safety with the others.

Creating another miracle for the day, Sakuragi picked up the sofa (don't ask me how, I mean, miracles do happen you know, especially when you're real mad) and threw it at Rukawa. Rukawa, having possessed quick fox-like reflexes, avoided the sofa easily. Unfortunately, somebody wasn't as quick or as lucky.

Sakuragi looked in horror at the hand stuck out from under the sofa, while Rukawa paled considerably. Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako had their jaws dropped to the floor and their eyes bulged out of their sockets, while Haruko had fainted on the floor.

"Ouch."

---

Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed... You guys are so kind... sniff


	17. The father

**Chapter 17: The father **

"Yuki?"

Hanayuki looked at the person beside her. "Yes, Kaede?"

Rukawa didn't look at her. He just kept on walking, pushing his bicycle along. Hanayuki waited for him to speak.

After a long moment of silence, he said, "I am planning to go to America."

Hanayuki frowned as she looked at him again. "America?"

Rukawa nodded his head. Hanayuki turned to face forward, before asking, "To further your studies?"

Again, he kept quiet for a moment before answering, "I am thinking that I would be able to have a better development in my basketball skills there."

It was Hanayuki's turn to keep quiet, and for the next 5 minutes or so, she didn't say anything. It was only when they were approaching the children's playground situated near the public basketball court did she finally speak. "Ne, Kaede, how about we go sit on the swings? It's been quite long since I'd sat on one."

Without waiting for his answer, she walked on to the playground and headed for the swings. She sat on one of them and immediately began to swing. As for Rukawa, he just stood aside and watched silently, wondering to himself why Hanayuki was suddenly acting so strange.

"Aren't you going to sit down, Kaede? It's a lot of fun you know," said Hanayuki, gesturing to the swing beside hers. Rukawa just stared at her.

"Guess not." She continued swinging.

"What are you doing?" asked Rukawa.

"Sitting on a swing?" answered Hanayuki. Seeing his stony silence, she sighed and said, "Why don't you sit down somewhere, Kaede? I would like to tell you a story."

Rukawa raised his eyebrows, but obliged nevertheless. He settled down in front of her on the ground, and she stopped swinging.

"You know, otousan used to be a basketball coach in college. That was ten years ago, before he adopted me. I knew about this all along, but it was only 2 nights ago, when he called to check on you guys, that he told me about the player who went to America to study basketball back then."

Rukawa's interest was piqued at this piece of information. Hanayuki continued, "Yazawa-san was a freshman then, standing at the height of 2 metres, and had a very good sense of basketball. Everyone believed that he would be a great player, including otousan."

She paused, and then asked, "Kaede, have you ever heard of the 'white-haired devil'?"

"You mean Anzai-sensei?"

Smiling a little, Hanayuki nodded her head. "Yes. Otousan was one of the best college basketball coaches in the country. Yazawa-san was in the college whose basketball team otousan was coaching. He quickly saw the potential in Yazawa-san, but being the 'white-haired devil' he was called back then, he didn't show it. Instead, he kept on reprimanding Yazawa-san, even on the slightest mistake made."

"Otousan especially reprimanded him for always playing as if the team existed for him alone, and not the other way round like it should be. Otousan knew that deep down inside, Yazawa-san was resenting him, but what he didn't count on was Yazawa-san's stubbornness, leading him to make a decision that would eventually ruin his life."

"Even the other players knew that otousan was stricter to Yazawa-san than to any of them because he wanted more from him, and knew that he could be better. He originally planned to give Yazawa-san a full basic training for a while, because without it, any talent can't improve itself."

"However, it wasn't long before Yazawa-san stopped coming to college and went to America. Since then, otousan became rather depressed. He had such big hopes for Yazawa-san; his departure came as quite a shock and disappointment to otousan."

"Otousan kept on asking the other players about him. Did he keep in touch with them? Did he write? Who is he staying with? Did he have any contact there? At first, Yazawa-san wrote to one of them regularly, but as time passed by, the letters stopped coming."

"Then, about a year later, one video cassette was sent from him; a basketball game was recorded in it, and Yazawa-san was playing in the game. Initially, otousan was happy to see him again, even though it was only through a video. But soon, the happiness gave way to worry, as he noticed that Yazawa-san hadn't improved any at all. He didn't seem to be communicating with his team-mates. Basically, they weren't a team. Everyone was playing for himself, and there was no team-work."

"Again, he asked for Yazawa-san's contact address, but the player whom he had kept in contact with said that his letters never reached Yazawa-san, and that maybe he had moved or something. Otousan was hoping to contact Yazawa-san himself and ask him to come back, so that otousan could make him the best player in Japan as his last work."

"In America, they were a lot of players who were much taller than Yazawa-san. Besides that, he lacked of the basic training, and could not expect improvement without a proper trainer or coach."

"Determined to make sure Yazawa-san's basketball career flourish, otousan never gave up trying to contact him. He even went to the extent of contacting the college Yazawa-san was studying in America, only to be told that he didn't even show up for basketball practice. It seemed that there was no hope in contacting him at all."

"5 years after he had left for America, otousan finally managed to obtain news about him. Unfortunately, it wasn't good news, for Yazawa-san had died. Broken-hearted as he was, otousan attended his funeral, where he was approached by Yazawa-san's mother. She gave otousan a letter, which was dated 4 years ago and was found in Yazawa-san's apartment. Apparently, he didn't mail it."

"In the letter, Yazawa-san wrote all about his regrets of not listening to otousan's words and advices. In that year itself, otousan left the world of college basketball, for he was so upset that he could not realise the dream he had for Yazawa-san. However, otousan couldn't end his life with basketball either, and so, he went on to coach high school teams, Shohoku being one of them," Hanayuki finished her story.

She waited to see if there was any response from Rukawa. When there was none, she continued, "Kaede, even though otousan had never met you or oniichan, and had only heard about all your skills and talent through me, somehow, he could sense that the both of you had the same potential as Yazawa-san. That was how he got to telling me about Yazawa-san; we were discussing about the team, and as usual, I was telling him about how much oniichan has progressed, and how you seemed so full of energy and spirit all of a sudden."

"He had sounded so happy on the phone. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that, perhaps you and oniichan would be able to finally realise the dream he initially had for Yazawa-san. Only this time, the dream included you and oniichan."

Hanayuki slid off the swing and knelt down in front of Rukawa. "Kaede, you know I watched the final game between you guys and Ryonan. And, to tell you the truth, you are still not up to Aki-, I mean, Sendoh-san's standards yet." She could see the slight change in his expression, but she knew she had to go on. It's for his own good. Looking straight into his eyes, she asked, "Tell me, Kaede, are you trying to run away by going to America?"

"No!" he blurted out, quick as lightning.

Hanayuki looked at him for a moment, before saying, "I'm not trying to bring you down here, Kaede. It's just that, I don't think you are ready for America. At least, not yet. In the upcoming National Championships, you may face even tougher opponents. Tougher than Sendoh-san, and even Maki-san. Therefore, I think that you should aim to be the number one high school player in Japan first, before entertaining any thoughts of going to America. When you have reached the goal, it wouldn't be too late for you to go, if you still want to."

Rukawa's eyes widened a little at Hanayuki's suggestion. They lapsed into a round of silence. As she watched, he lifted his head to look up at the sky. "Do you understand what I am trying to tell you here, Kaede?" asked Hanayuki.

He looked at her, and for a while, they were locked in each other's gaze. Then, taking her hand in his, he asked softly, "Do you want me to stay?"

Hanayuki was surprised at the question. She blinked a few times, before answering, "What do you mean?"

Rukawa opened his mouth to repeat the question, but before he could get the words out, another voice rang out through the silence of the night.

"He was asking if you would rather have him go to America, or stay here in Japan, by your side."

Both Hanayuki and Rukawa turned towards the owner of the voice. Slowly, they stood up.

"Otousan?"

---

Rukawa and Hanayuki sat quietly in the Mercedes as the older man went on talking. Somehow, with some clever manoeuvres on the man's part, Hanayuki ended up sitting at the back of the car with him, while Rukawa sat in front at the passenger seat.

"So, tell me, Hanayuki-san, would you like Kaede to stay or go?" asked the man.

Giving him the tiniest of smiles, Hanayuki answered, "It doesn't matter, Rukawa-sama. In the end, it's all up to him to decide."

"Sou. You have a point there. So, Kaede, are you going, or are you staying?"

When Rukawa didn't answer him, he chuckled to himself, before turning to Hanayuki and said, "That's my boy. Not even a word to his old dad. Not one single letter."

Hanayuki gave him another small smile, and concentrated on the road, despite the fact that she wasn't the one driving.

"I'm glad that you accepted my offer to send you home, Hanayuki-san. After all, we wouldn't want Kaede to get all worried about you walking home alone, now would we?" he continued.

As hearing-impaired as she may be (despite the fact that she was wearing hearing aids. Anyway, it's just an expression), Hanayuki could hear the hidden meaning behind those words. She looked at him and said, "No, we wouldn't want that at all."

As if on cue, the car stopped in front of her house. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Rukawa-sama, for the ride. Good night." Hanayuki got out of the car.

Rukawa also got down from the car and walked her to the gate. "Yuki..."

Hanayuki smiled at him reassuringly and said, "I won't be going to school tomorrow, so you don't have to wait up for me. But, I'll be there for practice. I'll see you then, alright?" Nudging him towards the limousine, she glanced at Mr Rukawa in the car, who smiled and nodded his head a little in greeting. "Go. Your father's waiting."

Before she could go in, Rukawa pulled her back to face him and kissed her on the forehead. Caught off guard, Hanayuki stared at him in shock momentarily before regaining her composure. She smiled a little, before entering her house compound and closing the gate behind her.

As soon as she was gone from sight, Rukawa's features hardened, and with the same hardened features, he walked back to the Mercedes and got into the front passenger seat, ignoring the chauffeur who had held the back-seat door open for him. For the rest of the journey back to his house, he never spoke to his father, and he him.

(A/n: In case you were wondering, Mr Rukawa sent his bodyguard to ride on Rukawa's bike back home, since it wouldn't fit into the boot of the car.)

Reaching the house, he went in, followed by Mr Rukawa, who then sat on the sofa and watched as Rukawa walked into the kitchen, coming out and leaning against the door frame a while later, his eyes fixed on his father even as he drank from the milk carton he was holding in his hand.

After what seemed like forever, Rukawa broke the silence. "Why did you come back?"

Mr Rukawa eyed his son with an eyebrow raised. "I always come back once in a while to see you. Have you forgotten already, or is your mind only filled with thoughts of that girl?"

Rukawa ignored the sarcastic question, but his eyes never left his father's face. Sighing, Mr Rukawa went on. "Kaede, if you know what's good for you, don't get yourself mixed up with that girl. If you want to be friends, fine. But nothing more than that, do you hear me?"

As usual, Rukawa didn't answer or say anything, but to Mr Rukawa, he already did. He just had to look into his son's eyes, and everything which was left unsaid could be seen there, as clear as day. At that moment, the eyes were conveying to him one single question: What do you mean?

"I meant what I said, Kaede. You heard me," Mr Rukawa said. "She may look all sweet and innocent, but the truth is she's not. You think you know everything about her, but the fact is you don't even know a fraction of her life."

At this, Rukawa narrowed his eyes. "You checked up on her." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I did," Mr Rukawa admitted coolly.

"What gives you the right to check up on a friend of mine?" Rukawa demanded.

"The fact that I am your father gives me every right to do so."

"Well, the fact that you are my father doesn't give you the right to do anything that has got to do with _my_ private life. Yuki is my friend. I will not stand to see her hurt or humiliated, or her private life violated, like mine was, by you."

"You think I care if that girl's hurt or humiliated? What I care about is-"

"Your life. Your reputation as one of the most prominent businessmen in Japan and the US." Rukawa smirked. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't you talk to me like that, Kaede! I am your father, and the least you could do is show me some of the respect I deserve for doing exactly what a father would do when faced with the prospect of his son's life being ruined."

"Doesn't seem like it to me," said Rukawa, folding his arms across his chest.

"No?" Mr Rukawa laughed sarcastically. "I was trying to save _your_ life, _your _reputation, and you say that I'm not doing my job as a father. How ironic can things be?"

"I don't need you to save my life or reputation. Especially not if your way of doing it is by prying into my private affairs and that of my friend."

"Kaede! What do you want me to do to be able to get this through that unbelievably thick head of yours? That girl is going to hurt you. It is bad enough that you are already so cold and distant. I don't want you to withdraw completely from this world when she breaks your heart one day."

"Yuki will not hurt me intentionally."

"Kaede-"

"She won't," said Rukawa, with an air of finality. He made his way across the room towards the stairway, the empty milk carton left on the dining table. At the foot of the stairs, he turned around to face his father again.

"She won't." With that, he went up to his room. Mr Rukawa could only shake his head at his son's, in his opinion, naïve thought.

_She will, my son... she will._

---

Meanwhile, at Hanayuki's home...

Hanayuki swung herself in the cocoon-like swing of hers at the balcony, gazing into the darkness. Closing her eyes, she was immediately transported back to the time when the unexpected meeting took place about a month ago.

-Flashback-

"_Oh, shoot! I'm actually going to be late for school!_"

Ring!

Hanayuki stopped in her tracks. "Huh?" She glanced at the clock on the wall. _It's already 8.15 in the morning. Kaede should be in school already. _She walked cautiously to the door and opened it a crack.

A middle-aged man was standing outside the gate. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hanayuki approached him. "Ohayo gozaimas. Can I help you with something, sir?" she asked from inside.

"Are you Anzai Hanayuki?"

Hanayuki was surprised and shocked at the same time. She had never used that name before, not since she entered high school. How did he know about it?

"Do I know you, sir?" she asked.

"I don't believe so. But," he lowered his voice as he moved closer to the gate, "I know all about you."

As Hanayuki began to pale, he continued, "I know what you are hiding."

-End of flashback-

Her eyes flew opened as she recalled the statement. Her body began to tremble, but not from the cold of the night. There was no stopping it now; all the memories of that particular day came flying back to her, even as she tried to block them out of her mind.

-Flashback-

"Who are you?" asked Hanayuki, her voice in a whisper.

The man smiled at her, before answering, "I'm Kaede's father, Rukawa Aoshi."

-End of flashback-

A lone tear made its way down her cheek. Using the back of her hand, she wiped it away and blinked furiously to keep the others at bay.

-Flashback-

"I hope that you can understand a father's feelings. I don't mean to hurt or humiliate you in any way. I only want the best for my son."

Hanayuki nodded her head mutedly. With an extremely heavy heart, she said, "I understand."

-End of flashback-

The phone began to ring. Slowly, Hanayuki stood up and went to her study table where she had placed her handphone. She waited for the call to be transferred to the handphone, so that she could see who the caller was.

It was Rukawa.

-Flashback-

"Kaede, there's something I would like to tell you."

Rukawa looked at her, his face devoid of any expression. There was a moment of silence.

"Remember when I told you that I like you? Well, I don't know what kind of um... impact it had on our um... friendship, but I just wanted to tell you this. I hope that we can continue being... um..." Hanayuki hesitated, before continuing, "... good friends."

From the look on his face, Hanayuki knew that Rukawa thought he had heard her wrongly. Then, she saw him narrowing his eyes in response.

"I am not saying that I was lying when I said I like you. I really do, but... but I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I don't think that my liking towards you is anything further than... than friendship. I... I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking properly at that time. I mean, I was sporting an injury on the head. Perhaps that was why I've said things which I shouldn't have." She looked down on the floor, avoiding his intense gaze on her.

"What are you trying to say?"

The icy-cold monotones of his voice made Hanayuki lift up her head and look at him straight in the eye. _Say it!_

"I would like to be friends."

She watched as Rukawa looked away, and waited for him to respond, although she knew that he probably wouldn't. Meanwhile, it was starting to rain outside.

"Kaede?"

No response.

"Kaede?"

"It's Rukawa."

He looked at her, and continued, "Not Kaede."

She looked back at him, her own face devoid of any expression. He stood up to leave. When he was about to step out of the door, she said, in barely a whisper, "I'm sorry, Rukawa-kun." It was raining rather heavily outside, but he stepped out anyway, and she didn't stop him.

-End of flashback-

Hanayuki stood still, looking at the phone which was ringing so loudly, her head felt like it was going to burst from the impact of the sound. Her hands were itching to grab the phone and answer it, but her mind was telling her to do otherwise.

It took her a while, but in the end, Hanayuki decided to listen to her mind, walked to her bed, grabbed a pillow and buried her head underneath to drown out the ringing.

---

The next day...

Hanayuki was on her way to the gym when she bumped into Rukawa. Their eyes met, and almost immediately, his hand reached out to touch her face, a frown etched on his face.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked.

Hanayuki's hand instinctively reached up to touch them. They couldn't feel anything wrong with her eyes, but she knew what he was talking about.

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep, that's all." That was true. She had tossed and turned in bed all night, and when morning came, she gave up trying to sleep and just lay in bed staring at the ceiling. "It's nothing."

Rukawa withdrew his hand, his gaze still fixed on her. "Why didn't you answer the phone yesterday?" he asked.

Hanayuki rounded her eyes as best and as innocent as she could. "Oh, you called? I'm so sorry. I went to bed early yesterday, and must've taken out my hearing aids when the phone rang. Gomen."

Steering away from the subject, she asked him, "So, Kaede, have you been thinking about what I've told you yesterday?"

He shrugged. "I'm not going."

"I see... I understand how you feel, Kaede. But for the time being, just aim to become the number one high school player in Japan, alright?"

He didn't answer, but she smiled at him anyway. Then, she caught sight of her brother coming out of the locker room. "Oniichan!" she called out to him.

"Ah, Hana-chan!" Sakuragi stopped to wait for Hanayuki as she walked towards him. "Going to the gym?" he asked.

"Hai! Shall we go together?"

"Of course. The Tensai and the coach should enter the gym together. Nyahahahahahaha!" Sakuragi laughed while striking his Tensai pose.

"Do'aho."

"Teme!!!"

Seeing the tension between the two guys, Hanayuki quickly intervened. "Ok, ok! Let's go, oniichan." She tugged at Sakuragi's arm, pulling him along with her as he continued to glare at Rukawa.

"I'll see you at the gym, Kaede!" Hanayuki called over her shoulder.

Rukawa just stood there. He knew that something was different with Hanayuki, and he suspected that it had something to do with the meeting with his father the night before. But, he also knew that she wouldn't tell him anything, even if he asked. Sighing a little, he made his way after them.

---

Later, after practice...

"Ja, minna!" Hanayuki bid the team goodbye. She was about to leave the gym when Rukawa caught up with her.

"Yuki."

"Hai, Kaede?" asked Hanayuki, although she knew very well what he was about to say.

"Wait for me," he said, before turning around and headed for the locker room.

Hanayuki watched his retreating back and sighed. Then, she proceeded to wait for him outside the gate. To her surprise, there was a black Mercedes parked there, and the occupant in the back seat was none other than Mr Rukawa.

Upon seeing her, Mr Rukawa nodded his greeting, and Hanayuki returned it. Mitsui, who was passing by at that moment, asked, "You know that guy, Hana-chan?"

"Yeah. He's Kaede's father," she replied.

"I didn't know that Rukawa's Dad was rich. I mean, who would've thought that someone who rides a worn-out pink bike to school actually has a lot of money," remarked Miyagi, who stopped to stand beside them.

Hanayuki didn't answer. She turned to Mitsui. "Ne, Hisashi-niichan, do you mind walking me home tonight?"

Mitsui looked slightly surprised. "Eh? Of course not. But, I thought Rukawa is going to walk you home?"

"I don't think he would be able to today." She nudged her head towards the Mercedes.

"Oh, right. Very well, then. Today, I will assume his responsibility and walk you home." Mitsui flashed her a smile, and she smiled back.

"Didn't Rukawa ask you to wait for h-" asked Miyagi.

"Ah, Miyagi-sempai, would you mind waiting for Kaede and telling him that Hisashi-niichan is walking me home today?" Hanayuki cut him off. She smiled at him apologetically, hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore.

To her relief, Miyagi just shrugged and said, "Fine. I don't mind. Aya-chan is not out yet anyway."

"Thanks a lot, Miyagi-sempai. I owe you one." To Mitsui, she said, "Let's go, Hisashi-niichan."

"Hai, hai." Mitsui jogged a little to catch up to Hanayuki, who was already walking away from the gate.

Being born with not only a keen sense of basketball, but also a keen sense of everything, he thought that there was something wrong with Hanayuki, what with the way she seemed to be in a hurry of leaving, which had never happened before. He glanced back towards the black Mercedes. _Perhaps she's just feeling shy of seeing Rukawa's father._

At that thought, a small smile tugged at his mouth. _Of course, who wouldn't be? Although it's a bit too early to say that she is meeting her future father-in-law, I guess it's only a matter of time before it really turns out that way. Hmm... I wonder how she got around to meeting him for the first time._

Beside him, Hanayuki couldn't stop thinking about the message that had been sent to her by the older Rukawa through his eyes when he nodded his head in greeting a while ago. It had been plainly and painfully clear, and the fact that she had gotten the same message a couple of times before was enough to dispel any doubts in her mind that it was a different message.

_Stay away from my son._

---

Back at the school gate...

If Rukawa had been surprised to see his father waiting for him, he didn't show it. And it amazed Miyagi how he had managed to conceal it so well. Remembering Hanayuki's request, he stepped forward to pass on the message.

"Hey, Rukawa. If you are looking for Hanayuki, she's already gone home. Since your father is here, she thought that perhaps it would be best not to take your time away from him." He stopped, searching Rukawa's face for any signs of expression, other than the non-expression one on his face. When there was none, he continued, "You don't have to worry about her walking home alone. Mitsui-san is with her, and given his past experience as a gangster, I think she'll be able to arrive home safely in one piece." Once again, he tried to search Rukawa's face for any signs of expression.

At that moment, Ayako walked out of the gate, and Miyagi immediately trotted towards her like the love-sick puppy he was, leaving Rukawa to his thoughts, to which Rukawa was glad. With Miyagi out of the way, he could scowl at his father all he liked without being criticized, not that he cared anyway. He knew the real reason why Hanayuki didn't wait for him like he asked her to, and that reason was sitting at the back of the black Mercedes a few meters away from him.

Mr Rukawa looked back at his son with a nonchalant expression on his face. He didn't try to stop Rukawa when he went to retrieve his bike and rode off, and only commanded his driver to follow him at a safe distance from behind, all the way home.

_---_

_Haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka? (Translation: Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?)_

Hanayuki closed her eyes and let the soft strains of the song soothe and calm her very tired and jumbled-up mind.

_It's the only the soft and slow song that I like._

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up quickly. After scanning the whole room and confirming that she was alone, she closed her eyes again, and her hands reached up to hold her head. _Forget... forget about him. Forget about everything. That's what I do best. Forget. Forget..._

Ring, ring!

The phone started ringing. After a few more rings, Hanayuki, still with her eyes closed, blindly reached out for the phone (it was on the side table). "Moshi moshi."

Silence.

Hanayuki opened her eyes and frowned a little. "Hello?"

More silence.

_I should have known, _thought Hanayuki, stifling a sigh. "Kaede, can't you at least say hello? Just to let me know that I'm not talking to thin air."

Even more silence.

Hanayuki shook her head. "You called me to say something, didn't you?"

"Gomen."

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. This was something she didn't expect. "Whatever are you apologising for?"

"My father."

_Oh, that._

"It's ok, he only wanted what's best for you, which I am not."

Ok, so she didn't eally say that. What she really said was this: "Why are you apologising about your father?"

"..."

"Kaede?"

"He checked up on you."

_I knew that already, long before you did. _"Oh."

"..."

"Um... how did you know? I mean, there's always the possibility that you made a mistake."

"... He told me himself."

_Somehow I'm not surprised. _"Oh. Well, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. He's your father after all. It's natural that he did what he did, to make sure that you're alright and that your friends are decent people and not some messed-up people with messed-up lives." _Like me..._

"Why didn't you wait for me just now?"

_Because your father clearly wanted me to leave. _"I thought that maybe your father wanted to discuss some private family matter with you or something, since he came personally to pick you up. I didn't want to stand in the way, so I asked Hisashi-niichan to walk me home."

"..."

"I'm sorry. I know I should have waited for you and told you myself, but I didn't want Hisashi-niichan to be walking back home alone too late at night. His house is not exactly near mine, you know." _And I couldn't stand getting another message from your father to stay away from you._

"..."_  
_

"Er, Kaede. You were the one who called me. Why am I doing all the talking?"

On the other side of the line, Rukawa shrugged.

"In case you forgot, we are now talking on the phone. I wouldn't be able to see if you are shrugging, and knowing you, that's exactly what you did, isn't it?"

"..."

"If you aren't going to talk, I'm going to hang up," threatened Hanayuki.

"Wait for me tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I'm walking you home tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok. But, what if-"

"Good night."

Click.

Tu... (dial tone)

Hanayuki sighed. _What if your father shows up again?_

---

Author's notes: Thank you for reading!!! Thank you for reviewing!!! Thank you!!! Many thanks to those who had reviewed: chalce, teh tarik, Hikaru Itsuko, chris, Jen, Eliar Swiftfire, rj-chan the nutty imp, Rokawa, tze, cools, animegurl-05, Imaginator, ayu, kiku and devil-gurl. I'm so sorry I couldn't thank you all one by one. Gomen!!! Thanks for all your kind words; they keep me going. Nala, Your Story Sux, Nakkie and karen goddess: thank you for actually reading and reviewing... I must say that some of your comments really shocked me, but they keep me going too. I'm so sorry you didn't like my story. Thanks again!!! Oh yeah... before I forget, I'm now very, I mean very, free. So, if anybody wants me to email them whenever my story's updated, feel free to do so. It's the only thing I can do to thank those who read my story.


	18. 2 challenges, 2 songs

**Chapter 18: 2 challenges, 2 songs **

The next day, after practice...

"Sempai."

Mitsui looked up to see Rukawa standing in front of him. _That's weird. He rarely speaks, and now here he is, talking to me. _"What is it, Rukawa?"

Rukawa held out the basketball in his hand. "Would you play a one-on-one with me?"

Surprised as he was, Mitsui smirked and readily agreed. _I guess it's time to see who the real ace of Shohoku is._

The other players were also surprised to see the two of them entering the court and getting ready for the match. Nevertheless, everyone was eager to see who was the better player; Mitsui or Rukawa. Sakuragi, who was practising his ball-handling skills in a corner of the gym, was equally eager and excited, though he wouldn't admit it of course.

As for Hanayuki, she just sat on the bench and watched as Rukawa dribbled the ball, waiting for the chance to charge in, while Mitsui defended. It wasn't long before Rukawa succeeded in breaking through Mitsui's defense, and was about to score when Mitsui swatted the ball away from behind.

"Hm, that was close," Mitsui remarked, and smirked. Rukawa only narrowed his eyes in response, as Mitsui went to retrieve the ball. It was now Rukawa's turn to defend against Mitsui.

Similarly, Mitsui dribbled the ball, waiting for the chance to break through Rukawa's defense, before dodging past Rukawa and jumped up to shoot the ball into the basket, only to have it tapped away by Rukawa from the side.

"Kuso..." Mitsui muttered under his breath. He looked at Rukawa, who was having the ball, ready to attack again. _What's the matter with him? He seems so different from before. So determined to win, _thought Mitsui. In a flash, Rukawa eluded Mitsui, and leaped up to shoot. When Mitsui jumped up to block the shot, Rukawa slipped the ball under Mitsui's outstretched hand and scored.

Everyone was amazed, Mitsui even more so. He stomped his foot on the floor in frustration, while Sakuragi started yelling, "Oi, Mitchy!!! How could you let kitsune score? You're supposed to beat him!"

"Urusai, Sakuragi!" Mitsui yelled back.

Ignoring him, Sakuragi walked up to Rukawa. "Kitsune, since Mitchy here couldn't beat you, I, the Tensai, will do so. Prepare to die!"

"Do'aho. Go back to your basics training."

"Teme!"

"Sakuragi, stop interrupting and go practise your basics," said Mitsui, stepping forward. He pointed to the ball in Rukawa's hands and continued, "It's my turn to attack now."

Grudgingly, Rukawa handed over the ball. The ball didn't even leave his grasp for 2 seconds when Mitsui jumped up and scored a three-pointer. While he started rejoicing and shouting that he had won, the rest of the people in the gym sweatdropped. Hanayuki, who had kept quiet all the while, placed a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. _The things Hisashi-niichan does to win._

Rukawa, who was not satisfied, tapped Mitsui on the shoulder.

"What is it? The score was 3 to 2. I won the match," said Mitsui, a little irritated that he was interrupted in the middle of his celebration.

"It was a tie," came the monotonous reply.

"Nani??!"

"You stepped on the line."

"I did not! Anyway, you couldn't have been able to see whether or not I stepped on the line," Mitsui protested.

"I did."

"Liar! How could you have seen it?"

"I saw it from this angle." Rukawa went on to show exactly which angle he saw it from. (A/n: In the anime, there was an arrow showing which angle he saw it from. Obviously, I cannot do that in this fic.)

"Teme! What is wrong with you? Why do you want to win so much?"

"Nyahahahaha!!! No need to worry. Let the Tensai be the judge on who's the winner of the match," Sakuragi butted in. He stood in between Mitsui and Rukawa, and everybody held their breaths, as they waited in anticipation. Hanayuki, in the meantime, was still trying to keep herself from laughing. It was so obvious who Sakuragi was going to declare as the winner. Anyway...

Drum roll...

"Micthy is the winner!"

And Hanayuki finally burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my goodness!!! This... this is so... so funny!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!" She was laughing so hard that she actually fell from the bench and landed on her back. And that only served to make her laugh even harder.

Meanwhile...

"Do'aho. As if I would acknowledge your decision," said Rukawa, as he walked away.

"Teme kitsune! Are you saying that the Tensai's judgement is wrong?" demanded Sakuragi. Rukawa ignored him and continued to walk away.

"Oi, kitsune! If you do not agree with my judgement, how about we have a one-on-one then?" said Sakuragi. "Or are you too afraid of this Tensai?"

That got Rukawa to stop in his tracks and glanced back. "Nani?"

"If you are not afraid of me, then why won't you accept my challenge, huh?"

Rukawa turned around to face him. From the glint in his eyes, everyone could see that he had accepted the challenge.

Mitsui and Miyagi began to chase everybody out of the gym. Hanayuki, by the way, had picked herself up from the floor and stood watching the glaring contest between her brother and Rukawa. Seeing that she wasn't moving, Mitsui approached her. "Hana-chan, why don't I walk you home again today? We'll leave those two to themselves."

Hanayuki turned and looked at him straight in the eye. "You don't think oniichan will win." It was not just a mere statement. It was an accusation.

Mitsui sighed. "Hana-chan, no matter how fast Sakuragi is improving in 3 months, he cannot possibly win against Rukawa, who had been playing basketball all his life. You know that very well, don't you?"

Hanayuki looked at him a moment longer before shifting her gaze to the two freshmen on the court. Reluctantly, she let Mitsui half-pull her towards the door. Suddenly, Sakuragi called out to her.

"Hana-chan, where are you going?"

Before she could answer, Mitsui answered for her. "I'm taking her home. It's getting late."

"I'll walk her home later. I want her to stay and watch," said Sakuragi.

Mitsui was so surprised at this, that when Sakuragi came over and pulled Hanayuki away from him, he didn't even protest.

Sakuragi seated Hanayuki on the bench, and said, "Just watch, Hana-chan. Even if I can't beat the kitsune, I'm going to give everything I've got." He glanced at Mitsui for a while, before continuing, "I'll show all of them what I'm really made of. Then they'll know there's no need to send everyone away to save me the humiliation of defeat."

"Oniichan..."

"You thought I wouldn't notice, didn't you?"

"Anou... gomen. I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Sakuragi cut her off. He smiled at her. "And I know that they only mean well. That's why I didn't stop them."

Hanayuki smiled back and took his hands in hers. "Oniichan, no matter what happens, no matter who the opponent is, I'll always stand by you. You'll always have my support."

"Even if the opponent is Rukawa?"

Hanayuki frowned a little. "I knew you would ask me that. Anyway, of course I will support you even if the opponent is Kaede."

"Are you sure?" asked Sakuragi, looking doubtful.

"Well, I'm sure that I'm sure."

"Uh-huh..."

"Um... I guess..."

Sakuragi laughed. "Ok, fine. That's good enough for me. Anyway, I'd better get ready. Wish me luck."

Hanayuki gave him two thumbs-up sign and a huge big smile. "Ganbatte."

---

Later...

The door slid open, and Rukawa stepped out.

"So, Rukawa, did you go easy on Hanamichi?" asked Miyagi. He had been sitting outside the gym, waiting for the match to finish. With him were Mitsui and Kogure.

"Masaka." Without another word, he left his three seniors and headed to the locker room.

When Kogure wanted to go in, Mitsui stopped him. "Leave him alone for a while."

"But he's not alone. Hanayuki is in there with him," said Kogure.

"Ok, then leave him alone with Hanayuki for a while."

---

In the gym...

Hanayuki slowly approached her brother and knelt down beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up. To his credit, and her immense relief, he smiled. "I'm fine. So I didn't beat him. I know I will one day. I just don't know when."

"It won't be long. You've done your best, and it's the best I've ever seen from someone who had taken up basketball just 3 months ago," said Hanayuki. "I know I've told you this before, but I would like to say it again." She smiled, and continued, "I'm so proud of you."

Sakuragi smiled again. "Thanks. Anyway, I think I would like to stay for a while. Why don't you get the kitsune to walk you home instead?"

Hanayuki nodded her head in reply, and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then, oniichan. Take care, and don't think about it so much."

At the door, she said to the three seniors still outside, "Please take care of him for me, minna."

"We will, Yuki-chan. Don't worry," Kogure assured her.

She gave them a smile, before making her way towards Rukawa, who was already waiting for her.

---

On the way back...

"Are you angry?" asked Rukawa quietly.

"Should I be?" asked Hanayuki.

"..."

She reached up and playfully ruffled what little hair she could reach from her height. "Of course I'm not. Though I must say, you thrashed oniichan really badly."

"If I don't, he'll keep bugging me."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I mean, he's fun to be with. You just have to learn how to enjoy it."

Rukawa didn't say anything to that.

"Please don't go all silent again. I've gotten used to it already, but I'd rather hear you talk. Perhaps it's because you don't talk much, so when you do, I, um...," she hesitated a little, wondering if she should go on. She continued anyway. "I like it. I like to listen to your voice."

She was a few steps ahead when she realised that Rukawa had stopped walking. Turning around, she found Rukawa looking at her with those same blue eyes of his, only this time they were so filled to the brim with emotion, Hanayuki thought that she was about drown in them any moment soon.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I like to listen to your voice too."

Hanayuki pretended to pout. "But I don't get to hear you talk as much as you hear me talk. And you get to hear me laugh, too. I don't even get to _see_ you smile."

"If I smile, will you tell me that you love me?" he whispered.

Hanayuki furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She was sure that she had heard wrongly.

Rukawa's hands reached out to touch her face. "If I smile, will you tell me that you love me, as much as I love you?" he whispered again.

Hanayuki's eyes widened, and it didn't take long for the tears to start forming in them. "I..." Slowly, her own hands reached up to remove Rukawa's hands from her face, and she took a step back. "I'm so sorry. I... I can't."

She covered her mouth to keep from sobbing, as she took another step back. Then, she turned around and ran, and didn't stop until she reached the safety of her own room. Once there, she flopped herself onto the bed, buried her face in the pillow and cried her heart out. _I'm so sorry... I do, I really do... but I can't... I'm so sorry..._

She didn't realise the presence of another in the room, who appeared at the door soon after she had arrived and approached her, until she felt the bed sinking to one side, and a hand placed on her arm. She sat up immediately, and stared in shock at the person in front of her.

"H-how did you get in here?" she asked amidst her tears, and was pulled into an embrace.

---

That night, Rukawa and Hanayuki slept peacefully in each other's arms, and did not wake up until morning.

---

Some days later...

"Disappointed aren't you, oniichan?" Hanayuki asked teasingly.

"Hmph." Sakuragi ignored his sister.

Some days ago, Hanayuki had announced that they would be having a practice camp with Jousei High School at Shizuoka for a week. Everyone was pretty excited about it, especially Sakuragi, but he didn't know that Hanayuki had other plans for him.

On the day that they were supposed to depart for Shizuoka (which was on this day), he was asked to stay back by Hanayuki, much to his dismay.

"Well, if you really want to go that much, go ahead. I won't stop you, and we can just forget about the _secret_ training that I have prepared just for you," said Hanayuki, emphasising on the word 'secret'.

As expected, that got his attention. "Secret training?"

"Yup. A secret training, just for you." She watched as the wheels in her brother's mind started turning. To seal the deal, she added, "Or are you not up to the challenge?"

"Nani??! The Tensai is up for any challenge. You're on!"

"Oh? Are you sure about this?"

"The Tensai is always sure! Now, what is it that you want the Tensai to do?"

Hanayuki held up two fingers. "20000 jump shots in one week."

---

Halfway through the week...

"Oniichan, you keep forgetting to relax. You have to relax yourself," said Hanayuki.

"Aa," Sakuragi replied. It was his last shot for the morning, and he was determined to make it. He jumped; he shot; he scored!

"Yosh!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air. The gundan and Haruko, who was also there, cheered as well.

Exhausted from the training, Sakuragi dropped to all fours and crawled towards the door, all the while mumbling about getting three big bowls of rice and meat and a bowl of curry noodle for soup.

Just then, Haruko mentioned that her brother, Akagi had called back to say that they had won the first practice game against Josei.

"That's great!" exclaimed Hanayuki. The truth was, like her brother, she had wanted to go to the practice camp herself, but knowing that Sakuragi's improvement would help the team a great deal, she decided to stay back and practise with him.

As Haruko continued talking about the team's progress at Shizuoka, Sakuragi felt a little disappointed; he had really wanted to go, and if not because of this 'secret' intensive training that Hanayuki had prepared for him, nothing would have been able to stop him from going.

"He also said that Rukawa-kun is in the best condition," said Haruko, with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

That was the last straw. Sakuragi, who'd rather be dead than give in to Rukawa, got to his feet and announced that he was going to have one extra round of special training before going for lunch. Having said that, he tied two huge car tyres to a rope and tied the rope around his body, pulling them along as he jogged around the field and shouted at people to get out of his way.

In the field, a football practice was underway, and one of the players accidentally kicked the ball towards Sakuragi, causing it to hit his head. Naturally, Sakuragi got mad and chased after the poor kid, while the gundan, being the gundan, cheered him on. Hanayuki had wanted to stop him, but after thinking twice about it (there were those past records where every time she tried to stop him, she would get hurt in the process), she refrained from doing so, but shouted at her brother to stop all the same.

Later, after lunch, he continued with the shots, and as soon as he was finished, Youhei reminded him about his basics training. Unable to handle the pressure of the training any longer, he immediately collapsed onto the floor in a faint.

Everybody crowded around him, and before Hanayuki could say anything, Haruko beat her to it. "Sakuragi-kun, how about we go to the fair after training? It's been so hard for you; I thought it would be good for a change. Do you want to?"

In a blink of an eye, he was up and dribbling the ball, much to the amusement of Hanayuki and the gundan. The gundan snickered, while Hanayuki smiled to herself.

_Well, what do you know? Oniichan got himself a date with Haruko-chan._

---

The next day...

Hanayuki walked out of the train station, looking for a signboard which will point her the way to Jousei High School. After much looking around and not being able to find one, she gave up and decided to ask for directions instead. Less than a minute later, she was sent on her way by a kind old woman.

2 hours later...

_I should have asked somebody else, _thought Hanayuki as she approached the school gate. _That way, I wouldn't have gotten the wrong directions and wander around like a lost puppy for 2 hours._ By listening to the dribbles of the basketball, she found her way to the gym, and was just in time to see Akagi perform his Gorilla Dunk.

_Not bad... Now let's have a look at the scores. _She frowned when she saw the score board. The Shohoku team was lagging behind by 5 points. She walked to where the rest of the team was standing at the sidelines, and was greeted with surprise by Ayako.

"Yuki-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you guys of course," answered Hanayuki.

"But what about Sakuragi Hanamichi? I thought you were supposed to supervise him on whatever training you are giving him," asked Ayako.

"He's doing very well, Ayako-san. Before coming here, I had put Haruko-chan and the gundan in charge of his training. They know what to do, so there wouldn't be any problems. Besides, I'm only here for a while. I'll be leaving tomorrow," explained Hanayuki. She turned her attention back to the court. "Is this one of the practice games?"

"Yeah. Daijoubu, they'll catch up soon enough," said Ayako. In the end, however, Shohoku lost the game by a margin of 2 points.

The 5 main players were also surprised to see Hanayuki. "Hana-chan? What are you doing here?"

Hanayuki laughed. "You know, that's exactly what Ayako-san asked me just now. Anyway, I'm here to see you guys."

"But what about-"

"Oniichan? He's doing perfectly well. That's why I could be here in the first place. Did you think that I would leave him alone and come all the way here if he hadn't been improving? Besides, he isn't alone. Haruko-chan and his friends are accompanying him. They know what to do," Hanayuki explained again.

"Ok. So when are you leaving then?" asked Kogure.

Hanayuki looked at him sadly. "You don't want me here, Kogure-sempai?"

"Ah, no! That's not what I meant, Yuki-chan!" said Kogure, panicking. When everybody started laughing, he became confused, before realising it was only a joke.

"But seriously, Hana-chan, when are you going back?" asked Mitsui.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Hmm... in that case, why don't I bring you out for a night of fun later on? I heard from some of the Jousei players about a few places which are supposed to be really, um... fun," Mitsui suggested.

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you are allowed to do that?" She glanced at Akagi.

"Oh I'm sure Akagi wouldn't mind, ne, Akagi?" said Mitsui nonchalantly. "After all, Hana-chan came all the way here to see us. The least we can do is let her have some fun before she leaves tomorrow."

Akagi looked at him as if he had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. Ever the pacifist, Kogure quickly stepped in to prevent any further argument. "Maa, maa... perhaps it's not a very good idea, Mitsui. We still have practice tomorrow, you know."

"Don't be such a spoil-sport, Kogure-san. I think Mitsui-san's right. We need some timeout, and this is a perfect opportunity," said Miyagi.

Thwack!

"Aya-chan!" Miyagi looked teary-eyed at Ayako. "You don't agree with me, Aya-chan?"

"Well, actually... I do. Ehehehe..." Ayako replied.

"Then why did you hit me, Aya-chan?"

"Out of habit, I guess."

Mitsui turned to Rukawa. "What about you, Rukawa? What do you think?"

Rukawa only shrugged.

"Good. It's settled then. We shall go to the nearest karaoke bar later in the evening," Mitsui announced happily.

Kogure gulped. The look on Akagi's face was scary, and Mitsui obviously didn't care. "Anou... you guys aren't serious, are you?"

"Of course we are, Kogure. You should come along with us as well. And you too, Akagi."

Akagi snorted. "What makes you think I'll go to that kind of place? And, what makes you think I'll give you permission to go in the first place?"

"Whoever said that we are going to ask for your permission? We already took a vote, and everybody agreed on going, except for you," said Mitsui.

"Vote? What vote? And since when did _everybody _agree on going?"

"Since I said so."

"Well, I said-"

"Come on, Akagi." Mitsui waved his hands dismissively. "Just because you don't like that kind of place doesn't mean that you can stop us from going. Besides, it's only for tonight. Just one single pathetic night."

"Yeah, governor. Just this once," added Miyagi.

"Onegai," Ayako pitched in.

Akagi looked from one face to another and sighed. "What do you think, Yuki-chan?" he asked Hanayuki.

Hanayuki glanced at the others, who were looking back at her, their eyes going all big and puppyish all of a sudden (except for Rukawa, of course). Hanayuki sweatdropped. Turning back to Akagi, she said, "Well, I think they do deserve to have some fun, since they've been working so hard for so long." She smiled. "And, I certainly wouldn't mind spending one night in a karaoke bar."

Akagi sighed again. "Fine. We'll all g-"

"HURRAH!!!"

In a blink of an eye, everyone was out of the gym and rushing back to the student hostel where the team was currently staying in, to get themselves ready. Akagi and Kogure sweatdropped, while Hanayuki laughed.

"You guys are coming too, right?" asked Hanayuki.

"Well, I guess I am," Kogure answered. "What about you, Akagi?"

"I'm not going anywhere near that place. They can go and have all the fun they want, but I'm staying at the hostel," said Akagi, folding his arms across his chest.

"Aww, come on, Akagi-sempai. It's going to be fun. You should come with us," said Hanayuki

"No. I am not going, and that's final."

---

Later that night, at the karaoke bar...

"Why did I agree to come?" Akagi muttered to himself as he massaged his throbbing head.

"Because you wanted to have some fun?" supplied Kogure, and was promptly silenced by a glare from his friend.

With the exception of Akagi (and maybe Kogure and Rukawa), the rest of the team were having the time of their lives.

"Dame! Dame! Dame ne onna wa mou sonna otoko ja kanji nai!" Ayako sang at the top of her lungs. (A/n: Translation is located at the bottom.)

"Go, Ayako!" shouted Mitsui.

"I LOVE YOU, AYA-CHAN!!!"

Hanayuki was laughing non-stop with amusement. She wouldn't have stopped, if not for the microphone, which was suddenly thrust to her face. "Eh?"

"Go on, Hana-chan. Sing us a song!" cheered Ayako.

"No!" Miyagi protested. "I wanna sing a song! I want to-"

Thwack!

"Aya-chan..." Faster than you can say 'ouch', Miyagi's expression changed from happy to teary-eyed.

"Hahaha! It's ok, Miyagi-sempai. You go ahead," said Hanayuki, handing over the microphone, but was stopped by Mitsui.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be hogging the microphone later, so you'd better grab the chance now when you can. I say, why don't you sing me a song? You know, dedicate a song to me?" Mitsui winked suggestively.

Hanayuki laughed again. "Hisashi-niichan, you're totally impossible, you know that?"

Meanwhile, Miyagi had crept up to Hanayuki and whispered in her ear. A huge grin appeared on her face, and she nodded enthusiastically. "You can count on me," she said, and bounded onto the stage.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen. This next song is a special request from a special friend of mine dedicated to an equally special person. May I present the dedicator of the song, the ever handsome, ever cute, ever lovable, ever sweet, ever faithful, and ever lightning-quick point guard of the Shohoku High School basketball team, Miyagi Ryota!!!"

Akagi spurted out the orange juice in his mouth, while Mitsui choked on the pretzel he was chewing.

"However, due to some, er... unexpected, unfortunate and cruel twist of fate, Miyagi-san is not able to dedicate this song to his beloved himself. Therefore, I, Tsukino Hanayuki, also known as Anzai Hanayuki..."

Kogure sweatdropped. "I think Yuki-chan's sugar level must have been much higher than it usually is."

"... will dedicate the song in his place, to the very beautiful, very talented, very gentle..."

"Gentle? Since when is Ayako actually _gentle_?" Mitsui wondered aloud, which was a mistake, because almost immediately, Miyagi pounced on him and began to deliver one punch after another, while Ayako attacked her sempai with her ever-trusty fan on the head.

"Whoa, calm down, calm down! By the way, Ayako, how did you know that you are the one who Miyagi dedicated the song to?" asked Kogure, as he tried to help Mitsui fend off the attacks.

"Huh? Oh, er... ehehehe..." Ayako began to blush.

"... very sexy, and one and only manageress of the Shohoku High School basketball team, Ayako-san!!!"

Ayako blushed even harder when her name was mentioned. "Ehehehe... see..."

"Hey, Hana-chan! You didn't tell us which song he's dedicating!" Mitsui shouted to Hanayuki, while trying to block out the blows which Miyagi was still pouring on him.

"Oh, yeah! Ahahaha... gomen! Gomen! Anyway, the song is 'More Than Words'."

The big screen on the stage began to play the music video of the song, and Hanayuki began to sing.

_Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you  
__It's not that I want you not to say it but if you only knew  
__How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
__More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
__Coz I'd already know_

Miyagi finally stopped attacking Mitsui, and was looking at Ayako with hopeful and love-struck eyes. Ayako pretended not to notice, although the tinge of red on her cheeks was becoming more and more visible.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
__More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real  
__What would you say if I took those words away?  
__Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you_

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
__All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hand and touch me  
__Hold me close, don't ever let me go  
__More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
__Coz I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?  
__More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real  
__What would you say if I took those words away?  
__Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you_

The song came to an end, and everyone clapped appreciatively. Mitsui started to cat-call, along with the some of the other male customers in the bar.

"You sang pretty well, Yuki-chan, except for some parts where you went off-key," said Ayako, still trying to ignore Miyagi.

"Hahaha! Well, let's hope that it doesn't rain any time soon," Hanayuki joked.

"Hey, where's Rukawa?" asked Kogure, looking around for his junior.

"I thought he had been sleeping ever since we got here," said Akagi.

"Nah, he woke up when Hana-chan started singing, and... I think I found him." Mitsui pointed to one corner of the bar.

Everyone turned to look to where Mitsui had pointed, and indeed, there was Rukawa, talking to a girl who looked as if she didn't have enough cloth to cover herself.

Miyagi blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and then blinked another couple of times. "Is it just me, or is that Rukawa talking to a very sexy and impossibly hot woman who looked twice his age?"

"Nope. It's not you. That's Rukawa alright. Man, I didn't know he had it in him," said Mitsui.

"But, I thought he only had eyes for..." Ayako trailed off. As if on cue, everyone turned to look at Hanayuki.

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Um, in case you didn't notice, Yuki-chan, that is Rukawa over there, talking to another girl," said Miyagi.

Hanayuki nodded her head slowly. "Yeah. So?"

"So? Is that all you can say? So?" asked Ayako, bewildered.

"What do you want me to say?"

Ayako sighed exasperatedly. "You are hopeless, Yuki-chan. I mean, Rukawa is over there hitting on a really hot girl, and you act as if it's nothing."

Hanayuki shrugged, and took a sip from her drink.

"And to top it all off, we're in a karaoke bar, and you're actually drinking milk!" continued Ayako.

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows again. "What's wrong with milk?"

"What's wrong with _drinking_ milk in a karaoke bar, you mean? It's just wrong! Nobody drinks _milk_ in a karaoke bar!"

"Well, I do." Hanayuki took another sip. "Besides, it's good for you."

"But-"

Hanayuki raised the glass to cut her off. "Cheers," she said, before taking yet another sip.

Ayako slumped back into her seat. "I give up."

Hanayuki smiled, and turned her attention to the stage, where the said girl, the one without enough cloth to cover herself, was getting ready to belt out a song. In the meantime, Rukawa had returned to his seat with the group.

"Yo, Rukawa. So, how was the girl?" teased Mitsui, patting him on the back.

"..."

"Come now, there's no need to be sh-" He broke off when the girl started to speak.

"Konbanwa, minna-san. This next song is dedicated to whom it may concern. That's right, to whom it may concern. Now, I must make it known that I'm not the one who made the dedication. Fact is, I'm not supposed to reveal who the dedicator is, but I'll give you a hint. He's very tall, and very handsome."

The whole team looked at Rukawa, who was looking as nonchalant as ever.

"Anyway, he had personally requested me to sing this song, the very lovely 'Suka-retto'. Enjoy."

_Haruka na hoshi zora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka?  
__Osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka?  
__Mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi  
__Nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro_

_Tatoe tookutemo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
__Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru_

_GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni  
__Yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou  
__Futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte  
__Ai ni narenai koto mo ate _

_Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii  
__Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru_

_Hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii  
__Kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni..._

_Tatoe tookutemo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta  
__Ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru_

The whole room burst into cheers. Despite her appearance, the girl could sing really well, and she had delivered the song most beautifully.

"Hey, Rukawa, how did you know that she could sing?" asked Miyagi.

"Yeah, and who was the song supposed to be dedicated to anyway?" prodded Mitsui.

Rukawa just ignored them, and in one gulp, finished his drink. Then, he stood up and said, "I'm going back to sleep." He left before anyone could say anything.

"Geez, I tell you, that guy acts like he's having PMS every single day of his life," said Miyagi, and was whacked on the head by Ayako. She glanced at Hanayuki, who was staring at her glass of milk.

Akagi stood up. "Anyway, he's right. It's getting late. Everybody get up. We're going back now."

A few whines and groans and Gori punches later, the whole group walked out of the karaoke bar and headed back to their hostel.

The next morning, it took a little longer than usual for everyone to get up, which was understandable, but they made it anyway (it was either wake up or die. At least, that's what Akagi had told them). As for Hanayuki, she took the first train back to Shohoku, where Sakuragi, Haruko and the gundan were waiting for her, having had their own night of fun at the fair. And then, it was back to the gym and the gruelling training sessions.

---

At the end of the week...

"This is it, Hanamichi," said Youhei.

"The very last one," added Takamiya.

"Go for it, oniichan!" Hanayuki cheered.

With a jump, and a flick of the wrist, Sakuragi sent the ball flying towards the basket.

Swish

"YATTA!!!" Everybody shouted with excitement and happiness. That was the 20000th shot, thus marking the end of Sakuragi's jump shot training.

"I did it, Hana-chan! I did it!" shouted Sakuragi, as he danced around with Hanayuki, the gundan doing the same all over the place. It was such a funny scene, what with half-grown teenagers dancing around in circles like small kids, that it was no wonder the rest of the team gawked at them when they entered the gym at that moment.

"Oh, you guys are back!" Hanayuki exclaimed.

"Er... yeah. What are you guys doing?" asked Mitsui uncertainly.

Hanayuki and Sakuragi grinned at each other before turning to face the team with the grins still plastered on their faces.

"It's a secret," they replied together.

---

Translation of the line Ayako sang: No! No! No, the woman will not fall for the man again!

Translation for 'Suka-retto':

Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?  
Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?  
When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart to rest,  
They burn the colour of passion.

I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were,  
but that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.

Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,  
so then why are we destined to dream?  
Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,  
but there are also times when they can't.

Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are so powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.

Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.  
Words are so powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.

I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were,  
but that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.

Author's notes: Well, I am afraid I'll have to skip the Shoyo/Ryonan game and go on to Hiroshima, like in the manga. I can't write about the game because I need to know exactly what happened, and not just vaguely, and it's been quite a while since I've watched the episodes, and I have nothing to help me with the problem. Gomen... Anyway, I would also like to say that there's a lot to this fic than meets the eye, so a lot of patience is needed because a lot of waiting is in order. I personally think that it's finishing soon, but it won't be the end. There will be a continuation, and that's when everything really enfolds. Anyway, thanks to cools, Ice Queen, Hikaru Itsuko, Jen and devil-gurl for reviewing.


	19. Toyotama

**Chapter 19: Toyotama **

Hanayuki sat quietly in the train, her eyes never once leaving the pages of the guide book she was holding in her hands. _Ok... so we're in the same group as Sannoh and Aiwa. Is that supposed to be good or what?_

Beside her, Mitsui was saying, or more like complaining, about the arrangements. "What kind of rotten luck are we having, being in the same group as Sannoh? And not to mention Aiwa."

Sakuragi, who was sitting on Hanayuki's left, his mouth munching on a piece of donut, asked, "What's wrong with Sannoh? No matter what, Shohoku will beat them, because you have me, the Tensai, on the team. Nyahahahahaha!"

"How ignorant can you be, Sakuragi Hanamichi? Sannoh was the champion of last year's championships, and the year before that, _and _the year before that," said Ayako.

"Che! So what if they were the champion for the past 2 years? This year, it will be our turn, because the Tensai is here. Nyahahahaha!" Sakuragi laughed again.

"Actually, Hanamichi, it's 3 years. And, it's because you're in the team that we might not win against Sannoh," said Miyagi. Of course, he knew very well that it wasn't true. Still, he couldn't help but squash his friend's pride once in a while.

"Nani??! Ryochin, how could you say that to the Tensai?"

"Urusai, baka!" Akagi could barely restrain himself from bonking Sakuragi on the head like always. It was bad enough that the redhead was making so much noise on the train. He didn't want to add to the commotion by losing his temper over the guy.

Fortunately, Hanayuki came to the rescue. Looking up from the book, she put a smile on her face and called to Sakuragi. "Oniichan."

Upon hearing his sister calling him, Sakuragi stopped ranting and turned to face her. "Hana-chan?"

"If you don't sit down and keep quiet, I'll give you the opportunity to prove to us just how much of a Tensai you are by throwing you out of the train and let you run all the way to Hiroshima." Her smile grew wider. "How would you like that?"

"Ehehehehe... I think I'll just take the train, Hana-chan. I don't need to prove that I'm a Tensai. I am one, remember? Ehehehehe..." With that, he sat down, and to everyone's relief, continued munching on his donut quietly (there was a whole bag of them).

"Thank you." Hanayuki returned to scrutinising the guide book. _Now let's see... First, we have to get past Toyotama, before facing Sannoh. After that, it's Aiwa. Toyotama is rated as A class, Sannoh is rated as AA class and was champion for the past 3 years, and Aiwa is ranked 4th in the nation. On the other hand, Shohoku is rated as C class, and is relatively new to the national championships, thus lacks in experience and confidence. I hate to say this, but the odds are definitely against us in every way._

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't see a Toyotama player approaching them from the other side of the train. The next thing she knew, an argument had started between Sakuragi and the guy, Kishimoto Minori. He claimed that Shohoku had insulted Toyotama when they didn't think of Toyotama as any competition and just some third rate team. It could have been resolved easily, if Sakuragi didn't anger Kishimoto further by tripping him when he was about to return to where his team was.

Hanayuki could only sigh and shake her head. Seeing that even Akagi wasn't really successful in restraining the very angry redhead brother of hers, and that the conductor of the train and Toyotama's coach had gotten themselves involved as well, trying to break up the argument, Hanayuki stood up and decided to intervene herself.

Now, according to past experiences, whenever she tried to do something like that, she would always be on the receiving end of something bad, not to mention painful. This time, it was no exception. Just as she stepped in between the two parties involved to act as the pacifier, Kishimoto managed to free himself from the grasps of his coach and the conductor and practically charged at Sakuragi with his fist raised. Only thing was, it wasn't Sakuragi that he had hit, but Hanayuki, and Hanayuki was thrown aside from the force of the blow.

_What the hell??! Why is it that I'm always the one injured whenever I try to prevent _someone else_ from being injured?! _Slightly dazed, she shook her head a little and moved her jaws about, wincing in pain as she did so. It was a miracle that the punch didn't knock her out or took out a tooth.

In the meantime, Kogure and the rest of the team had joined in to restrain not only Sakuragi, but Mitsui and Rukawa as well, from launching themselves at Kishimoto, who was so horrified that he had hit a girl that he just stood there, looking at Hanayuki on the floor with eyes as wide as saucers.

Instead of rubbing her bruised jaw, her hands reached up to massage her head. For the first time ever during her time with the team, a vein could be seen popping out of her forehead, and much to everyone's surprise, she jumped up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "URUSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She regretted her actions immediately, because her head started throbbing badly. Gritting her teeth, she forced the pain away and pointed a finger at her now gawking-and-gaping-at-her team-mates. "One more move from any of you, and I'll personally make sure that you're all disqualified from entering the National Championships," said Hanayuki, in a deliberately slow manner, so that she could emphasise on each word.

"Sou na... Hana-chan, you can't possibly do that," Mitsui argued. Sakuragi nodded his head in agreement.

Hanayuki narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Perhaps you would like to see me try. If so, all you have to do is move one single muscle, and your wish is granted immediately." She pointed to Kishimoto. "There he is. Right now, he's too shocked to move. It's your golden opportunity to pounce on him and beat the crap out of him, and in return, I shall request that you are disqualified from the championship. Simple enough, is it not?"

Nobody said anything.

"Yuki-chan..." said Kogure weakly.

"Don't Yuki-chan or Hana-chan me! I've had enough of all this... this whatever!" snapped Hanayuki. She couldn't care less that it was good old Kogure that she had snapped at. At the moment, she couldn't even be bothered if she had snapped at the emperor of Japan himself.

Feeling her heartbeat going faster and faster, Hanayuki took a deep breath to calm herself. The last thing she needed was a heart attack. She massaged her still throbbing head and continued, "_Damn it!_ My head is aching, my jaw is hurting, and my heart is beating faster than this stupid train."

By now, there was no need to restrain anybody. All of them just stood there in front of Hanayuki, worry and regret written all over their faces. They didn't dare move from their positions, lest Hanayuki really carried out her threat.

It was Ayako who had finally gathered enough courage to step closer to Hanayuki. "Yuki-chan," she called gently. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should sit down. You don't look too well to me."

_Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not well! What, you think anyone could actually feel alright after having to go through all this crap?_ thought Hanayuki.

"Come on, let's get you to sit down," said Ayako. As she took moved closer to Hanayuki, the younger girl took a step back and raised both her hands in front of her.

"No. I just need to be alone; to have some peace and quiet. That's what I need." Nevertheless, she was about to return to her seat when a hand reached out from behind and pulled her back.

"Chotto matte kudasai!" It was Kishimoto.

He withdrew his hand almost immediately after pulling her back, and stood before her, not knowing what to do or say. He could feel the fire emanating from the Shohoku players, mainly Sakuragi, Mitsui and Rukawa, and he didn't want to do anything that would make matters worse.

Indeed, the three of them were about to go berserk again, had it not been for 'the glance' which Hanayuki bestowed on them. After making sure that everything was under control, she bowed to Kishimoto. "Gomen nasai. Please forgive them. They didn't mean to insult your team. I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding."

"No, no, no! I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was going for the other guy. Gomen! Gomen!" Kishimoto bowed repeatedly, while apologising again and again.

"It's ok. Forget about it." Before he could continue, Hanayuki cut him off, "If you don't mind, I'd like to return to my seat. You'd better go back to your team too. I'm fine, so please don't worry about it anymore." She gave him a small smile before turning to face her team-mates. She opened her mouth to instruct them to go back to their seats and remain seated until the train came to a stop, but because she was exhausted from her earlier outburst, she couldn't get the words out and ended up imitating a goldfish, as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly for a couple of times. In the end, she settled for waving her hands about, gesturing to the seats before sitting down herself.

Thankfully, the rest of the journey went on without a glitch, and it wasn't long before they reached Hiroshima. Hanayuki kept to herself throughout the remaining of the journey, and didn't speak to anyone except when spoken to, which didn't happen, because everyone was still worried that she might still be angry, and didn't want to make her angrier. The truth was, she had calmed down considerably throughout the ride, and by the time the train stopped, she was almost back to her old self.

Until...

"Nozaru!!! Jiji!!!"

"Akage-saru!!!"

_Not again..._

Hanayuki took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worse. She smiled in greeting to the Kainan team, despite their untimely presence (in her opinion, that is). "Konnichiwa."

"Eh? Aren't you Hanayuki-san, Shohoku's new coach?" asked Kiyota.

Hanayuki forced herself not to roll her eyes when Kiyota circled around her, looking her up and down. She was wearing her school uniform, and her hair was tied into two braids. Naturally, she looked much, much younger than the last time he saw her.

"Oi, nozaru! What do you think you're doing, looking at Hana-chan like that?"

"Shut up, akage-saru! I'm trying to think here, unlike you, who I'm sure has never used your brains before. That is, if you ever had one in the first place."

"Teme!!!" Sakuragi took one step forward, stopped, and started whistling, looking at everywhere else except Kiyota.

"Ha! What, can't find anything to say, akage-saru?" taunted Kiyota. When Sakuragi continued to ignore him, he became puzzled. He didn't realise that Hanayuki had given Sakuragi 'the glance', and that he himself was currently being subjected to it.

Maki, however, noticed this, and quickly intervened by punching Kiyota on the head, before apologising to Hanayuki. "Sumi masen. Please don't mind this baka, Hanayuki-san."

_Alright, Hanayuki. Now put a smile on your face._

She put a smile on her face. "Forget it. I don't exactly blame him."

"Anyway," Maki continued. "I'm sorry to hear that your team is grouped up with Sannoh and Aiwa. I must say, you guys are in for a rough time."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Maki-san. We will have to overcome Sannoh sooner or later; it doesn't really matter when. But, you can be sure that we will _not_ be defeated by your team again."

"You mean, if we ever meet again," said Maki with a smirk.

Hanayuki smiled back. "Oh, we will. You just have to make sure you make it into the finals, because that's where we'll be waiting for you."

"Impressive. You sound very confident that Shohoku will be in the finals," Maki remarked.

"I'm afraid you got it all wrong, Maki-san. I don't sound confident. I _am_ confident."

They stared at each other for a while, before Maki asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your jaw? There's a nasty bruise on it."

Hanayuki touched the mentioned spot lightly. "Well, let's just say that it's a souvenir, courtesy of the Toyotama basketball team."

"Did I hear someone mention my team's name?"

_Me and my big mouth,_ thought Hanayuki wearily.

"You're Maki Shinichi of Kainan, right?" asked Kishimoto. "You know, I thought that your team wasn't too bad, but I guess I was wrong. You must be having some problems this year."

"What do you mean?" asked Maki coolly.

"Well, if you could actually let a team like Shohoku cause you so much trouble, it means that Kainan is slacking."

Before Maki could answer, Sakuragi beat him to it. "Alright, that's it! This time you have gone too far!"

"Yeah! You are so going to pay for all those rubbish you just spurted out!" said Mitsui, rolling up his sleeves.

Beside him, Miyagi flexed his legs. "I may look small, but don't underestimate me. You'll soon get a taste of my famous flying kicks!"

Rukawa, as usual, didn't say anything, but the look on his face showed clearly what he thought of the player and his remarks, and what he intended to do with them.

"Baka! What do you think you are doing? Stop all this nonsense at once," warned Akagi.

"But, Gori, you heard them! They were insulting us!"

"I said enough, Sakuragi!"

"But-"

"You heard him, oniichan."

Hanayuki's voice was soft, but it had more effect than Akagi's booming one. Not wanting to risk another outburst from his beloved sister, Sakuragi snapped his mouth shut. He fidgeted nervously when Hanayuki glanced at him, and was glad and surprised at the same time when Hanayuki gave him a small smile, even more so when she said, "Watch me while I handle this." And watch he did, as Hanayuki walked up to Kishimoto, with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Is it just me, or is your favourite past-time insulting every other team you meet or bump into, Kishimoto-san?" asked Hanayuki sweetly.

"Well, excuse me, but I believe your team started it first," said Kishimoto.

"Indeed, and you got your revenge." She lifted a finger and tapped at the bruise on her jaw lightly. "Right here. Isn't it more than you had bargained for?"

The smile on her face disappeared completely without a trace, and her voice went down a notch. "There are limits to one's patience, Kishimoto-san, and mine is nearing the end of it. If you think they're short-tempered, then you haven't really seen anything at all, because... hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. You've heard that phrase before, haven't you?"

Kishimoto gaped at her.

"But I guess even if you have, it wouldn't stop you from continuing to do so, because that's how you play. That's how your whole team plays. You insult your opponent, making him angry and unable to concentrate on the game, and take advantage of the situation. Isn't that so, Kishimoto-san?"

"What the-"

"I've said enough. We'll see you on the court tomorrow, and then, we can decide whether it is Kainan who is slacking, or Toyotama." With that, she turned on her heels and walked out of the station, the team following behind her.

Once out of earshot...

"Sugoi, Hana-chan! You were great back there!"

"Sou da ne! You should have seen the faces of the other Toyotama players. Hahaha! I'll never forget this incident, ever."

"You go, girl!"

Hanayuki held up a hand to silence them. "Alright. I got it. Anyway, you heard what I've said. Toyotama plays by insulting their opponents. They specialise in attacking, and in all of their games this year except for one, they have won with scores of over 100. Because they attack more than they defend, they tend to be rather bullish, even violent at times. When we go up against them tomorrow, I do not want to see any of you responding to their insults. At least, not negatively, but positively. Do you understand me?"

"Hai!"

"Good. We'll show them tomorrow what Shohoku is really made of."

---

The next day, at the stadium...

For some reason, the audience which had gathered at the stadium to watch the game between Shohoku and Toyotama particularly disliked Sakuragi.

"Perhaps it has something to do with your hair," said Miyagi.

"Shut up, Ryochin!" Because of this, Sakuragi was not in a very good mood.

"Don't mind them, oniichan. Remember what I've said yesterday. Do not give in to any insults." Hanayuki patted him on the shoulder. "That goes for all of you as well. Is it understood?"

"Aa!" Everybody chorused.

A while later, the game began, and one minute into the game, Toyotama was already leading by 9 points, with the score of 9-0. The first 2 points were scored by Kishimoto, followed by Iwata Mitsuaki with 2 points, Itakura Daijirou with another 2 points, and Minami Tsuyoshi with 3 points.

The first straw came when Kishimoto insulted Sakuragi about his not being able to do anything (the truth was, Miyagi was the first to be insulted by Itakura, and the topic of insult was none other than his height). Angered, Sakuragi asked Miyagi to pass him the ball, and without another thought, he jumped up to shoot the ball. However, because he wasn't concentrating and was angry, the shot went wide and actually landed in the hands of Kiyota, who was in the audience stand. Hanayuki slapped her forehead. _So much for 20000 shots._

To emphasise on the importance of not giving in to Toyotama's insults, Hanayuki substituted Sakuragi with Yasuda. This proved to be successful, as slowly, Shohoku began to regain the lost points. 10 minutes later, the score was 14-15, Toyotama still in the lead. Even so, it turned out that Iwata was no match for Akagi. Besides that, Rukawa was also able to score easily.

It was at this time that the ugly side of Toyotama reared its head. Minami was having the ball, and Rukawa was already marking him. Lifting the ball high up, he purposely brought down his elbow hard onto the side of Rukawa's head, near the eye area.

The whole Shohoku team went into an uproar, especially Sakuragi and Akagi, while Hanayuki rushed to his side with Ayako. Because Rukawa suffered from a shock to the brain due to the 'accident', he had to be taken off the game, and was escorted to the locker room where he could get some rest and medical attention. Being the coach, Hanayuki had to stay behind, and watched with a heavy heart as he left.

Meanwhile, Sakuragi was arguing with the referee (the referee ruled that it wasn't an intentional foul), and not wanting him to get into any further trouble, Hanayuki pulled him away with the help of the others. However, she wasn't about to let go of this matter without doing anything, and with that thought in mind, she walked up to Minami, who was talking to Kishimoto.

"What do you want? I've said this many times already, it was an accident," said Minami to Hanayuki, who was looking at him coldly.

Hanayuki let a small smile form on her lips. "_You and your fucking team-mates can go to hell."_

"Huh? Quit it with the English already, will you?!" said Kishimoto. "What a show off!"

"Oh, I am so sorry. You see, I usually only speak in English when I get really angry, and that rarely happens since I'm the peace-loving kind of girl," said Hanayuki, the smile on her face never once wavering. "However, you have succeeded in doing the impossible by pissing me off, and so, I am more than willing to make an exception in your case. Here's what I said just now."

Her voice dropped to a whisper, but was loud enough for them to hear. "You and your fucking team-mates can go to the hell." (A/n: I wonder if there are such words in Japanese. I mean, Japanese is one of the most polite languages in the world.)

She left them with their mouths wide open and returned to the sidelines, where her team had gathered. "What did you say to them, Hana-chan?" asked Mitsui.

"I told them that they and their fucking team can go to hell," Hanayuki replied, folding her arms across her chest. Ignoring the blank and surprised looks from the team, she continued, "From now on, I want all of you to be careful." Her mouth was set into a grim line. "Because, like it or not, things are going to get very rough."

True to her words, as soon as the game resumed, the Toyotama players began to unleash their bullish way of playing in full gear, their next target being Akagi. Whenever he got the ball, he would be guarded by 4 players, all of whom would then use dirty tricks to foul him in order to stop him from scoring. Miyagi too, was unfortunately given a taste of their violent playing; to stop him, he was knocked forcefully out of the court into the chairs located at the sidelines.

But by far, the most unfortunate thing was that the referee never seemed to be around to see them, and this went on until the first-half ended.

---

Half-time break, in the locker room...

BAM!!!

"Damn them all to hell!" growled Sakuragi, as he banged his fist on the lockers lining up the wall.

"How I wish I could wring off their necks one by one!" shouted Mitsui. "You just wait and see. I'm going to do just that after we win this game."

"I can't believe they actually pushed me out of the court like that! And to think that the dumb referee DIDN'T see it was a push! I tell you, he's conspired with that team from hell!" Miyagi accused furiously.

"Please, calm down everyone. Have you already forgotten what Yuki-chan told us? We must not give in to their insults," said Kogure.

"Megane-kun, you have just asked us to do the impossible of the impossible. How can we calm down??!"

"Sakuragi's right. We cannot calm down, and we will not calm down. Even if you guys will, I, Mitsui Hisashi will not!"

"In that case, I think it would be best you sit out of the rest of the game, Hisashi-niichan," came a voice from the door.

All of them whirled around to find Hanayuki, Rukawa and Ayako standing at the entrance of the locker room.

"Rukawa, how is your eye?" asked Kogure, taking a step forward as they came in.

Rukawa shrugged in reply.

"Well, at least the knock didn't do any damage to his head. The fact that he answered Kogure-san's question the way he did is proof enough that he's still the same old Rukawa," commented Miyagi.

"That means he's still a kitsune. Nyahahahaha!!!"

"Yeah, like how you're still a baka!" Everyone laughed at Mitsui's joke.

Hanayuki smirked at the sudden change of atmosphere in the room. "I was so sure that I heard plenty of complaining and shouting coming from this room, even when I was all the way down the corridor on my way here."

"Aww, come on, Hana-chan. The least we can do is vent our anger and frustration here if we can't do it out there," said Mitsui.

"Uh-huh. So, does that mean I don't have to sit you out of the second-half of the game?" asked Hanayuki teasingly.

"Nope. If there's one person you can't sit out of a game, it's-"

"The Tensai! Nyahahahahaha!" Sakuragi interrupted, putting on his Tensai pose and laughing some more.

"Do'aho."

"Teme kitsune!!!"

Ignoring Sakuragi, Rukawa went on to say, "No matter what, we will win this game."

"Whoa! Rukawa just spurted out a whole sentence!" Mitsui mockingly gasped in amazement.

"Never mind that, Mitsui. Rukawa, you are not thinking about playing in the second-half, are you? I mean, with that black eye of yours, you will only be able to see with the other eye," Kogure asked in concern.

Rukawa shrugged again.

"Nani??! You think you'll be able to play with only one eye, kitsune??! How arrogant you are!!! Hana-chan will never let you join the game. Right, Hana-chan?" He waited for Hanayuki to agree with him, or confirm his statement. There was none.

"Hana-chan?" Sakuragi looked at his sister in disbelief.

Hanayuki sighed, before saying, "I don't like it as much as you do, oniichan, but... I have faith in him. I _have _to have faith in him. I didn't tell you this before, so I'm telling you now. Minami Tsuyoshi, that f-, er, I mean, stupid guy who hit Kaede with his elbow, is the number one scorer in their district. Kishimoto is the second, while Itakura is the third. These three people are the reasons why Toyotama always managed to score above one hundred points in every game they play. We cannot let them do the same with us; therefore, we need to make use of every ounce of energy we have. And that means I cannot afford to sit anyone of the strongest five, which includes Kaede, out of the game."

She turned to Rukawa. "However, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sure you are able to continue playing?" She resisted the urge to touch his face.

"I'm playing."

"Very well. Just be more careful from now on, alright? You too, oniichan. You'll be playing in the second-half. I need you to give them a surprise. Scare them if you have to. You know what I mean." She winked at Sakuragi, and he caught on immediately.

Grinning, he said, "Hai. Wakatta!"

---

The second-half began with Sakuragi, Rukawa, Akagi, Mitsui and Miyagi on the court. Needless to say, Minami was surprised to see Rukawa still playing despite the black eye he gave him, and so were the audience.

The score was 28-34, still in favour of Toyotama, and Shohoku was having possession of the ball. Miyagi, who was getting angrier by the second as Itakura continuously made fun of his height, sped past him and passed to Sakuragi. At first glance, it was a bad pass, as the ball was thrown too high in the air, and everyone wondered if anyone would be able to catch it. But, Miyagi and Hanayuki knew better. _There is one who could do it._

And that person was Sakuragi, who jumped up and caught the ball nicely, stunning the Toyotama players in the process. Unfortunately, when Sakuragi landed with the ball, he was charged with interference foul (he committed the same foul in the game against Ryonan), and that earned him a pull in the face by Miyagi, who berated him for wasting such a good opportunity to do an alley-oop.

Toyotama gained possession of the ball, and in no time at all, Itakura executed a three-pointer and scored. Undaunted, Rukawa retaliated, and succeeded in scoring even without the use of one of his eyes. At one point, Rukawa was having the ball, and he jumped up to shoot, but Kishimoto and Itakura jumped up to block him. Rukawa tried to lob the ball in, and although he missed, he was given two free throws for being pushed.

Just when everyone thought that he wouldn't be able to get the shots in, since it was impossible to judge distances with one eye, Rukawa closed his eyes, and using his instincts, he got the first shot in, much to the amazement of the audience, the Toyotoma team and his own team-mates.

The only person who wasn't amazed was Sakuragi, and that was only because his amazement was quickly replaced by jealousy. He was jealous that Rukawa had already reached such a stage, in which just based on instincts alone, he was able to score.

As for Hanayuki, it took a lot effort on her part not to swoon in admiration like the rest of Rukawa's fans in the stadium. Luckily, she managed to pull herself together, and settled for smiling to herself. _Is there anything you can't do, Kaede?_

On the second try, he missed, and Sakuragi got the rebound as expected. When he tried to do a jump shot, he was quickly surrounded by Toyotama players and the ball was stolen. Toyotama scored another 2 points, and Shohoku regained possession of the ball. Akagi initially wanted to pass to Rukawa, but finding him heavily guarded and Sakuragi free, he passed to Sakuragi, who tried to jump-shoot again, and scored.

"Yosh! Oniichan, ganbatte!" Hanayuki jumped up and cheered, something which she normally didn't do. But this was an exception, since Sakuragi was her brother and all. Besides, it was hard not to do so, given that she knew how hard he had worked to learn and perfect his shooting skills.

As for Kainan and the rest of the Shohoku members, they were shocked and surprised to the core. The line of thought that went through each of their minds was one and the same: _Sakuragi had learned how to jump-shoot! And it's only been what, 4 months?!_

Anyway, back to the game, the score was 33-43. While Kishimoto and Itakura didn't stop attacking and scoring points off Shohoku, Minami was a different story altogether. Faced with Rukawa's determination to become Japan's number one player, he began to feel unsure of himself, and this affected his shooting abilities. Each time he missed, Shohoku would surely get the rebound, and attack to score. By the time there was only 5 minutes left in the game, the score was even, and Toyotama requested for a timeout.

"Nyahahahaha! Did you see that, Hana-chan? Did you see?"

"Of course I did. Oniichan, you did great!"

"Nyahahahaha! Of course. I am the Tensai after all. Nyahahahaha!"

"You guys did very well, too. We're slowly but surely gaining on them. And, it wouldn't be long before we overtake them, isn't that right?" Hanayuki asked the others.

"Right!"

"Of course!"

"We will not lose to some team who uses force to win their games. Even if they really do have the skills."

She smiled at their responses and sat down beside Rukawa. "How's your eye doing?"

Shrug.

"Well, I'm glad to hear, I mean, see that. Anyway, I'm sure you noticed that Minami is beginning to... what's the word...? Crack, yeah that's it, crack, under the pressure you're giving him."

Nod.

"Out of desperation, he might try to injure you again and put you out of the game. So, please be extra careful out there, alright?"

Nod.

"I guess you're too tired to talk right now. I'll leave you to your rest then." Before she could move, she felt his hand lacing its fingers through hers.

"Stay."

She complied, and he relished the feel of her hand against his until timeout was over. As his other 4 team-mates walked onto the court, he stayed a little longer, long enough to bring her hand to his lips, and then say, "I'll be fine, and we will win."

The game resumed, and Shohoku continued with their relentless 'slaughter' of Toyotama, while Minami continued to miss his shots. When Rukawa performed a spectacularly powerful dunk, Minami decided that the time has come for Rukawa to be KOD (knocked out) for good. After getting the ball, he rushed to Rukawa and jumped, his knee poised and ready for action.

At the sidelines, Hanayuki again stood up, this time with worry and anger. She could see what Minami was trying to do, and she knew that Rukawa could see it too. Judging from the looks of it, Rukawa was going to meet him head on and challenge him to try and knock him out again.

_If you dare lay another finger, or any other body part of yours on Kaede, Minami Tsuyoshi, I swear you'll not live to see through the day. No, scratch that. I'll make sure you live to see through the day, and for the rest of the days in your life, with your arms and legs chopped off!_

On the court, Rukawa had indeed seen this coming, and using the only eye available, Rukawa issued a challenge to Minami, daring him to try and go ahead with his plans. In a miraculous turn of events, the tables were turned. Minami blacked out and hit his head on the floor, cutting his forehead in the process. He was taken off the game, and needless to say, Shohoku had an easier time breezing through the game after that.

They were ahead of Toyotama by 10 points, with the score of 91-81, when Minami rejoined the game. Heeding the advice of the retired and former coach of Toyotama, Jiei-sensei, who was there to watch the game and was with Minami when he blacked out, Minami started to play with enjoyment, letting loose his three-point shots at the same time. In less than a minute, he had put in 2 three-pointers.

Unfortunately, time was running out for Toyotama, and as Akagi and Sakuragi leaped up to grab the rebound in the last few seconds of the game, all hopes of catching up were dashed, and Shohoku won with the score of 91-87.

---

In the hallways of the stadium...

"Hanayuki-chan?"

Hanayuki turned to find herself face to face with Jiei-sensei. He was her father, Anzai-sensei's old friend, and she had met him quite a few times before.

"Jiei-sensei." Hanayuki smiled at him before bowing. "O-hisashiburi."

"Yes, yes. It has been a long time. How is your father, Anzai-san?" asked Jiei-sensei.

"He's doing very well. Thank you very much for your concern," Hanayuki replied.

"That's very good. I see you have taken over his place as Shohoku's coach for the time being. Judging from their performance so far, I'd say you've done a great job, Hanayuki-chan."

"No, the players have done a great job, not me. I didn't do anything. It was relief enough that I didn't spoil their chances of entering the National Championships with useless advice and strategies."

"Now, now, no need to be so modest. I've been watching you for a while, Hanayuki-chan, and I can see that you have the very essence to be a good coach. Besides, I have more than once given you a few pointers myself. They should be able to keep you going, even if it's only for a while," he joked.

"On the contrary, Jiei-sensei, your advice will keep me going for as long as I am a coach. It is you who shouldn't be so modest," said Hanayuki, before dropping her eyes to the floor and shifted a little in her position. _I wonder if I could ask him..._

"Is there anything you would like to ask me, Hanayuki-chan?" When Hanayuki looked up in surprise, he continued, "I know you, Hanayuki-chan. Perhaps not as well as the back of my hands, but enough to tell that there is something which is bothering you right now. Don't worry, nothing's changed. You can still tell me." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Hanayuki smiled back. "Anou... it's about Sannoh."

Jiei-sensei nodded knowingly. "I should have guessed. So what about Sannoh?"

"Well, when I told otousan that Shohoku had made it into the National Championships, he sent me a tape containing the match between Sannoh and Kainan from the previous year. I've watched it myself, and now, I'm wondering if I should show it to the team," Hanayuki explained.

"Hmm... I see. You are not sure whether it would be right to show them the tape, because you are afraid that they might be intimidated after watching it. On the other hand, you wanted them to be ready and know beforehand who they're up against, and the only way to do that is to let them watch it," Jiei-sensei concluded for her.

"Hai."

"Well, I can understand your concern. After all, Sannoh is not classified as an AA team for nothing. I share your worries, Hanayuki-chan, really I do. But unfortunately, I cannot tell you what to do. You are their coach now. It is your decision whether you would like to show them the tape or not. In the end, whether it is right or wrong, you will have to stick to the decision. You cannot ask anyone to make a decision for you, or let your decision be influenced by anyone. That's one of the many things you have to face as a coach."

He put a hand on Hanayuki's shoulder. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Hanayuki-chan?"

Hanayuki nodded her head. "Hai. Wakarimashita. Anou... can I ask you just one more question?"

"Of course."

"If you were me, what would you do?"

"Hmm... perhaps, it would be better if you let me ask you first. What would you do?"

Hanayuki looked into the kindly face of Jiei-sensei. In her mind, she could see a clear picture of the whole Shohoku team; Akagi with his arms folded, Kogure adjusting his glasses, Sakuragi striking his Tensai pose and laughing, Mitsui smirking, Miyagi with a thumbs-up sign, Ayako brandishing her trusty fan, Rukawa with the same stoic expression on his face, and the rest of the team. (A/n: Gomen... I can't think of how to describe the rest of the team. Gomen...)

"I will show them the tape," said Hanayuki, making her decision.

Jiei-sensei smiled. "Well, since you have already come to a decision, I guess there's no need for me to tell you mine now, is there?"

At first, Hanayuki frowned a little, but as she pondered over his words, she began to understand the true meaning behind them. Smiling, she nodded her head again and bowed to Jiei-sensei. "Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu, Jiei-sensei."

---

Author's notes: Ok... Long chapters ahead!!! It's the game against Sannoh... and it took like, what, about 5 books to finish the game? Anyway, I need some help. Can anybody tell me if they know any songs which are most suitable for a male dancer to dance seductively or something to that effect? Thank you to Kiku Rukawa who had reviewed. By the way, I read the newspaper today, and I saw about three Japanese names; Satoshi something, Yasuo Fukuda and Mariko Hasegawa. Just thought that it was kinda funny... And one last thing, didn't want to tell at first, but... well, it's this: I've already finished the next 2 chapters. So basically, I'm just waiting to upload it. Don't worry, be happy.


	20. Sannoh I

**Chapter 20: Sannoh I **

For once, the Shohoku team was one quiet bunch of people. Even Sakuragi didn't make a sound. All of them were still thinking about the semi-final match between Kainan and Sannoh last year, which they had just finished watching a while ago on tape, and was very much stunned to see how easily Sannoh had beaten Kainan with their superb defense and offense (the final score was 83-113, with a difference of 30 points).

True, this was their first time entering the National Championships, and they should have known that there are better teams than Kainan out there, but Kainan _is _the best team in Kanagawa, that was an undeniable fact, plus the fact that they had been participating in the championships for so many years should also count for something.

Anyway, from what they've seen, the whole match was pretty much dominated by Sannoh's 3 superstars; their point guard, Fukatsu Mizunori (best in defence and passing), their center, Kawata Masashi (best all-rounder, meaning he can play in any position) and their ace, Sawakita Eiji (the number one player in Japan).

Hanayuki was sitting at the back of the room behind the team, since she had already seen the tape before. _Now for the bad news, _she thought, as she sat up, crossed her legs, and clasped her hands together. "Miyagi-sempai."

Miyagi turned around to look at her.

"Just so you know, Fukatsu Mizunori is still in the team," Hanayuki pointed out.

Miyagi didn't say anything, but he did pale a little after receiving this piece of information.

"It's ok, Ryochin! We'll help you handle that Fukatsu fellow," said Sakuragi, trying to calm his friend.

"Yeah. We'll find a way somehow," said Mitsui.

"Mitsui-sempai's right. Don't worry about it too much, Ryota," added Ayako.

The rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement.

_I'm not finished yet, people... _Hanayuki clasped her hands tighter. "Anou..."

Everybody turned to look at her again.

"The other 2 are also still in the team."

This time, nobody said anything, as everyone was shocked to silence.

"Not only that, in tomorrow's game, 99 of the audience will be supporting Sannoh," Hanayuki continued, leaning back against her chair. "Which means that we not only have to handle the pressure from Sannoh's top players, but from the audience as well."

"I'm not going to tell you that it'll be easy, even if it's just to make you feel better, because the truth is, it'll be very hard. Even so, you must not allow anything to shake your desire to win. No matter what happens, you must never give up, or lose hope."

She looked at each and every one of the players standing in front of her. "Is it safe for me to believe that all of you will not give up or lose hope regardless of what happens tomorrow?"

"Hai!"

"Can you promise me that?"

"Hai!"

Hanayuki unclasped her hands and stood up. "Fine. I'll hold you to your word. In the meantime, keep your spirits high, and make sure you get enough of rest."

_Because tomorrow, we'll be playing the game of our lives..._

---

That night...

"Here, this is for your eye," said Minami, as he passed the bottle of eye cream to Rukawa. "I'm sorry for injuring you."

Rukawa, being Rukawa, took the bottle without a word, while Hanayuki looked at Minami coldly, briefly wondering if the eye cream contained poison.

Minami was very aware that Hanayuki was eyeing him and the eye cream suspiciously. "You don't have to worry. It doesn't contain poison."

"It had better not," Hanayuki muttered under her breath, looking away.

Minami smirked at her reaction. "You know, I must say, what you said to me this afternoon really shocked me. I mean, to get it from a guy, I can understand, but from a girl? That was the first time I've heard a girl using such foul words."

"Believe me, if you had so much as laid another finger on Kaede, that would've been the least of your worries," Hanayuki retorted.

Minami raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You mean, if I had injured him any further, you would've killed me?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of torture. You know, make sure you continue living after chopping off your limbs."

"Uh-huh... Well, lucky me I didn't touch him after that," Minami replied with amusement. "Don't mind if I ask, but are you Rukawa's older sister or something?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sakuragi jumped out. "Nani??!! How dare you say Hana-chan is the kitsune's older sister. She is the Tensai's younger sister!"

Shocked by Sakuragi's sudden appearance, Minami managed to blurt out, "Kitsune? Tensai? Younger sister?"

"Well, yeah! Hana-chan is me, the Tensai's sister, not this kitsune's!" said Sakuragi, pointing to Rukawa. "Besides, Hana-chan is younger than me, and kitsune, and you!" he continued, placing an arm over Hanayuki's shoulders.

"Younger?" Minami asked faintly.

Not one to let go of a golden opportunity to shock someone for the fun of it when she sees one, Hanayuki gave him the peace sign and grinned cheekily. "Hai. By a couple of months actually, so I'm not really 15 years old yet."

Minami looked at Rukawa, who shrugged. In Rukawa's physical vocabulary, a shrug means yes, but of course, Minami didn't know that.

"See, even the kitsune said yes."

"B-But, he just shrugged," said Minami, just as faintly as before.

"In kitsune language, a shrug means yes. Right, Hana-chan?" asked Sakuragi.

"Hai, oniichan. You're absolutely right," Hanayuki replied.

"Nyahahahaha! Of course. I'm the Tensai after all! Nyahahahaha! Come on, Hana-chan, let's go and find the others and leave this kitsune alone," said Sakuragi, pulling Hanayuki with him.

"Ja, Kaede. I'll see you later, yeah?" called Hanayuki, before disappearing around the corner with her brother.

Minami shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe that she is only 15 years old. I mean, she is your coach, right?"

Shrug.

"Er, ok. I'll take that as a yes. Hmm... a 15-year-old coach? Now that's something new. Anyway, if she isn't your sister, then she must be your girlfriend."

Rukawa's eyes widened... but he shrugged all the same.

"I thought so. I mean, she was so angry after I injured you that she asked me and my team-mates to go to hell."

Rukawa's eyes widened again.

"Yeah. Man, I cannot tell you how shocked I was to hear it from her. I mean, she's a gi-... er... why are you smiling?"

_Oops! I forgot that he's still here! _Rukawa quickly wiped the smile (small as it was) off his face, and walked off. _I'll have to find someplace where I can smile in private._

---

The next day, at dawn...

Swish!

"Very good, oniichan," said Hanayuki. She watched as her brother retrieved the ball and got ready to shoot.

"Aa," Sakuragi replied. He jumped up and shot. He pumped his fist into the air, and the ball went in.

Hanayuki smiled. "I see you can now predict whether the ball will go in."

"Nyahahahaha! Of course, I'm the Tensai, remember?"

"Of course you are," Hanayuki answered.

Sitting down beside her, Sakuragi used his shirt to wipe off his sweat. "Don't worry, Hana-chan. This Tensai will lead Shohoku to win the National Championships."

"I'm sure you will. But, just in case..." Hanayuki held out her little finger. "Promise?"

Sakuragi grinned and linked his little finger with hers. "Promise."

---

In the stadium...

It was halftime break for the Kainan game currently underway, and both the Shohoku and Sannoh basketball teams appeared on the court to practise. The audience practically went wild and started to cheer for Sannoh, and although it was already expected by Shohoku, it was still nevertheless intimidating. Also, the Sannoh players were doing some really fanciful moves on their side of the court, causing the Shohoku players to be under even more pressure.

As the second-half of the Kainan game was about to be resumed, Sannoh ended their practice with a two-hand reverse dunk by Masashi. Not to be outdone, Sakuragi waited until he was the only one left on the court before he himself went for a dunk. Holding the ball in one hand, he jumped from the penalty line, flew to the basket... and missed (unfortunately, the ball hit the rim and he fell on his back). Thus was the end of Shohoku's practice session.

---

In their locker room...

Hanayuki could see that they were intimidated by Sannoh, and so, she tried her best to calm them down. "Don't worry guys. Everything's going to be fine, as long as you believe in yourself and the team. We have our advantages too. Take Miyagi-sempai, for example. His small size will enable him to elude Sannoh's bigger-sized players easily. Besides, we also have Hisashi-niichan. If my guess is correct, they will be sending Satoshi Ichinokura, who is known for his defense skills, to mark him, in order to block out any possibilities of him shooting and scoring. Do you know what that means?"

"It means we are intimidating too?" asked Sakuragi.

"Well... sort of. But, what I'm trying to say is, we shouldn't be afraid or intimidated by them. If you are, then you will not be able to release your full potential. Just relax, and play like normal. Just like how you played in the Shoyo game, and the Kainan game. They were the two best teams in Kanagawa, but we beat them, didn't we? Ok, so we didn't beat Kainan, but we did give them a hard time. And, we beat Ryonan too, who had Aki, I mean, Sendoh, who was dubbed as a genius, in their team. Anyway, my point is, play like how you played against these teams when you play against Sannoh later. Only, you will have to put in more effort and play harder."

Having used up her air supply, Hanayuki took a deep breath, before going on, "So... do you understand what I'm trying to tell you here?" To her dismay, she found them looking back blankly at her. "You don't?"

"Nyahahahaha! Of course we do, Hana-chan. Even if they don't, I do," said Sakuragi, putting on his Tensai pose.

"Yeah, I understand too, Yuki-chan," Miyagi chipped in.

Mitsui winked at her. "Me too, Hana-chan."

"No need to worry, ne, Yuki-chan?" Kogure assured her.

"Phew! For a moment there, I thought my heart had stopped beating," Hanayuki exclaimed, clutching at her heart for effect.

Everybody laughed at her dramatic-ness, and the mood of the team was unexpectedly lightened, which was a good thing, and just in time too. The second-half of Kainan's game ended with the score of 104-49, and both Shohoku and Sannoh entered the court for another session of warm-up.

Still not wanting to be outdone, Sakuragi went over to Sannoh's side of the court, passed the ball to a Sannoh player (who passed back) and once again jumped from the penalty line. Only this time, he succeeded in his attempt, and shocked the Sannoh players in the process.

"Nyahahahaha! That was just a hello. Later, the Tensai will be showing you more!" Sakuragi declared, before trotting off.

Annoyed, Masashi asked Eiji to give them a reply, and the latter walked over to Shohoku's side of the court. Just as he was about to dunk, 2 balls were thrown towards the basket at the same time, courtesy of Akagi and Rukawa, and the dunk attempt was botched.

At the sidelines, Hanayuki was approached by Doumoto-sensei, Sannoh's coach. Extending his hand, he said, "You must be Shohoku's new coach. Nice to meet you."

Hanayuki took his hand and bowed her head respectfully. He was, after all, much older than her. "Nice to meet you too, Doumoto-sensei. My name is Tsukino Hanayuki. I'm only taking over Anzai-sensei's place for a while."

"Ah, I see. How is he?"

"He's doing very well, thank you for your concern. Anyway, I hope that we have a nice game together."

"Yes, I hope so too. Good luck to your team."

"Thank you. Good luck to your team too." She bowed again, and he returned to his team.

Ayako, who saw the whole exchange, nudged Hanayuki with her elbow when she sat down beside her. "What do you think he came here for, Yuki-chan?"

Hanayuki shrugged. "Beats me. Perhaps he wanted to find out if I was the coach."

"Hmm, perhaps. But in my opinion, he had some other motives. I mean, look at you. You look every inch a coach. He didn't have to come here to find out."

"You mean I look older," Hanayuki corrected.

"No, that's not what I meant. You look great, Yuki-chan. The clothes are perfect, not to mention the colours, too." She gave Hanayuki a thorough look, from head to toe, taking in her hair (which was clipped up in a bun, every single strand), the red knee-length form-fitting red coat, the black turtleneck shirt underneath, the black pants, and the black pumps. "Trust me, you look fabulous." (A/n: I got the idea from a magazine, which I bought about a year ago.)

"Thanks, but that's not important. Let's put that aside and concentrate on the game, shall we?"

(A/n: Just as additional information, the Sannoh's starting players are Fukatsu, Masashi, Eiji, Satoshi and Masahiro Nobe.)

The game began, and Shohoku won the tip-off. Sakuragi got the ball and passed to Miyagi, who stopped in front of Fukatsu. While going through the game plan, which was a surprise attack with Sakuragi, the ball was stolen by Satoshi, but using his speed, Miyagi stole the ball back and gave Sakuragi the secret signal. Having done that, he threw the ball towards Sannoh's basket. Jumping up, Sakuragi got the ball in one hand and dunked, shocking everyone in the stadium.

It wasn't long before Fukatsu calmly brought the score to a tie, and possession of the ball went to Shohoku. Miyagi passed the ball to Akagi, who in turn passed to Mitsui, who then scored three points, but Sannoh quickly caught up with a lay-up by Eiji.

For the next few of minutes, both teams took turns to score, with Sannoh using Fukatsu's height advantage over Miyagi and Masashi's all-round skills to get in the points. As for Shohoku, they relied on Mitsui's three-pointers. Up till then, he had sunk in 3 of them consecutively.

On the bench...

"Mitsui's performance is exceptionally well today. It's like he's almost perfect. Perhaps it's because he is still ashamed of his past gangster life, which led him to release the desire to seek perfection," Kogure commented.

Hanayuki, who heard him, shook her head. "If he is still ashamed of his past, Kogure-sempai, I'm afraid it wouldn't do him or the team any good. Whenever he thinks about it, he will question his own ability, which will then hinder him from doing his best." She paused, before continuing, "It is time he regained his confidence, once and for all."

On the court, Mitsui drove past Satoshi's defense, and when Masashi came out to block him, he passed the ball to Akagi, who then performed his Gorilla Dunk.

Hanayuki stood up and cheered for Mitsui. "Good job, Hisashi-niichan! Ganbatte yo!" Mitsui grinned and gave her the thumbs-up.

Masashi, who was annoyed at Akagi (he said that it was because of Akagi's 'near-extinct gorilla face'), asked Fukatsu to pass the ball to him, which the point guard did, giving him the chance to score well outside the normal center-area and annoying Akagi in return. Meanwhile, Satoshi decided to wear Mitsui out and began his renowned aggressive defense by shadowing Mitsui.

Noticing that everyone was tightly marked, Miyagi hesitated, wondering what to do. Seeing the opportunity, Fukatsu tried to steal the ball, but Miyagi evaded him with a quick spin and made a shot. As the ball left his hand, Eiji jumped up and smashed the ball away, only to have it hit Sakuragi's face and rebound into the basket.

A little embarrassed, Sakuragi, while wiping the blood from his nose (caused by the hit on the face), laughed and said, "Nyahahahaha! That wasn't an accident. Let me tell you, that was my secret weapon. The 'face shot'. Nyahahahaha!"

"That's right," said Miyagi. "I deliberately let you block my shot so that Hanamichi here can show off his secret weapon."

The two team-mates looked at each other, grinned, and then finished together, "Only 2 Tensais can work so well together."

Believe it or not, Eiji actually fell for their story, and Sakuragi was subbed off because of his bloody nose. Not long after that, the battle of the aces began, as Eiji stood in front of Rukawa, holding the ball. Glancing to the right, Eiji drove to his left and went for an easy lay-up, shocking the whole crowd.

Later, Sakuragi was subbed back in, and Miyagi passed the ball to Rukawa, who was determined to be the best by beating the best. He drove past Eiji and went for the hoop, causing Masahiro, who was marking Sakuragi, to go up and block him. Even so, Rukawa slammed the ball in, ignoring Sakuragi's call for the ball to be passed to him.

Masashi and Fukatsu scolded Eiji for letting Rukawa slip past him, asking him to either play seriously, or get subbed off. Admitting his mistake, Eiji apologised to them, and told Rukawa that he will start playing the game seriously.

The words were barely out of his mouth when Satoshi passed the ball to him, and because he was too busy talking, Rukawa managed to steal the ball and went for a lay-up shot. The shot was stopped by Eiji who caught up in time and knocked the ball away, but it was a foul. In the end, Eiji was taken off the game and was replaced by Matsumoto Minoru.

At the same time, Hanayuki decided to replace Rukawa with Kogure. When Rukawa sat down beside her, Hanayuki spoke. "Kaede, if you go on a fast break on your own, you will most definitely have to score, because if you don't, and is caught up by the opponent, your scoring opportunity is completely destroyed. You know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Rukawa just kept quiet, but secretly, he was angry with himself. In the meantime, another substitution was made by Sannoh. Masahiro, who had injured his hand while trying to stop Rukawa, was taken off, and replacing him was Kawata Mikio, Masashi's 210-centimetre-tall and 130-kilogramme younger brother. By making use of him as their main offense, they were able to score points off Shohoku. Soon afterwards, Sannoh called for a timeout.

---

At Shohoku's side of the bench...

"Nani??!!!" Akagi, Mitsui and Miyagi cried out together.

"But Yuki-chan, don't you think it's too soon to be depending on luck?" asked Kogure.

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows. "Whoever said that I'm depending on luck?"

"Still, it's too risky, Yuki-chan," exclaimed Ayako.

"Ayako's right, Yuki-chan. I must ask you to reconsider your decision," said Akagi.

"There must be some other way, Hana-chan," Mitsui added.

Hanayuki sighed inwardly as the protests continued. When they finally died down, she curved her lips into a small smile and asked, "Are you guys done with all the protesting?"

Noting the firm, don't-mess-with-me and I-am-your-coach-you must-listen-to-me tone in her voice, everybody kept quiet.

"Good." Clapping her hands together, she continued, "Anyway, the decision is final. We will use oniichan as the main offense, and you will pass the ball to him whenever you can. Now come, oniichan. I need to talk to you."

A few minutes later, on the court...

Sakuragi was holding the ball and facing Mikio. _Kuso! I cannot use brute force against this King-Kong. What am I going to do?_

-Flashback-

"Oniichan, in what areas is Mikio better than you?" Hanayuki asked her brother.

"Nothing, because I'm the Tensai. Nyahahahaha!"

"Actually, it's his height and weight. What about you then? In what areas are you better than him?"

"Bravery, spirits, looks... to make it simple, everything, because I am the Tensai. Nyahahahaha!"

Hanayuki sweatdropped. "It's your speed and agility."

"Eh? I don't understand, Hana-chan," said Sakuragi, scratching his head.

"Oniichan, when you go back to the game later, observe Mikio's offense techniques carefully. If you do, you will understand what I'm trying to tell you," Hanayuki instructed patiently.

-End of flashback-

_This King-Kong's offense techniques are always the same. Hmm... I know! He can only shoot if he's near the basket. So that means..._

To prove his theory, Sakuragi stopped Mikio from getting anywhere near the basket by putting his hips down, thus lowering the centre of his weight, a technique which Akagi had just taught him a while ago. It worked, and Sakuragi was commended by Akagi for his 'win'. To further motivate him, Akagi made him believe that the King-Kong (Sakuragi's nickname for Mikio) thinks that he, the Tensai, only has brute strength.

This was a motivation alright, because right after receiving the ball again, Sakuragi quickly side-stepped Mikio and executed a quick and clean jump shot. It is to be noted that his team-mates (with the exception of who and who), not to mention the whole Kainan team, went absolutely berserk at this performance. Not that they shouldn't be, since Hanayuki had only taught Sakuragi the basic jump shot.

Later, due to the lack of experience, Mikio accidentally hit Sakuragi with his hand, sending the redhead sprawling on the ground, and earning himself an offensive foul. Surprisingly, to those who knew him that is, Sakuragi brushed it off and said that it was no big deal when Mikio apologised. And then, getting the ball again, he eluded Mikio and scored another 2 points for Shohoku. The first-half of the game ended with the score of 36-34, Shohoku in the lead.

Outside the stadium, a thunderstorm is on the rise... (Remember their game with Ryokufu?)

"Alright, listen up all of you. The game has only just begun. I want you to put all your spirit, all your strength, all you've got, basically everything you've got into this second-half, you hear me? Nothing less." Hanayuki put out her hand, and it was promptly covered by another hand, and another, and another, until everyone's hand was on top of hers. "It's now or never."

"Shohoku fight!"

The second-half began, and Sannoh got the jump ball. Quickly, Eiji ran to the side and received the ball from Fukatsu. With the help of Masahiro (who was blocking Rukawa), Eiji scored a three-pointer, allowing Sannoh to lead by one point.

_It's only been 10 seconds, and already they've scored, _thought Hanayuki, as the crowd started chanting Eiji's name.

After receiving the ball from the baseline, Miyagi found himself trapped by 2 Sannoh players (it was a full-court press). Eiji and Fukatsu, who were double-teaming Miyagi, stole the ball from him and Eiji scored another 2 points. Next, Sannoh used the same tactic, and Miyagi again found himself trapped. Attempting to break through their defense, Miyagi was called for an offensive foul.

Two minutes into the second half, Sannoh was leading by 10 points. Struggling from the intense defense pressure, Miyagi tried to pass to Sakuragi, who was still on the half-court line. However, before the ball could touch the redhead's hands, Matsumoto intercepted it. Going for the shot, Matsumoto found Miyagi in front of him, and he passed to Fukatsu, who then passed to Eiji. Another 2 points was scored for Sannoh.

The score was 36-48, and there was 17 minutes and 41 seconds left in the game. It was at this time that Hanayuki suddenly remembered what her father had told her about Sannoh's 'secret weapon'.

_It's called the zero-point tactic. It's used to destroy their opponents, first by taking away the 'calmness' of the players, then their ability to judge, their confidence, and finally, their desire to win. If you are to beat Sannoh, you will have to find a way to overcome this problem. But, as long as your players do not lose hope and give up, there's always a chance that you will win._

Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!! (A/n: Err... that's supposed to be the whistle, I guess... ehehehe...)

"Shohoku timeout!"

Everybody (as in the Shohoku team members) crowded around Hanayuki as she began to give out instructions. "This is important, so make sure you listen carefully. Hisashi-niichan, Kaede, the two of you will look out for Miyagi-sempai and run onto Sannoh's side of the court whenever he gets the ball, so that it would be easier for him to pass to any of you. Akagi-sempai, you will pass from the baseline."

"What about me? What about me, Hana-chan?" asked Sakuragi impatiently.

"You will stay under the basket to shoot, oniichan. Is that clear?"

"Yuki-chan, how about we replace Sakuragi with someone who has better ball handling skills? Wouldn't it be better that way?" Kogure suggested.

Before Hanayuki could give her answer, Sakuragi burst out, "Nani??!"

"Please be quiet, oniichan."

"But Hana-chan, I-"

"I said please be quiet." It was a wonder that Hanayuki didn't start shouting, not that she needed to though. She only had to stare, and her message will get across somehow.

Anyway, she turned to Kogure and said, "No, Kogure-sempai. I don't think it's necessary."

"But-"

"I said no. And please don't make me repeat myself. Now, are you all clear about what you're supposed to do?"

"Hai!"

"Very well. Before you go, I would like to remind you of something. You promised me that you will not give up or lose hope no matter what happens today, and I said I'll hold you to your word." She looked at them expectantly. "It is time for you to keep the promise."

Back to the game, Mitsui took the ball and pretended to be going to the baseline to resume play. Instead, he passed it to Akagi, who was waiting outside the baseline. Shocked, Eiji forgot to guard Akagi, and Mitsui, Rukawa and Sakuragi raced off to the front of the court.

Seeing Eiji's hesitation, Akagi acted as if he was going to throw a long bomb, and did a bounce pass to Miyagi, who quickly broke through Fukatsu's defense and raced to the front court. Matsumoto came up to him and attempted to steal the ball but Miyagi was too quick for him and the ball ended up in Rukawa's hands. Ignoring Sakuragi's call for the ball, Rukawa went for a dunk, but was blocked by Masashi. Jumping up, Sakuragi retrieved the ball and instantly went for a turn-around jump shot which was also blocked.

Sannoh's offense, Masashi was outside the three-point line, and went on a brief one-on-one against Akagi, which he won with ease before slamming the ball in. Sakuragi, seeing that Masashi got past Akagi, ran up to help, but was fouled instead. Masashi sunk his free throw, and the lead was extended to 18 points.

Sannoh returned to their old defense tactic (zone defence), and the ball was passed to Akagi, but every move he made was countered by Masashi. He tried to drive around Masashi and went for a hook shot, but soon after the ball had left his hands, it was swept away by Masashi. Dazed, Akagi made no attempt to block Masashi's three-pointer, which fortunately didn't go in. But because he was not being marked closely, Masashi easily tipped the ball back into the hoop, and Sannoh led Shohoku by 20 points.

It was a 22 to 0 run, and everyone in the stadium believed that Shohoku had lost (some of them were actually leaving, can you believe it???).

_Akagi-sempai... whenever trouble arises, you will be there to lead the team. Because of this, if you are beaten, the whole team will collapse, _thought Hanayuki.Even as she thought so, it was becoming a reality on the court.

Mitsui, due to Satoshi's outstanding defense, was becoming utterly exhausted. Rukawa, while trying to get past Eiji, fouled him, and Sakuragi double-dribbled while trying to get past Masahiro. Akagi himself was booked for travelling while trying to get past his opponent, and as for Miyagi, he tried to shoot by himself as everyone was tightly marked, but because he was also being tightly guarded by Fukatsu, the shot missed and the rebound was caught by Masahiro.

Left with no choice, Hanayuki called for a timeout. It was their last, so she had to make full use of it. Unfortunately, none of her words could bring some sense back into the players, as they were too tired, and the only thought in their mind was whether they have already lost the game. By the time timeout was over, all of them were still dejected, their spirits an all-time low, and it was all she could do not to lose her temper or burst into tears.

"Oniichan, please come here and sit beside me," Hanayuki called to Sakuragi, whom she had substituted with Kogure.

Upset that he was taken off the game, Sakuragi ignored her.

And Krakatoa erupted. "Damn it! Just come here and sit beside me, baka yarou!" (A/n: Krakatoa is a volcano situated somewhere in Indonesia, I think.)

In a flash, Sakuragi sat himself next to Hanayuki. He stole a glance at her when he heard her sigh.

"You broke your promise, oniichan. You all did."

"Huh?"

Hanayuki smirked bitterly. "In the end, I'm the only who thinks that we can win."

"Hana-chan, haven't you already given up?" asked Sakuragi.

Hanayuki blinked as the words sank into her brain. She turned to face her brother and blinked again, before bursting out laughing.

If he had been confused earlier, he was even more confused now, as he watched Hanayuki laugh her head off, attracting attention from the audience and the players on and off the court. She was laughing so hard that tears were pouring down her cheeks; not tears of laughter, but tears of frustration.

"Oh my goodness! Oniichan, I thought you knew me better than that," said Hanayuki, as she wiped the tears away. "I don't give up. I never give up. Especially not when the game isn't over yet."

Just then, Akagi grabbed the defense rebound after Matsumoto missed his shot.

"Watch carefully, oniichan," Hanayuki instructed.

Rukawa was having the ball, and he tried to shake off Eiji, but failed. He drove around the Sannoh player and went for a quick jump shot, but it missed, and the ball was seized by Masahiro. The ball was then passed to Eiji, who made a successful dunk. The score was 36-60.

"Now, I want you to go through what you've just seen carefully." Hanayuki waited for Sakuragi to recall until the part where Masahiro got the rebound, and asked, "Tell me, what do you think would've happened if it was you who caught the rebound?"

Not waiting for him to answer, she continued, "If we can successfully stop Sannoh's fast break by getting the rebound, Shohoku will have another chance to score. This means, by not allowing our opponents to score, we have increased our chance in getting valuable points. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here, oniichan? If you get an offensive rebound, it is worth 4 points. If you can do that, then you will become our 'comeback ace'." (A/n: Actually, I'm not too sure myself why it is worth 4 points. I have a rough idea, but I don't know how to explain here. Gomen!!!)

You could have heard a pin drop, that is, if you were among the people on the Shohoku bench. Slowly, one by one, the bench-warmers came up to Sakuragi and shook his hand, telling him that he is their only hope. Needless to say, this gave Sakuragi a huge, no, make that humongous, ego boost, and he began to pester Hanayuki to let him go back into the game.

Finally, he got his way, and the first thing he did when he entered the court was poke Akagi in the butt (ahem!) in his attempt to get the latter to return to his normal self. In a way, Sakuragi's 'effort' was successful. At least, he got Akagi to give him a Gori punch again.

Anyway, in his mind, Sakuragi was no longer confused. He was determined to lead his team to victory, because this was the first time in his life that others needed him and relied on him. Making a slight detour, he jumped onto the guest table (commentators table), and roared, "I will beat Sannoh! This is I, Sakuragi Tensai's victory prophecy!"

Sakuragi's 'prophecy' got the crowd standing on their feet, demanding that he be sent off. Immediately, Akagi knocked him off the table and with Miyagi, the two of them pleaded with the referee, hoping that he wouldn't send the redhead off. Fortunately, he didn't, and before the game went on, Sakuragi once again approached Akagi.

"Gori, do you think that we have lost, since we are behind Sannoh by 24 points?" When Akagi didn't answer, he said, "Well, I don't. I'm only a beginner, so the normal principles do not apply to me. No matter how many points we have lost, I think we will win." Then, he shouted to the players on the bench, "All of you had better start cheering, because we, Shohoku are going to win! Oi! What are you, deaf?! I asked you to start cheering!"

For the first time since the game commenced, Hanayuki broke out into a 100 genuine smile.

The game started again, and Sakuragi, who knew that he wouldn't be able to do any rebounding as long as Masahiro was on the court, began to think about how to get into a good position. At the same time, Rukawa made a shot, and the ball hit the rim.

_Kuso! I can't get into a better position! How am I going to stop him from getting the rebound? Think, think! You are the Tensai, Sakuragi Hanamichi! You should be able to come up with a good idea. Think! Think! Thi-... Aha! _

He glanced to the left.

He glanced to the right.

He reached out his hand... and pulled Masahiro's jersey.

Distracted, Masahiro lost the ball to Sakuragi, who quickly jumped up to catch it and put it back into the basket. It was Shohoku's first 2 points since the second-half began, and it put the life back into the players. Unfortunately, Mitsui was at the brink of exhaustion, and Matsumoto easily got past him. Without Akagi in the middle (he didn't return to his normal self after all), Rukawa went to block him. Seeing Rukawa in front, Matsumoto passed to Eiji, who was wide open, but the ball was intercepted by Miyagi.

"Our own victory can be only gained by ourselves. Ganbatte, minna!" Miyagi rallied his team-mates. Despite having said that, deep down inside, he knew that it was easier said than done. Rukawa was being guarded tightly by Eiji, Mitsui was too tired, and Akagi was no longer 'thinking about the game'. As a result, Miyagi had to do the scoring by himself.

His three-pointer attempt was unsuccessful, and once again, the battle between Sakuragi and Masahiro for the rebound was set in motion. This time, Sakuragi only pretended to pull Masahiro's jersey, but it was enough to make the poor guy hold onto his own jersey with both hands, giving Sakuragi the chance to do a screen-out and reverse-tip the ball back into the net.

As for Akagi, in his mind, all he could register was that he must beat Masashi. He was no longer concentrating on the game, and instead of passing to his team-mates, he made a desperate shot, one that looked very much like one of Sakuragi's old attempts (before his training, that is). As Masahiro jumped up to catch the ball, Sakuragi, who jumped later, appeared from behind and tapped the ball away from Masahiro's hands. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Sakuragi jumped up again to catch the falling ball.

Every player on and off the court was astounded at the speed and height of Sakuragi's jump; he can jump twice using the same amount of time needed by others to jump once. Impressed, Masashi instantly went to double-team the redhead, who passed to Akagi. However, Akagi, who was still very lost, did nothing when Masashi spun around to guard him. Going for his Gori Dunk, Akagi smashed into Masashi, who was already in a defensive stance. In the process, he hit his head on the floor, and the game paused once again.

"Akagi-sempai!" Ayako stood up, and was about to rush onto the court when Hanayuki held her back.

"Look."

Ayako turned, and was surprised to see Uozumi standing in front of the fallen Akagi... peeling a carrot.

"What is he doing, peeling a carrot?" asked Ayako, totally dumbfounded.

"Er... I think he's trying to say something?" answered Kogure uncertainly.

"Where did he get the carrot from anyway? I mean, don't tell me he carries a knife and a carrot with him wherever he goes?"

"You never know," said Hanayuki.

A while later, security guards appeared to take Uozumi away, but not before he told Akagi that Masashi's skill was as graceful as a kind of fish, while Akagi was another kind of fish, which hides in the sand. Then, as he walked out, he nodded his head at Hanayuki, who bowed to him with a grateful smile on her face. _Arigatou, Uozumi-san._

"Anou, Yuki-chan, I think I can understand the fish part, but why the carrot?" asked Kogure.

"In sashimi, the carrot is the side dish, the supporting role." Hanayuki sighed. "It doesn't matter if you don't understand. I only hope that Akagi-sempai does."

Meanwhile, the exhausted Mitsui was muttering to himself, "Masashi is Masashi, Akagi is Akagi..." Beside him, Akagi finally understood what Uozumi was trying to tell him.

_There are many other offensive players in the team, so even if I cannot beat Masashi, Shohoku won't lose. At this stage, Masashi is much better than me, but we, Shohoku will not lose!_

At the same time, Matsumoto eluded Mitsui and went for a lay-up. Instead of seeing the hoop, he found the 'original' Akagi in front of him, jumping up to block his attempt. Being an ace player, Matsumoto did a fake and tried to shoot pass Akagi, but once again, he found another player in his way, this time, Sakuragi, who smashed the ball out of bounds. It hit Matsumoto's foot before landing outside, and so possession of the ball went to Shohoku.

The ball was once again in Akagi's hands. This time, however, instead of shooting, he passed it to Miyagi. All this while, Mitsui was still mumbling to himself, "Masashi is Masashi, Akagi is Akagi... Who am I then? Tell me... who am I?"

Straight after passing the ball to Miyagi, Akagi and Mitsui performed a 'pick-and-roll', leaving Mitsui wide open. Miyagi, having noticed that Mitsui was free and standing behind the three-point line, passed the ball to him. Matsumoto, who had been wondering why Mitsui was not taken off the game since he was so tired, shouted, "Mitsui Hisashi!"

Upon hearing his name, Mitsui fired the shot and said, "Yes, I'm Mitsui Hisashi! A man who will never give up...!" The ball went into the net, and the score was 43-60.

Sannoh's offense, and Fukatsu calmly scored a three-pointer, bringing it back to a 20-point lead. As Shohoku prepared for their offense, Mitsui told Miyagi to pass the ball to him, and then slowly ran to the front.

_Damn! Some kind of stupid stamina I have. I can't even see clearly now, not to mention defend against that Matsumoto. Oh well... at least I can still see the basket... only the basket..._

Right after he finished the thought, the audience cheered, because he had just scored another 3 points.

In another Shohoku offense, on his third attempt, the ball hit the rim and bounced out. Both Shohoku and Sannoh went for the rebound, which was eventually grabbed by Sakuragi. It hadn't been easy though, for he had to jump 3 times continuously before he could catch the ball. The first jump was to knock it out of Masahiro's reach, the second was to knock it out of Masashi's reach, and the third was to claim it for himself. On the third jump, he landed awkwardly, but managed to pass the ball to Mitsui, who then scored yet another 3 points.

It was an amazing sight, and the Shohoku bench erupted into a frenzy cheer, as well as the Shohoku supporters (they consisted of Haruko, the gundan, Mitsui's friends and Rukawa's fans). Hanayuki herself was on the verge of tears, as she commented, "The reason why Hisashi-niichan can still go on is because he has a group of wonderful and dependable team-mates. There is Akagi-sempai, who will block off the defenders; Miyagi-sempai who will pass the ball as soon as he is free; and oniichan, who will get the rebound should he miss the shot. It is this deep trust he has for them that is keeping him going."

Just then, Mitsui knocked the ball away during a pass from Fukatsu to Matsumoto. Quick as a flash, Miyagi was off to chase the ball, with Fukatsu right behind him. To stop the fast break, Fukatsu fouled Miyagi, and was booked for an intentional foul, which gave the Shohoku side 2 free throws and possession of the ball. Carefully, Miyagi put in both free throws, bringing the lead down to 12.

Shohoku's ball, and once again, they tried to make Mitsui their main offense, but when Masashi and the others went to guard Mitsui, Miyagi passed to the Akagi, who dunked. The lead was cut to 10 points, and right away, Masashi was instructed to mark Sakuragi.

The fact that Sakuragi was being guarded by Masashi because of his rebounding abilities brought a smile to Hanayuki's face, while the others were just plain shocked. Sakuragi, being Sakuragi, laughed and said, "Nyahahahaha! Come on! Use all your strength to guard me! But even then, you can't stop Tensai!"

Right at that moment, both of them jumped up to get a rebound, and Sakuragi was knocked to the ground as Masashi got his hands on the ball. After taunting the redhead, Masashi threw the ball to Eiji, who was already running to the other end of the court. When Rukawa tried to stop him, he threw the ball back to Masashi, alley-oop style. However, as the Gori-man (Sakuragi's nickname for Masashi) jumped up, Sakuragi appeared out of nowhere and slapped the ball out of bounds.

"Baka kitsune! Are you still sleeping? Don't get tricked so easily!" Sakuragi shouted. "If you really are Japan's number one, you wouldn't have let that Eiji baka pass the ball!"

Eiji was also mocking Rukawa, saying that even if Rukawa was the most noticeable rookie, he couldn't beat him (Eiji). It was as much as Rukawa could take, and he challenged the second-year, who accepted.

Meanwhile, Mikio and Masashi produced a 'pick-and-roll' (A/n: I think it's also known as a 'switch'.), and because Sakuragi was a beginner, Masashi was open to receive the ball and prepared to shoot. When he saw Sakuragi jumping up to block him, he paused before jumping up himself to take the shot, but instead of seeing wide open space, he saw Sakuragi still in the air. Totally taken aback, his shot missed, and Miyagi caught the ball. As for Sakuragi, he was already running back to the other end of the court.

On the bench, Hanayuki started to cry, touched by Sakuragi's amazing leg power, which enabled him to stay in the air for a long time and sprint off the moment he landed on the ground. _Otousan... if only you are here right now. Then you can see for yourself that someone better than Yazawa-san has appeared. Someone who can realise your dream..._

On the court, Sakuragi missed his lay-up, and Rukawa fixed the problem by dunking the ball back in.

_And there are 2 of them..._

---

Author's notes: I knew it! I just knew it! Gomen, I guess I'll have to continue the game in the next chapter. It's just too long to be put in one chapter. Gomen... Anyway, I think some of you may be confused by the list of Sannoh players. It's easy for Shohoku, because they only have those starting 5, but for Sannoh, they have 7 in this game alone. Satoshi, I think was substituted by Matsumoto during the second-half, and Mikio by Masahiro. That's all to it for the time being. Before I forget, thanks a lot to Nakkie, Ice Queen and devil-gurl for reviewing. Thanks to the rest for reading. Ja!


	21. Sannoh II

**Chapter 21: Sannoh II **

Seeing the stunning performance by Sakuragi and Rukawa, Sannoh's bench began to worry for the lack of points they had converted in the last 4 minutes. On the court, Sannoh's offense was once again interrupted by a steal from Sakuragi, and the ball was picked up by Rukawa, who raced down the court.

As the Sannoh players chased after him, Eiji held them off, saying that Rukawa was his. Very soon, Eiji caught up with Rukawa as the latter attempted a dunk and blocked it from behind without fouling him. Picking up the unclaimed ball, Eiji ran past Miyagi, Mitsui and Akagi. With only Sakuragi in his way, he scored with a perfect lay-up between the hands of Sakuragi.

As the crowd cheered, Sakuragi complained about Eiji using the lay-up against him, for he still thought that lay-ups were nothing. However, Masashi told him that this was the first time Eiji was playing so seriously in Japan.

Meanwhile, Rukawa was being trapped by Eiji and Masashi, and passed the ball to Miyagi. Anticipating the move, Fukatsu intercepted the ball and bounce-passed to Eiji between Miyagi's legs. Eiji ran to the other end of the court, with Sakuragi catching up with him, but using the lay-up again, he successfully evaded Sakuragi's block. The lead rose back to 12.

_Very clever. By using the lay-up, he would be able to avoid oniichan's blocks, _thought Hanayuki.

Shohoku's offense, Rukawa was having the ball, and Eiji, who was marking him, asked, "Hey, do you want to be Japan's number one player?"

"Shut up," came the reply.

"Hmm, maybe you will, but only after I've left Japan at the end of this summer." The Sannoh player smirked. "I'm going to America."

Rukawa's eyes widened, as Eiji continued, "Luckily, I found you before I left, and before I go, I am going to totally destroy the person named Rukawa."

He knocked the ball out of Rukawa's grasp and threw it forward, challenging Rukawa as they raced for the ball. Even with the rest of the Shohoku players after him, he easily slammed the ball into the basket. Later, Rukawa and Eiji were battling it out again, and as Rukawa went for a lay-up, Eiji slapped the ball away. Unbalanced, Rukawa fell to the ground, and when Eiji offered his hand to help Rukawa up, the look on Eiji's face was more than Rukawa could bear.

_You can't beat me one-on-one, Rukawa._

Getting back up, Rukawa told Eiji that it isn't over yet. Although he didn't give up, the result was obvious. Rukawa had lost, and even though he knew that it wouldn't go in, he still attempted to shoot.

As the ball rimmed out, Masashi blocked out Sakuragi, and instead of jumping up to catch the ball, he waited until it landed in front of him before catching it. This way, Sakuragi would no longer get the rebound, and the lead increased again. The score was 55-69.

"Rukawa teme! You want to be kicked out of the championships at this game? Akage-saru, think of something! What kind of representatives of Kanagawa are you?!"

It was Kiyota. His actions surprised his own team and the audience, not to mention the players themselves, but not as surprised as he was going to be.

"The best kind, nozaru-kun!"

Kiyota's eyes couldn't have gone any bigger than it already was as he gaped in shock at Hanayuki. Of course, the others were as shocked as he was. Who would've thought that it would be Hanayuki who had yelled back? And to see her smiling at him too. For one brief second, Kiyota felt as if he was floating on air, but he quickly shook the feeling away. _No way! I, Kiyota Nobunaga, the number one rookie in Kanagawa, am not going to like a girl who dresses up like an old lady! Nope! Absolutely not!_

Back in the game, Eiji got past Rukawa again, and as he jumped up, Sakuragi, Rukawa and Akagi jumped up together to block him. Without even a slightest hint of hesitation, Eiji's momentum carried him forward, evading the 3 of them in mid-air and scored with a reverse lay-up.

Telling Rukawa to surrender, Eiji got a negative reply in return (what did you expect?). When Rukawa faked a shot, the ball was knocked out of his hands again.

"Do you not know that even during a fake, you still have to be on guard?" mocked Eiji. As he prepared to shoot, Rukawa fouled him, but even in mid-air and unbalanced, Eiji threw the ball up, and Rukawa watched as the ball began to drop into the basket.

_-You are still not up to Sendoh-san's standards yet.-_

-Flashback-

"Well, I guess I better get going. It's getting late," said Sendoh, panting a little from the one-on-one with Rukawa. They had been playing since evening, and the game was still a tie.

"By the way, why did you want to play with me?" he asked.

Instead of getting an answer, he got a question. "Is there anyone better than you in the National Championships?"

Sendoh thought for a moment, before replying, "Well, there is one, I suppose. I played with him when I was still in junior high school. His name is Jiei."

-End of flashback-

_Do'aho. It's Eiji, not Jiei. _

After the ball went in, the referee signalled for two points and one free throw. The score was 55-73, and there were only 5 minutes remaining in the game. Everyone believed that Shohoku had lost, even most (repeat, most) of the starting players. But the strange thing was, Rukawa didn't feel any shame or despair. Instead, another feeling came up, so fast and insistent that he was unable to stop it, and so, he just let it come...

_Thank Kami-sama that I am a true genius..._

...and smiled.

"Argh!!! The kitsune has finally gone mad!!!" cried Sakuragi, with mixed feelings of horror and glee.

On the bench, Hanayuki also saw him smile. _Have you finally realised what you lack, Kaede?_

-Flashback-

Ring, ring!

Hanayuki picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi."

"Hana?"

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Aki?"

"Yeah, am I bothering you or something?"

"Oh, no. Not at all."

"That's great. I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"You know, I thought that perhaps you would like to know about it."

"Um, ok. So what is it?"

"Say, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Aki, please say what you want to say before I hang up on you," Hanayuki threatened.

"Hahahaha! Ok, ok! Well, it's about Rukawa."

Hanayuki frowned a little. "Kaede?"

"Kaede?" Sendoh repeated, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"What about Kaede, Aki?"

"You call him Kaede now?"

"Yes... I call him Kaede now," said Hanayuki, stifling a sigh.

"Aw man, this is not good."

"Aki, I'm warning you..."

"Hai, hai." He sighed, before going on, "He came to find me in Ryonan today."

Hanayuki raised her eyebrows again. "He did? Whatever for?"

"He wanted to play a one-on-one with me," explained Sendoh.

_I should have known... _"Hmm... I should have known," said Hanayuki, voicing out her thoughts.

"We played from evening until nightfall, and the game was a tie. He has improved."

"Yeah, I guess he did."

"Anyway, before I left, he asked me if there's anybody in the championships who's better than me."

"What did you tell him?" asked Hanayuki curiously.

"I told him there's probably one."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Well, no actually. While we were playing, I told him that his attacking pattern is always the same, no matter if it's during a one-on-one or a game."

"What did he say then?"

"He didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to anyway, so I went on saying that because basketball is a team game, his one-on-one skills could restrict Shohoku's chance of winning. Even in a one-on-one, attacking is only one of the tactics available, and I told him that he will need to understand it to use it. Until then, I said, I don't think I will lose to him."

-End of flashback-

On the court...

"Oi. I'm going to America too," Rukawa said to Eiji.

"Oh? And when will that be?" asked Eiji.

"Today, after beating you."

Recalling what Sendoh had told him, Rukawa drove to Eiji's left before stopping suddenly. Seeing the change in his attacking pattern, the others thought that Rukawa was going to shoot, only to see him turn and pass the ball to Akagi. With the ball in his hands, Akagi shot, and was fouled by Mikio. The ball went in, and Akagi was to take a free throw.

Hanayuki smiled and stood up. "Sugoi, Kaede! Ganbatte!" she cheered, totally forgetting about Rukawa's fans, who, after hearing her call him by his first name, almost went through the roof with anger and jealousy.

Akagi's free throw missed, and Sakuragi caught the rebound. Wanting the ball, Rukawa got into the position of receiving it, but the ball didn't leave Sakuragi's hands.

"I'm going to America too," said Sakuragi, as he was being trapped by Masashi and Fukatsu. The ball was given to Miyagi, who instantly passed to Rukawa. Being guarded by Eiji, he passed it back to Miyagi, who was going for the basket. Mikio jumped up to block the attempt but it was only a fake. The ball went to Akagi again, and he scored another 2 points. Sakuragi got his 10th rebound after Sannoh missed their next shot.

Everyone knew that if Shohoku made the next shot, they have every chance of making a comeback. Thinking Rukawa was going to pass, Sakuragi got ready to receive the ball.

_The last 2 passes were a set-up, oniichan, in order to lower Eiji's defense. This time, Kaede will not pass._

Just as Hanayuki had thought, Rukawa eluded Eiji and was about to shoot when he crashed into Sakuragi, who was in the way. The ball went out of bounds, and Rukawa's fans and Shohoku's bench began to complain, accusing Sakuragi of doing it on purpose.

"Oniichan didn't do it on purpose, minna," said Hanayuki. "He thought that Kaede was going to pass, so he put himself in a good shooting position, a position where he knew he would be able to shoot most accurately. In his case, it's at the 45-degree point on the right hand side of the basket." On the audience stand, Youhei was explaining the same thing to the rest of the gundan.

Rukawa, on the other hand, was telling Sakuragi that he knew what Sakuragi was going to do as he had already calculated Sakuragi's stupidity, adding that Sakuragi was still a beginner. Naturally, Sakuragi was enraged, but he forced himself to calm down and ignore 'the baka kitsune' by pulling his own face. His friends were very surprised, and Hanayuki was very happy.

_If oniichan was still the old Sakuragi Hanamichi, a fight would have erupted there and then, even if the game was still going on. The fact that it didn't happen is proof enough that he had grown up. He had finally become a true basketball player._

Sannoh's offense, Eiji was holding the ball, and said to Rukawa, "It's payback time." He easily drove past Rukawa, when suddenly, Sakuragi leaped out of nowhere, blocking him.

"Yeah, it's payback time!" Sakuragi shouted.

Unable to stop, Eiji crashed into Sakuragi, who was already in a proper defense position. As a result, Eiji was called for an offensive foul.

(A/n: Sakuragi was hiding behind Mikio, therefore Eiji didn't see him. Mikio knew what Sakuragi was doing, but he didn't do anything about it.)

Sakuragi then told Rukawa that he had calculated that Rukawa couldn't stop Eiji, and that he was right. He went on to say that he was no longer in Rukawa's debt, and that he would beat Sannoh.

Anyway, on the next Shohoku offense, Miyagi noticed that Rukawa had changed, and decided to pass the ball to him. Knowing that Eiji wouldn't know what he will do next, Rukawa drove around Eiji, who thought that he was going to pass. Then, just as Eiji thought that Rukawa was going to shoot, the latter jumped up and passed to Mitsui.

Instantly, Matsumoto went over to guard Mitsui, only to have the shooting guard pass to Akagi, who scored. Walking past Matsumoto on his way back to their own side, Mitsui said that he was too tired to bring his arms up, annoying the Sannoh player.

3 minutes and 32 seconds left in the game. Sakuragi believed that Eiji would be the key, not Mikio (whom he was marking). With this thought, he left Mikio alone and moved towards Eiji, shocking the ace. Rukawa took the opportunity to steal the ball from him and raced down the court. When he was about to jump up to shoot, he found Eiji and Fukatsu in front of him.

Knowing that he would not be able to get pass the two of them, Rukawa turned around and passed the ball to Mitsui, who was directly behind him. Matsumoto, who thought that Mitsui wouldn't shoot, didn't bother to guard him, and so, Mitsui released the ball with ease. It was a shot that was much higher than any of his previous attempts, creating a perfect arc high in the air, but it went into the basket all the same.

_The sound of the ball falling cleanly into the net will clear my head every time..._

Miyagi and Sakuragi rushed to congratulate Mitsui who gave the credit to Rukawa, while the crowd were stunned at Shohoku's performance as the lead was cut back to 10 points again. Meanwhile, Eiji asked Mikio to tell him where Sakuragi's position is for the remaining of the game. Hearing this, Miyagi realised that the Sannoh ace was taking notice of Sakuragi's strange actions because of the previous foul. To confuse him even more, Miyagi said to his friend, "Do some good defense, 1031 (it's supposed to mean Tensai)."

Eiji was confused alright, but Fukatsu told him to keep a 'balanced heart'. After receiving the ball from Fukatsu, Eiji eluded Rukawa and shot. However, because he was afraid of Sakuragi, Eiji's jump shot failed to enter the basket, and Sakuragi's attempt on rebounding caused the ball to fly out of the court.

Fortunately, a quick reaction from Rukawa sent it back into court, hitting Eiji's knee before finally going out of bounds. All eyes are onto Rukawa as he got hold of the ball again, and knowing that no one knows what he will be doing next, he advanced to the basket, got past Eiji and shot.

Rukawa's shot was the perfect copy of Eiji's 'perfect' lay-up, the one that he had practised so that he wouldn't get blocked when playing in America. The score was 66-74, with an 8-point difference. Sakuragi was telling Akagi that Rukawa couldn't stop Eiji, and then whispered something into his captain's ear.

Just then, Eiji received the ball from his team-mates and began another one-on-one against Rukawa, before driving past him and went for the hoop. Sakuragi jumped up to block Eiji, who evaded him in mid-air and went for a reverse lay-up.

At the same time, Akagi recalled what Sakuragi had told him earlier.

-Flashback-

"Gori, Rukawa can't stop Eiji by himself. You should leave the Gori-man and help him."

"Not guarding Masashi is a big risk, Sakuragi," Akagi protested.

"Eiji won't pass, because he had never lost before"

-End of flashback-

As Eiji threw the ball up, Akagi appeared and swatted it away.

Outside the stadium, the storm began to cease, and the sun began to shine... (we all know what this means, don't we?)

Everyone was all hyped-up by the fact that Eiji was blocked and Shohoku might actually win. Seeing the score board, Sakuragi told Akagi that there's still a chance and that they must catch up to Sannoh. Hearing this, Akagi froze; he remembered saying the exact same thing to his senior years ago.

At that moment, Fukatsu knocked the ball away from Miyagi's hands, and the ball hit Miyagi's knee. If the ball goes out, possession of the ball would go to Sannoh. Mitsui went chasing after the ball.

_Don't give up, can't give up!_

Even so, the ball was certain to go out of bounds, when suddenly...

"Mitchy! Move out!"

Mitsui turned and saw Sakuragi diving after the ball, crashing into the reporters table (officials table) in the process. To the amazement of the audience, the ball was still alive, but that was the least of their worries. The referee stopped the game immediately and the Shohoku players rushed towards the non-moving Sakuragi, the upper part of his body covered under the table cloth.

Akagi recalled what Haruko had once told him.

_-Even though he is only a beginner, he will become the saviour of the team. His name is Sakuragi Hanamichi.-_

_Oniichan... _Hanayuki prayed fervently that her brother was alright.

"Good job, do'aho," Rukawa deadpanned as he stood in front of the redhead.

The unspoken rule here was that if you want Sakuragi Hanamichi to come back from the dead, all you have to do was get the right person to say the magic word. That having been done, Sakuragi jumped to his feet and shouted, "Who are you calling do'aho?"

"This is an important ball, Shohoku!"

"Ganbatte Shohoku!"

"Go, Shohoku!"

"You're nearly there!"

The stadium was full of voices shouting and cheering for Shohoku. It seemed weird, but understandable. Shohoku's determination to win was the same as Sannoh's. No matter what Sannoh did, Shohoku just wouldn't give up.

Sakuragi, of course, was happy about this. "Nyahahahaha! That's it! Go on cheering! It's not enough, cheer loud-" he broke off when he felt a pain in his back. Thinking that it was just temporary, he shrugged it off and returned to the court.

Since Sakuragi had saved the ball, it was once again Shohoku's offense. Seeing that Sannoh had left only Mikio to guard Akagi, Miyagi passed to his captain, telling him to score. Masashi, who knew that his brother couldn't handle the Shohoku's center, rushed back to help, only to find Akagi attempting a fade-away shot. However, the shot missed and Sakuragi prepared to catch the rebound. In mid-air, the pain came back, and Sakuragi was only able to slap the ball away from the Sannoh players.

Nobody noticed this, except for Hanayuki, who frowned, and Rukawa, who decided to insult some sense back into the redhead.

"Do'aho, you are not concentrating enough."

"Nani?! Are you saying that I, Sakuragi Hanamichi, who has exceptional concentration, am not concentrating?"

"Yes, not as much as last time."

"Eh?" Question marks appeared on top of Sakuragi's head.

"At that time, you forced me to play my best."

At once, Sakuragi remembered what had happened during the night when he had challenged Rukawa to a one-on-one. He had been outmatched and outclassed, but he did not give up, not even once.

"If you do not want to be taken off, follow me."

Hearing this, Hanayuki smiled, and Sakuragi shouted, "Who are you to command me?!"

The ball was in Rukawa's hands again, and everyone wondered if he was going to pass the ball or drive.

"You've forgotten something," said Rukawa to Eiji in front of him, and released a three-point shot, scoring another 3 points with ease.

This was the last straw, and Doumoto-sensei finally called for a timeout. The Shohoku team went back to their bench as their team-mates came out screaming. One by one, Rukawa slapped their hands, all except for Sakuragi's (not surprisingly).

Hanayuki approached her brother. "Oniichan, is there something wrong with your back?"

"Nah. It's nothing. Don't worry, Hana-chan. I'm fine," Sakuragi assured her. "It's just a little pain in my back, that's all."

Ayako, who was listening to their conversation, quickly interrupted, "What kind of pain is it, Sakuragi?"

"It's nothing really, Ayako-san," Sakuragi started to say, but was cut off by Ayako.

"Sakuragi Hanamichi, this is very important. It could be a matter of a player's life."

"P-Player's... life...?" Sakuragi repeated disbelievingly.

Ayako instantly regretted telling him about it and mentally scolded herself. _Ayako, look at what you've done! This is no time to dishearten anyone, especially him._

"A player's life? You mean I could no longer play basketball? My basketball life has ended?" Sakuragi muttered to himself.

"Oniichan..." Before Hanayuki could say anything to calm him down, he walked towards Rukawa.

Pointing to him, Sakuragi said, "You are talking about him, Ayako-san, not me! I am the Tensai! How can you compare me with the others? Nyahahahaha!" He turned to Akagi. "Gori, are you crying? Don't cry in a game, it's embarrassing!" Then, taking a peek at the score board, he asked Hanayuki, "We are going to win this, right, Hana-chan?"

Although realising full well that he was trying to change the subject, Hanayuki went along with him. "Of course, oniichan," she said, before adding, "Your rebounding skills and spirit-lifting actions; Hisashi-niichan's three-point shots; Kaede's skills and determination, Kogure-sempai and Akagi-sempai's basic skills; and Miyagi-sempai's sharpness and speed. All of you are what Shohoku is today."

Smiling, she continued, "You have broken your promise, and just this once, I'll overlook it. But only if you keep the promise from now on." She put out her hand, and asked, "Do we have a deal?"

It didn't take long for the others to put their hands on hers, and shout out the answer.

"YES!"

Sannoh's offense, Fukatsu attempted to use his height advantage against Miyagi as he moved towards the basket. Spinning past Miyagi easily, he found Akagi in his way and passed the ball to Masashi, who dunked.

Shohoku's offense, Miyagi found himself trapped in Sannoh's full-court press again. As he tried to get past Eiji and Fukatsu's double-team, Fukatsu taunted him that he was too slow. On the other side, Ayako called out to Miyagi, encouraging him to get past his defenders. Hearing his beloved cheering for him was more than enough to get him going. He slowly made a crossover-dribble (between the legs) and as Eiji moved to guard the flank, Miyagi sped through the gap in the middle.

However, Sannoh's superb defense only allowed Shohoku to pass the ball around, and everyone knew that the burden of scoring was now rested on Akagi's shoulders. Seeing Akagi with the ball, Uozumi yelled to him, "Face your opponent with your height and strength, because that's what it's for!"

At the same time, Akagi finally faced up to Masashi, who fouled him, and shot. The ball hit the rim and bounced out, but Sakuragi jumped up and slammed it back in. Unfortunately, the referee had already called for a foul, and so, the dunk was not awarded.

On the bench, Hanayuki's hair clip suddenly broke, and her hair came tumbling down her shoulders. _What the... it can't be... _She looked up, just in time to see Sakuragi about to collapse to the floor.

"Oniichan!!!"

Akagi caught him just before he made contact with the floor. As the two walked back to the bench, a hundred and one thoughts ran through Sakuragi's mind. (A/n: Ok, so I exaggerated a little... ehehehehe...)

_It doesn't count? It's the Tensai's dunk... _

_"If you do not want to be taken off, follow me."_

_Shut up, kitsune! I will beat you one day... I don't want to be subbed off..._

In his half-unconscious state, he heard someone asking Ayako what was wrong with him.

_Ayako-san... don't tell them... don't... tell them..._

_"Sakuragi Hanamichi, this is very important. It could be a matter of a player's life."_

_Player's life...? You mean I am finished? You mean... I... Sakuragi Hanamichi... can no longer... play basketball...?_

_"Do you like basketball?"_

_Haruko-san..._

_"You're so tall! I wonder who's taller, you or Rukawa-kun?"_

_Che! Of course I'm taller, Haruko-san!_

_"Oniichan..."_

_Hana-chan... I... I'm the Tensai... right...?_

_"Of course you are, oniichan."_

_Hana-chan, I will lead the team to win the National Championships._

_"I'm sure you will. You promised me that, remember?"_

_Yes... I remember..._

_"Do you like basketball, Sakuragi-kun?"_

... _Yes..._

_"Do you really like basketball, Sakuragi-kun?"_

"Daisuki desu. This time it's the truth." (A/n: Daisuki desu means I like.)

Sakuragi suddenly got up and put a hand on Haruko's shoulder (she and the gundan had come down to see him).

On the court, Akagi had scored his first free throw (he had to; his team-mates had threatened to kill him if he missed) and was taking his second (which went in, by the way) when he noticed Sakuragi walking to the referee table to request for a player substitution.

"No, oniichan, I won't sub you in," said Hanayuki, who cancelled the request.

"Hana-chan..."

"No! I won't sub you in. I don't want you to make a mistake which you will regret for the rest of your life."

"Hana-chan..."

"I said no. Oniichan, listen to me-"

"No, Hana-chan, _you_ listen to me!" said Sakuragi loudly, holding her by the shoulders. He forced the pain in his back out of his mind and continued, "I have to play! I promised you that I will lead the team to victory, and I don't want to break the promise."

"I don't care about that stupid promise!" Hanayuki shouted. "All I care about is you! Can't you understand that?"

"No! It is you who don't understand!" Sakuragi shouted back. "Why is it that when Rukawa got injured, he can still play, but when I get injured, I can't?"

"Oniichan, this is not the time to be jealous-"

"I am not! Listen! You said that it was because you have faith in him that you let him play. Why is it that you cannot have the same faith in me?"

Hanayuki looked at Sakuragi, shocked and speechless. As a lone tear made its way down her cheek, Sakuragi cupped her face in his hands. "Please, give me some of the faith you have in him. Just a little would be enough."

Hanayuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened them and looked into her brother's eyes, she could see her reflection in them. (A/n: In my opinion, when somebody is determined, his eyes are very clear, and you will probably be able to see yourself reflected in it.) Her hands reached up to touch his.

"No. You are wrong. I have all the faith in the world in you," she said softly. "Very well. You will play. And you will lead us to victory."

With Sakuragi back in the game, Shohoku was going to give it everything they have got. Sannoh's offense, Masahiro noticed Sakuragi's injury and passed to Mikio. Sakuragi couldn't hold his position because of the pain in his back, and Mikio was about to shoot.

However, gritting his teeth, Sakuragi bounded back and slapped the ball away. Miyagi got the ball and passed to Mitsui, who shot and scored 3 points. He was also given a free throw because Matsumoto had accidentally pushed him, and so, all in all, he got in 4 points.

The score was 75-76. Next Sannoh offense, Masahiro was going to slam the ball into the basket. Fortunately, for the first time ever, Akagi swiped the ball away and stopped Masahiro's attack. Sakuragi recovered the ball, and was immediately surrounded. Because of the pain in his back, the ball slipped away from his hands.

Eiji caught the ball and was going to dunk, but Sakuragi still leaped up and stopped Eiji. Rukawa ran and picked up the ball, and wasting no time, he charged to score, but was stopped by Fukatsu and Masahiro who was double-teaming him when the ball was knocked out of his hands. Out of nowhere, Sakuragi appeared and scooped the ball back to Rukawa who successfully scored this time.

30 seconds left, and Shohoku was finally in the lead with the score of 76-75. Sannoh was quick to retaliate, as Masahiro blocked Rukawa, and Eiji received the ball and shot. The score was 76-77, and once again, Sannoh took the lead.

10 seconds left.

Just when everyone thought that it was over, Sakuragi was running back to Sannoh's side of the court, getting ready to attack.

9...

Sannoh realised this and ran back to defend.

8...

Akagi tried to pass to Sakuragi, but Mikio blocked him.

7...

Rukawa signalled for the ball and received it.

6...

Running with all his might, Rukawa drove past Eiji.

5...

Rukawa was about to shoot when Fukatsu, Masahiro and Eiji jumped up to block him.

4...

Rukawa saw Sakuragi standing on the right hand side of the basket at the 45-degree point, unmarked.

3...

Rukawa passed the ball to Sakuragi.

2...

Sakuragi jumped up and shot.

1...

The ball flew through the air as if in slow motion. To every single living thing standing on 2 legs in the stadium, it was probably the longest second ever.

0...

The ball fell into the basket without so much as touching the rim.

Buzz!

On the score board, the score for Shohoku changed from 76 to 78. And then, there was a mad scramble, as every Shohoku member, every Shohoku supporter, madly charged onto the court. The photographers were madly clicking away, and the audience were madly screaming and madly shouting and madly cheering their heads off.

On the court, the people were madly laughing, madly smiling, madly crying, madly hugging, madly patting each other on the back and shoulder, madly ruffling each other's hair, madly congratulating each other, madly giving high-fives here and there... Speaking about high-fives, even Rukawa and Sakuragi exchanged high-fives right after the buzzer sounded. They quickly turned away from each other after that though, but then, who cares? They can get right into a fight there and then and nobody would care. The only thing that mattered was they had won, and that's all about it.

The only person who was not involved in the mad frenzy was Hanayuki. She had been standing up ever since Sakuragi entered the game with his back injury, and when the buzzer had sounded, she didn't move an inch, even as people kept bumping into her on their way to the court.

_We... we have won..._

Tears began to cascade down her face like a raging waterfall. Sliding down to the floor, she covered her face with her hands and started crying like she had never cried before.

_We have won! We have won! Otousan, we have won! We have won!_

Feeling a pair of arms encircling her, she looked up to see Mitsui smiling down at her and buried her face on his shoulder. She could vaguely hear Mitsui laughing at her for crying and saying that they had won. She also heard her brother's voice, asking Mitsui to move aside so that he could hug her, and found herself in another familiar embrace.

It took her quite a while before she could finally stop crying, but the tears never stopped flowing. And, with a very tear-stained face, she joined the team for a photo session.

It was only one picture, but it was more than half an hour later before the picture could be taken, because this is Shohoku we are talking about, and Shohoku doesn't go through anything without stirring up trouble first.

See, Sakuragi wanted Hanayuki to stand beside him, but Rukawa wanted her to stand beside himself as well. Then, Mitsui decided that he wanted Hanayuki to stand with him too, and before long, Ayako thought that it would be for the best if Hanayuki stood beside her instead. Miyagi, who wanted to stand beside Ayako, got himself involved and ended up being forced to choose a side between Mitsui and Sakuragi.

A few punches and kicks and threats later, the picture was finally taken, with Hanayuki and the five starting players crouching in front and the rest of the people standing behind them.

So how did they solve the who's-standing-with-who problem? Quite simple actually.

Just put Mitsui on Hanayuki's right, Rukawa on her left, Sakuragi sitting on the floor in front of her with her arms wrapped around him, Miyagi beside Mitsui with Ayako standing right behind him and Akagi beside Rukawa. Add in some smiles, a few laughs, and a couple of grins, and there you have it; a nice picture of the Shohoku team and their supporters taken from the memorable National Championships.

(Note: The picture was meant to be used as the front cover of the next issue's basketball magazine, but it never made it there, because Shohoku lost the next game to Aiwa due to over-exhaustion from the Sannoh game and Sakuragi's absence.)

---

Author's notes: Phew! Finally! The Sannoh game is done. It hadn't been easy, but the time spent to write it was satisfying. Anyway, one or two more chapters and this story's wrapped up. Look out for the continuation, though. Thanks to devil-gurl and YunCyn for reviewing! Thanks to all who read anyway.


	22. Farewell party

**Chapter 22: Farewell party **

In the classroom of 1-10...

"You have 5 more minutes before the time is up. Please make sure that you have written down your name..."

It was the last day of the final semester exam week, and the students were sitting for their last paper. With only 5 minutes left before the paper was collected, half of the students were scribbling furiously on their paper, while some of them were looking through their paper for the last time. A handful were tapping their fingers on the table or twirling their pens, waiting for the 5 minutes to be over, while one particular raven-haired boy had been snoring away since half an hour before (do we have to ask who?).

Next to him, Hanayuki was staring into space.

_Hmm... today is the last day of the exam week. Time really flies. It's been almost 4 months since the National Championships. It's just too bad that we didn't have enough stamina to go all the way to the finals. Oh well, no point mourning over it now. At least, next year we'll be rated as an A team. Maybe even AA..._

_Wait a minute. I sound so confident that we're going to make it again to the National Championships next year. _smile _Silly me... of course I'm confident! We _are _going to make it again next year. Geez... how silly can anyone get?_

_Oniichan came back from the rehabilitation centre where he was being treated for his back last month. I'm so glad that his back wasn't hurt too badly. He was a little rusty at first, I mean, who wouldn't, after having to stay off basketball for almost 4 months. But, he was quick to catch up on what he's been missing. He has always been quick. I guess he's a Tensai after all._ _No, make that from the start._ _Yeah, he _is _the Tensai from the start. _

_Kaede returned from the All Japan training about the same time as oniichan. He's gotten even better ever since he came back._ _Needless to say, with his return, his fans doubled in number. No... make that tripled, or better still quadrupled. Yes... quadrupled would be more like it. Why else would I have to see the principal and seek his permission to ban them from coming to practice and in the process become the most hated girl in school? I mean, they were making so much noise, it was disrupting the team's concentration, not to mention that Miyagi-sempai had to shout at the top of his lungs to make himself heard._

_Speaking of Miyagi-sempai, he's doing pretty well as the new captain. Ayako-san has stopped hitting him with that fan of hers. After all, he is the captain now, and it wouldn't do very well for his reputation if he still gets whacked by her, especially when the new members arrive next year. Hisashi-niichan is still on the team, unlike Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai. Guess he couldn't let go of basketball, even at the expense of his final exams. Or perhaps he's trying to make up for lost time. I don't know; I never asked. Probably because I didn't want him to leave too. _

_And although Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai has stopped training with us, they still come to the gym once in a while. And when they do, sometimes, Akagi-sempai and Miyagi-sempai will be competing with each other in giving out orders._

_It never fails to amuse me whenever I watch the rest of the team look from side to side while the two of them bicker and argue as to whose orders are to be obeyed. Of course, Kogure-sempai will always be there to try to sort things out the peaceful way, and Ayako-san will be brandishing her ever-trusty fan in her hands. I can see that she itches like mad to whack them both on the head every time they begin to argue, but she can't, because one of them _was_ her captain and _still is_ her senior, and the other is her current captain._

_Hisashi-niichan will be watching too, and most of the time, he will be laughing his head off. Akagi-sempai and Miyagi-sempai will then turn on him together, and before you know it, it's a three-way argument. If oniichan was there, it would've been a four-way, no doubt about it._

_Oh, that reminds me, Haruko-chan is now the assistant manageress of the team. She's doing pretty well herself. During the time when oniichan was still in rehabilitation, she was in charge of writing to him and keeping in touch with him. It was Ayako-san's idea, as well as mine, and it was _brilliant_, to say the least. If I knew oniichan, which I do, he'd probably kept the letters under his pillow while he slept, and clutched them to his heart whenever he had to undergo those painful rehab exercises._

_When he came back last month, he told me that Kaede had purposely jogged past him on the beach one day while he was reading Haruko-chan's letter, and that Kaede had shown off his All Japan t-shirt. He went on to say that Kaede had only been chosen because he, the Tensai was hospitalised. I thought he was right on that one. I mean, not the part where Kaede was only chosen because oniichan wasn't available. If oniichan's back hadn't been injured, I am sure that he would've been asked to train too. _

_Anyway, despite oniichan's complains, I can see that he is now more willing to co-operate with Kaede, and vice versa. They still call each other kitsune and do'aho, but unlike before, it is now more or less like how friends call each other names. __It wouldn't surprise me if they actually become friends in the end. I mean, that would be so cool._

"Time's up. Please put down your pens, and wait quietly while I collect your papers."

The teacher began to go from table to table to collect the exam papers. Each time a paper was taken from the hands of a student, a sigh of relief could be heard from the student. This went on until the last paper was handed in, and then, cheers began to erupt in every corner of the room.

"Finally!"

"Thank you Kami-sama!"

"Free at last!"

Hanayuki smiled to herself as she watched her classmates quickly launching into conversations, not about the paper, but about what they were going to do to celebrate.

At the front of the classroom, the teacher tied the papers together, before looking up and said, "Alright class, you can go now."

Even before she finished her sentence, the students were already rushing out of the classroom, talking and laughing loudly. By the time she left the classroom herself, the only ones left in the room were Hanayuki and Rukawa.

"Kaede, I won't be going to practice today. I have to go home and pack. I'll be leaving for America in two days, and I haven't even packed a single thing. Tell Miyagi-sempai that, will you?" said Hanayuki, as she gathered her stuffs on the table and dumped them into her bag.

Rukawa nodded his head.

Hanayuki looked at him for a moment. "You know I'll be gone until next April, when the new school year starts, don't you?" she asked.

Rukawa nodded again.

"Ok..." said Hanayuki, nodding her head as well. "Well then, better be going now. See you tomorrow, ne? Ja!"

Fluttering her fingers in a little wave, she walked out of the classroom, leaving Rukawa staring at her back.

_See you later..._

_---_

Later that evening, at home...

"Passport... where's the passport? How am I supposed to leave the country without a passport?" Hanayuki mumbled to herself as she bent down and rummaged through the cupboard. When she found it, she stood up quickly and turned, bumping into the cupboard door.

"Ouch! _Shoot! _This is what happens when you leave everything for the last minute." Rubbing her nose, she walked to the table, where she put her passport next to her plane ticket. "Ok... so the passport is here, the ticket is here... what else do I need? I renewed my visa like, last month, so there shouldn't be any problem."

Ring!

Hanayuki looked up at the sound of the doorbell. "What-? Who can it be? At this hour?"

She went downstairs to open the door, but before she could even touch the doorknob, the door swung open.

Hanayuki gaped at the person standing in front of her. "What the-? How did you-? What are you-?"

Ayako grinned at the surprised girl and closed the door behind her. "No time to explain, Yuki-chan. We've got to get you bathed and changed, fast."

"What? Bathed? Changed? Why?"

"Because we have a party to go to, that's why," said Ayako. "Here." She magically (?) produced a towel and pressed it into Hanayuki's hands, pushing her towards the bathroom.

"What? How-? Where-?"

Bam!

Before Hanayuki could say or ask anything further, the door was slammed close in her face.

---

On the beach...

"Well, that's about it. Is there anything else we missed out?" asked Miyagi.

"Let's see..." Kogure looked at the paper in his hands. "We'll just have to check one by one. Tents?"

Miyagi counted the number of tents they had put up. "8 of them, checked."

"Food, as in sushi, sashimi, tempura (fried prawns), fried chicken, fried eggs, fried fish, fried rice, fried noodles, fried-?"

"All fried and checked, Kogure-san. I don't think it's necessary to go through every single food item on the list."

"Um, right. But what about the ice-cream and the chocolates? And the cake? And the fruits too? The apples, oranges, pears, peaches, water-melons, grapes, strawberries, mang-?"

"Yes, Kogure-san. All checked."

"How about the drinks? Milk? Water? Tea? Coffee? Coke? Pepsi? Orange juice? Lemonade?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes."

"Plates and forks and spoons?"

"Checked, checked and checked."

"Cups and tissue papers?"

"Checked and checked."

"CD player? CD's?"

"Two checks."

"Video camera?"

"Chec- wait a minute. We will have to ask Sakuragi's gundan about that."

"Never mind. Now for the people. Akagi?"

"He's over there with Mitsui."

"Mitsui?"

"Er... he's over there with Akagi?"

"Oh, right. What about Sakuragi?"

"Nyahahahaha!" came Sakuragi's laughter. Both Miyagi and Kogure sweatdropped.

"Rukawa?"

"He's over there sleeping." Miyagi pointed to Rukawa, who was leaning against a tree and peacefully slumbering away.

"Haruko-chan?"

"She's with Akane-san."

"Aka- no, wait, she's with Haruko-chan, right? So that leaves... Ichiro?"

"He's over there trying to strike a conversation with a sleeping Rukawa," said Miyagi, pointing to the same place where Rukawa was fast asleep.

"Um... ok. What about the gundan then?"

"They're in the water, splashing each other." Placing one hand on each side of his mouth, he shouted, "Oi, you guys! Don't get the video camera wet. We need it record the whole party."

"Great. Everybody's here except for Yasuda, Shiozaki, Kakuta, Kuwata, Sasaoka and Ishii. Too bad they couldn't make it." Kogure folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his shirt pocket. "As for Ayako and Yuki-chan, they should be here any minute now."

---

"I cannot believe that I'm actually wearing this! What was I thinking?"

"You look absolutely great, Yuki-chan. Trust me," Ayako assured the younger girl, as they made their way to the beach.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one wearing it," Hanayuki argued.

"I wouldn't mind wearing it you know. Seriously."

"Just because you don't doesn't mean that I don't either! I mean, people kept looking at me from the moment I stepped out of my house, and they're still looking at me now."

"Now, now. It's only for tonight. Besides, they only looked at you because you look great. Chill a little."

Hanayuki grudgingly tugged at the skin-tight sleeveless top she was forced to wear a little lower and tried to pull the hipster jeans she was also forced to wear, along with the jingly little gold things tied around her waist, a little higher than its original position.

(A/n: Think Britney Spears in the video 'I'm A Slave For You'. Not the pink outfit, the other one. Before you start groaning, I would just like to say that I wanted her to wear something provocative, but not too provocative. You know what I mean? Initially, I thought about making her wear a polka-dot bikini, using the song 'Itsy-Bitsy-Teeny-Weeny Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini'. But, I thought that a bikini would be too much. Then, I saw Britney's video, and snap. Idea acquired, idea used.)

"I'm cold," Hanayuki complained.

"Don't fret, Yuki-chan. I know it's almost winter, but the weather's still not cold enough yet for you to complain about it."

"Excuse me! I'm wearing a sleeveless top with the whole of both my arms and stomach bared. Do you actually expect me to feel hot?"

"Well, yeah. At least, I think the guys will," Ayako cheekily replied.

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Hanayuki demanded.

"Mine, actually. But the rest of the guys were quick to embrace it."

"Uh-huh..." A determined look settled on Hanayuki's face, and her eyes gleamed, both mischievously and evilly. "Alright. If it's hot they want, then hot is what they are going to get."

She pulled Ayako by the arm to stop her, and said, "Ayako-san, I have a better idea."

---

Kogure looked at the watch on his wrist for the umpteenth time. "Where are they?"

"Oh no! What if something bad happened to them on their way here? Oh no! Aya-chan!"

"I tell you, if anything happens to Hana-chan, I'll kill myself. But not before I kill the person who touched her, and the person who came up with this stupid idea of Hana-chan wearing sexy clothes."

"I'm warning you, Hanamichi. Whoever touches Aya-chan will be having nightmares about my infamous flying kicks!"

"Che! I tell you Miyagi, if anything happens to Hana-chan, I'll revert back to my old gangster self and seek Tetsuo out to help in my quest for vengeance."

"No matter what, I'll not let you touch Aya-chan!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Let's see if you can stop this Tensai!"

"Do'aho."

"Shut up, kitsune!"

Thwack!

Thwack!

Thwack!

Thwack!

"A-Aya-chan?"

"Itai!"

"Ayako-san, you're here!" Sakuragi looked around. "Eh? Where's Hana-chan?"

"Oh, don't worry. She'll be here soon. But first, I need you guys to sit down quietly and wait," said Ayako.

It was obvious that she was hiding something from them, what with her poor attempt at trying to disguise the excitement which was clearly written all over her face. Nevertheless, the others did as they were told; she had the fan with her after all.

After making sure that everybody was seated and ready, Ayako went through the pile of CD's, picked one out, reached for the CD player, inserted the disc, and pressed the 'play' button.

Instantly, the song 'I'm A Slave For You' by Britney Spears filled the air. As expected, everyone was surprised at the choice of song, and became even more curious as to what Ayako had in store for them. They didn't know that a bigger surprise was coming their way, and when it did, well, let's just say that their jaws unhinged to the extent that they were able to fall to the ground, and their eyes widened until they couldn't fit in their sockets anymore.

That's not all; all of them (even the girls) suffered from a sudden rush of blood to their heads, and blood started gushing out of their noses (the guys only) in turbulent flow. Pretty soon, all the tissue papers were used up, and Ayako had to send Haruko and Akane to buy more supplies.

3 minutes later, three-quarter of them fainted from the loss of too much blood.

---

Later that night...

Rukawa handed the half-full plate to Hanayuki, before sitting down next to her by the fire.

"Thank you!" Hanayuki said cheerily. "Your nose still bleeding?" she asked, referring to tissue sticking out of his nose.

Hanayuki laughed. "Hahahahaha! You poor thing. Here, take a piece of my chicken. You'd better eat more to make up for the massive loss of blood."

"You're pure evil, Hana-chan," Mitsui grumbled as he took a seat opposite her on the other side of the fire. Like Rukawa, he also had a tissue stuck up his nose.

"Yeah. You could have spared me or something. I'm your brother!" Sakuragi chipped in, a tissue also stuck up his nose. "Look at what you did to poor Megane-kun. His face is still red! And Gori too." He pointed to Kogure and Akagi, who were sitting a little far apart from them, their faces as red as Sakuragi's hair.

Next to him, the gundan nodded their heads vigorously, each with a tissue stuck up their nose. Haruko and Akane only blushed.

"Well, you guys wanted hot, didn't you?" Ayako asked. Beside her, Miyagi was trying his hardest to stop the blood flow, but only succeeded in making it worse.

"That's right. You know how generous I can be. Most of the time, I give more than is asked of me. And today, it just happened to be your lucky day," Hanayuki said, with the serves-you-right look on her face.

"Yuki-san, I didn't ask for anything like that," Ichiro muttered. He was lying beside Hanayuki, tending to his still-bleeding nose.

"Of course you didn't. You were just unlucky enough to be caught up in all this. Come, let me help you." Hanayuki put down her plate and reached for the bunch of tissues in his hand to help him blot away the excessive blood from his nose.

"Anyway, Hana-chan, I didn't know you could dance like that," said Sakuragi.

"I can't. If you guys had actually watched properly, I was just simply twisting and turning my waist in every direction and angle possible. But of course, I knew you guys would be too um, preoccupied to notice," explained Hanayuki, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, as she picked up her plate again.

"I'll say it again, Hana-chan. You're pure evil," said Mitsui, poking at his food with his fork. "You know I'm a little anaemic, and still you go and pull a stunt like that. You want me to die from the loss of too much blood, Hana-chan? I never thought you'd hate me that much."

"You know that's not true, Hisashi-niichan." Hanayuki stood up and walked over to Mitsui, plopping herself down beside him. She held up a piece of chicken from her plate with a fork. "Now, open your mouth and say 'aah'."

Not too reluctantly, Mitsui complied. "You owe me much, much more than just a few mouthfuls of chicken, young lady," he said, as he chewed on the chicken.

"Hai, hai. But this is my farewell party, so you'll let me go this once, right?" asked Hanayuki, beaming at him for all it's worth.

"Che!" Mitsui snorted, but put an arm around Hanayuki anyway.

The mention of Hanayuki's farewell party put Kogure into action immediately. "Oh, right! Come on, guys, it's time for the main event of the night."

"Huh? What main event?" Hanayuki asked.

"Well, you'll be gone until April, right? So, we decided to make this a farewell party _and _a birthday party as well. After all, you won't be here on your birthday," Ayako explained.

Hanayuki was surprised, but smiled anyway. "That's so sweet of you guys! But then, even if I am here, I won't be celebrating my birthday."

"Nani??! Why?" Sakuragi and Mitsui cried together.

"Well, you know my birthday is on the 31st of December, 6 days after Christmas, and exactly one day before New Year. It's a little cramped up, if you ask me. I mean, so many celebrations in one week, which is why I've never celebrated my birthday. Besides, it saves money. My Christmas presents are also my birthday presents."

"Oh..." Everyone took a moment to think about this.

Suddenly, Sakuragi shouted out, "Who cares? Let's celebrate it anyway!"

"Yeah!"

Everybody gathered around to celebrate Hanayuki's 15th birthday. The cake was brought out, the candles were lit, the song was sung, and the wish was made.

"What did you wish for, Hana-chan?" asked Sakuragi, after Hanayuki blew off the candles.

"I didn't wish for anything," said Hanayuki.

"But, why not?" Sakuragi asked, flabbergasted.

"Um, because it's not really my birthday today?"

"Still, you can make a wish, can't you?"

Hanayuki shrugged. "I guess, but I would like to wait till the real day if you don't mind."

"But-"

"Do'aho."

"Kitsune!"

"Maa, maa. Let's get on with the presents shall we?" said Kogure.

"Oh goody! Presents!" Hanayuki rubbed her hands together gleefully like a child.

The first present was from Akagi and Haruko. It was an exquisitely carved hair-clip.

"It is so beautiful! Thank you, Haruko-chan!" said Hanayuki as she hugged Haruko. She would have hugged Akagi too, if he didn't stiffen all of a sudden. In the end, she just smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Akagi-sempai."

The next present was from Kogure. It was a hand-made scrapbook, containing every single detail of all that had happened to the basketball team from the start of the school year. It included pictures and statistics of the team, plus the results of all the games they had played in. He too, stiffened when Hanayuki was about to hug him, but he got hugged anyway.

Then came Mitsui's present. It was a basketball-themed photo frame. "This is for the picture we took after the Sannoh game," he said. Unlike the two before him, Mitsui was looking forward to the hug. He even gave her peck on her cheek, much to Sakuragi and Rukawa's horror.

Miyagi and Ayako's present was a specially-made Shohoku jersey, with her name and the number 1 printed on it. Hanayuki hugged Ayako, but when it was Miyagi's turn, he declined, saying that he was saving it for Ayako. Naturally, that earned him a whack from Ayako's fan.

Ichiro and Akane's present was a huge teddy bear, while the gundan gave her a pair of crystal earrings.

"You love it don't you, Hana-chan?" Takamiya asked excitedly.

Hanayuki gave them a weak smile. "Anou... it's beautiful. And yes, I love it. The only problem is..." she pointed to her earlobes. "I don't wear earrings in the first place."

There was a moment of silence. "Oh," the gundan chorused.

"Um... you can get your ears pierced, right, Hana-chan?" asked Youhei.

"I could, but considering that I'm rather dependent on hearing aids..." Hanayuki hesitated, before clapping her hands together and said, "Maybe one day, I'll go and pierce my ears. I mean, who can resist such lovely earrings. They're practically shouting and screaming at me to be put on. Anyway, thanks guys."

Four hugs and bleeding noses later, it was Sakuragi's turn. He gave her a necklace, a locket to be exact. When it is opened, it started playing the tune of the song 'Memory'. Attached to one side of the locket was a picture of Sakuragi's face, while Hanayuki's was on the other side.

"Do you like it, Hana-chan?" asked Sakuragi, looking at her hopefully.

"Like it? I love it, oniichan! Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

Lastly came Rukawa's turn. Wordlessly, he handed her his present. It was a hand-wound music box, made entirely out of pewter, with a sculpture of a bear on the cover. After winding, it began to play the song 'Suka-retto'. (A/n: In case you were wondering, there is a music box version of the song, which was how I got the idea. Anyway, the description of the music box is based on a music box from Royal Selangor Pewter. It's actually sculpted in pewter with a wooden base, but I thought it would look nicer without the wood. And of course, it's not supposed to play 'Suka-retto', but let's just think that Rukawa had it custom-made. After all, his father owns a limousine.)

"Hey, isn't that the song 'Suka-retto'?" asked Miyagi.

"Yup, I think it is," Ayako replied. Everybody (excluding Sakuragi, the gundan, Haruko, Akane and Ichiro) turned to look at Rukawa. (A/n: If you can remember, in chapter 18, he requested for the song in the karaoke bar.)

Hanayuki ran her fingers along every inch of the box until the song finished playing. Then, she closed it and placed it gently back into its wrapping box, before turning to hug Rukawa. "Thank you so much, Kaede."

Rukawa just hugged her back and didn't say anything.

After the present-opening ceremony, the gundan immediately launched into their karaoke mode and started singing into empty bottles. Sakuragi too broke into a couple of songs, all of them based on his 'Ore wa Tensai' tune. By the time he was finished with his second song, however, he was totally covered from head to toe with tomatoes and carrots and vegetables (basically leftovers from their outdoor farewell-cum-birthday party), courtesy of the gundan, Miyagi, Mitsui and, believe it or not, Rukawa, who pelted him mercilessly.

They ended up splashing each other in the sea afterwards, despite the cold sea breeze blowing non-stop, because Sakuragi wanted to clean himself up, while the rest of the people merely wanted to join in the splash-the-redhead fun. Hanayuki was practically carried and thrown into the sea, and when she emerged, there was no escaping from her splashing rampage. They only stopped when it was getting too cold to bear, and clambered onto the beach to change their clothes and warm themselves by the fire.

After the water fight, they had an arm-wrestling competition. Of course, since this is Shohoku we are talking about, it was more like a cheat-and-play-dirty-tricks-to-win arm-wrestling competition, not that it wasn't a lot of fun though.

The first pair was Sakuragi and Rukawa, and 5 minutes into the competition, there was still no clear sign of who would be the winner. To hasten the process, the gundan decided to distract Sakuragi by singing his 'Ore wa Tensai' song, only they had the lyrics changed to 'Ore wa Do'aho'. As for Rukawa, he had Miyagi and Mitsui to deal with, as the two of them resorted to physical distractions, such as playing with his hair and poking him in the ribs.

In the end, it was Rukawa who lost, much to the delight of Sakuragi, the gundan, Miyagi and Mitsui, and to the horror of Ichiro and Haruko. As if his losing was not enough, he had to do whatever Sakuragi asked him to do, which was the deal they had made before they started competing.

So what did the redhead ask him to do?

"Kitsune, after much discussion with the others, I want you to dance to the song 'Macarena'," Sakuragi announced.

To his credit, Rukawa's expression didn't change. However, he did shake his head, and said, "No."

"Ah, Rukawa, you lost, and the deal was the loser does whatever the winner says," said Mitsui, wagging his finger at Rukawa.

"No."

"Teme kitsune! Are you saying you're going to break a man-to-man promise?" Sakuragi demanded.

"Er, Hanamichi, I didn't know that the deal involved a man-to-man promise?" asked Takamiya, scratching his head.

"Urusai baka! Anyway, Rukawa, you'd better do as I say."

"Go to hell," came the reply.

"Nani??! Teme Rukawa!" Sakuragi was about to lunge at Rukawa when he thought of a better idea. He turned to Hanayuki for help. "Hana-chan, you say something."

_Uh-oh..._ Hanayuki looked from Sakuragi to Rukawa, and back to Sakuragi again, before her eyes finally settled on Rukawa. She cleared her throat. "Anou, Kaede, you did lose to oniichan, you know."

Rukawa narrowed his eyes, and Hanayuki quickly continued, "I know he didn't win fair and square, but then, you guys didn't say anything about playing fair in the first place. And, it wasn't my intention to distract your concentration. I mean, Hisashi-niichan just pulled me to him and hugged me to his chest like his life depended on it before I could do anything."

When she saw that he was still scowling at her, she smiled a little and said, "Besides, I would very much like to see you dance too." She cocked her head to one side. "After all, you saw me dance earlier today."

For a fleeting moment, Hanayuki thought she saw a light bulb flashing above Rukawa's head.

"So, how about it, Rukawa? Are you going to back out like a chicken?" Sakuragi taunted.

Rukawa turned to face him. "Fine. But I'm choosing the song."

"No way! I get to tell you what to do, that means I get to choose the song too," Sakuragi argued.

"Oniichan, why don't you let him choose the song? I mean, no matter what song he chooses, he'll still be dancing," said Hanayuki.

"Hmm... you're right, Hana-chan. Alright, kitsune, the Tensai will take pity on you for once. Choose your song, and make it quick."

Without another word, Rukawa walked over to the CD player and looked through the pile of CD's, searching for the perfect song. When he found it, he put it into the player and pressed the 'play' button.

And then, history repeated itself once again, as everyone's jaws dropped to the ground, and their eyes bulged out of their sockets. There wasn't any sudden rush of blood to their heads, however, because this time, the blood decided to take another course, straight to their noses. Luckily, Haruko and Akane had earlier on bought enough tissue papers to last them a week, and so, they wouldn't be facing shortage problems anytime soon.

Hanayuki, on the other hand, was more entranced than shocked at the sight of Rukawa dancing. She watched wide-eyed as Rukawa swayed his hips around gracefully in time with the song he had chosen. _Not bad, Kaede... I wonder how you are able to dance so seductively without a single expression on your face. I could certainly learn that from you. _

Indeed, Rukawa danced as if he had been dancing his whole life, but with the same I-am-very-bored expression plastered on his face throughout the whole song. Even when it finally came to an end, and he walked over to Hanayuki and pulled her to her feet before the two of them walked away from the rest of their stoned-but-bleeding friends, his expression never changed.

---

Some distance away from the campsite...

"Here," said Rukawa, breaking the silence between him and Hanayuki, as they sat underneath a fir tree facing the sea.

Hanayuki looked at the nicely-wrapped box in his hand. "What is this?" she asked, as she took it from him.

When he didn't answer, she carefully unwrapped the box, and there, nestled in between sheets of tissue paper, was a cone-shaped crystal bottle with a glass stopper. (A/n: Now for the description of the bottle. It's actually based on a decanter also from Royal Selangor Pewter. I chanced upon it when I was browsing through the website. It was a rather lucky break, because I was looking for something that could help me describe my bottle.) It was filled to the brim with what looked like tiny pieces of folded paper, and hanging from the neck of the bottle, was a tiny card which was obviously hand-made, but nevertheless beautiful. The writings on it were hand-written, and they read:

_Rukawa Kaede's Heart Clinic  
__Prescribed to: Tsukino Hanayuki  
__Prescription: Take one piece at a time whenever you feel like it  
__Prescribed by: Rukawa Kaede  
__Expiry Date: None  
__Note: Reusable_

Hanayuki blinked a few times to make sure that she hadn't read wrongly. She looked at Rukawa for some explanation, and when she didn't get one (he still didn't say anything), she took out the bottle, pulled out the stopper and dropped a few of the folded papers onto her hand. The writings on each of the papers, also hand-written, were one and the same.

_I love you. Always have, forever will. _

Hanayuki felt her breath caught in her throat. Shocked and touched to the very core of her being, Hanayuki didn't know how to react to this gesture, and Rukawa, seeing that she would need time to compose herself, took the papers from her hand and refolded them, before putting them back into the bottle and securing the stopper.

He reached out to take her hands in his, and only then did Hanayuki turn to look at him. Even with only the moon as their source of light, Rukawa could see the tears shimmering in her violet eyes, threatening to spill out any moment.

Bringing her hands to his lips, he gently kissed them, and said, "I'll wait, for as long as it takes."

And then, the tears began to fall.

-Flashback-

Hanayuki stared in shock at Rukawa, who was sitting in front of her on the bed.

"H-How did you get in here?" she asked amidst her tears, and was pulled into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," Rukawa whispered.

Hanayuki clutched at his shirt tightly. "No... I'm... I'm sorry..." she sobbed. "I'm so... so sorry..." She pulled away a little and tilted her head to look up at him. "I can't."

Brushing some of her dishevelled hair from her tear-stained face, he said, "I'll wait, for as long as it takes."

Hanayuki shook her head. "It's not worth it, Kaede."

"It is to me."

"Your father wouldn't be happy."

"I will be."

Hanayuki looked at him sadly. "No, you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"Kaede-"

She was cut off when Rukawa cupped her face in his hands. "Forget it."

"F-Forget what?" Hanayuki stammered.

"Your past. You're now living in the future, not the past. Forget it."

Hanayuki looked away. "It's not that easy, Kaede. You don't know anything about my past. You don't understand what I've been through."

"I will, if you tell me."

"Unfortunately, Kaede, I'm not ready yet. In fact, I don't think I'll ever be ready. And until I'm ready, I'm afraid I cannot make your wish come true."

"It already came true," Rukawa said softly.

Hanayuki turned to face him. "What do you mean by it already came true?"

"You love me."

"Whoever told you that?" asked Hanayuki, frowning a little.

"You did."

"I did not," she denied.

"Yes you did. I heard you telling Ayako-sempai that night at Akagi-sempai's house."

"I don't know what-" Hanayuki stopped short when she realised what he was talking about. _I knew it! I shouldn't have opened my big stupid ugly mouth!_

"Why won't you admit it?"

Hanayuki took a deep breath before answering, "Kaede, if you really did overhear the conversation, you should have heard the reason too." When Rukawa kept quiet, she continued, "I'm sorry, Kaede. I know it isn't fair to you, but... it's not that I wanted it to be like so. It's just that, life _is _not fair to begin with." She smirked a little despite herself. "That's what I told Aki too, the last time we met at the jetty."

If Rukawa wasn't happy at the mention of Sendoh, he didn't show it. "I'll wait, for as long as it takes."

"Kaede-"

"I'll wait. For as long as it takes."

Before Hanayuki could say another word, she found herself once again pulled into an embrace. Too tired to protest, she placed her head on Rukawa's shoulder and closed her eyes.

_Kaede..._

-End of flashback-

"You know, that's already the fourth time you told me that you'll wait for as long as it takes," said Hanayuki with a smile, as she brushed away the tears on her face with her hands, before reaching out to hug him. "Thank you."

Rukawa rested his head on Hanayuki's and stroked her hair. "I love you."

Hanayuki sighed. "I know." _I do too... _

Making up her mind, she said, "Listen. When I go back to America two days later, I'll try to sort things out and put everything behind me, alright?"

At once, Rukawa pulled back and looked at her, his deep blue eyes fully conveying the hope he was feeling in his heart.

"I'm not saying that I'm promising you anything," she reminded him quickly. "All I'm saying is that I'll try. There's no guarantee that things will turn out right, the way you want it to. You understand?"

Rukawa just nodded a little, and Hanayuki smiled. "Ok." After putting the bottle back into its box and wrapping it up again (to keep out unwanted attention), she stood up and extended her hand to Rukawa. "Let's go back, shall we?"

---

Back at the campsite...

If 4 months ago, they had argued over who should be standing with whom for the photo session, now, 4 months later, they argued over who should be sharing a tent with whom for the night. As usual, a few punches and kicks and whacks were exchanged in the process, and when the final arrangement came through, it was decided that Ichiro will share a tent with his sister, Akane, Ayako with Haruko, Kogure with Mitsui and Miyagi with Sakuragi. The gundan will share two tents among themselves, and Akagi, due to his rather large built, will have a tent all to himself.

That left Rukawa to share a tent with Hanayuki. In fact, it was Rukawa's want to share a tent with Hanayuki that sparked off the argument in the first place. Lucky him, he had Ayako as his sempai, who, using her authority and that of her trusty fan, got everyone to do her bidding and follow her orders. She was more than happy to lend a helping hand to that particularly cold junior of hers of course; after all, she had always wanted him to get together with Hanayuki. As for Hanayuki herself, she was too used to sleeping with him, not to mention his stubbornness, to argue.

"Oyasumi nasai, Hana-chan," Mitsui greeted, stealing another hug and a peck on the cheek from Hanayuki. (A/n: In case any of you didn't know, oyasumi nasai means good night.)

"Oyasumi nasai, Hisashi-niichan. Thank you for everything."

"Hana-chan, if the kitsune touches you anytime during the night, just shout and I'll be right there to beat the crap out of him," said Sakuragi, cracking his knuckles and eyeing Rukawa warily.

Hanayuki laughed and said, "I will, oniichan. Don't worry."

"You too Haruko-chan. If Ayako-san touches you, just shout and I'll bea-"

Thwack!

"What are you talking about, Sakuragi Hanamichi? You make me sound like a pervert!" said Ayako hotly.

"Yeah, how dare you talk about Aya-chan like that?" Miyagi butted in. "Aya-chan is not a perver-"

Thwack!

"Aya-chan..." Miyagi looked at Ayako teary-eyed.

Hanayuki yawned. "Alright guys. It's getting really late. Thank you all so much for everything. I had a lot of fun, and I really, really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Breakfast at Danny's tomorrow, the tab's on me."

"Yeah!"

"Hail to Hanayuki!"

Hanayuki smiled. "Well, oyasumi nasai, minna." She walked to her tent, and upon entering, found Rukawa already fast asleep (or so it seemed). Lying down beside him, she said, "Oyasumi nasai, Kaede," and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before she felt his arms around her, and she snuggled in closer to him. That's when she heard him whisper, "I'll wait, for as long as it takes."

Hanayuki's lips curved into a small smile. "That's the fifth time, Kaede," she whispered back before finally drifting off to sleep. "Thank you... again..."

---

Author's notes: Epilogue coming up, and then it's a wrap. But, it's faaaaaaaaar from the end. By the way, this chapter shouldn't have ended like this actually. The first plot included a scene with Sendoh, but... well, change of plans. Oh, and the Sannoh game was on the 3rd of August, so 4 months later would be early December. I put it this way so that it's consistent with the real education system in Japan. Their final exams are during the end of November, see. Then they have their winter break around end of December before Christmas until a few days after New Year. One last thing, if you want to see the picture of the presents Rukawa gave to Hanayuki, do tell me. I have the pictures, see, and I would only be too glad to share it with you. Thanks to Hikaru Itsuko, devil-gurl, Kiku Rukawa and David for reviewing. Thanks to the others for reading.


	23. Epilogue: The end, or is it?

**Epilogue: The end, or is it? **

3 days later, New York City, New York, America...

_"Are you a tourist, miss?" _asked the cab driver.

Hanayuki shook her head. _"No. I was born here in New York City."_

_"Oh? Where did you come back from then?" _he asked again.

_"Japan. I had been studying there since I was 12," _Hanayuki answered.

_"I see, I see," _said the cab driver, nodding his head. _"Came back for the Christmas holidays, I presume?"_

_"Yeah, you could say that." _

The conversation ended, and Hanayuki looked out of the window at the shops and houses and people as they passed by.

_It's been 3 years since I last came back..._

She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

_3 years, since that horrible incident... 3 years, since I left this city for Japan the second time..._

-Flashback-

Hanayuki stood in front of the house, looking up at the window of her room, as Mrs Anzai helped the cab driver put the luggage into the car boot. She watched as Anzai-sensei stepped out of the house and locked the door behind him.

Anzai-sensei, who noticed her looking at him, gave her a small smile and walked towards her. Standing beside her, he put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry. You'll come back again one day, when you're ready."

_When you're ready..._

Hanayuki didn't reply. She didn't even give any indication that she had heard what Anzai-sensei had said. She just stood there and looked up at the window, and didn't move until Mrs Anzai came over and gently steered her away from where she was standing and into the cab.

_Will I ever be ready...?_

-End of flashback-

Hanayuki opened her eyes.

_That was 3 years ago. At that time, I thought that no matter where I went, it wouldn't change anything._

She let out a deep sigh.

The cab driver half-turned around. _"You feeling alright, miss?"_

Hanayuki smiled. _"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." _She continued looking out of the window, once again letting her thoughts fly.

_It had been 3 long years, and not everything has changed, but at least, it hadn't been 3 miserable long years. At least, I made the right decision of going to Shohoku._

The corners of her mouth curved up in a small smile.

_If I didn't, I wouldn't have been reunited with oniichan and Hisashi-niichan. I wouldn't have met up with Aki, Kogure-sempai, Ayako-san, Akagi-sempai, Miyagi-sempai, Haruko-chan, the gundan, the rest of the team, and..._

_I'll wait, for as long as it takes._

... _Kaede..._

_"We're here, miss."_

Hanayuki snapped out of her thoughts. Looking out of the window, she found herself looking at a colonial-style double-storey terrace house, with a small garden at the front. She had reached her destination.

_"Thank you very much," _Hanayuki thanked the driver, as she handed him some bills to pay for the taxi fare. She got out of the car, carrying her hand-luggage, while he opened the boot and took out her other luggage for her.

_"Thanks again,"_ said Hanayuki.

_"You're welcome, miss,"_ the driver replied, before getting into the car and drove off.

She waited until the cab disappeared around the corner, before turning around to face the house.

_I'm finally back... _

Either out of habit or for old time's sake, she looked up at the window of the room that used to be hers. _Not that it isn't mine now. _

Taking a deep breath, Hanayuki walked up the driveway and stopped in front of the door. Putting down her luggage, she pressed the doorbell.

_Wouldn't okaasan and otousan be surprised to see me?_ She smiled to herself. _I hope otousan doesn't get a heart attack._

_"Coming!" _someone shouted from inside the house.

_That sounds like okaasan. I just can't wait to see her and hug her again. And otousan too..._

The door opened, and Hanayuki broke into a big smile. "Surprise!"

"Ha... Hana-chan...? What are you doing here?" Mrs Anzai asked in surprise.

"Okaasan, I missed you so much!" Hanayuki wrapped her arms around Mrs Anzai's neck, hugging her for all its worth. Naturally, she didn't see the alarmed expression on her mother's face.

"I missed you too, Hana-chan, my dear," said Mrs Anzai, a little hesitantly.

Little as it may be, it didn't escape Hanayuki's notice. "Is everything alright, okaasan?" she asked, pulling away from the hug.

She was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from one of the rooms inside the house. "Did I come at a wrong time?"

Mrs Anzai seemed to be contemplating this question, but in the end, she smiled and shook her head. "No, dear. You're not interrupting anything. Come on in."

Obliging happily, Hanayuki walked in. "Ne, okaasan, where's otousan?"

Mrs Anzai, who was helping Hanayuki with her luggage, pointed down the corridor. "He's in the living room."

"Well, I'll surprise him there then," said Hanayuki, smiling mischievously.

"Hana-chan, there's-"

Hanayuki put a finger to her lips. "Not so loud, okaasan. Don't worry. I won't surprise otousan to the extent of giving him a heart attack."

Before Mrs Anzai could say anything else, Hanayuki made her way quietly towards the room. Reaching the entrance, she could see Anzai-sensei sitting on the floor, laughing at something.

_That's weird. The news on TV is reporting about an accident. Otousan couldn't be laughing at that, could he? _

As if on cue, her curiosity was further piqued by another round of laughter, only this time, it wasn't just her father's laughter she heard.

Determined to get to the bottom of things, Hanayuki stepped into the room and inched towards the centre of the room, where Anzai-sensei and his companion were still laughing. She didn't see a paper cup lying on the floor, and when she accidentally stepped on it, it made a crunching sound that alerted Anzai-sensei of the presence of another person in the room.

He turned his head around to see the intruder, and Hanayuki watched the surprise settle upon his face. It was quickly replaced by alarm, but Hanayuki wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, she was looking at his companion, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. _Sou na..._

Slowly, her eyes widened with recognition, and both her hands flew up to her mouth.

_Oh... my... God... _

To be continued...


End file.
